Unseen, Unheard, Unknown
by Arrow2103
Summary: A girl without a name is all she is. Once she felt an echo deep inside herself. Deep down she even knows who she is. Or she would if she could remember. Now she goes by Echo, because that's all she is. Echo can't remember anything but her resent past. Who she is, what she is or how she got here. And she doesn't care or want to know about any of it.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Elder scrolls fanfiction. All up it's my second fic. The only elder scrolls game I have played is Skyrim. And I'm completely hooked and addicted! This isn't the usual no memory, journey for answers, who am I junk. **_**Boring**_**! Hell no! I would never write something like that unless it was turned on it's head, upside down, shaken around, hammer and run over with a steam roller! For starters Echo is more or less happy with her life now.**

**And do I really need to say I don't own any of skyrim or anything in this story? 'Cause I think we all know I don't.**

* * *

The cart rocked along the dusty road. Another cart bumped along behind it. Five prisoners sat in the back of the cart. One wearing blue armour and had the look of a soldier. He had blond hair. Another wore expensive looking clothes. He had an arrogant air to him and was gagged. The last three wore rags and seemed nothing more than commoners. One commoner was asleep. She sat between the rich man and another commoner. The prisoner on her side closest to the driver was an argonian. The sleeper stirred. She tried to rub her eyes but found her hands were bound.

"You're finally awake!" The soldier said.

The girl groaned and tried to slip her hands out. She failed. The ropes were strong and the knots well tied. She glared at them.

"You were trying to cross the border, right? Walked right into that imperial ambush, same as us, and that thief over there." The soldier asked, pointing to the other commoner.

The man glared at the soldier.

"Damn you Stormcloaks! Skyrim was fine until you showed up! Empire was nice and lazy!" He complained angrily.

The thief looked at the girl for a moment.

"You and me! We don't belong here!" He said.

"We're all brothers and sisters in bonds now." The soldier said.

The girl looked at her's with seething hatred. The soldier and the thief watched her.

"How old are you anyway? You can't be much more than a girl. How did you get caught up in this if you're so young anyway?" The soldier asked.

The girl shrugged.

"Dunno. Seven last I checked."

"Shut up back there!" Shouted the soldier driving the cart with annoyance.

The thief watched the gagged man.

"What's wrong with him?" He asked.

"Watch your tongue! You're speaking to Ulfric Stormcloak! The true high king!" The Stormcloak soldier snapped.

"Ulfric? Jarl of Windhelm? You're the leader of the rebellion! If they captured you..." The look changed from worry to fear, "Oh gods! Where are they taking us!"

"I don't know, but sovengard awaits." The soldier said quietly.

"No! This isn't happening! This can't be happening!"

The third commoner who had been silent so far laughed darkly.

"Afraid so my friend. Afraid so. You were caught stealing and now you will be punished with the rest of us criminals, just like we deserve." The argonian muttered.

"What were you thrown in for?" Asked the soldier.

"Skooma trade. I can guess why the thief is here. Horse thief by the look of it. What about you, girl?" The lizard asked.

The girl's eyes seemed to become unfocused and change colour for a moment. It passed and she smiled grimly. Those eyes showed knowledge and experience of one well beyond her age. She shook her head.

"Dunno. Got knocked out." She said.

"Stealing and murder. They found her lurking in the trees near the ambush. Near a dead imperial soldier. They said she had stolen goods on her." The soldier told the others.

"That soldier was dead when I found him. I was taking money from his body. It ain't like he can use it!" She hissed.

The argonian chuckled again.

"Hey, what village are you from, horse thief?" The soldier asked grimly.

"Why do you care?" The thief growled.

"A nord's last thoughts should be of home."

"Rorikstead. I'm-I'm from Rorikstead." The thief stammered.

The cart rounded a bend in the road and a walled town came into view. The walls were crawling with guards. The guards shouted to each other. The thief began murmuring prayers to the gods. The girl looked around curiously. She'd never been hear before. The other three prisoners just starred grimly ahead. The soldier began to say something about general Tulious and the Thalmor.

"This is Helgen. I used to sweet on girl from around here. Wonder if she's still here? It's funny. When I was a boy, imperial walls and towers used to make me feel so safe." The soldier said longingly.

The girl continued to look around. A boy about her age asked his father about the prisoners.

"I don't know son. Go inside." The boy argued for a moment but obeyed.

"Why are we stopping?" Asked the thief with fear.

"Why do you think? End of the line. Lets go. We shouldn't keep the guards waiting for us now, should we?" The soldier said with grim humour.

The argonian hissed in agreement. The guards pushed the prisoners roughly as they stepped from the guard. The girl hesitated for a second. A guard tried to pull her down but she nimbly avoided him and jumped lightly to the ground. The guard gave her a rough shove. The girl stepped into line with the rest. The thief kept trying to tell the imperial guards he wasn't a rebel. The argonian shook his head.

"Yellow belly." He hissed.

"Step towards the block when we call your name. One at a time!" Shouted an intimidating female captain.

The men obviously respected her orders.

"Empire loves there damn lists!" The Stormcloak soldier sighed.

The guards glared at him as some of his comrades laughed quietly.

"Ulfric Stormcloak. Jarl of Windhelm." Called a guard.

Ulfric growled and walked towards another group of guards.

"Ralof of Riverwood."

The blond soldier followed Ulfric.

"Lokir of Rorikstead." He called.

The horse thief stepped forward.

"No! I'm not a rebel! You can't do this!" He said and ran past the guards.

"Halt!" Yelled the captain.

"You're not gonna kill me!" The thief shouted back.

The argonian shook his head.

"How many prisoners have tried that before, I wonder?" The lizard muttered.

"Archers! Anyone else feel like running?" The captain said to the remaining prisoners as the thief was shot down.

No one moved.

"Shadow-Killer of Windhelm." The soldier called.

The argonian walked towards the block. The soldier was about to call out another name when he stopped.

"Wait. You there! The short one, hiding at the back. Step forward." He beckoned to the girl.

She stepped forward. His eyes widened suddenly.

"By the eight! You're little more than a girl- Someone check the khajiit's bonds! They look loose!" He shouted.

Two guards rushed forward. One grabbed the girl's arms while the other undid what was left of the knots. The guards watched her suspiciously.

"Did you untie your bonds?" Asked the captain suspiciously.

The little khajiit's eyes were wide with fear. She shook her head. The guards seemed satisfied. It wouldn't matter how good she was at escaping her bonds in a moment any way.

"What's your name?" Asked the soldier.

The girl's eyes became unfocused again. They flashed green. Someone screamed as flames roared around her.

"Echo." The girl said clearly.

The guard and captain looked annoyed.

"Enough of your games girl! What's your name?" The captain ordered.

"Echo. My name is Echo." She said again.

The guard nodded and wrote something on the paper.

"You with the caravans, cat? Your kind always seem to find trouble." He turned to the captain.

"Captain, what do we do? She's not on the list." He asked.

"Forget the list. She goes to the block." The captain ordered.

"I'm sorry. We'll make sure your remains get back to Elsweyr. Follow the captain prisoner." He told the girl.

The girl followed the armoured woman to the other prisoners. She stood in a gap between Shadow-Killer and Ralof. General Tullius stood in front of the jarl of Windhelm.

"Ulfric Stormcloak. Some here in Helgen call you a hero, but a hero doesn't use a power like the voice to murder his king and usurp his throne." Ulfric growled at this but Tulious continued, "You started this war, plunged Skyrim into chaos! And now the empire is going to put you down and restore the peace!" Tullious said as if he was giving a speech before a battle.

A corse throaty shriek echoed across the mountains. Soldiers and prisoners alike flinched. The young khajiit, Echo, moved to cover her sensitive ears but remember her hands were bound tight.

"What was that?" Asked a soldier fearfully.

"It's nothing. Cary on." Tullious ordered.

"Yes, general Tullious! Give them their last rites." The captain ordered a priestess.

A robed woman stepped forward and raised her arms.

"As we comend your souls to Aetherius, blessings of the eight divines upon you, for you are the salt and earth of Nirn, our belove-"

"For the love of Talos, shut up and let's get this over with!" Growled a Stormcloak prisoner as he walked towards the block.

"As you wish." Said the priestess, visibly annoyed at the interuption.

"Come on! I haven't got all morning!" The soldier taunted.

Shadow-Killer hissed with quiet amusement.

"Indeed you do not." He muttered to himself.

Echo heard and snickered. The prisoner stood in front of the block. The captain pushed him roughly to his knees.

"My ancestors are smiling at me, imperials. Can you say the same?" The soldier taunted.

The executioner brought his axe up. It swung down and the soldiers head came clean off. The captain pushed the body roughly aside with her foot.

"You imperial bastards!" Shouted another soldier.

"Death to the Stormcloaks!" Yelled a guard.

"As fearless in death as he was in life." Ralof said sorrowfully.

The captain turned back to the prisoners.

"Next, the khajiit!" Yelled the captain as the strange shrieking came again.

The girl flinched at the sound and stepped forward. If looks could kill, every imperial soldier and Thalmor agent she laid eyes on would have died that day. The captain flinched as she saw the girl's eyes close up. Instead of a their normal light blue they were a blue both light and dark at the same time. The blue itself was dark but a light shone deep within them. They flashed back to their normal colour.

"There it is again. Did you hear that?" A soldier asked. The fear in his voice was unmistakable.

The captain was beginning to get mildly annoyed.

"I said next prisoner!" She ordered.

The girl glared again.

"To the block prisoner. Nice and easy." The soldier said calmly as if he was speaking to a frightened stray dog.

He held his hands out as if to show he meant no harm. _I'm about to die so why not have a little fun?_ Echo thought. She snapped at his fingers, baring her small, razor sharp needle-like teeth. The khajiit's eyes narrowed as she walked forward, a small grin playing across her features. Her tail flicked from side to side. The girl hesitated for a moment before kneeling to give the captain one last stare. Her eyes stayed the same pale colour but the effect was still the same. The roar came again just as the executioner brought his axe up. Moments later a dark shape flew over the mountains.

"What in Oblivion is that?" Shouted general Tullius.

The shape circled once and dived. The ground shook as it landed throwing the executioner off balance.

"Dragon!" Came the yells form soldier and prisoner alike.

The dragon yelled something and a wave of air sent everyone flying back as clouds gathered in the sky to form a swirling mass. The girl saw her chance and tried to roll away. The dragon yelled again. The force slammed her into the ground as she tried to stand. She lay there oblivious to the shouts and screams around her.

* * *

**First chapter done. This third person POV is a relatively new thing for me. So is the more formal style. I prefer direct and to the point. Until next time: Arrow out!**


	2. Chapter 2

Second chapter out within almost 24 hours of the first. I don't know how confusing this story is but stick with me for a few more chapters and things should clear up. I'm working on chapter 3. It should be out either later tonight or sometime in the next 2 days.

* * *

"Hey, Cat! Get up! The gods won't give us another chance!" Someone shouted. The noise cut through Echo's hazy mind like a cleaver. She sprang up reaching for the knife she always carried in her belt. Only it wasn't there. She panicked for a second before remembering where she was.

"This way!" Shouted Ralof. Echo followed the soldier into a tower. Inside were were more prisoners. Ulfric stood beside the door. Echo spotted him and flinched away. The jarl examined her carefully.

"I've seen you before." He muttered. Echo snorted.

"Yeah, today. When we were 'bout to get our heads cut off." She said sarcastically. An amused hiss came from the corner.

"And our situation isn't much better. If anything it's worse." Hissed the argonian. The jarl shook his head.

"No. Before this. In Windhelm. Ralof? Do you recognise her?" Ulfric asked his Soldier. The man looked at her closely.

"No... Wait! Her voice is familiar. The one that always wears that hood. I didn't know she was a Khajiit. What's her name?" Ralof tapped his foot against the stone floor.

"The street rat that lives outside the palace?" The jarl suggested. Ralof shook his head.

"She reminds me of that serving boy that sometimes serves the soldiers at the feasts when the rest of the staff are taken. What's his name?" Asked one of the wounded soldiers. This soldier had burns down one side of her body.

"Claw? But her name is Echo isn't it? And she's a girl. Claw's a boy." Said another injured soldier. _I'm all those things!_ Echo thought to herself. _Well, that's not quite right. I'm not really much of a palace server. _She corrected herself. Ulfric watched Echo cautiously as she began to tend to woman with burns. She seemed calm but anyone who looked closely could see her hands shook whenever she stopped to think. Ralof sighed.

"Come here girl. You can't help properly with your hands bound." Ralof said as he pulled a steel dagger from his belt and sliced through the ropes. As they fell to the ground Echo resisted the urge to hiss at them and kick them into the corner. Echo picked up a bottle of resist fire potion and began to apply it to the wounded soldier. Most of the burns weren't all that bad. The tower shook again as the dragon landed nearby. Another soldier stumbled into the tower.

"Jarl Ulfric! What is that thing? Could the legends be true?" Asked the soldier. Ulfric nodded.

"Come on! We need to move. Khajiit! Follow me!" Ralof shouted as he ran up the stairs. Echo ran after him. He waited for girl and beckoned to the argonian to follow as she ran past. The soldier followed them up. Echo heard the roar again and moved back a second too late. The dragon smashed through the tower wall and blasted the inside with fire. He snapped at Echo and flew off. Ralof grabbed the girl's shoulder.

"Are you all right g-" An angry growl cut him off. Echo pushed his hand aside and turned to glare at him.

"I have a name! Echo! It ain't girl or cat! It's Echo to ya! Call me by any other name and you'll wish that dragon had come ten seconds later! Clear?" She growled. Ralof nodded.

"Good. And yes, I'm fine except for a few minor burns. I don't think it bit me. How do we get out of here? The dragon blocked the way up." Echo told him. Now she seemed more like a frightened child than whatever she had been moments ago. Ralof stepped up to the hole in the wall and pointed.

"See that inn on the other side? Jump through the roof and keep going!" Ralof shouted over the noise. Echo nodded.

"Go! We'll follow when we can!" Ralof encouraged. Echo wasn't listening anymore. She didn't hesitate and leapt over the edge. She landed in a crouch on the inn's top floor. Shadow-Killer came down beside her.

"Why did you serve in the palace for them? Why change your name?" The argonian asked as he followed Echo down the stairs.

"It was serve or get locked up in the Windhelm jail with all manner of drunks and criminals. They were full and really didn't want me in there. Three guesses what I got grabbed for." Echo snorted.

"Getting in the way of some minor nobleman's horse?" The lizard guessed.

"Yep. We were running through some back streets in the grey quarter. We hit the rooves at some point. We came down into another back street and nearly crashed into them guards. Like I said, the jails were overflowing so they told us serve or get chucked in with the drunks. We all took serve. Can't say it was much better than the other option." Echo chattered. Talking seemed to keep her calm so Shadow-Killer let her go on.

"What was the problem?" He asked as they exited the inn and ran behind another burnt down building.

"We got to serve the lower soldiers. Most of them were sitting outside and pretty drunk. I was disguised as a boy at the time so it wasn't so bad. Plenty of food." She shrugged and looked up to check it was safe before dashing behind another building. The dragon roared as she ran out into the open.

"Echo! Get down!" Shadow-Killer yelled. Echo screamed as she was thrown against a building. This one was unfortunately stone and didn't crumble to ash. Echo screamed again as the dragon stood over her. The dragon picked her up in it's powerful jaws and threw her again. Something shook her.

"Get up girl! Come on!" Shadow-Killer hauled her to her feet. Echo hissed halfheartedly at him.

"It's Echo. _Argonian_." She grumbled. Shadow-Killer ignored her and listened for a moment before leading her to another building. Two imperial soldiers were calling to a boy.

"Hemming! You need to get over here now!" Shouted the soldier who'd had the list. The boy ran towards them.

"That a boy! Your doing great!" The imperial called. The other soldier grabbed his hand as the dragon landed. The soldier stared at the beast with fearful wonder.

"Gods..." He said dreamily.

"Hadvar! Move!" Shouted the other soldier.

"Everyone get back!" He yelled. Echo didn't hesitate to follow him. Hadvar spotted them.

"Still alive prisoners? Keep close to me if you want to stay that way!" He turned to his comarade. "Gunnar! Take the boy! I have to find general Tullious and join in the defence." Gunnar nodded and shouted a blessing. Echo ran after him.

"Stay close to the wall!" The soldier shouted. Both prisoners threw themselves against the wall as a black dragon wing sliced the air where they'd been standing. It blew fire and moved on.

"Quickly! Follow me!" Hadvar yelled. Shadow-Killer pushed Echo ahead of him. Captains were ordering their soldier's into the keep. Hadvar glanced back.

"It's you and me prisoners. Stay close!" He ran forward. An imperial soldier ran in front of him.

"Ralof! Damn traitor! Out of my way!" Ralof laughed.

"We're escaping and there's nothin you can do! Echo! Shadow-Killer! Come on!" Ralof said as he ran towards the keep. Shadow-Killer sprinted after the Stormcloak. If the argonian was going then Echo wasn't going to waste time deciding which soldier to follow. Ralof opened the door and waved them through. Inside the keep was a dead stormcloak.

"One of you take his armour and weapons. He won't be needing them. Can you both fight and use weapons? Good." Ralof said as they both nodded.

"You take them. He's relatively short so it should fit you." Echo pulled off his cuirass and took what little gold he had. She pulled it on. It was loose and a bit long but it would serve it's purpose. She left the weapons.

"You take the rest." She told the lizard.

"Weapons? You'll need some too." Echo shook her head.

"You take 'em. I have..." She trailed off as a vicious looking set of claws flashed on her finger tips.

"...These." A wolfish grinned flashed across her face.

"You sure? They look rather... Small." Ralof had come to watch. Echo was saved from answering as two Imperial soldiers ran in with weapons drawn. The girl didn't hesitate and began slashing at them with her surprisingly sharp claws.

"You'll make a fine rug, cat!" One of the soldiers jeered. A sword point appeared through his chest. Echo stepped out of his way as he crashed to the ground. Shadow-Killer kicked the body aside. Echo didn't hesitate to search the body. Shadow-Killer took the armour. Echo looked around the room. She spotted a chest against the far wall and went to open it.

"It seems small claws do the same work as big ones. What you got there?" Shadow-Killer hissed. Echo searched through the chest. It was mostly rags except for a small pair of leather pants.

"Just my size. Gauntlets too. Were they planning on using kids as soldiers?" Echo muttered to herself. She closed the chest and followed Ralof and Shadow-Killer as they ran out into the rest the keep. The keep seemed to extend under ground. Echo ran to catch up. Ralof stopped to wait for her as she tripped on the rags around her feet. Echo ripped them off and kept running. They could hear the dragon roaring above them. They all knew even underground in the keep it still wasn't safe. They turned a corner as the dragon roared again. The tunnel shook as the roof collapsed. Ralof ran over to look. Echo followed him and test her weight on the rubble. Light shone through a hole in the ceiling.

"I could climb through! The hole is easily big enough! We're sitting ducks down here!" She shouted to the soldier. Ralof looked up and shook his head.

"Big enough for you but not for us. You're right. We are sitting ducks down here but we're dead ducks out there. Keep moving." He yelled and walked through the door to his left. Echo followed him in. Three imperial soldiers were on the other side. Shadow-Killer pulled out a war hammer he'd found on one o dead guards and set about to using it with deadly efficiency. A soldier ran at Echo. She killed him with a few swipes and a well placed kick. She examined the claw marks on his chest and tutted to herself. _I'm rusty. I need to do some more practice against opponents that don't come up to my hip._ She thought as she remember the last time she'd been thrown in prison. The place had been infested with skeevers.

"Grab some supplies! Take some potions! We'll need them!" Ralof yelled. Echo snatched some healing potions from a barrel and followed Ralof down another hall. Echo listened to the sounds echoing around the keep. She had no wish to be surprised by guards a second time. They came to another bend in the tunnel. Ralof stopped them.

"I hear that the senses of some khajiits are better than ours. Is this true?" He asked. Echo nodded and listened.

"Safe." She whispered. Ralof went first. Echo followed Shadow-Killer. They stopped at the end of this tunnel. Light spilled from the room beyond. Ralof held them back. He didn't need a khajiit's senses to know what was beyond.

"Echo, stay here. I'll call you." Ralof ordered her. Echo shook her head.

"Torture room. I'm coming." She whispered fiercely. She brought her fists up into a guard position with her hands loosely curled into fists. The two men ran in and she followed them. Echo took the torturer's assistant. She searched his body taking some lock picks and a handful of gold. Ralof and Shadow-Killer searched the room. Echo found more lock picks scattered around the room.

"Echo! Over here! I think there's something in this cage." Echo ran over to them. In the cage was the body of a dead mage. Ralof and Shadow-Killer tried to pry the door open but it wouldn't budge. None of the keys either of them had picked up worked.

"What keys you got?" Shadow-Killer hissed. Echo shook her head.

"Mainly doubles of the ones you have. The rest won't work. We'll have to smash it or something." Echo told them. Ralof had another idea.

"How good are either of you with a lock pick?" He asked. Shadow-Killer shook his head.

"Hopeless. A friend showed me once. Gave up. Broke the pick every time on the simplest of locks. Didn't take long either. I'm a smalltime skooma smuggler that takes orders from higher ups, not a thief. You?" He asked. Ralof shook his head too.

"Soldier through and through." He sighed. Both the men looked thoughtful for a moment. Small grins flashed across their faces. Both glanced down at the girl crouched between them. She felt their gazes on her and looked up at them curiously.

"Echo?" They both asked. She shrugged.

"Not bad. Better than either of you by the sound of it." She said with another shrug. Ralof handed her a dozen picks.

"Use those. Take whatever's in there of use. If you can't stomach the body I'll do the searching." He told her. Echo rolled her eyes and gave him a 'Get real' look. She bounced the lock experimentally in her hand to test it's weight. Echo allowed herself a small smile. Simple. Only a novice level lock. Echo gently pushed her pick into place. She moved the pick around and felt the first tumbler click into place as pick broke. She swore loudly. Ralof looked impressed but didn't comment. Echo pushed in another pick. The first tumbler clicked into place with no problems. She moved the pick gently and the other tumbler clicked. Echo gave the lock a tug and it fell open. She pulled the door open and went in. The girl searched through the dead mage's pocket's and found money and a magicka potion. She sniffed the robes carefully. Enchanted. She took the robes as well as the money, potion and a spell book scattered around the cage. Ralof and Shadow-Killer were busy searching the rest of the room. Echo unlocked the other two cages. Both empty.

"You done yet?" Shadow-Killer asked. Echo held up her finds.

"That was some impressive swearing." Ralof threw her a backpack. Him and the argonian both had similar ones. Echo stuffed the robes and money in. The spell book she quickly read through. It was on the basic lightning spell, sparks. Echo concentrated and blue energy crackled around her hand. She kept reading. Echo pushed her hand towards the ground. A small blue bolt left a blackened patch of moss. Echo felt the small drain on her magicka. She drank the potion she'd found and drain faded. Ralof led them past a hall lined with prison cells. Some were locked. Echo picked them all. Ralof stopped them at another room. Echo listened for a moment and shook her head. They continued through the room searching skeletons and bodies as they went. They squinted to see in the poorly lit room. Echo used her khajiit speciality, night eye, as it was called.

"Can't see a thing in here! For all we know the floor could be covered with traps." Ralof complained.

"It's not. I can see fine." Echo told the others.

"What? How do you... Night eye. Come on. Keep moving." He ordered them. They ran down another tunnel. They were definitely well and truly underground now. They continued along fighting of imperials as they went. Echo's heightened hearing and night eye saved them from walking into an ambush twice. They came down another tunnel. At the end it opened into a large cavern. They were about to go through when Echo grabbed them both by the collar and pulled them back.

"No! See that white stuff covering the walls an' roof? It ain't funny lookin' stone. That's web. An' where there's this much web it means frostbite spiders." She shivered slightly. Ralof had learnt by this point not tell Echo to do anything or stay behind because she was young.

"You want to go in with us or stay here?" He asked. Echo unstrapped a bow from her back.

"I can do more damage from a distance with this than claws on spiders. I can warn you if one's trying to sneak up on you. Walk slowly until they come down. You can bet they know we're here already." Echo warned them. Ralof still looked unsure.

"Sure you don't want to come?" He asked gently. Echo glared at him.

"Yes, I'm sure! I'm not that scared. I'm small and can do more damage from here with a bloody bow! That and the smell gets to me. Can we just deal with this filth and get way from this stink hole?" She growled. Ralof shrugged.

"It doesn't smell all that nice but it's not that strong." He said with a shrug. Echo tapped her nose as they slowly walked forward. Echo watched the ceiling above them. She saw movement as a shape lowered itself towards them.

"Above and behind! Another to your left and two on your right! Make that two and a big one! Second big one dead ahead!" She shouted and took aim. She loosed the arrow and it hit a smaller spider in the eye. The monster shot some sort of goo at her. Echo side stepped easily and shot again. The spider fell. Now it was only a big one and a small one remaining. Ralof and Shadow-Killer were busy fighting off the big one and didn't see the other one come up behind them. Echo made a split second decision and sprung forward. She landed on the spider's back and racked her claws down it's back. She felt something hit her hand but kept slashing until she was sure the thing was dead. She rolled away from it and lay there panting.

"Echo! Are you all right? Did you get bitten?" Shadow-Killer asked. Echo blinked away dizziness and looked at her hand. There was a large red welt on the back of it. The argonian searched his pockets for something and held out a handful of thistle leaves and flowers.

"Eat them!" He ordered as Echo began to slide in and out of consciousness. He forced the girl into a sitting position and shoved some of the leaves into her hand. Echo ate the prickly leaves weakly. Her vision began to clear. She swallowed the leaves as she began to regain her senses. She tasted the leaves and spat the rest of them out. Shadow-Killer was examining her for more bites. He got to her shoulders and whistled.

"Nice burns. We'll need to do something about them later. Drink this." He handed her a healing potion. Echo drank it ignoring the taste. He handed her one of the water canteens they'd found. Echo took a large gulp, swished it around her mouth and spat. She pulled a thistle spike from her lip.

"Search those spiders. Take the poison." She told them and got up to help. Echo readjusted her armour and helped the others search the monsters.

"I thought you were scarred of these things." Ralof teased. Echo growled at him.

"Most people are scarred of them at least a little. I'm no different. I hate the hell out of 'em too and for good reason. When they're dead is a different story. As long as I don't have to hang around to much I don't care. Out in the open is a different story all together." She told them as they moved into the next tunnel. Ralof snorted.

"Rest here for a minute." Ralof ordered.

"That's not right. I hate them with a passion." Echo said. The others laughed. Ralof told them to keep moving. They followed him grabbing anything of value or use. He motioned for them to get down behind a cart.

"There's a bear up ahead. Shoot it or sneak by if you're feeling lucky." He told the other tow.

"Horrible shot with a bow. Echo? You can shoot. What do you want to do?" In answer Echo nocked an arrow to her bow and shot. It hit the bear, killing it easily. She ran up to it and skinned it. Ralof lead them along the rest of the tunnel.

"We're nearly out! I can feel a breeze! That way!" Echo whisper excitedly. She sprinted ahead out into the light.

* * *

There's chapter 2 for ya. If you find anything confusing wait for the next few chapters because they should clear up most unwanted questions about Echo and the mysteries behind her. If you have an idea or suggestion PM. I check regularly.


	3. Chapter 3

I would have had this chapter up yesterday but the internet went down. I have a few things I need to clear up. I have had some reviews from someone pointing out mistakes in the chapters. I'm not angry about this. If any thing I'm happy someone had the thought to point them out. Next time if you spot spelling, grammar or other such mistakes can you actually tell me what the word is or where the stray bit of grammar is. I like it when people point my mistakes out to me because that means I can improve it for next time. Get ready for another dose of Echo trouble, nastiness and sarcasm. Trust me when I say the chapters should start coming like mad for the next few weeks. All reviews appreciated.

* * *

Echo emerged into the bright sun light. She looked at the sky. Less than an hour before dusk. She heard Ralof and Shadow-Killer emerge from the tunnel behind her as a dark shape appeared over the ridge. She ducked behind a rock. The dragon circled once and flew off to the North.

"Where to now? We'll need supplies." Echo told them. Ralof thought for a moment.

"My sister, Gurdur, owns the mill in Riverwood. She'd be happy to help. After that I'm heading back to Windhelm. You two?" The soldier asked. Echo shook her head.

"Whiterun after Riverwood. Someone needs to warn the Jarl. Shadow-Killer?" Echo asked.

"Just call me Shadow. It's easier. I'll come to Whiterun. Windhelm is a bad place for anyone not a nord. The only thing colder than Skyrim itself is the people who live in it." The argonian repeated a common saying.

"Lets go. It will be dark soon." Ralof started off down the trail. The others followed in silence for a while. A noise brought Ralof to a halt.

"What was that?" He hissed in the growing darkness. Echo didn't need to listen or look around to know what it was.

"Wolves! Behind that rock to the right!" She hissed as weapons were drawn. Echo pointed as three wolves came running down. No one thought twice about attacking the wolves. All of them had heard stories of travellers being mauled or killed by wolves. The fight was over as quickly as it had begun. They were about to move on but Ralof told them to search the bodies. Echo looked around for more wolves but found none.

"All clear. Keep moving. You can bet... Hey! What's that down there?" She pointed down the trail a bit to some odd stones. Ralof looked where she was pointing and led them down the trail.

"By the nine! I thought the standing stones were only a legend. There's supposed to be thirteen in all. They say certain stones will only activate for the right person but these three will activate for anyone with a use for them. Go ahead, pick one." Ralof encouraged. The stones were more than twice Echo's height. Ralof stepped into the circle and examined for a second before placing his hand on the stone with a picture of an ancient warrior carved into it. It glowed and showed a constellation at his touch. Ralof stepped back and Shadow-Killer stepped forward. He seemed to be tossing up between two before selecting the same one as Ralof. It glowed for a moment.

"Echo. Pick one and concentrate on why you picked it. Don't be afraid." Ralof encouraged. Echo glared at him.

"I ain't scared! I can look after me self!" She hissed angrily before stepping into the circle. She examined the ones the other two had taken. She touched them both. Nothing happened. She turned to the third. This one had the image of a small running figure with a bag clutched under one arm and a dagger in the other. She touched the stone and felt a deep pulsing energy beneath her fingers. Echo remebered all the close escapes and close calls she'd had, all the locks she'd picked and guards she'd snuck past or tricked, all the pockets she'd searched through. A tingling ran up her arm from her fingertips to flood her entire body. It was over in seconds. Echo stepped back to the others. Ralof was talking to Shadow-Killer.

"The warrior stone, wise choice my friend. I can see why you picked it if you can wield that monster of a hammer." Ralof said with admiration and turned to Echo.

"You on the other hand, Thief stone. Poor choice. Thieves are dishonerable maggots who make their living off honest folk." Ralof shook his head in disapointment. Echo glared at him in the glowing darkness. Her eyes flashed blue streaked with amber.

"You ain't me mother. Or father for that matter. I don't need either! I can look after me self just fine!" She growled and walked of down the trail. Shadow-Killer caught up with her while Ralof followed along in silence.

"You do know that when you get angry or scared you slip into street cant. Where'd you even learn proper talk anyway?" Shadow-Killer asked. Echo just sighed and tapped her ears. Ahead she could see the lights of Riverwood. Ralof caught up with them.

"Come on. I'll take you to my sister." He growled. Ralof led them behind the houses to a stream. A brown haired woman was standing with a nord man and child. Even with the difference in hair colour the resemblance between the woman and Ralof was easy to see. The boy looked like both his parents. The woman took one look at Ralof and told the boy to go home. He argued but went, followed by a dog. His father followed him.

"Ralof? What brings you here? What happened?" Asked Gurdur suspiciously.

"A dragon attacked Helgen. This is Shadow-Killer and this-" He was cut off as a hand snaked out of the darkness.

"Is Echo. You must be Gurdur, Ralof's sister. Nice to meet you mam." Gurdur looked down and shook the offered hand. She seemed a bit shocked by Echo's age but said nothing.

"So charming when she wants to be. As I was about to say she's a piece of work." Echo kicked Ralof hard in the shin.

"We need supplies. We were wondering if you had any? And for the record Ralof, you're annoying." The girl chirped.

"Why yes, I do have somethings you could take. Food mainly I presume. You could do with a weapon too." Echo shook her head.

"We do need food. I'm fine for weapons at the moment. Claws work fine at close range." Echo told her. Gurdur led them to a house. She opened the door and a dog barked. It sniffed Echo and barked again. It jumped up and placed it's paws on the girl's shoulders. Echo winced.

"Down! Fray, enough! Sorry about the dig. Sometimes fray gets a little excited. What is you three will be needing? And by the nine Ralof, what happened? You three look starved! Eat up." The man said as Gurdur gave them all a plate of cooked salmon.

"A dragon attacked Helgen. We need supplies." Ralof told them. Everyone looked surprised at that.

"So that's what the noise was. Someone has to warn the jarl! Sleep here for the night." Gurdur told them. Echo shook her head.

"Me and Shadow will tell the Jarl. I think it's better if we leave now. Do you have a sword I could use? I'd happily pay for it and supplies." Echo told them. Gurdur gave both Shadow-Killer and Echo a bundle of food. Echo put her's in her pack.

"We don't have a sword sorry. You'll want Alvor the blacksmith for that I'm afraid. Go to the Riverwood trader to sell any unwanted supplies." She told them. Echo nodded.

"Thanks." She said bluntly. Echo gave the dog a scratch between the ears and walked out.

"Blunt and to the point that one is." She heard someone say as the door closed.

"Grew up on the streets." Came the reply from Ralof. Echo turned to Argonian.

"Trader first, blacksmith second. I managed to filch some jewels from the guards when they pushed me from the cart." Echo said as she walked towards a building with the sign _The Riverwood Trader_. Arguments could be heard from inside but they stopped as the travellers walked in.

"Ah! Customers! I buy and sell anything and everything! I'd buy your own brother if you wanted!" Said the owner.

"Sell. We have some things for you. How much for these?" Echo said and pulled out a garnet and two silver rings.

"All up, a hundred and fifty septims. Agreeable?" The merchant asked.

"Done! You can do the rest." She said to Shadow-Killer as the merchant handed her the money. Echo counted it out to make sure she hadn't been cheated. Satisfied she pocketed the money and handed all the unwanted supplies to the argonian.

"I'll be at the blacksmith's." She told the lizard and walked out. The blacksmith's turned out to be across the road. Alvar was still working at his forge. A man lounged against the rail in the shadows. Echo sensed no threat from him and ignored the stranger.

"Are you the blacksmith Advar?" She knew it was a stupid question but Echo had learnt that people generally treated her better and were more likely to do business if she was nicer.

"Why yes I am. How can I help you young lady?" Asked the blacksmith.

"Finally! Someone who doesn't look down at me for anything other than my height and doesn't question my age! I need a sword. Steel would be good. Short sword preferably. A good one too. Whatcha got?" She asked. The Smith searched through a pile of weapons talking as he went.

"Did you hear about the dragon attacking Helgen. Apparently burned it to the ground too!" Echo started at this.

"How'd you know?" Echo asked politely. Then she recognised the stranger. "Hadvar." She hissed. Hadvar stepped into the light.

"I'm guessing Ralof is with you. And the argonian. Am I right?" He asked dangerously.

"Yes and yes. You don't seem to like Ralof much. If you ask me the imperials and Stormcloaks are as bad as each other. The Stromcloaks, especially Ulfric, are racist pigs and the Empire has a deal with the Thalmor and they're up 'em selves." She said nastily. Hadvar chose to say nothing back.

"Ah! Here we go! This one should fit nicely. Come here and let me measure it against you." Echo stepped up to the blacksmith. He held the blade against her outstretched arm. The blade itself was as long as her forearm. Alvor handed her the blade.

"Give it a few swings. Test it's weight." He encouraged her. Echo held the sword in her left hand. She visualised a spider standing in front of her and swung at it. She switched to her other hand and did the same.

"Not bad. How much?" She asked.

"Usually around forty-five septims but if you give me some help around the forge I'll give it to you for forty." He told her.

"Sure thing. What first?" Echo asked. The blacksmith handed her a leather strip and an iron ingot.

"How good are you making weapons?" Echo nodded.

"I can do iron." Echo began to make the dagger. She pulled the blade from the fire and inspected it. Happy she turned to Alvor. He turned it in his hands.

"Not bad. Blade's a bit dull. Not going to be killing many dragons now are we youngster? How about you hone it over there? Use this." He handed her another ingot. Echo sat by the grindstone and began to turn it. Hadvar came over to watch. He laid a hand on the girl's arm.

"That's enough. Don't sharpen it too much or the blade will break." Echo shook the soldier off and went to show the smith.

"Better. Take this and make me some leather at the tanning rack." He handed the girl a wolf pelt. Echo took the chance to turn some of the pelts she'd picked up into leather.

"Make a hide helmet out of that and bring it to me." He told her. Echo set to make the helmet. This was something she knew how to do. She'd watched smiths do this many times before. When she was done she cut two slits at the top of the helmet and rubbed them smooth with another piece of leather. She handed the helmet to Alvor.

"Not bad. It's a bit small. And what are these slits for?" He asked. Echo took the helmet from him and pushed it onto her head. She wriggled the hardened leather around a bit and her ears poked out from the holes. She moved her ears around experimentally.

"Ah. That explains the size and holes. Not a bad idea. How about you improve it at the work bench? Use some of that leather." Echo took the helmet and did what she'd seen the smiths do.

"If you don't mind me asking, aren't you a little young to be out on your own? And where are you going at this time of night?" Alvor asked as he went back to work.

"I'm not alone. I'm with an argonian by the name of Shadow-Killer. We were going to be executed in Helgen together along with Ralof and Ulfric. Don't know if the Jarl survived." Echo said as she worked.

"We're heading to Whiterun to warn Jarl Balgruuf." Echo said. She heard someone come up the steps to the forge behind them. She turned around not wanting to be surprised a second time. A male wood elf stood beside the road.

"Heading to Whiterun did you say? Mind if I came with you? I have friends to visit and traveling alone with a dragon on the loose doesn't seem particularly... Endearing." Echo examined the elf carefully. She shrugged.

"One's a loner, two's trouble and three's a crowd. I don't see why not. What's your name? And If you come you have to put up with my other companion." Echo shrugged again. He seemed trustworthy enough. Not that Echo ever trusted anyone anyway. She went back to work.

"Faendal. I work at the local mill. Who's with you? Mind if I use the forge to make some new arrows?" Faendal asked the smith. The man nodded.

"An argonian by the name of Shadow-Killer. Smalltime skooma smuggler. Know him?" Echo said as the elf started and turned around.

"Why yes I do! He helped me not long ago with a small problem. And what did you say your name was, friend?" Echo turned around and had the elf's dagger in hand, pointed at the soft skin bellow his chin faster than he could blink. She had a dangerous look in her eyes. She growled as the soldier and blacksmith rushed to help.

"Five things you're going to need to know if you come with us. One, you're not my _friend_." She spat the word out like a curse. "Two, I don't make friends. Three, my name is Echo. Four, if anyone calls me anything else you just go with it and don't ask why. Five, I'm than capable of taking care of myself. Clear?" Second time in two days she'd had to have a conversation like this. That had to be a record.

"Good and clear. Echo. What a strange name." Echo flipped his dagger round and gave it to the elf hilt first. She grabbed the helmet from the bench and gave it to Alvor. He inspected it.

"Not bad. How about you keep that dagger and helmet. Maybe you'll think of me when you're making skyforge steel." He gave the helmet back to Echo. Someone else came up the steps to the forge. Echo didn't need to look to see it was Shadow-Killer.

"Faendal? Long time no see! How's things with you and that girl? What's her name again?" He muttered. Faendal laughed and shook the lizard's hand.

"Camilla Valerius. We married early last month. And I see you're still as cracked as always. I'm coming with you to Whiterun. And I've met your friendly little companion. Stuck my own dagger to my throat." Echo growled and put her new helmet on. She gave Alvor the forty septims and he handed her the sword. Faendal and Shadow-Killer led the way to the elf's house laughing and joking like old friends.

"Just let me get my things and we can be off. I travel light so I won't be needing much." He informed the other two. Echo just growled impatiently.

"It'll be midnight before we get on the road. I want to be in Whiterun before the week is out. That leaves us two days after tonight. Sometime tomorrow would be good." She grumbled as Faendal unlocked the door. The elf told them to sit while he gathered somethings. Someone came in the door.

"Ah! Camilla! I presume you remember Shadow-Killer? He helped bring Sven out. This here is Echo. I'm heading to Whiterun to see some old friends for a while. I shouldn't be gone to long. Four maybe five weeks at most." He said as he pulled a long bow from the wall. Camilla sat by the fire and began to cook.

"I can always stay with Lucan. I think he misses me. I don't know why. He sees me everyday at the trader. Lucan is my brother and the owner of the shop." She said to Echo's confused look. She threw Echo an apple at her hungry look. It sailed over the girl's head but she jumped and caught it.

"Sorry. I'm a horrible throw." Camilla apologised. Echo shrugged and took a bite.

"These are good! Where'd you get them?" She asked.

"Thank you. I grow them myself and sell them at the trader or from here. Faendal sells them in Whiterun when he goes sometimes. There's a bag by the door by the way Fen." Faendal grabbed the bag and kissed Camilla. Echo made a gagging noise and followed the others out.

"Come on. Children. Don't know what people see in them." Shadow-Killer muttered. Echo rolled her eyes.

"You know, Faendal was right. You are cracked in the head." Echo teased with just a hint of nastiness.

"Whatever. So, Faendal, it's good to finally have someone that's not a little girl around." Echo growled.

"You do know talking to yourself is a sign of madness." Echo quietly.

"What?" Asked Faendal. Echo glanced at him curiously.

"I wasn't talking to you." She snapped. Shadow-Killer laughed.

"Somehow, I think I'm not the only mad one in the group." He hissed. Echo just trailed along in silence. Faendal led them across a bridge and along a path following the river.

"One way to get from Riverwood to Whiterun if you get lost is follow the river." The elf said cheerfully. They walked in silence. Traveling in the dark seemed to make the two men nervous. Echo, on the other hand, had no problems.

"Echo, how old are you?" Faendal asked nervously. Echo sighed.

"From what I know, eight or nine. Yes Shadow-Killer, I lied about my age. And I'm short. Very short. Midgetly so." Echo said. Faendal snorted.

"No, you're not. Well, you are very short for your age but not 'midgetly so', as you put. You're somewhere between six and nine. Best guess is seven." Echo just looked confused. She always knew she was short. Even for a seven year old she was short. Echo didn't even come up to Shadow-Killer or Faendal's hip. Not that Echo had ever cared. It came in handy for lying about or age. Echo often did that along with changing her name and gender.

"How d'you know?" She asked.

"Sight. Not as strong as some but I still have it. One of the Jarls has it too, or so I hear." Faendal told the girl. Echo made a mental note one the information. It was always good to know who could see through your core. The path twisted away from the river and rejoined it at some points. Echo just followed along in silence listening out for wolves, bears and any trolls who'd strayed from their usual mountain forest areas. Eventually the path left the river again and came out of the forest into farm land. Echo surveyed the landscape for danger.

"Giant! Over there! And Companions!" Echo ran closer knocking an arrow to her bow as she went. Faendal ran up beside her and began to shoot. Shadow-Killer knew better than to risk getting in the way of fire. As the giant fell Echo ran up to it and began to pull her arrows out. One of the companions appeared by her shoulder.

"Lot of help you were. Could have taken down that giant a lot faster if you'd helped." Said the woman accusingly. Echo noticed her armour didn't cover much of her body. The khajiit hissed up at her.

"Who's arrows do you think these are? None of you were using bows. The only other bow I see is Faendal's. He helped too. Shadow-Killer would've but a stray arrow could have easily hit him. Not much help then!" She growled dangerously. The woman seemed to think for a moment before crouching down to help Echo remove her arrows.

"Aela the huntress. I haven't seen you or the argonian I'm presuming is Shadow-Killer around but I know Faendal from the markets. What's your name, friend?" Aela asked. Echo hissed.

"Bad move." Faendal mutter. Echo drew her new sword and pointed it at Aela.

"Echo an' I ain't got friends. Nor do I make 'em. Understood?" Aela shrugged it off with a laugh.

"Street rat by the sound of it. Now I come to think of it I have seen you around Whiterun before. Below the palace, sneaking around near the dungeons. Feel free to drop by Jorrvaskr. You could make an excellent companion one day. If not at least stay with us for a while. Let me see that bow." Echo handed her the bow. It was an ordinary hunting bow. Aela tested it's weight. She told Echo to stand up and measured it against the girl. She shook her head.

"Much to big for you. I think I have an old one just your size. Come on. Now where are those dimwitted wolf twins?" She looked around and found the two men in question arguing and punching each other in the arm good naturally. She called them over. Another woman followed them.

"This is Ria. She's the newest whelp. This is Farkas. He has the Strength of Ysgrammor. This is Vilkas. He's got Ysgrammor's smarts. Good way to remember is Farkas has a beard and Vilkas doesn't. Boys, this is Shadow-Killer and this is Echo the street rat. Apparently she doesn't like having friends. And if you two knuckle heads don't know it this is Faendal. I'm taking them back to Jorrvaskr. Play nice." She warned and led them towards Whiterun. All four Companions argued and punched each other like old friends the whole way there. At some point Echo caught a punch meant for Aela from Farkas and ended up joining in. The guards stood to attention at the gates.

"Hail Companions!" The guards saluted and waved the warriors through. They stopped the two men.

"Halt. By order of the jarl, on account of the recent dragon attack we cannot let you in. Sate your business and be on your way." They all waited for Echo to come up with a sarcastic retort. Silence. Shadow-Killer noticed the silence and looked around.

"Echo! She's gone! Our friend. She was talking with those Companions. Comes up to about my hip. Only seven, maybe eight years old. Has a hunting bow on her back. Too big for her. And a short sword on her hip! Probably more a long knife to you." Shadow-Killer described.

"And she's a khajiit. Grey fur with rusty red-brown patches. She'll be wearing Stormcloak armour that's a few sizes too big for her." Faendal added. The guards shook their heads.

"No. Sorry. That one's not going to get you through. What brings you to Whiterun?" The guard asked again. His tone said he wanted no jokes.

"We were at Helgen when the dragon attacked. We bring news for the Jarl!" Said Shadow-Killer.

"By the nine! Why didn't you say that earlier! Go on through. Just remember: If I hear anything about you two causing trouble I'll make sure you go right to jail." The guard warned as he waved them through.

* * *

And that's chapter 3. Faendal's in there because I got bored and wanted to have some fun. And happy new years for tonight everyone! Or at least it's the 31st where I live...  
Arrow out!


	4. Chapter 4

"Where should we go first? Where would Echo be?" Faendal asked desperately. Despite the girl's prickly sarcasm and fiery temper Faendal was beginning to like her. Even if she didn't see anyone else as a friend didn't mean he couldn't think of her as his friend.

"Don't know. I only met her today. I'd say she's with the Companions. We should look there. If she's not then I don't know." Shadow-Killer said with a shake of his head. For all they knew Echo could have planned to lose them in Whiterun from the start. Shadow-Killer tried to think of where else the girl could have gone. He eventually gave up and shook his head.

"This could have been her plan from the beginning. To lose us in Whiterun. If it was we'll never find her." Shadow-Killer looked around again and sighed.

"Lucky for you it wasn't. Wait 'til morning or see the Jarl now?" Said a quiet voice. Shadow-Killer looked down and hugged the little Khajiit. Or he would have if Echo wasn't the type of person to point a dagger at you for your troubles.

"I'll head to the Drunken Huntsman. The brothers who run the place are old friends of mine. I'll be there or in the Bannered Mare if you need me." Shadow-Killer nodded as Echo led the way up to the keep towering over Whiterun. The guards stopped them at the gates and looked at Echo oddly in with oversized Stormcloak cuirass bow and sword. The girl just ignored them and attacked like any other child in Skyrim. Shadow-Killer told them they had news for the Jarl about the dragon and they were waved through. The only people in the great hall were servants, guards and a dunmer. She looked oddly at Echo like everyone else in the room.  
"And who are you to be coming here at this hour?" She asked. Echo dropped her innocent child front. Her eyes snapped forward.

"We're here about the dragon. We were at Helgen when the dragon attacked. We have news for the Jarl." Echo told her. Shadow-Killer saw the sweat soaking the khajiit's fur on the back of her neck.

"Then have a seat. Someone fetch them some food." The elf ordered. A servant brought out plates of food. Echo began to eat without regard for manners. Shadow-Killer was more carefull.

"What time is the Jarl up at?" He asked. The elf laughed.

"With the sun. He takes breakfast on the great balcony. I'm Ireleth. His housecarl. If you try to harm the Jarl you'll have to go through me." Ireleth told them.

"Why are you still up? Any sensible person would be asleep at this hour if they weren't a guard, servant or running from the guards." Echo seemed to realise what she'd said and shut up. The housecarl snorted.

"You better not be trouble. I recently returned from a patrol on the plains when you arrived." Ireleth said.

"Ireleth, who are these visitors? Why are they here at this hour?" Asked a commanding voice from the stairs. The housecarl looked up.

"They have news from Helgen, my lord. They were there when the dragon attacked." The Jarl sat in his throne and beckoned the visitors forward. Echo stood and yawned sleepily.

"Go find Faendal. Tell him this could take a while." Shadow-Killer told the sleepy girl. Echo nodded and walked off. She ignored the guards, allowing herself a small smile as soon as the doors where behind her. The sleepiness disappeared from her face. _Works every time! No one really wants to deal with a sleepy kid. _She thought to herself. _Go find Faendal? Whatever. No fun in going to sleep early. I'm going to have some real fun! _Echo smiled evilly and headed towards Jorrvaskr. From the noise no one was asleep. Echo pushed the door open and slid in. A brawl was going on inside between a dark elf male and a nord female. Echo watched with interest. If this was the kind of thing they encouraged here then Echo wasn't going anywhere in a hurry. Eventually the nord won. Everyone cheered and cashed in bets. Echo spotted Farkas and walked up to him.

"Um... Farkas? Who do I see if I wanna join?" She asked. The nord turned around with annoyance. When he saw Echo he smiled.

"You're looking for Kodlak. He's the closest you'll get to a leader around here. Come on. I'll take you to him." He told the girl. Echo followed him into what appeared to be the living quarters. Farkas received a few odd looks from some of the other companions but he ignored them. Echo on the other hand was curious.

"Hey, Farkas? Why does everyone keep looking at us funny? It can't be because I'm new around here or because I'm a khajiit, can it?" She asked. Farkas laughed.

"No, none of that. Jorrvaskrr isn't a place for children. The last ones it saw were me and Vilkas. Our father fought in the great war. He never came home though." He told Echo

"Oh." Was all she said. They walked in silence for a few minutes. Echo had to run every few steps to catch up.

"What was it like to have a father? Or even a family? I grew up on the streets. I don't even know where I came from." Echo told him.

"That's not something I can explain. I know growing up here was as far from a normal childhood as you can get. The companions were and are our family. If Kodlak lets you join they'll become yours. That is if you also want a family!" He joked. Echo crept up behind him and flicked her foot out in a sharp kick.

"Not funny. Maybe my ideas about friends will change with time but I never knew a family so somehow I don't think I'll know if I find one." She warned quietly. Farkas nodded seriously. Farkas stopped before a door.

"Here we are. Go right in and talk to Kodlak." Echo nodded and he left. Echo was about to go in when she heard an argument.

"I still hear the call of the blood." Echo's curiosity shot up when she identified the speaker as Vilkas. Someone sighed tiredly.

"We all do. It is our burden to bear but we will overcome it." Said an old man. Kodlak. He stopped as Echo walked in.

"I'd like to join the companions and I was told the see Kodlak Whitemane. I'd say that's you." Echo said as she became more confident. The old man studied the girl.

"Step closer and let me get a good look at you girl." Echo barely stopped herself from hissing.

"It's Echo. And just to be clear that's my name and nothing else will do. Although I may tolerate it from an old man such as yourself. And I don't have friends. I also don't make them and I won't take that from anyone, even an old man like you. Clear?" Echo snapped as she stepped closer. Vilkas looked unhappy, to put it lightly. Enraged would probably be a better description.

"Watch it, girl! Your talking to Kodlak Whitemane! The Harbinger of the companions! A mouth like that will only bring you trouble around here!" He said dangerously. Echo just glared at him.

"You may be older an' bigger than me, not to mention stronger but I could outrun you any day. And if I'm not fast enough I can always hide. Oh, yeah! It's Echo! Get that through your thick skull or I hammer it in! And you might want to take a bath because you stink of dog crap." She growled. Vilkas looked shocked.

"But- What? How could-" Echo interupted him with an amused hiss.

"Your boot, genius. Aela said you have the smarts of Ysgramor. I'm not so sure." She taunted. Vilkas growled at her. Kodlak watched the whole exchange with interest.

"Hmm... Yes... She has spirit. I can see the fire burning in you just by looking into your eyes. What else is hidden by them though, I wonder?" This question disturbed and frightened Echo more than anything else she could remember in her short life. She shivered as the old man's eyes seemed to bore into her.

"She has spirit that is certain but how strong is her arm?" Kodlak mused.

"You can't seriously be thinking of letting her join? I've never even heard of her for starters. And she's only, what? Nine?" Vilkas argued.

"Eight!" Echo retorted. Faendal had said seven but how much of a difference was one year? To a street rat who could hardy count past twenty; none.

"Sometimes the famous come to us. Sometimes they come to us to seek there fame." Kodlak said wisely.

"Yeah, and sometimes they come to you 'cause they're bored, like places that encourage brawling, drinking and general disorganisation and pay money for it too! Not that that's why I'm here. Not for the latter anyway," Echo added. Why was her temper running so hot today? It couldn't be from lack of sleep or stress. She was used to that.

"Then why did you come?" Kodlak asked.

"Dunno. Nothing better to do? Free food? A roof? The way I see this place in my mind is a street with a roof, a constant supply of food, beds and plenty of fighting. If anything this place is more dangerous than any street I know." She shrugged. Kodlak nodded. He turned to Vilkas.

"Take her to the yard and test her arm. And Echo, who else are you with?" He said knowingly.

"An elf by the name of Faendal I hardly know and personally don't give a skeever's back end about and an Argonian called Shadow-Killer I care about only marginally more. If care is even the right word. From the way he looked at the companions fighting that giant he'd be pretty jealous." She added nastily. Even Kodlak seemed a bit shocked by this. Vilkas led her from the room before she could say more.

"I really suggest watching what you say around some of us. By the look of you, you'd be more suited to the thieves guild in riften than a noble band of warriors like us." Vilkas taunted casually. Echo just said something to him that sounded remarkably close to swearing. Vilkas and everyone within earshot seemed impressed.

"Where'd you learn to swear like that, Echo? Surely not by listening to guards? Not even most of the companions can curse like that." Vilkas seemed to have a new respect for the girl even if he still didn't like her.

"Not guards or by listening to the everyday stuff. I picked it up here and there. How many languages can you curse in?" She asked nastily. Vilkas thought.

"Only common." He said with admiration. Echo snorted. Vilkas led her out side. This new whelp was beginning to get on his bad side and she knew it. Vilkas walked into a practise area and drew his sword and shield. Echo drew her sword and unsheathed her claws on both hands and feet. Echo could see easily in the torch light.

"Take a swing at me. I can handle it." He told her. Vilkas watched the sword in her left hand. Echo leapt forward, striking with her right hand. Vilkas taunted her but she was concentrating on three things and three things only. The giant of a man in front of her, his shield and his sword. Vilkas swung for her ribs but Echo danced aside and kicked at his shield arm. Vilkas blocked effortlessly and counterattacked. He caught Echo on the arm. The shock forced her to drop the blade. Echo darted forward under the shield. Vilkas side-stepped and called the match to a halt.

"Not bad but to us your still a whelp, new blood. Take my blade to Eorlund up at the skyforge. Be careful. It's probably worth more than you are." He warned. Echo swore again and ran off. She may have looked like a coward. Anyone who knew her well would know she was anything but. Echo liked to run and she didn't care what others thought of it. Echo ran up the steps two at a time being careful not to trip. She got to the top and saw the forge.

"Are you Eorlund? Vilkas said to bring his sword to you." Echo handed the sword to the blacksmith, careful not to overbalance and hit anything with it. The sword was longer than her leg. The old blacksmith took the blade with a laugh.

"Careful with that, little one. I'm surprised you were able to life it at all." Echo snorted.

"It's heavy, that's for sure, but I'd say Vilkas would murder me if he caught me dragging it. Do they always send whelps or whatever they call us on stupid jobs?" Echo asked.

"Oh I wouldn't worry about that too much. They were all whelps too once, they just don't like to talk much about it. Don't let any of them order you around too much though. I'm surprised Kodlak considered letting you in. You are very young." Eorlund told her as he worked. Echo heard the sound of fighting below and went to the edge of the cliff for a look. Vilkas was practicing with someone. An argonian. _That's strange, _Echo thought. _I didn't see any argonians in the mead hall earlier... Oh crap! It's Shadow-Killer._ Echo recoiled from the edge as if she had been slapped.

"Echo, is it? I have a favour to ask you. Could you take this shield to Aela? My wife is in mourning and I need to get back to her." Eorlund asked. Echo shrugged.

"I'm going that way so why not?" Eorlund handed her a steel shield. Echo took it and ran down the stairs. She went in by the front entrance, careful not to be spotted by the argonian.

* * *

So there's chapter 4 for you lot. Hope you enjoyed it. For those of you who want to find out more about Echo strange past then you will only have to wait a chapter or two more for some details. More trouble to follow for one snarky little kitten.  
Arrow out


	5. Chapter 5

Echo wandered through the Jorrvaskr sleeping quarters until she heard Aela's voice. She knocked on the door.

"Come in but make it quick!" Aela yelled. Echo came in carrying the shield. Another man wearing armour similar to Vilkas's was inside. Echo picked him immediately for Skjor.

"Eorlund said to give this to you." Echo told her. Aela took the shield and nodded.

"Ah, good! I've been waiting for this. Wait... I rember you from earlier. Quite the mouth you have too, if I remember." Echo nodded and ignored the usual stream of sarcastic remarks.

"I saw you sparring with Vilkas in the yard earlier." Aela remarked.

"Heard you gave him quite a thrashing too." Skjor added. Aela snorted.

"Don't let Vilkas catch you saying that." She warned and turned back to Echo.

"Do you think you could handle Vilkas in a real fight?" Aela asked. Echo shrugged.

"Dunno. Chances are he'd win." Echo told her truthfully. No use lying if she was going to be training with these people for a while. Aela laughed.

"Ah. A girl who lets her actions speak for her! I like that! Here, let's have Farkas show you where you'll be resting your head." She said. Echo Yawned and smiled. She wasn't faking it this time. She liked this huntress too. Skjor shouted for Farkas.

"Did you call me?" The giant nord asked. Aela rolled her eyes.

"Of course we did, icebrain. Show this new blood where the rest of the whelps sleep." Aela ordered.

"New blood? Oh, I remember you. Come on, follow me." Farkas walked off down the hall.

"Skjor and Aela like to tease me but they're good people. They challenge us to be our best." Echo had to run to catch up every few steps.

"Nice to have a new face around. It gets boring here sometimes. I hope we keep you. This can be a rough life." Farkas warned. Echo laughed.

"I've lived on the streets in various holds, moving whenever anyone became to familiar with me. Ask anyone you like and no one will be able to tell you about me unless you have me by your side. Even then, the chances are small." Echo clamped her mouth shut. She'd already told some of these people more than they needed to know about her.

"The quarters are up here. Just pick a bed and fall in it when you're tired. Some of us stay up drinking most of the night so there's always someone up." Farkas told her as they entered a room.

"Tilma will keep the place clean. She always has." Farkas turned around.

"Alright, so here we are. The others are here and eager to meet you. Oh and by the way, we have a message about someone needing some muscle right here in Whiterun. Here's the details. Normally we'd let a whelp go on there own but because your so young Skjor wants Ria to go with you. Ria, you two go in the morning after training. The others can explain the routine." Vilkas handed her a letter and left. Echo picked the bed closest to the door. Ria came over and offered a hand. Eco shook it, remembering at the last minute that people who aren't street rat's generally didn't like the street rat custom of spitting on your hand when you shake. Echo recignised her from earlier on the farm.

"I'm Ria. Until now I was the newest companion. I don't mind. It means I can show you the ropes. We get up at dawn. Breakfast, then training with Skjor, Aela, Vilkas and Farkas. Kodlak watches sometimes. It's hard but worth it. After they've beaten us up they beat up each other. That's always fun to watch. Sometimes they let the whelps join in if they're up to it after training. After that they lunch and then jobs or more practise. Then it's back to the mead hall for dinner and drinking until you pass out. A word of advice; Don't have a drinking competition with any of the circle members. Also, try not to drink until you pass out. You need the sleep to survive as a whelp. Not that you'd drink. Let me take a look at the letter." Echo handed her the letter.

"Some guards were a bit rough and drunk. Now someone wants pay back. Easy enough. It says the two have night duty together and we can catch them going back to the barracks sometime mid morning. Get some rest. You'll need it here." Ria advised again. Echo smiled and began pulling off everything except her cuirass and leggings. She was asleep in seconds.

* * *

There's some of the info I promised in the last chapter. I've already started on the next one. Be ready for more about Echo's past. And sorry it was a short chapter but I thought this was the best place to end it.  
Arrow out


	6. Chapter 6

Echo's dreams that night were particularly nasty. She dreamed almost every night. Usually it was snatches of song and other small things. This was more like a nightmare. She dreamed she was running from guards. Ordinary enough. She'd dreamt of that many times before, but these guards seemed almost like demons. They seemed to know everything Echo knew about herself. They kept shouting one word in particular. Storm. They shouted it like a name. Whenever Echo shouted back that her name was Echo they screamed and said it was Storm and she may as well give in to them now. Echo was sweating now and not just in her dream. She thrashed and moaned in her sleep. In the nightmare a dragon roared. It was the same one from Helgen. It joined the chase.

"Echo! Wake up!" Someone shouted. Echo kept thrashing.

"She's burning! Get that top of her!" Someone else said. Echo kept muttering. Outside her dream someone gasped.

"Is it any wonder she's sweating! Look at those cuts! What could they be from?" The first voice said. Echo began to mutter louder now.

"A dragon." Said a familiar voice. In the nightmare more people who'd ever threatened Echo joined in the chase.

"Who's Storm? Ria! Get away from her claws!" Someone else shouted.

"What is all this noise about? Back to bed! All of you!" A new voice ordered.

"But Skjor-" Skjor interrupted whoever had spoken.

"Bed! What are you- By the nine! What's wrong with her!" Someone else shouted. In the nightmare a guard slashed Echo's back and she jolted awake. The girl screamed, her eyes wide with fear. She shook violently as she thrashed. More footsteps came.

"What is all this racket? Someone explain!" An angry voice ordered.

"Echo was muttering in her sleep. It woke me up. I tried to go back to sleep but it only got worse. Then she started thrashing!" Someone said.

"She was burning so I took this off. Then we saw those." The speaker gently indicated something on Echo's chest. The light touch made her scream.

"Whatever they are is infected. Someone go to the temple! And hurry! How long has she had these for, argonian?" Skjor asked.

"Since earlier today. If they took that long to get infected and send her like this then she hasn't got much time." Shadow-Killer told him. Echo lashed out at the voice. Pain lanced up her side and she screamed again.

"Well! Don't just stand there! Out or back to bed!" Someone ordered. Echo recognised the voice and blinked once.

"Aela? What's happening?" Echo screamed again as she tried to roll onto her side.

"It's me, Aela. Don't move. Someone's gone to get a healer. Who is this 'Storm' you were muttering about? You said something about it not being your name." Aela suggested. Echo looked about the room. Aela was kneeling by her head. Darkness began to flicker at the edge of the girl's vision.

"Storm..." Echo whispered before the darkness snatched her away.

* * *

Sorry about having two short chapters but I thought it would work better than having this one and the next joined together. In the next few chapters I will be introducing you to some new characters. It will switch to their POV for a chapter or two but it will come back to Echo.  
Arrow out


	7. Chapter 7

Echo woke up shivering this time. She was still in her bed at Jorrvaskr but something was different. The first thing she noticed was that the room was nearly empty. The second; A stranger was touching her. Echo swiped one clawed hand out with a warning growl. She missed by a hair.

"Someone restrain her! She's still half in her nightmares!" The stranger yelled.

Echo felt a firm hand on her shoulder. It didn't push hard enough to hurt but it restrained her nonetheless.

"Take it easy. She knows just what's happening." Echo recognised the speaker as Farkas.

Echo resisted the urge to bite him. She gave him a gentle nip on the finger instead. A small nip had multiple meanings when Echo was the biter. The two main ones were I'm fine, I know just what I'm doing but thanks for caring Or get off before I bite the finger off. Echo only meant the first.

"Do you remember what happened last night?" Farkas asked slowly as he helped Echo to sit up.

She almost passed out with the combined effort and pain.

"Some of it. Dunno how much. I was having a nightmare. I dream every night. I often talk in my sleep. Normally just a few whispered words or I hum the tune of a song. Hardly three words strung together. Someone said I was murmuring and it woke them up. That doesn't usually happen unless I'm having a nightmare. A really bad nightmare. What else happened? Aela said something about a storm but I don't remember after that. What time is it?" Echo said as she pulled a blanket around her shoulders for warmth.

Farkas let her lean against the wall and sat next to her on the bed.

"Two in the morning. We heard the noise at about midnight."

Echo just looked at him in confusion.

"I don't know time other than midnight, midday, sunset, sunrise, dawn, dusk, morning, afternoon and evening. I also know roughly how long an hour is and don't get too specific about how many minutes anything is. I can only count to ten." Echo told him jokingly.

She saw the stranger she'd attacked earlier and glanced at Farkas. She glared at the man.

"Who the hell is he?" Echo growled, all her humour gone.

"He's a priest and healer from the temple. Go, we'll send someone if anything happens." He told the man.

The priest left, almost running.

"So what time is it again?" Echo asked.

"Two hours after midnight. A few before dawn. It's still dark outside. How did you get those wounds?" He asked.

"Long story short, I got in trouble. Why does my side hurt so bad?" Echo asked.

"Broken rib and a few cracked ones. Don't look." He advised.

Telling Echo not to do something like that was as good as telling her to do it, if anything she was more likely to do it if you told her not to. Echo looked down at her ripped singlet and didn't like what she saw. A line of large teeth marks ran down her chest and no doubt her back as well. They were all an angry red and most were oozing blood or something else even more ominous. Echo pulled the singlet off. Her chest was a mass of bruises. Farkas handed her a new, clean top. Echo pulled it on thankfully.

"Will I still be able to train and do that job with Ria?" Echo asked.

"No. Or at least the priest said so. He said to fetch him in a week. If he says your good then, you can train." Farkas told her. Echo laughed.

"Ha! Yeah, whatever. Like that'll stop me. Can I at least watch training? If I do join in, no really hard stuff. And if I go with Ria I'll only watch. I know what I can do. Promise!" Echo said eagerly.

"Alright! What was this Storm you were talking about?" Farkas asked.

Echo thought.

"I don't know. Be happy with that answer, because it's the only one you'll get while I don't trust you. I don't trust anyone for that matter. When I say I trust someone I mean I don't think they're likely to kill or try to hurt me. Don't tell anyone."

Farkas nodded.

"You have my word. Aela and Skjor are worried about you. Aela left this for you." Farkas pulled a bow from under the bed. It was a child's bow. Echo looked it over. It was a child's bow but it was the bow of a child who knew what he or she was doing. Echo tested the draw. Nice and strong. Aela had been shooting long before she got the bow Echo held. It felt perfect in her hand. Just the right size but with plenty to grow into.

"Where is everyone? Ria kept telling me as a whelp to get as much sleep as possible." Echo asked.

"They couldn't sleep with you thrashing and screaming. Will it happen tonight?" Farkas asked. Echo nodded.

"There's a good chance, yes. Last time I had an injury even close to this the fever came back the second night. And so did the nightmares and the thrashing and muttering. And that time I don't remember it being half as bad as this. No screaming either." She added. Echo thought for a while.

"Skjor said we could put you in the mead hall on a cot or bed roll for a few nights. It's warm and there's always someone out there, even if it's only Tilma cleaning. Vignar and Brill are only at the far end of the hall too." Farkas suggested. Echo nodded.

"Where'd you come from Echo? At least the first place you remember." The question struck Echo like a bucket of icy water.

"You don't know how many of the rules I lived by I'm breaking by staying at Jorrvaskr. Don't ask me that question _ever_ again." Echo warned.

"I won't." The giant rumbled quietly.

Echo took a deep shaky breath.

"I will tell you this: I trust my instincts. That's something I will never stop doing." She promised.

Echo shivered but not from the cold. She didn't like sitting here underground doing nothing.

"I'm hungry. Can we go up?" Echo asked.

Farkas got up. Echo followed him. Echo found a suit of leather armour nearby. It was small.

"Mine?" She asked. Farkas nodded. Echo put it on her bed and followed him out. Echo still had to run to catch up again but Farkas walked slower this time. Echo's instincts were going into a frenzy. The side that warned her whenever she was about to break her rules battled against the side that told her things about her survival. Echo trusted this over the rules. The companions were good people. They didn't want to kill or hurt her except in training. That's what mattered to Echo. _Yeah, but what will some of them do for money? Or when they're drunk?_ Said the rule voice. _Ria said they drink every night. There'd be someone sober enough around to stop them. And money? They get that from jobs. The companions live by their honour._ Argued her instincts. Echo shut the voices out. Farkas led her into the mead hall. When they saw Echo some of the more sensible whelps went back to bed. Echo smiled sheepishly at them. The girl took a seat next to Aela. It was also on the opposite end of the table to Shadow-Killer.

"Thanks for the bow. It's strong and has a fair bit of resistance. I won't out grow it for a few years at least." Echo said as she took some bread and cheese.

"Good to know. I have most of my old bows except the ones I became too strong for and broke. I always knew I'd find something for them one day." Aela said proudly.

As dawn approached the circle began to drift off various places. Echo ran to get her bow and arrows and followed Vilkas out. She sat on one of the tables on the porch. The cold air from the plains and mountains bit into Echo's exposed skin. Any sleep still lurking about at the edge of her mind was instantly gone. At the moment her and Vilkas were alone. Echo decided to try out the new bow. She quickly lost herself to the rhythm of nocking, drawing, shooting and then firing. Her hearing kept a listen out for anyone hostile while her concentration and eyes were free to focus on the task at hand.

"Aren't you supposed to take it easy?" Someone asked, snapping Echo out of the trance.

Her head snapped around to face the speaker. Vilkas. Farkas had come to practice as well and watched from a distance. Echo snorted.

"Yeah, but why should I? Street rats never listen to anyone who says they have to keep quiet for even a day. Out there, you gotta eat. In here, you don't wanna fall behind. And I am taking it easy. I can fire much faster than this."

It was true she hadn't been firing very quickly. Echo went to get her arrows from the target. Echo had taught herself to use a bow by watching soldiers and guards practicing. Some of the street rats had made a game of trying to watch the companions train without being caught last time she was here. No one had succeeded. They always got spotted immediately. It looked like they'd given up. Echo checked all their favourite spots. No one. Echo checked all the spots she would have hidden if she'd played their game. All clear too. Vilkas saw her looking and laughed.

"The rats gave up long ago. None of them hid on the roof though. Interesting place. Did you ever get a look?" He asked.

Echo shook her head.

"Never played. They placed bets on how long they could go without being caught. I didn't play for a few reasons. If I had one the bets and not been caught I would have made a few enemies. I also spent my time doing more important things like getting hold of food. No one hid on the roof because either no one thought of it or because no one could get up and stay up. Probably both. I could get up there if I tried hard enough and had the time." Echo told him.

Vilkas seemed curious.

"And how would you get up?" He asked.

"Stand on the table, jump and grab one of the beams holding up the porch, climb out onto the roof on that and then climb up to the top from there. The other way is climbing up one of the columns supporting the porch and do the same thing. I'd probably slip off the roof because of the angle. If I wanted a real challenge I'd try to climb Dragonsreach. Now that I think about it..." Echo trailed off in thought.

Echo was good at climbing and liked to test her skills. Some of the braver street rats had climbed onto the roofs of the lower levels in search of bird eggs but never higher. Echo was one of those braver ones. Getting to the top would just be a challenge and whenever someone challenged Echo she tried. As long as she knew for sure it wouldn't get her killed or seriously hurt. Echo went back to pulling her arrows from the target. Echo leant her bow against a table and dropped her arrows nearby. She sized the column up and hooked her claws in. Khajiit claws aren't just good for unarmed combat. They make an excellent climbing tool. Echo could have done it without claws but she wanted to put as little strain on her ribs as possible. She wasn't that stupid. Echo pulled herself onto the roof, sticking her hands and feet into gaps between the timber roof. Someone called her name and told her to get down. Probably Vilkas. Echo yelled something rude back but the wind snatched her words away. Echo reached the top and perched carefully on the beam running along the top. She had a perfect view of the sun rising from here. Someone else called to her but Echo ignored it. She watched as the sky changed from dull grey-blue to pink and orange. Echo loved it when there was low cloud on the horizon. It caught the colours perfectly. Echo sighed as warmth flooded over her fur. As the colour began to change to blue she looked for a way down. The same as up would do. Echo climbed nimbly down. She may not be strong or tall but she was quick and agile. If Echo was going to hold her own in a fight against any of these people it would be by staying light on her feet and striking fast. Echo reached the bottom and hung off the edge as she wrapped her legs around the post. She slid down to the ground. Vilkas grabbed her by the back of her shirt. Echo tried to bite and scratch but she couldn't get through his armour.

"Don't even think about doing that again! If you fall you could easily kill yourself!"

Vilkas's voice was dangerous. Echo flattened her ears and hissed.

"Vilkas. Put her down. If this is the first time she's climbed a building like Jorrvaskr I'd be very surprised." Aela said calmly.

Vilkas released Echo. The girl hissed again and went to stand where she'd dropped her bow.

"Should we wake the whelps up? They all went back to bed after Echo came out and they've had a good sleep in as it is." Farkas said to the rest of the circle.

Echo snorted. They called that a sleep in? Another good thing to add to the list of Jorrvaskr's attractions. They didn't let you sleep the day away. Echo was curious about how they woke the whelps and kept listening. Skjor turned to Echo.

"Get your sword and armour and come back here. And make it quick!" He ordered.

Echo gave a sharp nod and followed the companions in. Hard looks spread across all four faces. Echo could tell this was going to be good. Vilkas and Skjor grabbed an iron pan each. Echo ran past them to get her things before she got caught up in whatever chaos was about to come. She hurriedly pulled on her armour and buckled it tight before sliding her sword into it's place on her hip. The circle came marching through the door and Echo jumped onto her bed so she didn't get trampled on.

"Oi! Get up you lazy good for nothing milk drinkers!" Skjor yelled as he banged his sword against the pan with every word.

Vilkas began to bang his as Aela and Farkas pulled blankets off.

"Up and at 'em, pussies! No offence, Echo." Aela said over the noise as she pulled Njada to the floor.

"None taken!" Echo shouted back.

"Rise and shine whelps! Don't want miss out on a beautiful day!" Yelled Vilkas.

"Yes Vilkas, what a nice day it is. What should we spend it doing I wonder?" Aela shouted back with practiced ease.

"I don't know. What do you think, Skjor?" Vilkas said as he banged his pan.

"I don't know either. Farkas?" Skjor said back as he tried to pull Athis out. The dark elf put up quite a fight.

"Training! You won't bring any honour to yourselves or the Companions sleeping! Echo, wake Ria, would you?" Farkas yelled. Echo nodded and ran over to the woman with a mischievous grin on her face.

"And you answer me or any of the circle as aye or yes sir when we give you an order! Understood, new blood?" Farkas yelled.

"Yes sir! Wakey wakey! There's a skeever waiting under your bed!" Echo taunted.

Ria who had pulled a hide over her head sprang up.

"Where's the skeever?" She said looking around.

Echo tried not to fall over laughing.

"No where. Works every time! Street rat and warrior alike!" Echo shouted to Farkas.

"Good work new blood."

Him and the rest of the circle stood in a line facing the two rooms. Farkas and Aela faced the girls and Vilkas and Skjor faced the boys.

"Stand to order!" Skjor yelled they all rushed to stand in a line. Ria pushed Echo onto line beside her.

"Training yard! Five minutes and counting!" Vilkas barked.

Everyone rushed to pull on their armour and weapons. Echo ran after the circle. No use waiting around. Skjor was waiting for her in the hallway. Echo followed him out into the mead hall.

"You'll be up at dawn every morning. If anything happens the night before we might give you a few extra minutes of sleep if we're feeling generous. We give you some time to dress and eat. The time changes daily. Keeps you on your toes. My advice is don't fill up. Have something light to get you through until breakfast after training. Clear so far?" Skjor said sharply.

"Aye!" Echo said clearly.

"Training doesn't finish until the circle is satisfied you whelps have given all you've got. By then it's somewhere between eight and ten o'clock. That's when you milk drinkers get breakfast. That means the harder you train the sooner you get proper food. You get one day a week off from training. The circle decides which day that is. After that it's jobs. I believe you have something to do with Ria? That's when that and anything we ask you gets done. Clear?" He shouted.

"Yes sir!" Echo said with excitement.

"Some of the whelps seem to find it amusing to watch the circle beat whoever isn't a whelp. Feel free to watch but do so at your own peril. You might get some extra training." He waited and Echo realised he was waiting for her.

"Aye!" She said.

"Good. You can stop that now. It only goes for when you're in the yard or at war and on the battlefield. I hope that's something you don't get to see for a great many years yet youngster." He clapped Echo lightly on the shoulder. The whole exchange took less than a minute.

"Well? Off to the training yard with you!" Skjor ordered.

Echo smiled and ran off. The rest of the whelps were either in the mead hall shovelling down some before training food or buckling on their armour. Echo snagged some cooked salmon pieces as she sprinted outside. She sat on the table as she watched Aela shooting the dummies and targets with her bow. Echo looked down at her feet and realised she had no boots or bracers of any kind.

"Aela, I don't have any boots. I don't have gauntlets or bracers either. Is that okay?" Echo asked.

"Do you wear boots in a fight?" Aela asked.

"Not normally unless it's really cold or there's snow or sharp dangerous things on the ground. I can wear gauntlets, just nothing that covers my fingers past the middle knuckle." Echo answered.

"Fight without boots or gauntlets today. We'll have to get some made for you. Don't always train without boots. It'll do you good to get used to fighting with gloves too. We practice bows with and without arm guards. How much time do the rest of the whelps have?" Aela yelled to Vilkas.

"Less than a minute. They know the rules about being late." He yelled back.

"And what are those rules?" Echo asked suspiciously.

"Whatever fitting punishment we devise." Farkas told her. Echo snorted. Lately it seemed it was becoming a habit of hers.

"I'd hate to think what that is." Echo muttered.

"Anything from scrubbing pots and pans with Tilma for the late comer to extra drills for the whole group. Once we made someone help Eorlund. Last time that happened." Farkas said. Aela and Vilkas laughed. Echo looked around.

"Where's Skjor?" She asked.

"Making sure none of the whelps try _anything_." Vilkas said the last word as a warning. Athis came charging out followed by Torvar.

"Almost late. Five, four, three, two, one and... Late." Vilkas yelled. Skjor began yelling at the three left inside.

"They gave us sixty seconds once. Everyone was late because no one could find their armour. Only Skjor was circle then. It was when Kodlak used to train us as well. The circle hid our armour." Athis said. Farkas, Vilkas and Aela laughed at that one.

"That was not long after I became a whelp. Has Kodlak said anything about you becoming a proper companion yet, Athis?" Aela asked.

"He said he may have some important work, but other than that, no." Athis told her as Ria, Njada and Shadow-Killer came running through the door. Skjor walked after them yelling.

"Not good enough! All late comers will be punished. You too new blood! What about the rest of the whelps?" Skjor shouted.

"Torvar and Athis were seconds away from late. I'd say Echo came right out after you talked to her." Vilkas told him.

"Not good enough. Everyone gets drills and the late comers get wash up and cleaning with Tilma. Why is the little new blood the only one not late? And she's much younger than you ladies!" Skjor shouted. Kodlak and Vignar came out and sat at one of the tables to watch. Athis stood up a little straighter. Vilkas took over from here.

"Check their armour and weapons!" Vilkas ordered the others.

Farkas and Vilkas set to checking everyone's armour was strapped and buckled correctly and weapons were correctly placed. Echo winced as Farkas tightened one of the shoulder straps. He stepped back to give her a final check and moved on. Vilkas straightened her weapons belt and pulled the armour tighter around Echo's chest. Echo clenched her teeth against the pain of the pressure on her ribs. Satisfied, the brothers returned to the rest of the circle. Echo loosened the buckles slightly when no one was looking.

"Laps around Jorrvaskr. Complain and you know what happens. Move it!" Skjor yelled.

"Drill time! Shadow-Killer and Torvar get extra drills! Late comers get cleaning with Tilma. Anyone who complains joins them! Tilma decides when you've learnt your lesson! Try anything and we'll hear about it. Clear?" Vilkas yelled.

"Aye!" The whelps said in union.

"Athis and Shadow-Killer, Torvar and Ria, Njada and Echo. Sword and shield. Line closet to the wall follows my commands." He began to count in a steady rythm.

"Echo and Athis! Good job! You're done. Change partners Njada and Torvar. Ria and Shadow-Killer. Blocking drills!" Echo and Athis sat out and watched the others. Echo pulled her armour over her head to cool off. She sat next to Athis in leggings and a singlet.

"Why do we get to stop and they don't?" Echo asked.

"They were either late or got extra drills. Normally every new blood is late and gets extra drills on their first day. How'd you manage it?" The dunmer asked.

"The running was easy. I've had... _practice_. Someone of my history learns to react to things like this without question or complaint." Echo told him.

"And what is your history?" Athis asked.

"Not telling. You're good with a sword." Echo said.

"One of the best. Would you like some help?" The elf offered.

Echo grabbed a sword and sprang up.

"Yeah. I need help. Not drills though. The basics of what to do with one." Echo said.

"Hold it in a guard position. Strike the dummy. Hmm... Yes, I can see what you mean."

Athis showed her what she was doing wrong and told her to try again.

"Good job, whelps. Late comers report to Tilma in their first free moment." Skjor said.

The whelps all grabbed their weapons and ran inside to food. Echo dumped her weapons and armour on her bed and ran out to join the others. She snatched some bread and cheese before it was gone and devoured it quickly.

"Slow done Echo! You'll make yourself sick eating like that!" Ria yelled.

Echo ignored her and went to find something to do. The girl wandered into the whelps' room. Ria followed her in.

"What time do we leave at? The night watch begins at dusk. We'll decide what to say to the guards after I've finished with Tilma." Ria said.

"Dunno what time we should leave. Come find me when your finished. This is gonna be fun." Echo said. She spotted something on the table by Ria's bed. It was a book on weapons and armour.

"Can I borrow this? I need something to do at least until you finish." Echo said.

"Sure. Just bring it back when your done." Ria told her and walked out.

Echo wandered out into the training yard. The circle were training with each other. Skjor came up behind Echo.

"And what are you up to? Remember what I said about watching." Skjor warned.

"I borrowed this from Ria. I'm not sitting inside because it's too smokey. And it's colder out here." Echo added.

"Khajiit come from a warm country. You are a strange one indeed." Skjor said with a shake of his head.

Echo shrugged and took a seat at the table. She opened the book to a section on armour. Echo studied a picture of black armour with glowing red lines and spikes on it. _It looks almost like demon armour. Scary._ Echo thought. Echo kept flicking through the section on armour.

"What you got there?" Someone asked. Echo turned around to find Aela looking over her shoulder.

"I borrowed it from Ria. It's about weapons and armour. The pictures are interesting." Echo told her.

Aela frowned.

"Can you read?" Aela asked.

It was Echo's turn to frown.

"No, why would I be able to? Can you?" Echo asked.

"Of course I can! Do you want me to teach you?" Aela scoffed.

Echo thought about it and shook her head.

"No. Is training the same thing everyday?" Echo wondered.

"No. Very different. We give you different amounts of time to get ready. Some days could be just running and others could be just blocking. It could be Archery and hammers somedays too. Come inside. It's going to rain. Probably thunder." Aela told her.

"I like rain." Echo argued.

"Inside." Aela ordered and pointed to the door.

Echo followed her in grumbling. The circle sat at the table and talked among themselves. Echo made herself comfortable on the steps. Eventually talk turned to the civil war.

"I heard Ulfric's got himself a new high up. They say he has an assistant. Someone from Windhelm said they both know what they're doing too." Vilkas told the others.

Echo edged closer to listen. She kept her head down and watched over the top of her book.

"They both sound better the other rabble Ulfric has for commanding officers. Who are they?" Aela asked.

"I hear they're Ulfric's niece and nephew. Hakon's the commander and his sister, Kijora, is his ghost. She's a real piece of work apparently, doing Hakon's dirty work. She's a few ranks bellow her brother, I think." Vilkas said.

"We'll have to keep an eye on them. Speaking of ghosts..." Skjor pointed over his shoulder to Echo.

"You don't need to listen from a distance. It's the civil war, not Circle business!" Aela said with a laugh.

Echo sat next to Farkas.

"Why do I think I've heard of Hakon before?" Echo asked.

"Hakon One-Eye was one of the three ancient nord heros who defeated Alduin. Now it seems he might be back." Farkas said.

"What do you mean might be back... Helgen. If I ever have a meeting with that dragon I'm going to thank him for saving my head and then I'm going to kill him." Echo growled.

Everyone laughed.

"You're a long way from killing a dragon yet. What do you mean saved your head?" Farkas laughed.

"Nothing." Echo said quickly.

"I heard you and Ria discussing your job. Sounded like an interesting plan." Aela said.

"Echo! You ready?" Ria yelled from the door to the living quarters.

"Oh, it'll be interesting alright!" Echo said with a knowing smile as she grabbed the book and ran after Ria.


	8. Chapter 8

_Palace of Kings, Windhelm_

A servant knocked on the door.

"What?" Screeched someone inside, startling the servant.

"Jarl Ulfric would like to see you, miss." The servant said nervously. Someone unlocked the door and leaned out. It was a woman, dressed in breaches and a breast band. She glared at the servant.

"Then tell _Jarl _Ulfric he can wait! And it's ma'am or sir!" The woman snapped. She slammed the door shut with a growl. One of the hunting hounds she kept in her rooms sniffed her leg.

"And what do you want?" She grumbled. The servant knocked again.

"What now?" She growled.

"Jarl Ulfric wants to see you _now_, ma'am. He said he'd keep sending servants until you came." The servant said.

"And _what_ were the Jarl's exact words?" The woman said irritably as she shoved the hound away from the door.

"He said 'Tell my niece Kijora I want to see her immediately. Tell her it's not a request but an order. I will keep sending servants until she comes.' Those were his exact words." The servant said. This servant had some backbone standing against Kijora for so long. Kijora glared at her.

"Tell him he can wait." She growled and slammed the door again. Kijora went back to her room glancing at the mirror as she went. Her long dark blond hair was disheveled and still in it's braids from the night before. Her frame was slim but well muscled. Kijora was a slightly taller than average. Her features were light and well defined. Her nose had been broken at least once but it had been well healed. Then there was her eyes. They were brown like her uncle's but a few shades lighter. There was a hardness to them that told everyone she was not to be taken lightly. Kijora relaxed slightly and her eyes softened. All the knocking had given her a pounding headache. _Just what I need. A hangover on a day when Ulfric will be sending messenger after messenger. _Kijora thought grumpily as she went back to bed. Kijora drank most nights she didn't have anything that required a clear and sober head for the next day. Her brother Hakon drank with her too but not like Kijora. Kijora was one of the best drinkers in Windhelm. She'd make a name as one of the Stormcloak army's finest soldiers during the day and then make a name for herself as one of the best drinkers by night, often not going to bed until the early hours of morning. Then she'd get up late and start again. The closer to noon it was when she got up the happier Kijora would be. Kijora was feared among the soldiers and palace staff and for good reason. She had a temper to rival thunder. Hakon and Kijora were both respected and feared but Hakon more respected than feared. Kijora was the opposite. Another knock at the door sent the three hounds barking and Kijora's head pounding. Kijora grabbed the collars of two of the hounds and shut them in her room. She held tight to Hawk's. He was by far the fiercest and most vicious of her hounds. She'd had countless bites from him and he'd had countless strikes back. He respected her as the leader of his pack. If anyone but her tried to touch him they'd loose a finger, at least. Kijora pulled the door open a crack. She glared at the messenger.

"Jarl Ulfric wants to see you at once." He said. Kijora just glared at him. The messenger waited for a moment before becoming confused. He was about to say his message again when he looked down and saw the growling hound. He turned tail and fled. Kijora slammed the door and went back to bed. Next time she'd let Hawk and the other hounds out into the hall even if it was her uncle himself. _Especially_ if it was Ulfric. Another knock. Kijora grabbed Hawk's collar and opened the door enough to let the hound poke his head out. All the servant could see was the snarling dog. The servant disappeared without a word. Kijora growled and sat on the floor in front of the fireplace in the main room of the quarters she shared with her older brother. Her grouchy old cat sat in the arm chair. Not even Hawk dared face off with Demon. He'd had a chunk taken out of his ear once and that had been the last time he'd so much as gone near the cat. The smallest hound, Honey curled up against Kijora's leg. Another knock at the door. Kijora growled, grabbed her cat and threw it out the door. Someone screamed as something hissed and spat. Kijora nodded with satisfaction. Angry old cat's were good for something other than space takers it seemed. _I wonder how much noise the next idiot will make when I toss Hawk out the door? _Kijora thought to herself. Ulfric really was being persistent today. Kijora could tell it wasn't a matter of life or death because he hadn't said so. Another knock. Kijora grabbed her battle axe from it's place on the weapons rack by the fire and pulled the door wide open.

"What?" She hissed. The servant ran. Another knock. Kijora growled and pulled the door open.

"WHAT?" She roared.

"Uncle wants to-" Kijora saw who it was and slammed the door closed. Galund. Her twin brother had gone to study at the college of Winterhold years earlier. Kijora had never liked him. She didn't even see him as her brother anymore. Only an annoying thorn in her side. Galund knocked again. Kijora grabbed the closet thing she could find and threw it out the door. That object happened to be a steel dagger.

"Ow! What was that for?" He yelled. _Stuck up bastard._ Kijora thought viciously. Her brother was such a coward.

"Piss off!" Kijora shouted. Galund knocked again.

"Your lucky it was only a dagger! Next time it'll be a sword! And I'll aim when I throw it! If that doesn't kill you Claw and Honey will!" Kijora wasn't about to let Hawk go rampaging around the palace unless she was around to see it and enjoy the chaos. Ulfric would be furious but if it got rid of Galund it would be worth it. Kijora opened the door. Galund looked her over and scoffed.

"You've gone so low as to let any one see you wearing your under clothes! Have you lost your dignity! What are you? A bitch-" Kijora pulled the dagger she always slept with from it's sheath on her leg and pointed it at Galund's throat before he could finish the word. She pushed him against the far wall.

"_What _did you call me? You called me a bitch! Didn't you? Go on! Say it again! Tell me I'm a bitch! You're too coward! Me on the other hand, am not. I wouldn't hesitate to cut your tear your guts out right here and now! I could also let Hawk do it... Or I would if you had any!" She snarled.

"I wasn't going to call you that! I swear!" Galund whimpered. Kijora snorted in disgust and walked back into the room. She slammed the door. Hawk was standing there, hackles raised. Kijora ripped the door open and pushed the hound out. She barked a command to him and shut the door. Honey and Claw were looking at her.

"Out!" She ordered, opening the door. The hounds ran eagerly out. Kijora grumbled and went back to bed. Ulfric, Galmar and probably Hakon would have her head for that one but she'd deal with them when the time came. Another knock. Kijora swore, grabbed her axe and flung the door wide.

"ULFRIC CAN WAIT AND THE NEXT IDIOT- Oh, it's you." Hakon stood outside the door holding the dagger she'd thrown at Galund.

"Yours? Not throwing daggers at the servants I hope?" Hakon said calmly. Kijora snatched the dagger and went back inside.

"Not servants. I suppose Ulfric sent you after his last few failed attempts." Kijora grumbled.

"Yes. He wants to see you. _Now_. And let me warn you, he is _not_ happy." Hakon warned. Kijora kept scowling but she stood up.

"We shouldn't make him wait any longer, should we then? I'm not going back to sleep and I need to have a word with him." Kijora pulled on her steel armour and boots. She picked up her axe from where she'd dropped it.

"Where's Hawk and the hounds?" Hakon asked suspiciously.

"In the yard. They were barking." Kijora said and led the way to the throne room. Ulfric was talking to Galmar when he spotted her.

"What did you drag me out here for?" Kijora asked with her usual scowl.

"We need to talk about your continuing involvement with Stormcloak army. You spend your waking hours with them and drinking. It has to stop. You can still be involved with the military but not as heavily as you are now." Ulfric told her. Kijora scowled even more.

"Not this again! I'm not going to do whatever normal girls my age do. I'm not going to learn etiquette and find a suitable husband. If I ever do marry someone it'll be a man who doesn't care how much I swear and drink. A man who can fight with me. I'm one of the best commanding officers you've got. Other than Ralof, Hakon and Galmar the rest are rubbish. If you didn't like me doing this why didn't you stop me three years ago when I first toured the camps with Hakon?" Kijora argued.

"Kijora, you're sixteen. The army is no place for a sixteen year old." Ulfric rumbled back.

"I turned seventeen last month and I don't give a damn if you like it or not. You can't stop me so get off my back!" She yelled. A servant came and whispered something in the Jarl's ear. His face darkened further.

"What's this? You threw your cat at a servant and threatened to let your dogs have them? And you let those hounds loose in the palace on your brother?" Ulfric thundered.

"Yes I did and he's not my brother. He called me a bloody bitch! I'm just disappointed Hawk didn't rip the bastard to pieces!" Kijora growled.

"Language, you lady!" Ulfric scolded. Kijora swore, _a lot_. She hated being told off about it, especially by her uncle.

"I don't give a trolls arse what you think of my language!" She said calmly.

"You're not having anything more to do with the civil war until I say so. I promised your father I'd look after you and I've failed him some far. I don't intend to fail further where you're concerned. No arguments." Ulfric told her. Kijora just stormed out. When she was out of sight she stopped and smiled. Ulfric thought she was going to go and sulk in her room like she did every time he won an argument. What a surprise he'd find when he sent someone to check on her. Kijora's version of sulking was destroying things in the small courtyard that was accessible only from her and Hakon's room. Kijora headed back to her room and began to pack. Someone knocked on the door.

"Piss off. I'm not in the mood!" She snarled. Whoever it was came in anyway.

"What are you doing?" Kijora turned around to find Calder standing in the doorway to her room. Calder, Kijora and Hakon had been close friends when they were little and not much had changed as they grew up either. Calder was one of three people Kijora put up with. The others were Hakon and Ralof.

"Packing. It's either I stay in the army or I leave Windhelm and probably Eastmarch. I'll work as a mercenary if I have to. I was thinking of heading to Falkreath. My first choice would have been Winterhold but I'm not going near Galund." She spat the name like a curse.

"You know Ulfric won't let you leave the city. How are you getting out of the palace?" Calder asked. Kijora pointed to the courtyard.

"Over the wall. I can get the hounds over, no problem. Cover for me, at least until I have enough time to get away from the city." Kijora said as she packed her weapons. Kijora hardly ever left Windhelm unless she was armed to the teeth.

"No, I'm coming with you. I need to get away from the city. Why did you get so wound up over Galund calling you a bitch anyway?" Calder asked.

"Because that coward has no right to call me anything like that until he grows a spine. He used to call me that when we were little. When I found out what it meant I gave him a thrashing the next time he did it. He went running to mother. I told her what he called me. Mother sided with Galund." A dog barked at the door. Calder let the three hounds in.

"What about your devil of a cat?" Calder asked.

"He'll survive. He always does when I'm away. You getting your crap or not?" Calder went to get his travel gear. The three of them had begun to train with weapons at a young age. Kijora and Hakon had shown promise as soldiers while Calder had been picked to train as a housecarl. Kijora pulled her box of keys from under the bed. She'd collected them over the years. Her uncle and mother had grounded her and locked her in her room many times throughout the years. She even had a key to her uncle's rooms. She took any of the keys she might need and put them in her bag. Calder came back with a bag filled with provisions. Kijora threw him a key.

"Lock the door. I don't want anyone getting in here. Hakon has the only other key I know of. I had the locks changed after we moved here so Ulfric, mother and the servants couldn't get in. Not that the servants would risk it with Hawk and Demon around." Kijora said with a glance at Hawk. She moved her chest of draws from the corner and lifted a loose stone. She hid her box of keys in the space and replaced the tile and drawers. She went after her steel plate helmet. It covered her face, meaning the guards would have a hard time recognising her. The rest of her armour was normal steel armour. Calder wore the same, minus the helmet. Kijora scribbled a quick note to her brother and uncle explaining why she'd gone. She shouldered her pack and went out into the courtyard, locking the door after her. She pushed a wooden crate against the wall and ordered the dogs to jump over. She turned to Calder.

"If uncle finds out you came with me he won't go easy on the punishment. You sure you want to come?" She asked.

"Of course I'm coming. You'll get lonely out there." He joked.

"I'll have the dogs for company. When you go over make sure none of the guards are looking your way. The hounds will be hiding in the bushes. I'll follow." Kijora told him. Calder nodded and climbed over. Kijora heard someone push the door open. She hurriedly climbed onto the box.

"And where are you going?" Hakon asked.

"Cover for me?" Kijora winced.

"I'm coming with you. I'm assuming Calder and the hounds are on the other side?" Hakon had a pack over one shoulder.

"Fine. Make sure none of the guards see you going over." Kijora said as she disappeared over the wall. Calder was waiting with the hounds.

"Who was it?" He asked.

"Hakon." She answered as her brother landed beside them.

"So that's how you sneak out when Ulfric posts guards by the door." Hakon muttered to himself. Kijora led the way behind the houses to the gates. She shivered in anticipation. It felt good to be on the road again. When the guards saw Hakon they opened the gate without question. Hakon led the way to the stables. It was less suspicious if he led the way. Kijora scratched her light brown stallion between the ears. Of all the horses King was the only one not bothered by Hawk.

"Where are we going anyway?" Hakon asked.

"Falkreath." Kijora said as she galloped off.

"You know Falkreath belongs to the imperials?" Hakon said.

"That's why we're going there!" Kijora shouted back. The hounds ran along beside her. Kijora pulled her helmet off and let the wind whip through her hair. They'd be long gone before Ulfric could send men after them. _Let them come. _Kijora thought with a savage grin.

* * *

Now you've met Kijora and Hakon you can see why people think Kijora is a nasty piece of work. She's a seventeen year old drunk of a soldier who delights in violence and fighting. She's intelligent, vicious, cunning with a temper like thunder. If any of you think she's anything like Echo you are both right and wrong. Echo is cunning and a bit vicious when she wants to be with a nasty temper but she's also tricky and acts on instinct. One has a sense of honour and is capable of feeling guilt and remorse while the other is as hard and cold as rock against those feelings. Take a guess which is which.  
Arrow out


	9. Chapter 9

"The night watch will be out in less than an hour. Let's go." Ria called to Echo as she waited by the door. The two had been practicing what they would say for the better part of the afternoon. In th end only Echo would be talking. Echo scrambled up the steps.

"Ready! Remember the plan? We wait for them outside the barracks and make some empty threats. Then we follow them. I conjure a candlelight spell. After that we have about a minute. If we can't find somewhere to hide we use these. Invisibility potion. You have no idea what I had to do to get those. Two each. Each should last for around half a minute. I did some investigating and it turns out the two are brothers and they stop by the meadery for a drink." Echo told Ria as she handed her two of the potions. Ria led the way to the guard house near the gates. Ria leaned against the wall while Echo sat next to her on a barrel. Guards left the building. None of them were the targets. If the information Echo had gathered on the two guards was correct they would be last out.

"We've missed them. If they come out any later they'll be late for duty." Ria said with a shake of her head.

"Just wait. We haven't missed them yet." Echo said with a grin as the last two guards came out. Echo elbowed Ria. That meant these were the targets. Echo jumped off the barrel and tapped one guard on the back.

"Excuse me sirs, but we've heard you two were being a bit rough with someone you arrested. Now that someone wants payback. Apologise or... or... Or I'll break your nose! Yeah, that's right! I'll hurt you!" Echo said doing her best to sound like a child who thought she was bigger than she really was. The guards just looked at each other and laughed.

"She'll do it you know! She doesn't joke about things like that!" Ria said weakly. The guards laughed again and walked off towards the gate. Echo turned to Ria and grinned.

"Now for the fun bit. They should be patrolling the road from Whiterun to the farms and meadery. They'll stop behind the meadery for a couple of bottles Sabjorn leaves behind a rock. That's when we strike." Echo said as she led the way out the gates to the meadery. Echo climbed onto the roof and lay flat. Ria hid around the corner. The guards approached the meadery from the city side as planned. They looked around before ducking behind the building. Echo pointed down to say the guards were in place. The guards pulled four bottles of mead from behind a rock. They leaned against the building and begun to drink. Echo made the ready signal to Ria and crept carefully closer to the edge of the roof. Echo drank her first potion and conjured the a ball of light. She held her hand out over the edge where the guards could see it. She cupped the other hand to her mouth. Ria began to make a whistling noise into the tankard. The whole thing had an ominous effect.

"_You have dishonoured usss... Your behaviour is a mark on our good name! We never raised such distasteful young men!_" Echo stopped to let it sink in. The whistling continued.

"W-what do you mean? We never did nothing bad! We swear!" The older of the two stammered.

"We swear ma! We never dishonoured you or pa!" The second piped up.

"_Liars! You drink on duty instead of protecting your good city! Change your ways! Or we will change them for you..._" Echo trailed off. She downed her other potion.

"We'll change! Won't we, Sken?" The older turned to his brother Sken.

"We'll never drink on duty again! Never cheat or never gamble again and we'll be nice to people!" Sken nodded, eyes wide.

"_Good..._" Eco breathed as the light flickered and died.

"Come on. We're out of here!" They both dropped their drinks and ran. Echo slid off the roof.

"A troll would be smarter than both of them put together." Echo shook her head. Ria gave her unused potions back to Echo.

"How did you come up with that plan? It was genius!" Ria said.

"I didn't. Some of the nastier street rats came up with it. I saw the whole thing from the rooftops." Echo told her. They came to the city gates. The guards recognised Ria as a companion and let them through.

* * *

From now on most chapters will have a quiz question at the end. Answer via review or PM. The one for this chapter is the same as what I wrote in the last.

Kijora is a nasty piece of work. She's seventeen, a drunk and a soldier who delights in violence and fighting. She's intelligent, vicious and cunning with a temper like thunder. Her favorite emotions are rage and anger. She's happy in the middle of a battle with a weapon in her hand, a full tankard in front of her or in a drunken brawl. Echo is tricky with a nasty temper. Echo is happy if she has food and a safe place to sleep. One has a sense of honour and is capable of feeling guilt and remorse while the other is as hard and cold as rock against those feelings. This chapter's question is which is which?  
Arrow out


	10. Chapter 10

"I hear honningbrew has a ghost." Farkas said with a raised eyebrow.

"That was us. It was either that or bash 'em up. I told you'd take it easy." Echo said with a shrug. Farkas tossed them a money pouch each.

"That's your reward. Fifty septims each. If you want more work come find me or Aela." Farkas said and walked off. Echo shrugged and went to find something to do. She wandered outside to the training yard. Aela was shooting targets. Echo sat on a barrel.

"Why did Vilkas grab me when I climbed the roof?" Echo asked.

"Him and Farkas grew up in Jorrvaskr. They were like you once. Maybe not as curious and troublesome but they were still children." Aela said as she shot.

"Curiosity killed the cat." Echo said with a snort.

"Yes, very true." Aela agreed.

"But satisfaction brought it back." Echo finished.

"I haven't heard that one before. One day they were running about in the training yard. This was before I met them mind you. Vilkas dared Farkas to climb onto the porch roof. They weren't mad enough to climb up to the very top. Farkas fell off and broke his arm. Gave Vilkas quite a scare Tilma said. Vilkas blamed himself for a long time after. If you do climb up there again do it when Vilkas isn't there to see." Aela said as she pulled her arrows out.

"I like climbing. Going over the rooftops is fun. It's also a quick way to get away from guards and a safe sleeping spot away from annoying guards and rats that can't climb. Both the two and four legged types." Echo said. Aela laughed.

"What is it with you and skeevers?" Aela said as she shook her head.

"That time I only meant normal rats. Any street rat with a grain of sense stays away from skeevers. They can easily kill you. They carry diseases. I've so far had the luck not to get bitten by one yet but another rat I knew got a bite and contracted bone break fever. Three other rats got it from her. All four died. Why does Kodlak smell funny? Kind of... sweet? Echo finished. Aela sighed at the question.

"You really are a curious little cat. He contracted the rot little over a year ago. Rotting things do smell remarkably sweet. I can't smell anything though." Aela said.

"Khajiit nose." Echo tapped her nose.

"The old man can't have long left. I wonder who will become Habinger after he dies? Not Farkas or me, that's for sure. Maybe Vilkas or Skjor? Kodlak thinks Skjor is too gruff, among other things, so perhaps not him." Aela said. She sat next to Echo. Both were deep in thought. Echo absently rubbed the teeth marks on her chest. They were beginning to hurt.

"Where am I sleeping tonight?" Echo asked.

"Anywhere in the mead hall, although I'd stay away from Vignar and Brill's quarters. Brill can get a little... _drunk_. I don't want him tripping over you into the fire." Aela said it as a joke but something in her voice made Echo think it had happened before. As Echo's mind wandered her thoughts began to turn towards food.

"When does dinner get served?" Echo asked.

"You are talkative today aren't you?" Aela remarked. Echo grinned.

"Only when I'm hungry. Same question." Echo replied.

"About now. Let's head in." Aela answered, picking up her bow. Echo followed her in.

* * *

Sorry the chapter is so short but this seemed like a good place to end it.

This chapter's trivia question is: Who will be the next Habinger after Kodlak dies? You will find out the answer to each trivia question as the chapter with the answer get's published.  
Arrow out


	11. Chapter 11

Most of the companions and whelps were seated around the table. Echo sat next to Ria. Ria passed her a bowl of stew.

"Try it. It's horker stew." Ria said. Echo eyed the stew suspiciously before having a mouthful. She swallowed and gagged.

"Yuck! It's... What's the word for it? I've never tasted anything like it." Echo said and made a face.

"It's rich. You've never had it before?" Ria said in disbelief.

"No! I'm a street rat! That's why I played the skeever trick on you this morning! Street rats hate skeevers and we use them to trick each other all the time. We eat whatever we can get our hands on and that's not rich things! Only rich people can afford rich food and they generally eat it all! Pigs..." Echo said as if it was all perfectly logical. She looked around the table for any familiar foods and spied a plate of cooked chicken.

"Hey, Torvar! Pass the chicken!" Echo called. Torvar glanced at her. Echo could tell he'd already been at the mead.

"How about I throw it at you!" He yelled back. A piece of chicken went sailing across the room. Echo caught it and began tearing the meat from the bone. Torvar swore at her. Echo swore back through a mouthful of chicken.

"No throwing food or swearing." Kodlak scolded. Someone tapped Echo on the shoulder. Echo growled and looked over. Shadow-Killer was sitting next to her.

"Why didn't you go back to Faendal?" He asked.

"Because I always planned to run off and the gate seemed like the perfect opportunity to gain your confidence. Simple plan really. Go to Draonsreach, find an excuse to get sent away and run off. Why are _you_ here?" Echo said through a mouthful of chicken.

"I've always wanted to be a Companion." Shadow-Killer said dreamily. Echo rolled her eyes and muttered something rude. She snatched some boiled leaks and ate them. Echo burped and leaned back. True street rat manners. Or as non-street folk called them; Plain rude. The whelps drifted off to their room one by one. Echo followed them. She took her armour, bow, sword and book and went back out into the mead hall. The circle, minus Kodlak, Torvar and Brill were having some kind of drinking game. Echo moved closer to watch.

"Grab a tankard and pull up a chair!" Torvar yelled to Echo.

"Torvar! Echo's only a child! She can't drink mead!" Kodlak scolded.

"How about fruit juice then?" Torvar said to Echo.

"If you want me driving you mad them count me in. What are we playing?" She asked.

"What do you mean driving us mad?" Farkas asked.

"Fruit juice sends makes me go kinda loopy." Echo replied.

"It's called sugar, Echo, sugar." A drunken Torvar told her. Echo ignored him. Torvar continued.

"We're playing something we like to call drink or dare. Simple as the name. You either pass and drink or take the dare. If you take the dare you have more options. You can pull a piece of paper from the tankard and tell a story about whatever's on it but it has to be a true story. You can have a dare which means we spin a bottle and whoever it points to gets to dare you. If the bottle points to you then you get a free pass. You can tell us how you got a scar. Or you can spin the bottle and whoever it lands on has to ask you a question and gotta answer truthfully. It's Vilkas' turn now." Torvar pointed to Vilkas as if Echo had no idea who he was.

"Tankard." Vilkas pulled a strip of paper from the tankard. He read it and scowled at Aela.

"Scariest moment of your childhood. I'm guessing you wrote this?" Vilkas said to Aela. Aela just shook her head innocently.

"The scariest moment I care to talk about is when I dared Farkas to climb the porch roof." He said with a look at Echo. Echo sank lower in her seat.

"Farkas got up fine. As he was coming down a strong gust of wind knocked him of balance. He slipped and fell. I thought he was dead for a minute until he moaned. That's why I didn't like you climbing the roof." He said to Echo. Echo smiled apologetically.

"Sorry. If I'd known I wouldn't have done it." Echo told him.

"It's fine. Your a child. Children do things without thinking. Farkas?" Vilkas turned to his brother.

"Tankard." He pulled a bit of paper out.

"Worst childhood fear and why. Vilkas, the sooner that bottle lands on me the better." Farkas warned.

"So what was your fear?" Echo asked curiously. She wanted to know why Vilkas thought this was funny.

"My biggest fear was spiders. I woke up one night to find a big one the size of s septim crawling on my hand. I still hate the things." Farkas shiver. A giant that was scared of spiders. That was something Echo hadn't heard before.

"Skjor? Drink or dare?" Farkas asked.

"Scar. Ever wander how I got this scar and went blind in one eye?" He said and pointed to a scar running down his cheek bone and onto his cheek. The eye above the scar was a milky white.

"I worked as a sword for hire for a number of years after coming back from the great war. I was damn good at it too. Someone hired me to accompany them while they went after some powerful old sword. The place was filled with hagravens. One did this to me with it's claws. We didn't even find the sword." Skjor said with a sigh. Echo had heard horror stories about hagravens.

"Did you get brain rot? They say hagravens give you brain rot!" Echo piped up eagerly. Skjor laughed and shook his head.

"No, I didn't. Or at least I don't think so. I drank one of those fancy old cure disease potions after I escaped." He told her. Echo nodded. Skjor was sitting at the end of the line of companions. Brill was at the other end making it his turn.

"Drink or dare?" Skjor asked.

"Drink." Brill said a drained his tankard. Brill turned to Torvar.

"Drink or dare?" he asked a sufficiently drunk Torvar.

"Story. Pass the tankard. I need a refill!" Torvar said and emptied a bottle of ale into the tankard with the scraps of paper.

"You are too drunk. Bed!" Kodlak ordered. When he didn't move Skjor half dragged a drunken Torvar to the sleeping Quarters. Kodlak followed them. Aela, Farkas and Vilkas began rewrite the scraps of paper. Brill announced he was going to bed. Skjor returned to the others just as they finished writing the story dares out. Echo was deep in thought.

"Echo? It's your turn. Drink or dare?" Echo took one sniff of her juice and took the dare. It smelled much too sweet.

"Story." Echo said and pulled a piece of paper out. She showed it to the others.

"The scrap says it so you have to tell us." Vilkas said with a shake of his head.

"No, I can't read." Echo explained.

"It says 'what are you thinking about'" Aela read. Echo nodded.

"Two things. The fact that I can't read and why I think I've heard the name Kijora before and not just mentioned." Echo thought about it. She clicked her fingers as the answer came to her.

"That's it! When I served the soldiers in Windhelm. There was a girl named Kijora. She was nasty." Echo said. She turned to Aela.

"Drink or dare?" The girl asked.

"Truth. Pass the bottle. The _empty_ one. Torvar really needs to go easy on the mead." Aela sighed. She spun the bottle and it landed on Echo.

"Make it embarrassing." Farkas advised. Echo said the first thing that sprang to her mind.

"Who would you marry in this room and why?" Echo asked with a smirk. Farkas cuffed her over the head.

"Call that embarrassing?" He said with a shake of his head.

"None of you because you're all slow." Aela said.

"I am not slow! I proved that today in Skjor's run!" She said indigently. Farkas sighed.

"She means in wit! Even I know that and people call me slow." He said. Echo said something rude. Skjor looked at her.

"You're lucky Kodlak isn't around to hear that one." Skjor warned.

"Drink or dare?" Aela asked Vilkas. They went on like this for a while, with Echo eventually falling asleep after a few rounds.

* * *

"Where should we put the bedroll?" Farkas asked.

"Knowing rats, somewhere with an easy exit where she won't be easily surprised. How about by the rails next to the steps down to the fireplace?" Skjor suggested. He glanced over at the sleeping Echo. She occasionally made faint noises and twitched in her sleep. He assumed this was what she had meant by her usual mutterings. Aela made sure Echo wasn't wearing anything that could hurt her if she began to thrash. Echo grunted as Farkas picked her up. When he put her done she grunted again and rolled over. Farkas draped a blanket over her to keep her warm. He looked at her thoughtfully. When Echo was awake and alert she seemed much older than she really was.

"When she's asleep like this it really hits home just how young she is. Maybe she's even younger than she thinks. The four resumed their game of drink or dare, quieter this time so as not to wake Echo.

"Drink or dare, Skjor?" Vilkas asked.

"Dare." Skjor spun the bottle. It landed on Aela.

"Got any good dares or do we need to use the dare tankard?" Farkas asked with a glint in his eye. The dare tankard had been invented when no one could come up with any more dares. It was fully of silly dares written by companions who were drunk, sober or anywhere in between.

"Tankard." Aela said and put a hand into the tankard Farkas held out. The giant held a special love for the dare tankard for some odd reason. Aela unfolded the paper and her face fell.

"Kiss the person on your left. Make it quick!" She growled. Skjor kissed Aela on the cheek. Aela glared at him. She was the youngest of the circle members and Skjor was the oldest. Too old for her. Aela didn't want a partner just yet anyway. She was happy with her life now, hunting, training the whelps and bringing honour to the companions. She had a family. The Companions were her family. Vilkas and Farkas were her brothers, Skjor was her grouchy uncle, Kodlak their grandfather and the whelps her cousins. Eorlund, Brill and Vignar were old family friends. The only person who didn't fit somewhere in that family yet was Echo. Aela was determined to find a place for the girl.

"Vilkas?" Skjor said.

"Scar. Do you know how I got this one?" He asked pointing to a scar above his left eyebrow. Farkas and Skjor nodded but Aela looked curious.

"Farkas and I were out hunting one day when we ran into some wolves. Took them down fine. I was skinning one of the animals when Farkas walks up behind me and scares the living day lights out of me! I jumped and scratched my self with the wolf's claws I had been holding." Everyone laughed. No matter how many times Vilkas told that one it never got old.

"Drink or dare, Farkas?" Vilkas asked his twin.

"Pass the Tankard. I'll take story-" He was cut off by an agonised scream. Echo was thrashing again. They rushed to her. Aela tried to wake the writhing girl as Farkas restrained her. The screaming stopped as she tried to curl into a tight ball.

"No... No... No... G-g-get... From... M-me..." Echo muttered. She convulsed and screamed again. Farkas clapped a hand over her mouth. He felt small, sharp teeth against his hand but they couldn't break the callused skin. Echo's eyes flew open. They were clouded and unfocussed. She tried to shake Farkas off. The nord took his other hand away from her mouth to hold her arms down.

"Get away from me demon!" She yelled. Echo screamed again. There was noise coming from downstairs. Vilkas and Skjor went to deal with the whelps. Aela grabbed Echo's hand and pressed something into it. The girl began to stop struggling as her eyes cleared. Farkas slowly removed his hand from Echo's mouth.

"What happened?" She whispered weakly. Aela looked into Echo's eyes.

"I don't know. You're safe here. Sleep." Aela said quietly. Echo fell into an uneasy slumber. Farkas watched her.

"Will she be alright?" Farkas asked. Aela nodded.

"She'll be alright for now." Aela sat crossed legged on the bedroll with Echo's head and shoulders in her lap.

"I'm going to bed if you don't need any help." Farkas said. Aela shook her head.

"I'll be fine." She told him. Farkas went downstairs to the living quarters. Echo's hand was tightly clenched around the object Aela had given her. Aela gently uncurled the girl's fingers. A piece of clear crystal attached to a silver chain sat in her palm. A small, pointed tooth was suspended in the crystal. Aela's father had given it to her as a gift when she'd left to become a companion. The tooth was from a wolf. The first one she'd ever killed. Echo begun to shiver again and Aela curled the girl's fingers over the crystal. Why was this happening to her? What was wrong with Echo? It had to be more than an infection from the dragon bite. It only happened when Echo slept for starters. The priest had said to fetch him if anything else happened. Something told Aela that no priest would be able to help Echo. No, if Aela was going to help she'd need to know more about Echo and her past.

* * *

I got the idea for drink or dare from MadamHyde's fanfiction: Honour among thieves: The unwilling nightingale. It's a great story and any of you that haven't read it need to do so _now_!

Onto the quiz question. What place in Aela's little family will Echo hold?  
Arrow out


	12. Chapter 12

Echo woke panting in an unfamiliar room with a dagger in her hand. Her chest and shoulders burned like nothing she'd ever felt before. Someone pushed the dagger down.

"Easy there Echo, easy. Put the dagger down." Aela urged. Echo cautiously dropped the dagger.

"What happened? All I remember is drink or dare and then... Nothing. What's happening to me?" Echo whispered.

"I don't know. You were out for three full nights. You've spent three days in and out of those nightmares screaming and thrashing. You tried to claw anyone who came near you except Farkas, Skjor and me. You stopped trying to attack Vilkas earlier yesterday. Then you stopped attacking everyone altogether at around midday." Aela told her. Echo sat up and held her head in her hands. Aela sat next to her.

"Farkas told me about your memory." Echo growled.

"I knew I should never have stayed here! Never should've trusted him or anyone not to harm me!" She growled.

"He took a fair bit of convincing. I want to help you Echo. But I can't do that if I don't know what happened to you before you came to Jorrvaskr. I want to help you get your memories back." Aela said comfortingly. Echo growled even lower this time.

"But that's the thing! I don't want my memories back! I don't want to know who I was! I don't care who I was or where I came from! I would have been only five or so two years ago and wouldn't have had many memories anyway. And even if I did I don't want them." Echo growled. Aela sighed.

"Then no getting the memories back. But I do need to know what you've been up to the past two years."

"My first memory starts somewhere in the middle of the day. The next few months from then on are a blur. Even some of the later months of that first year and a blur. My first clear memory is off pulling my hand out of a drunk guard's pocket. I have a handful of gold. No one's there to see me. I disappear into a back alley and then nothing. I know I have dreams every night. Sometimes they become nightmares. Not like the ones I've been having in the past few days though." Echo said with a sigh. She thought about what had happened in Helgen.

"Have you ever heard a song that goes like this; When brothers take up arms, Against one another, It will come... When the guards asked me my name in Helgen I heard that." Echo said as she shook her head.  
"It sounds like the prophecy that about civil war and Alduin, the world eater, coming to destroy Skyrim." Aela told the khajiit. Echo shook her head.

"It's not that. I know that much." Echo said with a sigh. She leaned back against the wall.

_When it comes,  
Everything will change,  
Secrets will come undone..._

Echo shot up with a startled gasp.

"That voice! The same one that sang to me in Helgen! This time it said: When it comes, Everything will change, Secrets will come undone..." Echo sang. Aela thought about the song.

"I haven't heard it before. Sorry." She said. Echo looked up at her curiously.

"What'd I miss while I was out?" Echo asked.

"A fair bit. Athis passed his trial and got made into a proper Companion. Now Kodlak is watching Njada. If she changes her attitude she'll be right to go soon. Ulfirc's niece and nephew, Hakon and Kijora, You remember them?" Echo nodded and Aela continued. "They say Kijora had an argument with her uncle and now her, Hakon and one of the housecarl's have left Windhelm and are headed to Falkreath." Aela told her.

"But Falkreath's imperial controlled. Why would they go there?" Echo asked.

"Think about it. Kijora obviously wants to get away from her uncle." Aela prompted. Understanding dawned on Echo's face.

"So she goes to an imperial controlled hold because if Ulfric sends troops after her it can be seen as an act of war. If they ride as the crow flies they'll run headfirst into the throat of the world. They'll either have to go around along the border of the rift, which is Stormcloak territory or go through Whiterun hold which will bring them close to Whiterun itself." Echo said. Traveling from town to town Echo had become familiar with maps of Skyrim.

"Very good. Consider it make up for the military tactics practice we did two days ago." Aela told her. Echo seemed pleased with herself.

"We should keep an eye out for them. They sound dangerous." Echo said proudly. She'd just correctly matched four holds with their controlling factions.

"What time is it?" Echo asked.

"Nine in the evening. Have you ever seen this before?" Aela said as she pulled a silver chain from her pocket. It had a clear crystal with something white inside it. Echo reached out to touch it.

"No. Why? What's in the middle of the crystal? Ow! That burns!" Echo said and snatched her hand away. Her arm tingled from her finger tips to her elbow.

"It's a tooth from the very first wolf I killed. My father gave it to me when I left to come here. You were playing Drink or dare with us when you fell asleep. We moved you to the bedroll not long after that. We hadn't been drinking again for long when you started screaming. You said to Farkas 'Get away from me demon!' What was the demon?" Aela asked.

"I don't know. I think there was this lady but she was made of fire." Echo told Aela. Aela laughed and pulled a book from a shelf. She opened it to a page with a picture of a humanoid shape but it was composed entirely of fire.

"Did it look like that?" Aela asked. Echo nodded.

"It's a flame atronach. Seen one before?" Aela asked.

"Yep! In Winterhold. Some mages were fighting it. I nearly got hit by a stray fireball." Echo said with a grin. Knowing what that part of her nightmares was was oddly comforting.

"It seems these nightmares have anything that ever scared or hurt you in them." Aela thought for a minute.

"Go back to the part about drink or dare. You didn't finish it. I started screaming." Echo prompted.

"You started to scream and thrash. Farkas tried to restrain you before you could hurt anyone. I tried to wake you up. Vilkas and Skjor went down stairs to deal with the whelps. Then your eyes flew open. They were clouded. That's when you told Farkas to go away." Aela paused for a moment.

"We had to do something or you would have woken half the city. I put this in your hand and you came out of the nightmare. You slept after that. The boys went to bed and I stayed with you. I brought you down here shortly before dawn. I took this away from you and less than an hour latter you were screaming. If I ever gave it to you and you weren't screaming you refused to touch it." Aela put the chain and it's crystal in her pocket. Her watched her do this with curiosity.

"Why don't you wear it around your neck?" Echo asked. Alea made sure none of the chain or it's crystal were visible.

"The only ones who know about it are my father and you. I'd like to keep that way. I want to know why it wakes you when you're in your nightmares and why it burns you when you're not. If you don't tell anyone my secret I won't tell them yours." Aela said.

"Now you're speaking a language I know. We have a deal." Echo spat on her hand and held it out for Aela to shake. The woman shook without a second thought. Echo wiped her hand on her singlet.

"We're still uneven on one level though." Echo commented.

"What would that be?" Aela asked.

"You know a lot about me but I know hardly anything about you. I know you lived in the woods with your father until you were old enough to come here and that you hunted everything there was to hunt but that's the past and people change. I don't know anything about you as a companion. You know everything there is to know about me. I moved from town to town changing my name every time. That's all there is too it." Echo said. Aela sat next to Echo.

"I became a whelp when the twins were in their last year. I was then sixteen and spent three and a half years as a whelp. Athis became a whelp in my third year. His training has been interrupted a few times because of family issues and such. I became a companion less than half a year before I turned twenty. I was inducted into the circle two years after that. I'll have been a part of the circle for two years by the end of Frostfall. Farkas, Vilkas and I rose quickly through the ranks of the companions. I'm twenty-three now." Echo looked at Aela in confusion.

"I can only count to ten. Will I stay out in the mead hall tonight?" Echo asked.

"Only until I come back down here. Kodlak wants you watched constantly until he says otherwise." Aela warned. Echo nodded seriously.

"I'm hungry." The girl said. Aela laughed.

"I was waiting for you to say that. Come on." Aela said as she led the way to the mead hall. Echo thought for a moment before tugging on Aela's wrist.

"Can you teach me to read? Please?" Echo asked. Aela looked done at Echo.

"Did you just say please?" Aela asked in disbelief.

* * *

I was reading through the first two chapters last night and I realised Claw is one of the aliases Echo used and also the name of Kijora's second largest hound. I promise I did not do this on purpose. But oh the irony of it!

Quiz Question: What are these bits of song Echo keeps hearing trying to tell her?  
Arrow out


	13. Chapter 13

_Skyrim wilderness_

"We would get to Falkreath faster if we went through The Rift instead of going through half of Whiterun hold." Hakon called to his sister. Calder nodded agreement. Kijora just rolled her eyes a swung her horse around to face them. She called the hounds to slow down and come back.

"You two really are dim, aren't you?" She said. Both men looked at her in confusion.

"Do I need to spell it out for you? We're not going to Falkreath. We _never_ were. We're going to Whiterun. Plenty of work there for us. We can hunt giants and clear out forts and bandit camps. We make a name for ourselves, the Jarl himself gives us work and we walk away with heavy pockets. Simple. Balgruuf is neutral. If he doesn't think we're spying on him or smuggling troops in then he's hardly likely to kick us out." Kijora explained. She'd had this planned out from the beginning and she could do it with or without Hakon and Calder.

"And the dogs?" Hakon asked.

"Leave them outside at the stables with the horses. I've done it before." She explained.

"It's not a bad plan. And I'm not too keen on Falkreath hold either. Too many vampires and other monsters." Calder agreed. Hakon shrugged.

"I'm with you on the vampires Calder. It's decided then We're going to Whiterun." Hakon said. Kijora grinned and spurred King forward. The hounds darted on and off the path after rabbits and foxes.

"Ever thought of joining the Companions?" Calder asked. Kijora snorted.

"That band of noble warriors in Whiterun? Ha! More like a bunch of drunks and mercenaries." Kijora scoffed.

"Isn't that what we are now? Mercenaries?" Calder argued.

"Yes. We are mercenaries but we don't have empty visions of honour and glory. The only visions I have are of coin and mead after a days work and that is certainly no empty vision." Kijora shot back.

"I wouldn't mind having a look into it. I want to know more about the dragons too." Hakon suggested.

"Whatever." Kijora sighed. Boys and their dreams of honour and glory. They wanted to become heros then let them try. Kijora had another, hidden, agenda. She would prove to Ulfric he was wrong. If she had to admit to her brother and Hakon that she'd been wrong about the companions she'd do it. After he heard what she'd been doing in Whiterun he'd have no choice but to let her fight in the war. _Then_ _we'll see who's throwing temper tantrums then!_ Kijora thought.

* * *

Quiz question: Why is Hakon so interested in the dragons?  
Arrow out


	14. Chapter 14

Sorry if the start of this chapter is a bit boring. I was running low on ideas at the beginning.

* * *

Aela carried Echo's sleeping form down the hall to her room. She lay Echo gently on the bedroll set out for her. Aela had offered to get a cot but Echo said she preferred to sleep on a solid surface. The girl was sleeping peacefully now with only quietly murmured words every now and then but Aela knew that could change in an instant. The nightmares worried Aela. She searched through her bookshelf until she found what she was looking for. It was an empty journal. Aela had never been one for writing her thoughts or feelings down, or anything for that matter. This was different. Aela could record everything Echo had told her and write down ideas she had on the subject. She'd have to keep the book away from Echo's curious paws if the khajiit was going to learn to read though. _That won't be a problem._ Aela thought to herself. She'd become good at hiding thing over the years. The crystal was one such example. Aela wrote down the first two parts of the song Echo had heard.

_This is a record of everything on Echo's nightmares. I intend to find a way to help her. The nightmares first came when the first time Echo slept after escaping Helgen. What they wanted he dead for Echo will tell in her own time. The first night we thought it was just the infected bites. In the morning she was a bit sore and I did catch her rubbing the teeth marks but other than that she was fine. The nightmares came back the second night. The infection is going away slowly but the nightmares remain. These are no ordinary childhood nightmares. The crystal father gave me before leaving seemed to pull her from the waking nightmares but seems to burn her when she isn't in a nightmare. The song and these dreams must be connected somehow. I'll have to ask Echo more questions when she wakes._

Alea looked over the writing. Aela never had been a neat writer. Far from it. Even Farkas had neater writing than her. Aela pulled the crystal and it's chain from her pocket and began to draw. This was something she could do. Aela hadn't really drawn for a long time now but her old talent was still there. She found a piece of charcoal and begun to shade. Aela looked at her finished piece. It was a picture of the crystal with the little tooth inside. Aela closed the journal and checked to make sure Echo was asleep before slipping the journal under her mattress. Someone knocked at the door. Echo grunted and rolled over.

"Keep it down. Echo's asleep. This is the longest she's gone without screaming or thrashing." Aela hissed as Skjor came in.

"Why did you take her? The four of us could have shared the duty. You've got other things to do besides look after a child with strange nightmares and a dragon bite. I don't get why Kodlak even accepted her in the first place." Skjor whispered.

"I don't either. Maybe he saw something in her. There's something there, it's just hidden by all the darkness and fear. She's a fighter. Shadow-Killer told me she picked the thief stone." Aela told him, looking at the ground.

"Interesting choice. A thief among how many warriors? This isn't the right place for her." Skjor shook his head. Aela looked up. The look he saw in those eyes was one he'd never seen before. It was more than Aela's usual determination. This was something else.

"Two thieves. I took the thief stone." She hissed back at Skjor.

"What are you trying to prove Aela?" Skjor said.

"Everything and nothing. Echo's got something to prove. She's got nothing to loose. Echo didn't have anything before this..." Aela trailed off in thought as something struck her.

"She had nothing but her freedom and herself. Echo lived by her wits. A girl her age can't survive on the streets without any memories like she did unless they have something special in here." Aela tapped her sternum with her fist.

"The girl has a strong gut instinct and she trusts it. So do many others. What's that got to do with anything?" Skjor asked. Aela shook her head.

"It's more than gut instinct. Echo sees more than she knows." Aela told him.

"Could she perhaps find out about..." Skjor trailed off as Aela held up a hand.

"Not here. Come one." Aela went across the hall and knocked on Farkas' door.

"What?" He grumbled.

"Echo's in there asleep. If she starts to scream splash her with water. The sooner you get to her the more likely she is to wake up." Farkas nodded. Echo had begun to wriggle earlier. Someone had knocked a tankard of water onto her. Echo was awake immediately.

"Water? Cats don't like getting wet." Skjor whispered.

"Echo isn't your average khajiit. She can swim as well as climb." Aela told him as she led the way out the gates. She led Skjor across the rocks below the wall.

"Want to have some fun? Below are a group of bandits. Two I think. Another two are keeping lookout and will come in soon. You up for it?" Aela said with a wolfish grin. Skjor's eyes lit up. They began removing most of their armour. They hid it in the bushes.

"Ready?" Said Aela from the shadows.

"Ready." Skjor replied. They both howled as their backs became stooped and their arms longer. Hair grew over skin as faces became elongated muzzles. They leapt down into the bandit camp. The two surprised bandits ran at them, weapons drawn. Skjor ripped the head of one bandit from his shoulders. Aela swatted one against the rock wall and pounced on it. They fed on the bodies and waited for the other bandits. One of these was a mage. Aela leaped over a ball of lightning and kicked the mage's head back, snapping his neck. She fed on this body as well. Aela howled. Behind her Skjor joined in. The hunt was on.

* * *

Quiz question: How are the nightmares and the song connected?


	15. Chapter 15

I'm back from holidays! I'm not the only thing that's back either... So is bushfire season. I've been seeing it on the news for the past few days but haven't really thought about. Seeing the smoke from the little river fires when I was in the car going to my dad's place really drove the fact home. I remember the black saturday bush fires in 2009. Now I think about it I was only 10, nearly 11 then. I wasn't in the actual fires though. They don't come all that close to where we live. I remember the smoke. The sky was grey. If you live in australia, you'd know what I mean. It was hot and dry like it often is around this time of year here. Watching the smoke provided me with the idea I needed for this story. And it's not in this chapter. You'll have to wait quite a few chapters for that yet.

* * *

Echo woke to find Aela gone. She began to panic for a moment before she realised it wasn't nightmare. She was in Aela's room in the Jorrvaskr living quarters. Echo stretched and walked out the door. Farkas was looking out his.

"Morning Farkas. Nice day for training." Echo said brightly. Farkas looked at her oddly.

"Dawn's still a few hours away, new blood." Farkas told her. Echo shrugged and went to go find something to eat. Echo's hands tingled for some reason. She snatched up some pieces of salmon steak. Torvar was asleep at the table drooling everywhere. Echo crept into the whelps room and pulled out a pair of dark grey leather pants and a singlet of the same colour. They were both streaked with greys of darker and lighter shades. Echo stretched her fingers. She pulled on a pair of fingerless gloves. Thoughts spun about in Echo's mind like a whirlwind. She stretched and flexed her fingers again. _A bit of light fingered work. That's what I need to calm me down. Then I'll be ready to focus on training._ Echo thought as she pulled a hood from the bag she'd hidden at the back of her chest of drawers. She attached it to the neck of her top. Shoes wouldn't be needed for the kind of work Echo had in mind. She attached a pouch full of lock picks to her belt and put everything back where it had been before creeping from the room. She went back up into the mead hall and pulled the hood up. The effect was strange. A small grey figure clad all in a darker grey wearing a hood. She snuck out the door without waking Torvar. Kodlak wouldn't be happy she'd snuck out when he'd said she had to be watched at all times but Echo only got the nightmares when she was asleep and it wasn't like she was about to fall asleep in the middle of a street. Echo headed towards the market place. The only people around were guards. Echo had no trouble avoiding them. Her grey clothes and fur blended into the predawn light. Echo's first target was the gem merchant. She had no trouble picking the locks and stuffing all the valuable items into her belt pouches and many pockets. Echo moved among the market stalls breaking into strong boxes. The companions would wonder where she'd got everything from. Or at least they would if they found it. The whole raid took less the half an hour. Echo snuck back to Jorrvaskr. Only Torvar was in the mead hall. Echo crept back into the whelps' room. She pulled her bottom draw out and covered the bottom in coins. She replaced the drawer opening and closing it experimentally to make sure the coins didn't make a sound. She hid the rest of her finds in various places near her bed. When it was all hidden Echo exchanged her leather pants for cloth ones and hid her hood. She snuck back out into the mead hall only to find Skjor and Aela quietly joking with each other. Echo turned around too late because at that very moment Aela had done the exact same and spotted Echo.

"Come out here now, new blood. What have you been up to?" Aela said. Skjor and Aela were getting into what Echo called training mode. They ordered the whelps around and called Echo and Shadow-Killer new blood. Echo swore quietly and turned around.

"Where are you going?" Skjor asked.

"For a walk." Echo replied.

"Not to climb Dragonsreach I hope? What happened to you being watched anyway?" Skjor asked.

"I was heading towards Dragonsreach but not to climb it. And I only get the nightmares when I'm asleep. I'm hardly going to fall asleep in the middle of Whiterun, am I?" Echo shot back. Both Skjor and Aela looked years younger. Their eyes sparkled with a new light. Echo looked into them. Both sets of eyes were a strange grey colour. The twins' eyes were the same. She'd ask Aela about it later. Aela thought about what Echo had said and looked at Skjor. Skjor shrugged.

"Just don't tell Kodlak we let you out. He's only a sort of advisor anyway, even if I am sworn to respect the old man's judgement." Aela told Echo. Echo nodded and shot out the door before either of them could change their minds. Echo crept towards dragonsreach avoiding guards and citizens alike. She crept onto the bridge spanning the moat. The guards ignored her until she stepped to the edge.

"Your not seriously going to jump in there, are you?" One guard asked as he walked past. In answer Echo pin dropped into the water feet first. She crouched on the bottom for what she thought was half a minute. She heard the guards shouting above her. Echo pushed her legs down into the mud and shot up like an arrow. She took a gasp of air and swam a few laps around the pool. None of the guards would recognise this street rat in dirty grey clothes as the same khajiit girl seen in the company of the Companions. Echo turned a double somersault underwater and climbed out. This was why she'd changed out of her leather pants. Leather was so hard to dry. Echo shook her self off and crept back to Jorrvaskr in much higher spirits. Today was going to be a very good day. Echo's nerves were buzzing with excitement. Any bits of trouble would be worth Vilkas or Kodlak's anger and disappointment today.

When Echo got back to Jorrvaskr the circle was getting ready to wake the whelps up. Echo stuck her head outside to check the time.

"It's not even close to dawn yet." Echo said in confusion.

"We thought some early morning training was in order. You whelps will need all the time you can get for what we have planned today. Get your armour and weapons. Go see Eorlund when you're done." Aela ordered.

"Aye!" Echo said and ran. She slipped into the whelp's room and changed into her armour. She grabbed her bow, sword and arrows. Echo crept out trying not to drop anything. She dumped her weapons in the training yard and ran up the steps to the forge. Eorlund was there sharpening swords.

"Aela told me to come find you." Echo yelled above the noise from the grindstone.

"Boots and gauntlets over there. I hope they fit." He pointed to the stone bench next to the skyforge. Echo pulled the gauntlets and boots on. Both were made of leather. She rotated her wrists. No resistance. Perfect.

"They fit." She said and ran off again. Echo wondered what they had planned for today._ This should be fun._ She thought to herself.

"How much time do we have?" Echo asked Vilkas.

"Half an hour." Vilkas told her. Echo wandered over to Athis who was standing by the door out into the city.

"Good job on becoming a Companion. You must have been getting sick of it by the end." Echo said.

"True enough. Best part about not being a whelp is I don't have to get up at such a ridiculous time." Athis said with a small grin.

"Why are you up now then?" Echo asked.

"Old habits die hard I suppose. Hopefully more will come to join the companions. Numbers have dwindled in recent years Kodlak said. He asked me to keep an eye out for possible whelps." Athis said. Three strangers came into the hall. Echo slipped behind Athis. Something gave her a bad feeling about these people.

"Dark elf! Who's in charge around here?" Demanded a woman wearing a steel plate helmet. The helmet covered the woman's face but something about her told Echo this was the one that was making her instincts buzz. Athis seemed annoyed at being talked to like this.

"The Circle handles our daily routine, and Kodlak advises them as Harbinger." Athis said in a way that told them he wouldn't tolerate further questions.

"And where can we find this Kodlak?" She asked the room.

"Downstairs in the living quarters. If your looking to join it would do you good to treat everyone in this room as an equal." Vilkas growled and pointed to the stairs. As soon as they passed Echo, she ran outside. If the woman was going to try and hurt her then Echo wanted to make sure she had plenty of escape routes. Aela and Skjor were waiting outside.

"What's going on in there?" Skjor asked.

"Three strangers came in. One of them asked Athis who was in charge like she owned the place. She gives me a bad feeling." Echo said with a shiver. Aela and Skjor looked at each other.  
"If you become too tired during training tell someone. You're younger and can't take as much." Skjor told her. Echo gave him a 'get real' look.

"Not likely. If I ever have to sit out in training, it will be because someone hits me over the head with something hard." Echo told him and folded her arms to emphasise the point.

"You really are a stubborn one. You'll survive just fine around here." Skjor said with an approving nod. Vilkas yelled that time was up and ordered the whelps outside. Everyone lined up, including Athis.

"Today we have something special planned for you whelps." Skjor said. Torvar groaned.

"Not that kind of special. Recently some giants have set up camp near Whiterun. A fairly big giant camp too. They've been coming too close to farmland and the Jarl has asked us to get rid of them." Skjor told them.

"Each of you whelps will be paired with a companion. You will be paired with someone of a similar fighting style. Stay together. They will be your shield-brothers for today. Farkas and Shadow-Killer, Vilkas and Njada, Aela and Echo and Athis and Ria. Torvar, your with me." Skjor called. The three strangers from earlier came outside.

"Kodlak says we have to come with you to prove our worth. He also said something about the three of us being shield-brothers." Said one of the two men.

"We've been asked to get rid of some giants. Shield-brothers means you will watch each other's backs in battle. Stay close to each other." Vilkas told them. The whelps moved to stand by their shield-brothers and sisters.

"What are we doing?" Echo asked Aela.

"I hope you can use that bow. We'll be shooting and keeping watch for more giants. Switch to swords if a giant comes too close." Aela told her as they followed Skjor out. Echo grinned. This was going to be _fun_.

* * *

I haven't got a question for this chapter but I will try and post one for it in the next chapter. Sorry.  
Arrow out


	16. Chapter 16

"When you said it was a big giant camp I thought you meant four or five. There's got to be at least seven in there." Torvar hissed to Skjor.

"If there was only that many we wouldn't have brought all of you. It's time you whelps had some proper training. Everyone except Aela and Echo will be in those trees." Skjor pointed to a small cluster of trees on the far side of the camp. "We'll attack from there. Aela, find somewhere the two of you can easily shoot from and keep a lookout. Stay together. If things turn ugly retreat back into the trees. Giants don't like water. If you get cut off from the rest of us and can't get to the trees then cross the river. Ready?" Everyone nodded. Skjor led them around the camp and out of sight. Aela turned to Echo.

"You know how to kill a giant with a bow and where's a good place to shoot from?" She asked.

"Shoot anything important. Eyes, throat, anything that'll hurt. Just don't hit any allies and don't get killed. That ledge would be a good spot." Echo said and pointed to a cliff. The ledge she'd pointed to was just above head height for Farkas. There was a lone tree next to it. Aela smiled.

"Good. And watch out for mammoths. They get aggressive and will charge if provoked. I can't see any around though so we should be alright. Stay alert." Aela warned as Echo climbed the tree. She took in the surrounding landscape. The ledge was wide and easily big enough for the two of them. Echo pulled her bow from her back and watched for Skjor and the others. She spotted them moving about in the trees. The giants still hadn't seen them.

"Start shooting as soon as the others clear the trees." Aela told her as she nocked an arrow. Echo did the same and watched the trees. She watched as they lined up along the edge of the tree line. Another step and they'd be fully visible to the giants. Echo saw Skjor turn to them and nod. Echo sensed Aela nod beside her. They charged forward.

"Now!" Aela hissed as she sent an arrow flying. Echo aimed and did the same. The giants stood in confusion for a moment before raising their clubs and charging the attackers. Energy flowed through Echo. Energy she hadn't felt in a long time. Not since her last big run from guards. This was something she knew how to do. Echo shot as the first giant fell. Another followed it. Echo heard Aela shooting beside her. The huntress shot at least twice as fast as the girl, every arrow hitting it's mark. Echo heard Aela draw in a sharp breath as she pushed the girl down.

"Getting down! I'm right behind you!" Aela hissed. Echo followed Aela's gaze and saw what had startled her. A giant was coming towards them around the cliff. Echo scrambled down the tree and drew her sword.

"Run you fool!" Aela shouted. Echo stood her ground.

"Go! Get out of here!" Aela yelled. In answer Echo darted forward and slashed at the giant's legs and feet with her sword and claws. She skipped away from the giant's feet as it tried to squash her. Aela muttered something and began to attack. Echo ran forward again. She skipped under the giant's foot as it tried to step on her again and dodged the club. Echo was only half aware of Farkas joining them. She was concentrating only on dodging and slashing. She leapt back as it began to fall.

"Not bad, for a whelp. You should have listened to Aela though, and stayed clear." Vilkas told her. Echo glared up at him.

"You did well today, all of you. The new bloods have definitely proven themselves." Vilkas said. Everyone cheered. Echo glanced at the woman. She had her helmet off. A spark of recognition shot through her. Echo instinctively stepped back. Aela saw her move.

"What's wrong?" She asked with concern.

"Kijora." Echo hissed the word like a curse.

* * *

Short chapter, yeah yeah. I know. I'm beginning to write some longer ones now. Because this one is so short I haven't got a question for it. In the chapter I am currently writing (19) the story is finally starting to get a bit of a move on after the first two or three action packed chapters and then some slower ones. More action is coming. And with it comes trouble. Echo kind of trouble.  
Arrow out


	17. Chapter 17

Hey y'all! Not a lot of action in this chapter but I felt like writing it, even if it was to get my imagination to stop pounding me with ideas that would fit well in here. Here's a heads up for all of you wanting an answer to one of those quiz questions. Read for an answer.

* * *

Echo fell into a routine. Awake before dawn, do some light pickpocketing, take a swim, whatever took her fancy. Get back to Jorrvaskr by dawn and be ready to train. Do jobs during the day and come back for food and drink. In the evenings Echo learnt to read and count from Aela. It was slow going and Echo still had trouble with many letters and words with more than three letters. The counting was going much better. Echo could already count past fifty without many mistakes. Echo would often stay out in the mead hall listening to the circle talk and drink until she fell asleep. Kodlak lifted his watch from Echo. It never had worked anyway. The old man still didn't know about Echo's early morning trips out into the city. She found places to stash her loot until she could sell it. As the days went by the nightmares became less and stopped altogether. Hakon, Kijora and Calder were accepted. Echo liked Hakon and Calder well enough but something still warned her about Kijora. The three did jobs for the Jarl, killing dragons mainly. By Echo's third week at Jorrvaskr Hakon became thane of Whiterun and moved to a house in the city. He took Kijora, Calder and his new housecarl, Lydia, with him. Echo was only too happy about this. Hakon it turned out was the dragonborn. As far as Echo knew the dragonborn was some legendary nord warrior with the soul of a dragon. Other things happened that didn't affect Echo too. It was obvious to everyone that Vilkas and Lydia were close. Echo was sitting outside at the table in the training yard after coming back from a job when Aela came out.

"I've got a job and Kodlak wants me to take you with me. We're going to Riften." Echo's ears pricked up at the mention of Riften.

"The Rift? I've never been there. What's the job?" Echo asked.

"It's more a couple of jobs really. A few quarels to settle. We've got a nest of frostbite spiders to clear out near Riften." Aela told her. Echo groaned.

"I hate frostbite spiders!" Echo grumbled and banged her head on the table.

"You don't have to come but Kodlak thinks if you can handle this then your ready for some bigger jobs. Just watch your pockets in Riften. It's home to the thieves guild." If Echo's wasn't already listening, she defiantly was now. Finally! An opportunity to get rid of some of her stolen goods!

"The thieves guild? Will we have anything to do with them?" Echo asked curiously. Aela shook her head in contempt.

"The thieves guild has it's headquarters somewhere in the sewers. If they don't want you to find their hideout, then you're not going to." Aela told her. _You're on! How much are you willing to bet, I wonder?_ Echo thought.

"Don't bother. You'll never find them." Aela said with a shake of her head.

"Don't do what?" Echo asked curiously.

"You know just what I mean." Aela told her.

"Afraid I don't." Echo said innocently.

"Don't bother to go looking for the thieves guild. You'll never find it." Aela said with a roll of her eyes. Echo could be very difficult when she wanted to be. The next few weeks in The Rift would be some interesting ones. Echo was smirking.

"Oh! _That's_ what you mean. I promise I won't try to find the thieves guild." Echo promised.

"Good. We leave tomorrow, shortly after dawn. You get up with the rest of the whelps." Aela said. She left Echo alone to think. _All I have to do is sneak some of my smaller, more valuable items into my bag and no one will be any the wiser. _Echo thought with a grin. Aela had after all just dared her to try her luck at finding the thieves guild. _If Aela does find out I can always tell her I picked them up along the road. She probably won't believe me, but what proof is she going to have? _Echo still had another challenge still going. She wasn't going to forget about Dragonsreach. She could practice her skills on the buildings in Riften. Echo went inside to pack, humming happily to herself. If anyone noticed her exceptionally good mood they didn't mention it. Most of the whelps were on jobs or in the mead hall. Echo pulled her bottom drawer out and felt around for the coin she'd hidden there. She pulled a number of precious stones from the drawer itself. _These will fetch a nice price._ Even if the prices were numbers too high for her, Echo could always resort to her old tactic of counting things out in groups of ten. Hidden under her bed up against the wall were an assortment of enchanted and unenchanted weapons. Echo hid as many of these in her bag as she could without arousing suspicion. _What else am I missing... Coin purse! Aela might get a bit suspicious if I go around without one._ Echo thought with a grin. Echo pulled out a small pouch and filled it with coin she'd earned from doing jobs. _Probably the first totally honest coin I've ever earned. _Echo thought with a snort. Any coin she'd ever come by before joining the companions had either been stolen, traded for stolen goods or threatened from people. Echo's small size came in handy for slipping through small places, getting lost in the crowd and breaking and entering. Echo had always wanted to go to Riften but The Rift as a hold was a dangerous place. It was teeming with wildlife, some of it aggressive, and quite literally crawling with frostbite spiders. Echo would probably find the odd skeever or two in the sewers.

"Somethings never change." Echo said to herself.

"What?" Njada asked. Echo wasn't even aware she'd come into the room.

"Nothing." Echo said quickly and made sure all her ill-gotten goods were out of sight. Echo tossed her pack on her bed and went to find something to do. She didn't have anymore jobs to do and now wasn't the best time of day for any light fingered work. Only one think left to do. Climb. Echo was already wearing a singlet and her leather pants, perfect for climbing. If she still had enough time after Jorrvaskr she might give Dragonsreach a go. Vilkas was out on a job so there was no stopping her from him. Echo ran outside and began to climb. She reached the top without a problem. Echo crouched on the wooden beam running across the top of the roof. It was slightly wider than Echo's feet. Echo steadied herself and stood up slowly. Arms outstretched, she took a step forward. Echo steadied herself as a slight breeze whipped at her fur. She took another few steps. Echo carefully looked behind her to see how far she'd come. _No turning back._ Echo thought with determination. There was a fire burning in her now. If Echo could do this then she was ready to try Dragonsreach. Echo took another step, placing one foot in front of the other, focusing on stepping forward and staying steady. Nothing more, nothing less. Echo stared at the end of the beam. Only a few more steps... One more... Echo tensed as a strong gust of wind buffeted her. She crouched again. The wind subsided but remained. Echo stood up again. She took the final step and her concentration broke. People were watching her from below. Some of them shook there heads in disbelief while others muttered among themselves. Echo crouched again and planned her way down. Compared to coming up and walking across the roof, getting down was simple. She climbed down with well practiced ease. Echo hung of the edge of the roof and dropped to the ground. Farkas was waiting for her, arms crossed.

"Oh, shit." She whispered under her breath. Echo shrunk back.

"I'm in trouble, aren't I?" Echo sheepishly. In Echo's mind, the worst he could do was not let her go to Riften, so she didn't mention it. Farkas raised an eyebrow.

"Tell Skjor, Aela and Vilkas they owe me." He said and walked off. Echo frowned at his retreating back.

"Oh! So that's how you wanna play it, huh? Placing bets on how long it takes me to do exactly what I'm told not to do? Fine! Five can play that game!" Echo said under her breath. She went back inside. Dragonsreach could wait. Echo spotted Skjor sitting at the table, drinking.

"Farkas says you, Vilkas and Aela owe him." Echo said evilly. Skjor looked at her suspiciously.

"What did you do?" He asked.

"Nothing much." Echo said vaguely and went to find Aela. She found Aela wandering around the living quarters.

"You, Skjor and Vilkas owe Farkas. And for the record I have no idea what's going on." Echo said with a grin. Her nerves were tingling again. She stretched her fingers. _Somethings really never do change. Once a rat, always a rat. It's ironic. I'm a street kid, but here I am, in what is supposed to be a band of warriors who prize honour and strength._ Echo thought. Echo couldn't wait for Riften. Among thieves, swindlers, pickpockets and crooks. _Among my own kind._ Echo thought excitedly. Sleep would be a rare thing for her tonight. Echo rocked from the balls of her feet to her heels. She flexed her toes. Echo went to find something to eat. Everyone would be heading to the mead hall for dinner soon. Echo sat down in a chair but couldn't get comfortable. She ended up crouching on the seat. It was that or sit on the floor.

"Sit properly Echo!" Someone scolded.

"No." Echo retorted before realising it was Kodlak who'd spoken. Kodlak, Eorlund and Vignar were the only companions Echo consciously tried not to annoy regularly.

"Pay up Aela! I won fair and square." Farkas called.

"How about I bring back a bottle of Black-Briar reserve from Riften? That covers the last two bets as well!" Aela shouted back.

"Done!" Farkas said as he sat down. Echo watched the two of them carefully. _Seems Vilkas and Lydia aren't the only ones getting close._ Echo thought with a snort. Things sure were beginning to turn interesting around here and they were only about to get more so. For better or worse still remained to be seen. Echo ate quickly and dashed off to the whelps' room. She was already wearing her leather trousers and a black singlet. Now all she needed were her belt, hood and picks. Echo fastened the belt with it's many pouches and pockets around her waist. Now came the hard part, sneaking out of the mead hall. Echo decided to go out through the training yard. Now for the fun part. Echo pulled her hood up and made her way to the market. She planned to break into Belethor's General Goods. The biggest challenge would be getting past the guard stationed near the door. Echo came around behind the shop. The guard was easier than expected. Echo crept behind him and picked The lock. She only broke two picks. Echo opened and closed the door without a sound. If Echo had owned a shop she never would've oiled the hinges. The girl took every bit of gold in sight. She went out the back door, deciding it was safer than facing the guard. As she was closing the door she noticed an odd diamond mark with a symbol in the centre on frame. Something caught her curiosity about the mark. It had to be more than the signature of some vandal. Echo traced the mark with a claw, committing it to memory. She returned to Jorrvaskr in higher spirits. Echo was practically skipping. Only the circle, Athis, Torvar, Hakon and Lydia were in the mead hall. Echo was glad Kijora wasn't around.

"Where have you been? You slipped off during supper and return an hour later. Suspicious? I don't think so." Aela said sarcastically. In the past week the circle had begun to question her early morning and nighttime ventures, especially the latter. She'd have to be more careful in future.

"I'm happy my little walks aren't suspicious." Echo retorted as she skipped off to the whelps' room. Echo tossed the coin pouch under her bed. She was amassing quite a collection under it. _At least it's not a collection of daggers… Yet._ Echo thought. Echo had recently got her paws on two steel daggers. She liked daggers better than sword but the steel ones were too... _blunt_. She needed something sharp, light and fast. Echo shrugged and went back out into the mead hall. She sat down next to Athis and put her feet on the table. Echo liked the dunmer. The only time her instincts warned her about him was in training or when he was a little too far into the mead. Everyone sat in silence for a while. Tonight it seemed there was no game of the usual drink or dare. Everyone was just... drinking. _Something's up. Something big and I want to know what._ Echo decided on the to the point approach. Not her usual sneaky style.

"What's going on?" Echo asked. Everyone looked at her in confusion. Echo rolled her eyes.

"I'm not stupid. You're not playing drink or dare, Vilkas hasn't told me off for _anything_, has only given me one reproachful look since I walked in the door, my feet are on the table and nobody's said a thing, Aela hasn't called Farkas an icebrain, Aela and Farkas aren't arguing, Athis and Torvar haven't made a crack at each other or tried to joke, Torvar hasn't started a drinking contest or tried to have a go at me. Shit! Torvar isn't even half drunk!" Echo said. Torvar took a drink.

"Feet off the table and watch your mouth. What _have _you been up to exactly?" Vilkas asked with a scowl. Echo gave him the same look back.

"I went for a stroll. You still haven't answered the question." Echo shot back.

"The dragon sightings are becoming more common." Hakon told her Echo.

"And they haven't been increasing since the attack on the watch tower?" Echo said with a shrug.

"The dragons are getting bolder. It used to be lone travelers and that kind of thing. They're moving closer to the towns." Hakon told the girl. Echo nodded.

"Your the dragonborn. The hero of legend who's supposed to kill ol' Al-what's-his-name." Echo said with another shrug.

"It's Alduin. That's the problem. Whatever leads we've had on them are beginning to run out. The only thing left to do is retrieve the Horn of Jurgen Windcaller for the greybeards." Hakon said with a sigh. Echo became even more confused.

"Then why don't you?" She asked.

"The tomb is in Hjaalmarch. Imperial territory. Ulfric Stormcloak is my uncle. Kijora has made it clear she's coming and Calder will follow without a second thought. Where I go, Lydia follows as my housecarl. If the four of us go marching into Hjaalmarch do you know what it could cause for the civil war?" He asked. Echo shrugged again.

"No more arguing politicians and planning?" She asked carefully, sensing she was walking on thin ice. Hakon shook his head.

"It would give Ulfric an excuse to send troops into Hjaalmarch. Haafingar boarders Hjaalmarch. The Thalmor could take it as an excuse to do Talos only knows what. They've wanted an excuse to get both of us out of the way for a while now." Hakon let it sink in. Echo backed down. She'd heard stories of what the Thalmor did to their prisoners and what lengths they'd go to, to remove any threats to their hold over Skyrim. A sudden thought occurred to Echo. There was a spark in the corner of her eye. Someone groaned.

"What's more important? Ulfric, the Thalmor and their civil war or Skyrim and the threat to her people, the dragons?" Echo said as the shadow of a smile played across her features.

"Leave the speeches to the soldiers Echo. I'm going to bed. Stay if you want, Lydia." Hakon sighed and got up to leave. Lydia stayed put. Hakon turned and walked out into Whiterun.

"The question still stands!" Echo said to his retreating back. Hakon didn't give any sign that he'd heard her but Echo had a feeling her words had cut him deep. He was a soldier and Echo had just questioned his cause to fight and what that cause was. Echo looked around the table. Lydia winked at her.

"What? Alduin tried to kill me so the feeling's mutual." She said with a grin. Skjor turned to Vilkas.

"Drink or dare?"

* * *

The answer to the question from Chapter 13 (Why is Hakon so interested in dragons?) is in this chapter. He's the dragonborn.

Question: Will Echo find the guild and what lengths will she go to?

I know it's a bit of a stupid question but It's the best I could come up with. As you can probably see the dragons aren't the only ones getting bolder. Yes Echo. I'm looking at you.  
Arrow out


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey readers! I started back at school today. I'm actually kinda happy about it (I'm not mad! Or at least not in that sense). I've been getting a bit restless and bored at home. I needed some excitement. The excitement is at recess and lunch, not classes (Unless it's sports injury management, watching someone get in trouble, something interesting in a subject that's not 300% boring). It was good to see my friends again. I've only seen one of them during the holidays. Sorry I haven't been publishing in the past week or two or how ever long it's been. My writing just wouldn't let me go. I'd open the document, type a quick idea down and then I just couldn't stop. A few things to make you aware of:  
I will try to update at least twice a week. My aim is 3 chapters a week. Homework my play up with this when I get it. I didn't get any tonight.  
I'm in year 9 this year. (3rd year of high school and 10th year of school all up) They say it's the year we really need to start working hard. Not sure if this is true or not.  
Less than 5 minutes ago mum called us from work and told my little brother (He just started high school today) and I found out that our great grandma died at about 11am this morning. (My mum's grandma) This may play up with the amount I am able to write for the next couple of weeks.  
I always somehow manage to find the time to write, even if it's only a few lines.  
Chapter may start coming at regular intervals now. Stress on may. Probably every 2nd or 3rd day.**

**And now to the part you've all been waiting for. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Have you ever ridden before?" Aela asked. Echo looked up at her.

"No, why? Will I need to?" Echo asked suspiciously.

"No. You'll be ridding double with me. The horses might be a bit too big for you anyway." Aela said with a grin. They rounded a corner and Echo gasped. In front of them was a beautiful storm grey mare with lighter patches splattering her flanks and shoulders. She was slightly smaller and finer than other horses of Skyrim. The mare was fully saddled. Echo held her hand out to the horse.

"Storm likes you." Aela said as the horse butted Echo's hand. _Storm? Where have I heard that name before?_ Echo thought. Aela took Echo's pack from her and secured it to the horse. She did the same with her own pack and weapons before taking Echo's bow and helping her into the saddle. Aela pulled herself up behind and reached around Echo for the reins. The girl looked around curiously. She could see more from this new vantage point and give Aela a fair warning if anything approached. Echo just hoped they wouldn't meet any dragons. Her chest and back still stung whenever she thought about the rough white scars or what she'd got them from.

"Ready?" Aela asked. She had no trouble seeing over Echo's head. Echo grabbed the front of the saddle.

"Stupid question." Echo shot back. Aela laughed quietly and spurred the horse forward into a gallop.

"Where are we going first?" Echo asked as the wind battered her ears.

"Shor's Stone. They've got a problem in Redbelly mine. The place is infested with frostbite spiders." Echo groaned.

"Why do you hate them so much?"

"They're big, ugly, nasty, try to kill you on sight, almost never hunt alone and smell worse than a nest of skeevers. Almost. Or at least I think a nest of skeevers smells bad. I've never been in the nest either critter and really don't look forward to the day I do."

"Fair enough. After Shor's Stone we're going to Riften. We've got some hired muscle, animal extermination and two escaped criminal contracts. We'll be spending at least a three weeks in Riften itself." The girl's spirits soared. _Plenty of time to find the guild._ Echo thought, glad that Aela couldn't see the sly grin spreading across her face. She'd always wanted to go to Riften but traveling through the hold was too dangerous. Too many things with no problems about killing her.

"What was the bet with you and Farkas about?" Echo asked.

"We placed bets on when you'd try to climb Jorrvaskr again. Vilkas bet you'd do it the next day. I bet a week. Skjor said two. Farkas won on a month. Now we owe him fifteen septims each." Aela told her. Echo snorted.

"And you said he'd get a bottle of Black-Briar mead instead. Can't he get that from anywhere in Skyrim? What's so special?" Echo asked.

"In Whiterun you get Honningbrew. I still owe him for our last few bets. He wants Black-Briar reserve. That stuff isn't easy to get outside of Riften. We're going to Ivarstead first, then to Shor's Stone and from there, Riften." Echo picked up a strange undertone is Aela's voice. She thought about what she knew of Aela.

"We're not sticking to the roads are we?" In answer Aela turned from the path into the wilderness. She spurred the horse into a sprint and whooped with joy. Echo laughed as the wind battered her ears flat against her skull.

"It's been too long since I last rode!" Aela said over the rushing wind. Echo ducked under a branch. Aela came down on top of her.

"Sorry! I've never ridden with someone else before." Aela explained. Echo didn't reply. She was too engrossed with watching her surroundings shooting by. Echo was a fast runner and could keep up a good pace for a while but this was something else. For the first time in weeks, Echo's mind was clear. The past month since Helgen flashed past her. Or at least what she remembered of it. One memory in particular caught her attention.

"Aela? Why do you have the same colour eyes as Farkas, Vilkas and Skjor? You all have eyes of some kind of grey or other. Yours are more silvery at times." Echo added. She felt Aela tense briefly.

"Not sure." Was all she said. Echo decided pushing it further wasn't a good idea. She changed the subject.

"So... Umm... I've noticed you and Farkas are becoming quite close..." Echo said.

"I'd hit you over the back of the head like Vilkas does if I wasn't riding a horse. I like him. The Civil war and your capture and adventure in Helgen set me thinking. I like Farkas, he likes me. It's simple as that." Aela said carefully. Echo hissed in quiet laughter.

"Don't dance around the facts. Is it anything to do with Vilkas and Lydia?" Echo asked in her usual blunt manner. Aela sighed and slowed their pace.

"Yes, no, maybe. Oh, I don't know. They're more good friends mucking around. There is a reason Kodlak let you come and it wasn't just because I talked him into it. Kodlak says you act differently when certain people are near, even if you aren't talking to them. When Kijora enters the room you close up tighter than a nordic puzzle door. The closer you are to Farkas, Skjor or me the more you become like a normal seven year old. With Athis, for some reason, you calm down and actually sit still for more than ten seconds. With Ria you joke and muck around more. Around Vilkas you're more likely to do the exact opposite of what you're told. Around Torvar you're twice as sarcastic, rude and annoying. Around Njada you're at least five times as rude." Aela said with a laugh. Echo thought about this deep assessment of her personality.

"So you're saying; I'm rude, sarcastic, annoying, never do what I'm told, give people hell if I want to, have trust issues, muck around too much and can't sit still?" Echo summed up. She felt Aela's alarm.

"No! I meant you act very differently around people and some will overpower the effects others have on you." Aela said quickly.

"Oh. You were right the first time." Echo said with a grin as she flicked Aela's arm with her tail. Aela laughed.

"How you survived, kept your mouth shut and remained unknown, I'll never know." Aela said mockingly.

"You answered that question yourself. I'm different around some people." Echo told her happily. They rode on in silence. Echo thought about what had been said. How much her life had changed in the short month since Helgen. A disturbing thought occurred to her. Echo pushed it from her mind before she could complete the idea. _My life isn't that different. I do what I need to survive. If that means letting people find out who I am and remember, then I'll do it._ Echo thought finally. She sighed. Something was missing. There was a hole in the puzzle that was Echo's life. The missing piece was small, tiny even, but until Echo found all the missing pieces the picture would never be complete. _And perhaps it never will. I will find some of those pieces. I'll never know who I was. I don't want to._ Echo watched as the scenery slowly changed from the flat, rocky planes of Whiterun to the rocky hills along the borders of Whiterun and The Rift. Echo shivered as the temperature dropped slightly. There were mountains nearby.

"Is that the Throat of the World? And High Hrothgar, where Hakon talked to the Greybeards?" Echo asked curiously and pointed to the towering mountain. The peak was hidden by clouds.

"It is. The seven thousand steps lead from Ivarstead to the monastery. You're not thinking of making the climb, are you?" Aela asked suspiciously.

"No!" Echo said truthfully.

"That would be something, even for you." Aela told her. Echo laughed softly.

Even if Echo had wanted to climb the steps, she couldn't. The pair reached Ivarstead two hours after sundown. All the excitement had worn Echo down. She was falling asleep by the time they reached the town. When Aela came back out after renting the room she found Echo curled on the ground asleep next to the horse. She laughed softly and carried the girl in. Storm would take care of herself. Aela laid Echo on a bedroll. This was the last room they'd had left and if the options were bed or floor, Echo would take floor any day. The night was a quiet one. Echo didn't stir once.

Echo was awake with the dawn. Another words, she'd had a short sleep in. Aela had removed Echo's armour last night. She'd slept in a singlet. She went out into the common room without waking Aela. She sat by the fire to wait. Echo pulled out the weapons and armour book she'd borrowed fro Ria. She still couldn't read but Aela had said if she had a spare moment, identifying letters was good practice. Aela came out and tapped Echo on the shoulder.

"Breakfast." She said grumpily. Until Aela was awake and the last shreds of sleep gone from her mind, it was best to do what you were told. Vilkas and Farkas weren't much better. If anything, Vilkas was worse. _If Vilkas is a monster in the morning, I don't want to know what Torvar is comparable to. And definitely not Kijora. _Echo thought with a snort. Both always woke with a hangover. Kijora was a demon until noon or multiple cups of coffee or a very strong hangover cure. Echo herself seemed to be the only one who completely revelled in early dawn mornings after a late night around Jorrvaskr.

"Did you drink last night?" Echo asked Aela. Aela scowled.

"No." She said grumpily. Echo pulled a chunk of a loaf of bread. She did the same with the cheese and took it over to the fire. No way was she sitting near Aela for the next half hour. Echo finished her food and sat starring into the flames. Aela came and tapped her on the shoulder again. Echo readied herself for a scolding.

"Don't worry. I'm awake enough not to bite anyone who so much as looks at me. Get dressed and meet me outside by Storm. Make it quick." Aela snapped with a hint of her usual morning grumpiness. Echo obeyed, not wishing to cop the sharp end of Aela's bad mood. She pulled on her armour, boots and gauntlets, snatched up her weapons and the knapsack with her ill-gotten goods and ran outside as Aela stomped into the grabbed an apple on her way out. She tied the pack to Storm like she'd seen Aela do yesterday and gave the horse the apple. Aela came out and tied Echo's bow and sword to the horse.

"Yesterday we pushed hard to make it to Ivarstead. Normally I wouldn't push Storm so hard. We camp near Shor's Stone tonight and clear out the mine tomorrow. It should take about a day or two to get to Riften from there. Keep a your eyes and ears open for bears, wolves, spiders and any other threats. The Rift is overflowing with them. Up." Aela ordered as she lifted Echo into the saddle and pulled herself up behind. Aela spurred the horse forward.

* * *

**And there's chapter 18. I don't have a question for this chapter. Not all chapters will have them. Thanks to all you readers and reviewers out there.  
**Arrow out


	19. Chapter 19

**Have another chapter. I'm posting straight after number 18 to make up for my week or so of not posting. I had a lot of fun writing this chapter and read a few bits to 3 of my cousins (The twins are 10, their sister 11. All girls and they have no idea what on earth skyrim is other than from watching my dad play it a few times). They found some of it incredibly funny. Not sure if you guys will but I hope you do. Enjoy.**

* * *

They reached Shor's Stone by nightfall. Aela had pushed Storm to her limits again. Her mood hadn't improved much since morning. Echo was sitting by a campfire warming her hands. They were camped at the very edge of town. Wolves wouldn't bother them this close to the settlement. Aela came back from her meeting with the blacksmith and owner of the mine.

"Change of plan. How tired are you?" Aela asked.

"I could take probably another two hours of adventuring before I begin to get tired. Give me three and I'll be asleep on my feet." Echo said.

"Get your bow and sword. We clear out the mine now. It shouldn't take too long. You up for it?" Aela asked. Echo jumped up.

"What's the plan?"

"We go in there, you stay close behind me, watch out for the spiders, tell me when you see one, we attack with bow or sword, wipe out all the spiders in the mine, collect our reward, I buy mead, ale and dinner, we come back here, I drink, we exchange stories, I get mildly drunk, we exchange more stories, you go to sleep, I drink some more and finally, I sleep. What do you think?" Aela asked.

"Good plan. All I have to do is stay out of the way and not get killed. Do we have a pickaxe? We could do some mining. Gems, metals, you know." Echo suggested. She never missed a chance to make some money.

"Got the pickaxe. Let's go!" Aela said and led the way to the mine. Echo blinked as her vision brightened. She drew her sword. Aela led them deeper into the mine. Echo sheathed her sword and drew her bow. Aela already had hers out. Echo spotted movement in the red fog. She watched it carefully for a second before hissing to Aela and pointing. Aela fired and the monster keeled over dead. They looted the corpse. There were shiny black tracks in the rock.

"What's that?" Echo ran her fingers over the rock. Aela crouched down beside her.

"Ebony. Strange." Aela muttered.

"What's strange?" Echo said in confusion.

"Redbelly is supposed to be an iron mine. Ebony is rare. Watch out for spiders." Aela said and pulled out the pickaxe. Echo drew her bow. She could hear the clicking of the spider's legs on the stone. Something came towards them through the red mist. Echo shot. There was an angry chittering and something shot towards her. Echo side stepped and shot again. More chittering and another shot. Echo dodged again and shot. The spider stopped. Echo turned to Aela.

"How much left?" Echo asked as she looked around for more of the monsters.

"I think this vein is depleted. Loot the spider." Aela ordered. Echo took the poison from the spider and gave it too Aela. She refused to take it, saying the kill was Echo's. Echo shrugged and followed Aela deeper. They killed more spiders and mined the rest of the ore.

"Can you find any more spiders?" Aela asked. Echo looked around. No movement in the mist. She couldn't hear anything either.

"All clear... Wait." She turned her nose to the air and sniffed.

"That way." Echo pointed. The mist was thicker here.

"Keep your bow out and stay quiet." Aela said and stepped forward. This time she made barely a sound. Echo moved after her.

"You coming... Oh." She said and smiled when she realised Echo was following. Echo steps were completely silent. The pair crept forwards. The mist thickened. Aela was about to step forward when Echo grabbed her elbow. She pulled her sword from it's sheath and slashed it through the space in front of Aela. The mist was so thick here, Echo couldn't see the tip of her sword. It came away coated in web. She sheathed the sword and nocked an arrow to her bow. Aela motioned for them to move forward. They stepped into a cavern. The walls were covered in web. Spiders dropped from the ceiling. They were the colour of dried blood. Echo shot. Some of the spiders charged while others stayed back and shot balls of sticky goo. Echo drew her sword and leaped onto a spider. She slashed and hacked before springing off and sliding under another. Blood, violence, adrenaline and fighting. All things Echo delighted in and all surrounding her.

"NO!" Someone shouted, "Kill them! They invade your nest! Kill them both!" The voice screamed as a firebolt shot towards Echo. She spun away from it and slashed at a spider. A blob of goo caught Echo on the arm. She killed the offending monster.

"The mage! Get the mage!" Aela shouted. An ice spear flew at Echo. She dodged and ran towards it's source. Echo stabbed at a spider but it knocked the sword from her hand. She grabbed her dagger and unsheathed her claws. The spider did the same to her dagger. Echo turned towards it and unsheathed the claws on her other hand. She jumped back as the spider reared, pulling a boot off in the process. This was a big spider.

"Come get me, you horrible smelly insect! You're such an ugly bug your own mother died when she saw you!" Echo taunted. She heard the mage scream in anger.

"Spiders are not bugs! They are arachnids!" He screamed. The spiders seemed to respond to his anger and swarmed at Echo.

"Stupid bugs! Disgusting insects!" She teased. Aela caught onto her idea and began yelling at the mage. She attacked the mage and all the spiders went to protect the mage. All except the big one attacking Echo. She wiped sweat from her eyes.

"Just you and me then! Bring it! Ugly bug!" Echo shouted. She jumped but the spider burried it's fang into her other boot. Echo ripped it off before the fang could reach her foot.

"Now you've done it! Bet you can't catch me, ugly bug!" She challenged. The spider took her up on it. It reared and stabbed downwards at Echo. It was fast but Echo was faster. Her speed was almost double without her weapons and boots. She jumped and slashed. The spider spat and the goo caught her on the shoulder. Echo hissed as she felt it seep in through a gap in her armour and run down her arm. The spider reared again and time slowed for Echo. She sprang forward and latched onto it's underside. She scrambled onto it's back before it could shake her off. She searched it for a weak point. Finding it, Echo brought both paws back and drove them down into the join between it's head and body. There was a sickening tearing sound and Echo was thrown against the wall. The Mage screamed as the spider collapsed. Echo watched as the Mage ran.

"Echo!" Aela screamed. Echo sat up and vomited.

"What's wrong?" Aela asked in panic.

"It stinks." Echo said weakly. Aela rolled her eyes and pulled the girl to her feet.

"I can't believe I'm saying this. I need a bath." Echo said with a grin as she collected her weapons. Aela muttered something about rats.

"Come on. We can jump in the river then collect our pay." Aela said and led the way from the mind. When the mage ran, the fog had thinned to a light red haze. They exited the mine and headed for the river. Echo began to pull her armour off, glad the darkness hid them from view. She splashed into the water and began to wash all the poison, blood and dirt from her fur. Echo was definitely the filthiest of the pair. Aela was mainly covered with sweat and blood. Most of the latter wasn't even hers. Echo pulled her armour back on. It would need repairs and a few new buckles. She followed Aela to the blacksmith's. Aela knocked on the door.

"The mine's cleared." Aela said. The smith shot an odd look in Echo's direction but payed Aela nonetheless. Aela counted the coin and nodded.

"You go back to camp. I'll get the drink and food." Echo nodded and headed back to camp. She relit the fire and burned the singlet she'd worn under her armour. She exchanged her leather pants for a cloth pair. They hadn't faired too badly. Storm nuzzled her back. Echo scratched the horse under the chin. Aela came back carrying a bag filled with bottles of mead. She gave storm an apple and sat down by the fire. Echo sat next to her. Aela handed her a plate of salmon steak, bread and cheese. Echo ate greedily. Something cold and wet rubbed across her back. Echo growled.

"Sit still for Talos sake! Frostbite spider bites get infected easily." She covered Echo's chest and arms in the same stuff. Aela sat back down and took a swig of ale. She opened a jar identical to the one next to Echo and covered all her cuts and and gashes.

"Why don't you cover yourself in it like you did to me?" Echo asked curiously.

"You're covered in small cuts and I can't see half of them under that fur. The poison they spit can make cuts infected. I know where I got hit and which cuts are more likely to get infected. Besides, I only got hit by poison a few times. You were covered." She told Echo and took another swig.

"Let's play drink or dare." Echo said.

"No dares. Only scar, truth or story. I'll start." Aela said and took another gulp. She was definitely intent on drinking herself halfway to Oblivion. She unlaced her right bracer. A long white scar ran from her elbow to wrist and onto her hand.

"Want to know how I got this one?" Aela said as she traced the scar down her arm. Echo was curious.

"How?"

"This was when I was going to Whierun to join the companions. The how: A little too much drink and one too many drinking contests. The last one was with some traveling mercenary. I caught one of his friends trying to pickpocket me. I grabbed his hand as he pulled it from my pocket. Then another friend of his grabbed me and the one I'd been drinking with says 'Now if you'd just come quietly along with us, we won't have to hurt you.' He was getting dangerously close by that point. I kneed him between the legs and elbowed the one holding me in the gut.

"A full on brawl between me and those three mercenaries breaks out in the tavern. I dealt with them all right. They had a nice nap. I turn around to leave. Turns out I hadn't quite hit the leader hard enough. He hit me over the head. I blacked out but not before giving him an extra hard whack. When I fell I caught my arm on his dagger." She said and drained the bottle. Echo laughed. Aela opened another bottle.

"That wasn't the funniest part either. Someone told them it was me who'd started the fight. We all get dragged off to prison. The guards are bored and in a bad mood so they think it funny to put all four of us in the same cell." Echo howled with laughter. Aela took another drink.

"Still not the best bit! All three men got another thorough beating. I didn't fare much better. One of them had been locked up in Cinda mine at once. He'd manage to smuggle in a shiv. It'd been sharpened to a needle point. He tried to stab me and that's how I got this half of the scar." She pointed to a spot halfway down her forearm. Echo could see the join. The lower half of the scar was jagged compared to the upper half. The place where the scar stopped on Aela's hand was a mangled mess of scar tissue.

"I think the fight happened in the bannered mare. By the time I went to Jorrvaskr the whole of the companions knew about it. You gotta remember, I was only sixteen." Aela said and took a swig. Echo laughed again.

"Your turn. What's that?" Aela said and pointed to Echo's chest. A thin scar started near her collarbone and followed the line of her ribs down her sternum to finish on her side.

"The reason I hate prisons and jails. It also involves drink. Me an' some buddies got chucked in jail. I was in the same cell as one of them. We got to share with a bunch of drunks. They were still drunk. The rat I was in with was another khajiit. He thought I was trying to takeover from him. When the drunks started a fight, he did this to me with a dagger he'd pickpocketed from a guard. No idea why he wouldn't just use claws. Your turn." Echo said as Aela had another drink. Echo's curiosity cooked up a sudden storm of questions.

"Tell me about your da. Where does he live?" Echo asked. Aela's mood darkened and she scowled and drained the bottle. She opened another. Aela really was intent on getting drunk tonight. Echo decided not to push it. She yawned and moved towards her bedroll. The girl slipped inside. Aela stared into the fire as she drank. Her features and the claw like war paint, bathed in the orange glow from the flames, scared Echo in an odd way. She curled into a loose ball. All anyone could see was an odd lump and the tips of two grey ears.

"Sovengard." Aela said quietly. Echo poked her head out.

"Sovengard?" Echo repeated in a confused whisper. Aela's scowl darkened.

"He lives in Sovengard." Aela said as she drank. Echo waited for more.

"How?" She asked when it didn't come. Echo couldn't see it, as Aela's back was to her, but there was a tear in Aela's eye. She drank in silence. Echo was about to curl up again when she got her answer.

"Thalmor." Aela hissed. Echo waited.

"A party of the damn yellow skins were passing near our shack. They were tormenting an elk. Letting it run from camp only to pull the rope around it's neck tight. It wouldn't have gotten far with it's injuries anyway. Pa went to investigate the noise. He told me to stay put." Aela's head lifted to stare across the top of the flames. _I know what I would've done._ Echo thought.

"Yes." Aela said, as if reading Echo's mind, "He told them to kill the animal. They said no and ordered him away. Pa shot it and slit it's throat to make sure it was dead. They did the same to him. I saw it all from the trees. I was seventeen. It was a year after I became a whelp. My birthday." Aela said bitterly as she drank.

"I never forgot. I trained harder than ever. When I finally became a companion I began to hunt them down. The vengeance was empty. Something was missing. I gave up after killing two of the ten. Then I joined the circle. Something changed. I hunted every last one of them down like a wolf." Aela said fiercely. Echo waited for her to say more but Aela had closed up tighter than a Nordic puzzle door. Echo yawned and curled up again. She was asleep in minutes.

* * *

**Like I said before, I started back at school. I'm currently writing chapter 28 so I have a few chapters if I don't get the time to write.  
**Arrow out


	20. Chapter 20

**Sorry I haven't published for awhile. I keep getting distracted.**

* * *

Echo stretched and sniffed the cool morning air. Safe. She listened for a moment to make sure. Only Aela's breathing and the hammering of the blacksmith's forge. Echo crept out. Aela was still asleep. The fire had burnt down to simmering embers. Echo kicked dirt over the coals to put them out. She thought about last night. The memory seemed... strange. _Stupid memories! _Echo thought with a grumble. She thought back until the memories felt normal. They were clear at the part Aela had told her the plan. Echo thought forward from there. They'd gone into the mine. There'd been a red mist covering the place. Somewhere along the line they'd found a vein of ebony. Then... The mage! Echo remembered the part clearly. It became cloudy again after they'd got their pay. Aela had drank and they'd told stories. Aela had told one about a drinking contest, Echo had recounted the time she'd been thrown in a cell with a bunch of drunks and a khajiit who didn't like her. After that, nothing. _That's not so bad. I'm just having trouble with little events and when they happened, like when we found the vein, did it happen earlier or later? And what order did the stories go in._ Echo thought with relief. She found the remains of last nights dinner and shared them out between her and Aela.

"Thanks. How are you after the ride?" Aela asked. Echo hadn't even heard Aela come up behind her. That said something about the Huntress' skills. Echo wasn't easy to sneak up on.

"My sides hurt like I ran from Windhelm jail, around the city three times and did a roof run in the grey quarter." Echo said. She pulled on her armour as Aela ate. Echo looked around for signs of anything they'd done last night. All the bottles had been disposed off and everything was packed except for the bedrolls. Echo rolled them up and tied the bundles to Storm. Aela finished eating and helped her tie the rest of their things to Storm.

"Exactly how much of last night do you remember?" Aela asked.

"You told me the plan, we went into the mine, killed the spiders, found a loopy mage with some extra big bugs and a major problem, found some ebony veins at some point, jumped in the river, got our pay, you drank and told me about the time you had a drinking contest and found someone picking your pockets, I told you about the time I got thrown in with a rat who didn't like me. After that I went to sleep." Echo said. Aela nodded.

"Nothing feels... Out of place?" She asked.

"Small details. When did we find the ore and the exact order of things. Why?" Echo asked.

"Just wondering." Aela said. Echo shrugged and let Aela lift her onto the horse. Aela climbed up behind her with a yawn. Echo watched for predators as they rode. The road was surprisingly empty for a while.

"Bears. Two of them. Coming this way." Echo said to Aela. Aela stopped the horse and slid off, drawing her bow. Echo drew her sword and dagger. The bears lumbered forward, sniffing the air. One of them roared and charged. Aela shot at the one furtherest away as Echo braced herself for impact. The bear slowed, wondering why the little cat didn't run or fight. The seconds of hesitation proved fatal as Echo shot forward. The bear swiped at her. Echo dodged and plunged her sword into the bear's heart. She looked around for the other bear and found it lying on the ground metres from where Aela was standing.

"Not a bad kill. I can see some improvement is needed. You were relying on the bear hesitating. It could've gotten dangerous if it hadn't faltered." Aela said as she mounted the horse. She reached down to pull Echo up but the girl ducked and scrambled up on her own.

"Traveling in the Rift is dangerous." Echo shot back. Aela sighed and nudged Storm forward. There progress was slower than the last two days. Storm was tired after the hard pace Aela had set. That coupled with attacks from predators made the going slow. Aela herself was tired. Echo missed a pack of wolves at one point, a pack Aela should have spotted with her years of experience over the girl. At this point Echo stopped dividing her attention between looking at her surroundings with her child's curiosity, chattering to Aela and keeping a look out. Keeping a child's curiosity in check is harder than it sounds, especially when the one doing the keeping is the child the curiosity in question belongs to.

"Why are you so tired?" Echo asked as Storm walked. Aela had slowed them right down and the pace had Echo bored to the tip of her tail.

"I don't know Echo, I don't know." Aela said.

"How much sleep did you get?"

"I went barely an hour after you." Aela said tiredly.

"Too much drink?" Echo said brightly. This got a laugh out of Aela.

"It's not the drink. Eyes on your surroundings."Aela ordered but Echo's questions weren't done.

"How long to Riften?" She asked.

"At least another day." Aela said with a growl. Echo shut up and returned to keeping watch, no matter how much it bored her. The sun was beginning to get low in the sky.

"We'll sleep here for the night. We should reach Riften late tomorrow, _if_ we don't keep getting attacked by wolves, spiders and bears." Aela said. Echo groaned. _More slow riding! Walking from here to Riften would be funner._ Echo thought. She saw something flying towards her out of the corner of her eye and caught it. It was her bow. Aela handed her a quiver.

"Don't set up. We need to hunt. Plenty of rabbits around. I want to have a fire going before it gets dark. Don't go far from camp. I won't be far away. Be back before the sun disappears behind the trees." Aela instructed. Echo didn't wait for Aela's temper to show itself. She shouldered the bow and quiver and headed into the trees. She had a good half hour to hunt. Almost immediately Echo spotted a rabbit running into the trees. She shot and missed. Echo collected her arrow and climbed a nearby tree. She nocked an arrow to the string and pulled it back to wait. A rabbit hopped by her after less than a minute. Echo released the arrow. The arrow hit it's mark and Echo climbed down to retrieve her kill. She tied it to her belt and went back up. _Two should be enough. It'll take too long to find more. I really don't want to meet Aela's temper, today of all days._ Echo thought with a grin as she waited. She spotted another rabbit further into the trees and shot. She was about to climb down when she heard a clicking sound and decided against it. Echo checked the sun's position. Time to head back. She waited for the sound to recede before climbing down. She was cautious now and it slowed her progress. Echo heard the clicking twice more and climbed both times.

"You're late." Aela said when the girl returned.

"Clicking sound, probably spiders." Echo explained and threw her rabbits down next to the fire. She'd killed another on her way back.

"Skin and gut the rabbits and skewer the meat." Aela told her and tossed her a clean dagger. Echo caught it by the hilt and did as she was told. Aela had managed to kill four rabbits and was doing the same as Echo.

"What did you do when you heard the spiders?" Aela asked.

"Climbed. I was already in the trees when I heard the first. I'd just shot my second rabbit and was climbing down when I heard the noise." Echo said proudly. Aela tutted.

"And that was a mistake. Next time you hear a noise like that stay in the tree." Aela scolded.

"I didn't climb _down_! I know how to keep my head firmly attached to my neck." Echo retorted.

"Yes, but what about your neck to your shoulders?" Aela teased. Here was the normal Aela.

"Hello Aela. Good to see you finally decided to show up. And yes, I know how to keep my neck between my shoulders with my head firmly attached to the top." _Most of the time._ She added to herself. Aela mumbled something to herself. Echo skewered the first rabbit on a sharpened stick and started on the other as Aela set them over the fire to cook.

"Why do you hate Kijora?" The question surprised Echo. She thought fast.

"Reasons." The girl said vaguely.

"Echo." Aela said warningly.

"I have reasons for not liking her. Reasons I'm keeping to me." Echo said roughly.

"You speak like you were pulled off the street yesterday when y†ou get surprised like that. Now I think about it, I'm surprised you weren't talking like that when you first became a whelp." Aela said it like a question.

"I learn't how to speak _properly_, as you'd call it. Came in handy a few times too." Echo added.

"How did you learn?" Aela asked. Echo tapped her ears.

"Same way I learn most things your average rat don't know." Echo said deliberately. Aela handed her one of the cooked rabbits. Echo took it without a word and scoffed it down.

"You have the manners of a street kid, that's for sure. You eat like someone will snatch it from your hands. And you hardly say please or thank you." Echo raised an eyebrow.

"Your point being?"

"You're not on the streets anymore Echo. You don't need to keep those habits." Aela sighed. Echo shrugged.

"I'd say it's why I haven't been kicked out yet when any other kid never would have been allowed to join in the first place." Echo said with another shrug. She finished the rabbit and waited for more. Aela saw her eyeing the meat hungrily and laughed.

"Take it. Just leave some for me." She said. Echo grabbed the meat.

"How much do you know about Riften, Echo?" Aela asked. Echo thought.

"It's home to the Thieves Guild. They have their hideaway in the sewers and it's impossible to find. It's Stormcloak controlled. Jarl Laila Law-giver is in charge and part of the city is built over Lake Honrich." Echo said. Aela nodded.

"And the Black-Briars are a big force in Riften. They have the city in their pocket. Remember that and you should be all good." Aela said. Echo laughed silently.

"I'll remember not to go annoying any Black-Briars or any of their lapdogs." Echo joked. Aela smiled and shook her head. She uncorked one of her two remaining bottles of ale. Echo moved closer. She shivered in the cool night air and Aela pulled her closer. Echo shook her arm off but didn't move away. They sat for a time, Aela content to drink and stare into the fire, Echo happy with just sitting there. Of course, Echo's usual question couldn't stay away forever.

"Where do you stand on the war?" Echo asked. From what she'd heard this was a sensitive subject to some in Skyrim.

"Kodlak says not to worry about it. I worry that a bunch of snowberries are out there earning glory while we stay out of it. But I will follow the old man's lead. As ever." She sighed. Echo nodded.

"If Skyrim is your home and there's a war being fought, why can't you fight for your home? Sometimes Kodlak's ideas and views make no sense what so ever." Echo agreed. The rest of her questions were either unimportant or had nothing to do with anything. She thought about the companions and what she'd been told and heard about them. Echo realised that after spending a month with them she still didn't really know who they were.

"Aela... _Who _are the Companions?" She asked.

"An order of warriors. We are brothers and sisters in honour. And we show up to solve problems if the coin is good enough." Aela told her. Echo shivered again and Aela put an arm around her and pulled her closer. This time Echo didn't fight it but she did push Aela's arm further down her shoulder, away from where Alduin and bitten her.

"Why did you join the Companions?" Aela tensed for a second but Echo didn't notice.

"My mother was a Companion. And her mother. And all the women in my family, back to Hrotti Blackblade. I stayed with my father in the woods until I was old enough for my Trial. We hunted everything there was to hunt. Good training. Ma didn't live long enough to see me join, but I fight to honour her and all my Shield-Sisters through time." Aela ran her fingers through Echo's fur. The girl flinched at the contact and she stopped.

"You'll get a very different answer for every one of those questions, depending on who you ask." Aela told her.

"I've been a whelp for a month, I've heard about the Companions before, but I don't know one of the most important things about the Companions. What does it mean to be a Companion?" Echo asked. Aela was silent for a minute.

"Aye, that is a good question. It means resting your haunches in Whiterun more than I care to, for one. But when it comes time to draw blood, there's no one in Skyrim I'd rather have at my back. It means waking up every day knowing that you could die, and having to earn your life by clawing for every breath. I don't know how those cozy lords manage to drag themselves out of bed every day. Why bother if you're not living?" She said with wonder.

"Clawing for every breath..." Echo repeated quietly.

"Having second thoughts?" Aela asked slyly.

"Sure as hell no!" Echo said quickly. Aela laughed.

"Relax. You'll survive just fine. Still, I don't know how some people get up everyday, with nothing to live for."

"No danger, no thrill. Look before you leap, but only to taste the fear and adrenaline." Echo said wisely. Aela rubbed the girl's shoulder.

"Wise words, pup. Wise words." Echo looked up at Aela curiously.

"Pup?"

"Would you prefer kit? Or maybe kitten? It would be more accurate."

"Bitch." Aela raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"What is _that_ supposed to mean?" Echo grinned slyly.

"We are using dog likenesses, aren't we?" Aela cuffed her over the head. Echo gave her the finger.

"Pussy."

"Drunk."

"Kitten."

"Friend." Aela opened her mouth to retort but closed it as the full meaning of what Echo had just said sunk in.

"What?" Echo just looked at her with a cheeky smile.

"Friend." She said again and rested her head on Aela's arm.

"Friend." Aela whispered, "You called me a friend."

"I... I trust you. I trust you and not just that you won't try to kill me. I trust you, as a friend."

"Sister." Now Echo was confused.

"Sister? That's just confusing." Aela laughed quietly at this.

"Confusing like you. I never had any siblings. Farkas and Vilkas are like brothers to me, but it's... _Different_. You're annoying, always pestering us, curious and never seem to run out of energy until you're actually asleep. But it's impossible to be angry with you for long. Ma told me that's what little sisters are like." Aela told her.

"So you don't see yourself as a mother to me?" Echo asked.

"If I did, you'd probably silt my throat."

"There's no probably about it. You're pushing it with sister even. As long as things don't change too much, I'm fine with it." Echo said with a shrug and a yawn.

"You're going to bed soon. Don't argue. How much longer do you want to spend on the road?" Aela said as Echo opened her mouth to argue.

"Fine." Echo grumbled and curled up next to Aela.

"I said bed, not curl up where you are."

"Bed means sleep." She yawned again and wriggled to get comfortable. Her elbow brushed against something. She flinched as something sent a small shock up her arm.. Aela looked down with concern.

"You alright?" Echo blinked and looked around for whatever she'd felt.

"Something shocked me. Almost like a burn, but more sudden." She described. Aela pulled something from her pocket and let it dangle in front of Echo.

"Remember this?" Echo looked the piece of crystal over. A spark of recognition flickered inside her. She touched it and recoiled as it sent a shock up her arm. The skin around where she'd touched it felt as if something had burnt her, but there was no mark. She touched it again. This time she held the contact for a few seconds before snatching her hand away. The spark ignited into a memory.

"I remember. I was out for three nights. The crystal made me stop thrashing and screaming somehow. But if I wasn't in the nightmares it burned me. Strange. Now I feel more of a static shock where I touch it." She stared at the silvery wire wound about the crystal. She touched it and calmness flowed up her arm like water. She yawned and curled up again.

"Wake me when you get up. I can't wait to get to Riften."

"I'll wake you. I won't let anything happen to you, I promise." Aela said with a small smile. A cool breeze blew into camp. Echo was already asleep. _She's forgotten about last night. I wonder how much she's forgotten about the last month and how much she knows._ Aela thought. What Aela herself didn't know was that her promise was about to be broken. And it would cut Echo to the core, no matter how closely the girl guarded her feelings.

* * *

**Sorry if this chapter is a bit... bland, boring, messy, sloppy, take your pick. I thought I needed to clear some things up. There's an answer to a question in this chapter.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Aaaaaannnnnd... It's time for a new chapter! School's been keeping me busy. Or more to the point, my arch enemy homework is. I've actually been trying to break some old bad habits and do it this year. Especially my maths. I never seem to do it. I only have to do 20 minutes a night but it just never gets done. Oh well. This chapter is filled with pesky ideas that wouldn't leave me alone. It's like when you give ulfric back the axe and him and Galmar start disscussing the attack on Whiterun. He says: "Whiterun is only a means to an end." Same with most of the ideas in this chapter. They're a means to get Echo where her and I want her to go.**

* * *

As soon as Echo woke she knew some wasn't right. She cautiously pushed the blanket away from her eyes. Aela was asleep by the fire. Storm was quietly nibbling the grass. Everything was where she remembered it being the night before. She sniffed the air. No predators. Echo sighed with relief. It must have been the remains of a dream. She dug around in their bags until she found some bread and cheese. It was at least half an hour before dawn so it wasn't really a surprise that Aela was still asleep. She'd been tired most of yesterday too. Echo packed up what she could of the campsite and put it in a pile near Storm. She fed the horse an apple and looked around for something to do. Echo climbed into one of the trees surrounding the camp and perched carefully on a branch. She rocked back and forth gently before jumping to another branch. She deliberately jumped lower than she should have. Echo hung from the limb and worked up enough momentum to swing herself to the next tree. She went round the campsite until the sun came up. When Echo felt the warm light on her cheek she stopped and looked down at Aela. _Should I wake he up? We've only got another day to Riften and I'd much prefer a day's ride with a happy Aela than a grumpy one. Give it another half hour maybe. _Echo decided. She went back to flinging herself from tree to tree. The half an hour flew by in a blink. Before Echo knew it, the sun had cleared the tree line and light was reaching the forest floor. _Better wake Aela now or she'll have my ears._ Echo fingered her ears thoughtfully. As she looked down at her friend, a cold, hard feeling in the pit of her stomach made her gulp. As she climbed down the same feeling she'd had when she woke up came back. Aela was lying on her side, facing the fire and Echo. She had pulled a blanket over herself before she slept.

"Aela? Wake up. We need to go." Echo said cautiously. Aela groaned but didn't wake. She shook the woman's shoulder. She groaned again and shook Echo off but didn't wake. Echo pulled the blanket off her and recoiled in shock. Aela's arms, legs and chest were covered in red welts. Echo checked Aela's back and shoulders. They were covered in red marks as well. Any skin not covered by the welts was pale. Echo laid a hand against her forehead. It was warm. Too warm. Echo shook her again, harder this time.

"Wake up! Aela! This isn't funny!" Nothing happened, not even a grunt this time. Echo carefully ran her finger across one of the welts and sniffed it. _Frostbite spider poison! The same poison the ones in the mine covered us with!_ Echo thought. She wiped her finger on the grass and began to pace. Echo ran plans through her head as another voice pointed out the flaws in them.

"I need to get her to Riften and a healer." She suggested to herself. She found a flaw in it immidiately. _You don't anyone in Riften, Echo. Let alone what the city is like._

"Maybe one of the potions in Aela's bag will help? They have labels written on them." _You can't read. You'll only make it worse._

"I could ride back to Whiterun and fetch someone." Echo began to tie the bags to Storm. They didn't have much. Only the bedrolls, weapons and a bag each. _Aela will probably be dead by then, from the poison or one of the many predators in these parts. Not to mention bandits._

"Aela can come back with me! That'll work! We can make it!" She said desperately. The voice inside her head laughed. _Aela won't be there to help you fight off predators and bandits. You'll never make it back alive or on time. Who knows how long she has left. It can't be very long. Give up on it girl. You broke the rules. You made a friend and now she's paying the price. She's going to die. You'll never make it._ The voice said with a taunting false sweetness that made Echo gag.

"Maybe we'll find someone along the road who can help?" She cried. _Weren't you listening? You'll never make it. Aela's only held out this long because of all that drink. She'll die and it will all be for nothing. You're a child. What can a child do? It's a wonder you survived this long. _The tears dried at the corners of her eyes as the look on her face hardened.

"I have to try." Echo clenched her fists and took a shuddering breath to steady herself. She searched for a coil of rope. Finding it, she hauled Aela away from the fire. Aela coughed weakly.

"Echo? What are you doing?" She rasped. It nearly broke Echo's determination but she pressed her claws into her palm and concentrated on the pain.

"Going to Riften."

"What's wrong?" Aela asked as Echo pushed her onto the horse. If Aela had still been unconscious it would have been an impossible task for someone of Echo's small size and strength. She was about to speak when her first night at the companions came flooding back to her. She gasped and began to tie Aela to the horse as she began to fight unconsciousness.

"What are you doing?" Aela asked.

"Making sure you don't fall off." Echo growled. Aela directed her on how to do it properly. Satisfied with her work, Echo kicked dirt over the fire and pulled herself onto Storm. She kicked the horse like she'd seen Aela do. Storm, sensing something was wrong with her mistress, obeyed without a second thought. Any predators they encountered flew by in the blink of an eye. Aela slipped in and out of consciousness. Echo knew when she was awake or unconscious because her grip around Echo tightened or loosened and slipped. The tears came back and threatened to overwhelm her but Echo kept going. The only thing that mattered now was getting Aela to someone who could save her. Suddenly, stone walls loomed in front of them. Echo nudged Storm off the path and into the trees. She made sure they couldn't be seen and untied Aela.

"Stay here. I'll be back." She promised the horse and cautiously approached the gates. At the gates, the guards told Echo to halt. _I really don't have time for this. _She thought, barely keeping it together.

"Before I let you into Riften, you need to pay the visitor's tax." The guard told her.

"Why?" Echo asked with no small amount of annoyance.

"For the privilege of entering the city of course." He scoffed. Echo growled and considered her options. She could put a dagger to the man's throat and see if he let her in then, she could slit his throat, take the key and enter the city, pay the tax or try to convince him otherwise. She decided on the last option.

"This is obviously a shake down." The guard looked alarmed and glanced around hastily.

"Alright alright! Keep your voice down. Do you want everyone to hear you?" He said quickly. He unlocked the gate and let her through. She took in the city. There was a market in the centre. If Echo wanted to find a healer, what better place to start. She cautiously moved through the market, listening for any helpful information.

"Running a little light in the pockets, lass?" Someone behind Echo said. Echo whipped around, drawing her dagger.

"How the hell could you know that?" She hissed.

"It's all about sizing up your mark. The way they walk, what they're wearing. It's a dead give away." The stranger said.

"None of your business."

"Oh, but that's where you're wrong, lass. Wealth _is_ my business. Maybe you'd like a taste?" Echo shook her head at the enticing offer.

"Not now. My friend's hurt. I need someone who can help her. Know anyone?" Someone like this was more than likely to have a few contacts.

"Afraid not." An annoyed look crossed Echo's face.

"You're kidding? A man of your... _type_, is bound to know someone who can help. I can pay. You and whoever your contact is." This caught the man's attention.

"When you put it that way... Yes, I might know someone. Follow me." Echo stayed put.

"No. I don't trust you. Meet me outside the city by the gate with your contact." Echo held out a handful of coin.

"More where that came from if you show up." She said with a sneaky smile. The man smiled back.

"Now you're speaking my language." He said and walked off. Echo went back out through the gates. She leaned against the wall, partly concealed by the trees. She had a perfect view of the gates. She could see anyone exiting and entering the city but they couldn't see her. Echo waited for the man from the market. He took his time. He exited the city, followed by a two women. One was a young Nord, early twenties. The other was a Breton, probably mid twenties. Echo let them look around for her and move down the road a bit. She followed them. She stood in the middle of the road behind them.

"Looking for me?" She said. The young woman jumped and turned around but the man and the Breton acted as if they were expecting it.

"I was wondering how long you would follow us for lass. This is Ingun Black-Briar. She's an alchemist." He motioned to the nord. Black-Briar. Aela had said they had a lot of power in Riften.

"Who's that?" Echo asked bluntly with a nod toward the Breton.

"This is Maria. She knows a thing or two about healing. Where's your friend lass?" He asked. Echo tossed him and his accomplices a handful of coins each.

"I don't trust any of you, especially you." She said to the man. He didn't move.

"Means you're not coming." She told him. The man shrugged and walked past her. Echo motioned for the other two to follow her.

"I never got your name!" The man called.

"And you're not getting it." Echo replied. She made sure he had entered the city before turning off the path.

"What happened to your friend?" Ingun asked. Echo decided giving to much information may not be wise.

"We were exploring a cave. We stumbled into a nest of frostbite spiders. They weren't the usual ones you find in caves either. They were much bigger for starters, and the colour of dried blood. The poison they spat was different. My friend drank a lot of mead and ale after the fight, if that helps." Echo said politely. If this person had power then she could easily have Echo killed.

"How long ago was this?" Maria asked.

"Two days. She was tired most of yesterday but perked up a little in the evening." Echo said as they reached the place she'd left Storm and Aela.

"That's her." Echo said and went to lean against a tree next to Storm. The two women knelt by Aela and examined the welts.

"How long has she been like this?" Maria asked.

"I woke up this morning and I didn't think anything was wrong. When I tried to wake her, I couldn't. Then I saw the welts."

"Did you get any of the poison on you?"

"Yeah."

"Do you have any similar welts?"

"Not that I know of. She covered me in some sort of potion. Most of the goo I got hit by got washed off in the river afterwards. She didn't clean herself like I did. I didn't think she got that covered." Maria came to stand by Echo.

"What's your friend's name? It's obvious I'm not getting yours."

"You're not getting hers either." Echo growled. Maria shrugged.

"Where did you get hit?"

"I was covered but washed it all off. Cleanest I've been in weeks." Echo shifted the armour over her right shoulder. The skin there felt itchy and irritated. Maria caught the movement.

"Armour off." She ordered. Echo did as she was told. The fur down Echo's right shoulder and arm was tangled with blood and fluid. The skin underneath was red and dry. Echo knew she was in for it.

"Ingun, do you need help?" Maria called.

"Not yet, no. You deal with the girl." Ingun called back.

"Sit. It's a wonder you're not the same as your friend." Echo found an obvious answer to this.

"Easy. She's got more welts." Maria shook her head as she pulled bottles from her satchel.

"You're smaller and younger. You should be feeling the effects as well." Maria said as she wiped the blood away. Echo flinched at her touch. Maria selected one of the bottles rubbed the contents into the cleaned fur.

"You're lucky you came to us today. A day later and you wouldn't have been much better than your friend." Maria told her. She spotted the teeth marks on Echo's chest.

"They're infected." She said as she tapped one of the marks. Echo snapped at her fingers and growled.

"Careful. You don't take much care of yourself, do you? Who is it that lets you do this and leaves it untreated? Is it her?" Maria pointed over her shoulder to Aela.

"It's not infected. It was. It's not my friend. I'm just too curious sometimes. Curious people get hurt." Echo said with a growl. Maria raised an eyebrow but backed off.

"How old are you anyway?" She asked. Echo growled again.

"Curious people get hurt." She repeated. Maria left to help Ingun. Echo pulled on her armour and stood up. She tried to see what they were doing to Aela but couldn't. Echo cursed and scaled a tree. She moved through the branches to sit above where the two were working. They didn't see or hear her.

"Where were... Oh. She's gone." Ingun said as she looked over her shoulder. Maria shook her head.

"She's not. She's in the trees somewhere. I heard her go up and move around but I don't know where to. I think she went into the forest for a while." Echo grinned.

"She's good. Wouldn't be bad in your line of work." Ingun commented. This got Echo's attention.

"Not bad at all. A bit young though. The boys would never let her in. Give her eight or so years and they might consider it. Poor thing." Maria said sadly.

"Why?"

"She has some infected wounds on her chest. They've been there for at least a month and, by the look of them, not a lot has been done about them. Abuse, perhaps." Echo stopped herself form making a sarcastic retort. She reminded herself she was trying to stay hidden.

"Not... whoever this is?"

"She said no, but whenever you ask most children her age if someone has hurt them like that, they deny it. She wears armour, Ingun, armour. And she looks like she knows how to use those weapons. Why would they let a child fight like that? It's horrible." Echo decided she wanted answers more than to remain hidden. She hung upside down from her perch so Maria and Ingun could see her.

"I wasn't lying. I fight because I want to. If they didn't let me I'd leave them and fight anyway. It's either let me fight or don't and I run away and do it anyway and probably get myself killed. Like I said, curious people get hurt. People like you. And what's this... _line of work_?" Echo asked.

"Curious people get hurt." Maria said with a warning smile.

"Curious people get them selves killed just as often as they get hurt." Echo countered.

"So stop asking questions before you become one of them." Maria retorted. Ingun ignored them as if she heard this type of thing everyday. Echo couldn't come up with anything and swung back up into the trees. She dozed off as the two worked.

Echo woke with a start as someone shook the tree. She threw a dagger at the offender without thinking.

"_That_ wasn't very nice." Maria said. She held Echo's dagger. Echo glared at her.

"What?"

"We need to take your friend back to my house in Riften. It's obvious you don't exactly want people to know you're here. Most people will be inside at this hour of the morning. You can come or stay. I don't care what." Echo looked around for Ingun.

"Where's Ingun?" She spotted someone else standing in the trees.

"What's he doing here?" Echo growled. It was the man from the market.

"I need him to help me carry your friend back. Ingun went to brew some potions I need. Other than that, I don't need her help any more. Come or stay?" Maria said again. Echo climbed down and snatched her dagger back. She shouldered her pack and told Storm to wait for her.

"You getting the rest of your things?" Maria asked.

"Later." Echo said as she handed Maria a small coin purse and led the way back to the path. She let Maria and the man lead form there so she could keep an eye on them. There were no guards at the gate. Echo suspected the Nord had something to do with it. Maria unlocked the house. Echo followed them in, dagger out. They put Aela in a small room in the bottom level of the house. The bottom level was underground. When Maria and the Nord had left the room, Echo went in and crouched by Aela.

"Don't go. Stay, I need you." Echo whispered. Aela's eyes flickered open.

"Where are we?" She asked. Echo hissed in relief.

"In Riften. The spider poison from the mine did something to you. Two people called Maria and Ingun Black-Briar were taking care of you. Maria and the man who brought them to me brought you to Maria's house. Ingun's brewing some potions. After that Maria says she doesn't need Ingun's help. The man's still here. I don't like him or Maria much." Echo told her. Aela caught the meaning off the words and nodded. Echo heard footsteps coming down the hall as Aela began to drift off. Echo thought of something.

"Where's the crystal?" Echo hissed. Aela pulled it from her pocket. Aela lost consciousness and it slipped from her fingers. Echo's hand flashed. She caught it, ignoring the burning sensation. She pocketed it just as Maria and the man entered the room.

"Who were you talking to?" The man asked. Echo rolled her eyes.

"The only other person in the room, dumb arse." Echo shot back.

"What did she say? Did she act like she was here or somewhere else?" Maria asked.

"She asked where we were and what happened. She was here." Echo replied bluntly.

"What's your name, lass?" The man asked.

"Depends. What's yours?"

"Yours first." He replied.

"Not-"

"Take it outside. I'm trying to work here." Maria growled. The man obeyed. Echo followed him out.

"So, what's your name?" He asked. Echo snorted.

"Not gonna happen until I get yours."

"Why can't you just tell me your name?" He said with impatience.

"Because I'm stubborn and don't trust you even half as far as I could throw you. And I probably can't throw you at all. Get my meaning?"

"You're not new to this game are you lass? Brynjolf. How would you like some of that work I offered earlier?" Echo's eyes lit up.

"Echo." Brynjolf looked confused.

"Echo? What kind of answer is that?"

"My name, stupid. About that job..." Echo said. Brynjolf smiled.

"I've got a bit of an errand to preform but I need an extra pair of hands. And in my line of work, extra hands are well paid." Echo was giving Brynjolf her full attention by this point.

"What do I do?"

"I'm going to cause a distraction. You're going to steal Madesi's silver ring from his strongbox. Once you have it, I want you to place it in Brand-Shei's pocket without him noticing." Echo cocked her head curiously.

"Why plant the ring on Brand-Shei?"

"There's someone who wants to see him put out of business permanently. That's all you need to know." This was a phrase Echo knew well. She rubbed her hands together.

"Meet me in the market tomorrow during the day. If you're up for it of course."

"I'm in." Echo said without a second thought. Brynjolf left. _New city, new people, new places. Time to do some exploring._ Echo grinned. She dropped her bag in the small bedroom and left the house. She looked around for anyone watching and scaled the wall. She dropped down near where she'd left Storm. Echo retrieved the rest of the bags and climbed back into the city. Maria heard the door opening and looked up as Echo entered the bedroom.

"Where were you?"

"Getting the rest of our stuff. Am I a prisoner or something?"  
"No. It's just... Oh never mind. You can sleep in here if you want." Maria said as she left the room. Echo pulled her helmet from the bag and moved it around until she felt her ears stick out. She exited the house. She heard voices from near the gate.

"I had another run in with the thieves guild today." Echo crept closer.

"Be careful Mjoll. The guild has Maven Black-Briar at her back. You could end up in jail. Or worse." Echo cautiously crept around the corner. The pair didn't seem threatening.

"You said something about the guild." Echo said cautiously.

"Aye. Cut throats and thieves, the lot of them." Nord woman in steel plate armour said darkly. Half of her face was covered in dark grey war paint.

"What do you know about the guild then?"

"I wouldn't exactly call them a guild. More disorganised rabble. They make their home in the sewers beneath Riften. You can get in by going through a door along the canal. Why do you ask?" The woman asked suspiciously. Echo decided this was Mjoll.

"I just know what places to steer clear of." Echo said and walked off. She went down to the canal. Echo saw Ingun enter a shop. _I'll have to remember that place._ She thought. Echo walked along the wooden walkway until she came to a gap in the rock wall. It was cover by bars. There was a door behind it. Echo pushed the gate open and entered the sewers. It was dark but she had no trouble seeing. Echo heard voices and pulled her bow out. She listened. They were discussing something about taking down the guild. Echo listened to their schemes for a minute. She smiled. They were pitiful schemes that would never work. Echo decided to put them out their misery. She peered around the corner and shot one of the men in the back. He fell as his partner talked.

"What the-" Echo shot the second man as well. She looted the bodies and took anything of value. Something whistled past her ear. Echo turned around and shot. Someone grunted. Echo shot again. The archer fell. She moved forward. She came to a section of the tunnel where the floor dropped away. Their was a bridge on the other side. The only problem was that the bridge was up. Echo looked around for a leaver or release of some kind. When she didn't find one she tried to see past the gap between the bridge and the wall. There was an object attached to the wall that could have been a lever.

"Smart." Echo heard a scrabbling sound and looked down. She pulled her bow out.

"I hate skeevers." She said as she shot the rat-like creature. Echo jumped down and stepped over the dead skeever in disgust. Echo turned down more gloomy tunnels until she came to another room with more voices. These ones were complaining about things. A _lot_ of things. Echo shot one and drew her daggers. The second was painfully easy. This room had multiple tunnels leading branching away into the gloomy darkness. Echo looked down them all. One led to the bridge. Echo pulled the leaver and the bridge fell into place. She went down the last tunnel. Echo picked the lock on the door and went in. She was in a circular room. The centre was filled with water. The end furtherest from Echo was well lit. She could see people moving about, looking her way. Echo hid behind some barrels.

"What was that?" Said a female voice.

"Someone came in. Not a guild member either." Said a male voice. This one sounded as if it's speaker had had his nose broken a few times.

"Probably nothing." Said another voice. Echo heard something whistling through the air behind her. She pulled her daggers out, but before she could make a move someone hit her over the head.

* * *

**I'm excited. A few days ago my pickpocket went up to 100. Now my lockpicking is at 99. That means one happy Arrow. I would be very grateful if you take a few seconds to review this chapter and tell me what you think of it. I want to know what works, what doesn't work, what I should include more of and what need to improve. Good and bad criticism welcome. Thanks to everyone who has previously reviewed too.  
Arrow out**


	22. Chapter 22

**Here's the next chapter. I had some... ****_fun_**** writing this one. Hope you readers like it!**

* * *

Echo woke with a headache. She went to rub the back of her head but found she was tied to a chair.

"Not again!" She growled.

"The kid's awake." Said a deep male voice. He came into view.

"What's your name, boy?" The man asked. He was wearing leather armour and armed with a war axe. _Boy? Let them think I'm a boy then._

"Not boy." Echo spat.

"Don't play it tough. It won't get you anywhere." Echo gave him a seething glare. Her blue eyes flashed dangerously. Echo thought she spotted a hint of fear in the man's eyes. It was gone too fast to be sure though.

"When I get out of here, you'll be in big trouble." Echo threatened. The man laughed. Echo heard someone behind her laughing. It was the broken nose man.

"You won't be gettin' through those ropes without a blade. And don't even bother tryin' to undo them knots." The broken nose man said from behind her. Echo growled.

"How much are you willing to bet?" She hissed.

"Look, just tell us what we want to know and we can all forget about this entire incident." Said a female voice from the shadows. Echo knew she was somewhere at the very edge of her field of vision but couldn't see her, even with her khajiit night eye.

"What's your name?" The man asked again.

"You're wasting your breath with that question." Echo told him. The man growled and grabbed Echo's chin. He thrust it up so she was looking him in the eye. Echo growled and bared her sharp teeth.

"It's not important. Let her go." The woman said. Echo got the feeling they were deliberately avoiding using names. The man released her.

"'Ow did you find us?" Broken Nose asked. Echo rolled her eyes.

"You don't need to say 'us'. I know you're the guild. Not a bad trick with the bridge but you're gonna need better security to keep someone like me out." _And better locks._ Echo added silently.

"How did you find us?" Said war axe.

"Easy. Used the door by the canal, took out those three schemers, killed a skeever, went down some more tunnels, killed some complainers and opened the door."

"Watch your tongue!" The armed man snapped.

"I get that a lot." Echo cheekily The woman laughed icily.

"You better do as you're told, kid." She said.

"No." Echo snapped. The woman laughed again. Echo caught the flash of a dagger being thrown in the air and thought it wise to stop annoying her. The flashing blade disappeared.

"So... Why are you down here?" The woman asked. Echo was more wary of her than the two men. The girl thought about her answer. She didn't have one.

"I'll tell you when I come up with a reason."

"You mean to tell us that you came all the way down 'ere, just because you felt like it?" Broken Nose said in disbelief.

"That and I was bored." Echo said with as much of a shrug as she could, being tied to the chair and all. The man snorted.

"Knock 'im out." Broken Nose ordered. Someone held a cloth over Echo's nose and mouth.

* * *

When Echo came around her nose was filled with a sharp, distinct smell. There was no one around. She could hear them over at what she assumed to be a bar. She heard footsteps approaching.

"What are you up to there?" War axe asked.

"Plotting your death." Echo purred. Shadows laughed. Echo still couldn't see her. She admired the woman's sneaking skills.

"Tell us why you're 'ere, who you are an' what you want and we'll let you go. You could even join the guild, give it ten or so years." Broken Nose said.

"Because I was bored, no, something to do." Echo told him. He still stood behind her where she couldn't see him.

"What?" He asked. Shadows just snorted. War axe looked like he wanted to throttle her.

"I'm here because I got bored. No, I'm not going to tell you who I am. I wanted something to do so I came looking for this place." Echo explained.

"Watch your tongue!" War axe growled again.

"No can do." Echo taunted.

"He's not lying." Shadows told the others.

"Are you a spy for Mjoll or the jarl?" War axe asked.

"Why would I be?"

"Answer the question." Broken Nose growled.

"No."

"Are you spying for anyone?" Broken Nose asked. Echo snorted.

"No. Unless you count spying for me as spying." Shadows must have done something because War axe growled.

"I was hoping he was. Cheeky little git." He growled.

"Me in a nutshell." Echo purred.

"I'm surprised you 'aven't cut through those ropes or undone the knots yet." Broken Nose said. Echo saw her chance. She unsheathed her claws and sliced away what was left of the ropes around her wrists. She widened the gap between her ankles and the ropes binding them to the chair snapped. She sliced the ones across her chest and sprang forward at War axe. All this was done in the blink of an eye. Echo hadn't been out the whole time. In the brief gaps of alertness between sleep, she'd discovered the ropes weren't as strong as Broken Nose claimed. She slashed at the Nord, her claws slicing his bear arms. She turned around jumped onto the chair. From there, Echo sprang forward at Broken Nose. She slashed at his face. The man ducked and stepped aside. Someone grabbed Echo and held a cloth over her face.

"Tricky little thing, ain't he?" Was the last thing she heard.

* * *

**Hope you liked it. I sure did. In Riften for hardly a day and already in trouble. Keep the reviews coming! If there's something you think I should change, include more or less of or just any general suggestions, tips or advice, feel free to post it in the reviews or PM me.  
**Arrow out


	23. Chapter 23

**Don't worry! I am not dead! Arrow is very much alive and writing! Sorry about the delay in publishing but I kept getting distracted while I was editing it. Add to that the fact about how hot it's been down here, meaning I had to leave my door open so my room wouldn't get too hot... It's 28°c, 29°c, 30°c+ the past few days and doesn't look to be changing much in the coming few days either. Long weekend this weekend so I should be able to get a few chapters pre-eited and avoid more delays... Anyway! Onwards with the story!**

* * *

"What happened to you?'

Maria shook Echo awake.

Echo's eyes flew open and Maria found a clawed hand at her throat faster than she could blink.

"No idea. And touching me again would be against your interests." Echo informed her as she sat up and rubbed her eyes.

She didn't really want to hurt Maria. It was just that she couldn't help it if her first instinct was to attack whoever was touching her. Echo was in the small room at Maria's house. Aela was asleep on a bed at the far end of the room.

"What the heck happened? Last thing I know I was out in Riften walking around. Then I wake up back here. And I wasn't causing trouble or getting in it." Echo lied.

"Not sure myself. You were gone most of the night. Ingun found you asleep in front of the house when she came to deliver the potions. Where were you last night?" Maria asked suspiciously.

Echo used her usual excuse for being out late.

"I went for a walk and a look around. I've never been to Riften before so I wanted to see what it looked like."

Maria shook her head and sighed tiredly.

"Breakfast is upstairs. Take whatever you want from the table. It's not poisoned." She said.

Echo growled with annoyance and grabbed her helmet before making her way upstairs. She cautiously sniffed some bread and cheese. Echo forced the food to stay down. She was worried about Aela. She needed something to do before she began to panic, a distraction.

"And what do I do for a distraction? Find something dishonest to do." Echo said to herself.

She left the house and headed for the market place. She found Brynjolf setting up at a stall.

"Morning lass. Ready for some work? We'll start when the place fills up a bit. Get to know the place in the meantime." Brynjolf advised.

"Get to know the surroundings you're operating in if you can. The most novice thief should know that. It's the lesson after not getting busted and actually stealing something valuable." Echo told him with a roll of her eyes.

"That and having an escape if you do get caught."

"That's the easy bit." Echo said as she sat on the crumbling wall surrounding the market place.

She watched the guards doing their rounds.

"Which stall is Madesi's and which is Brand-Shei's?"

Brynjolf pointed two stalls out. Brand-Shei it seemed, sold anything that came his way. Madesi was a jewellery merchant. Echo made a mental note of that. Jewellery merchants could provide a lot of coin for someone like her.

"Why didn't you tell us who you were last night?" Brynjolf asked as he worked.

"How was I to know I could trust you? I learnt trust is what gets you killed if you throw it blindly about long ago."

She thought about all the cities she remembered going to. Freezing cold Dawnstar. She'd left after three days. Lucky it had been the middle of summer. Cold, grey unwelcoming Windhelm. That had been an interesting few months. Warm and exciting Whiterun and it's amazing lightning storms. Echo fingered the pouch with her lockpicks in it. How much her life had changed in the past month. She looked up when she heard Brynjolf muttering to himself thoughtfully. He was reading a letter of some sort.

"What is it?" Echo asked curiously.

"Something about business." Was all he said.

The market started to fill with people. Echo watched them carefully.

"You ready lass? I'll create a diversion and you get the ring and plant it on Brand-Shei."

Echo nodded and slipped off the wall. She exited the market and walked around the wall behind the target stall. Brynjolf began to say something to the crowd about some ridiculous elixir. Everyone moved to listen to him. When Madesi left his stall Echo slipped over the wall to crouch behind it. She made sure she was hidden before picking the locks. Echo searched through the strongbox and took everything of value, including the ring. Echo peeked around the stall and looked for the dark elf Brynjolf had pointed out as Brand-Shei. Echo spotted him sitting on a pile of crates. She grinned and crept up behind him. There was a gap between two boxes, easily big enough for Echo to slip the ring into the Dunmer's pocket. She waited for Brynjolf to finish. As everyone began to leave someone yelled something. Echo froze. She was about to bolt when she saw Brynjolf looking at her through the gap in the crates. He shook his head slightly. Echo nodded and stayed put. A guard came up beside Brand-Shei. Echo held her breath.

"Alright Brand-Shei. We know you have it. Turn out your pockets." One of them ordered.

"Have what? What in the blazes are you talking about?" The elf said in confusion.

"Don't play stupid. I said turn out your pockets... now!"

"I'm telling you, I don't... Wait, what's this ring? This isn't mine!"

Echo could have laughed.

"That's right. It isn't yours. You're under arrest, Brand-Shei."

Echo began to sweat. On any other day she would have been long gone.

"This is insane! I didn't steal anything! I never saw this ring before in my entire life!"

The guard pulled his mace and shield out. Echo shrunk at the sight of the weapon. Getting seen now would be very bad indeed.

"We can do this one of two ways. I walk you up to the keep or I drag your lifeless body."

Every nerve and instinct was screaming at her to run. Her ears and tail quivered. The only thing that held her in place was Brynjolf looking past the guards at her out of the corner of his eye. Somehow, his gaze held her frozen in place.

"But... I... Very well."

The guard grabbed Brand-Shei and marched him towards the keep. Echo made sure they were gone before slipping over the wall and walking back to Brynjolf. She was crying but Brynjolf couldn't see the tears under the helmet.

"Good job lass. I knew I picked the right person. The way things have been going around here, it's a relief our plan went off without a hitch." Brynjolf said.

"Pay up. What do you mean by the way things have been going?" Echo fought to keep her voice steady.

Brynolf handed her the gold. Echo felt it's weight. She checked to make sure it was filled with only coin before pocketing it.

"You really don't trust anyone. My organisation's been having a run off bad luck, but I suppose that's just how it goes. But never mind that. You did the job and you did it well. Best of all there's more where that came from... if you think you can handle it."

"I can handle it." Echo said quietly.

Even now she wanted to run and find someplace safe to hide.

"All right then, let's put that to the test. The group I represent has it's home in the Ratway beneath Riften... a tavern called The Ragged Flagon. Get there in one piece and we'll see if you've really got what it takes."

Brynjolf looked at her carefully.

"Are you alright lass? You look like you've seen a ghost. There's blood on your hands too."

Brynjolf motioned to Echo's clenched fists. Echo's claws had cut into her hands with the effort of not running for her life.

"I'm fine." Echo growled.

She wiped her hands on her armour and headed back to the house. Echo thought about what Brynjolf had said to her and realised what that meant. She'd just got an invitation to go looking for the guild, a guild she'd found last night. Echo changed course for the entrance to the Ratway. She followed the same path as the night before. Someone had lifted the bridge again. She picked the lock.

"Who's there?" Someone said.

It was the man from last night. The one who'd wanted to kill her for being so rude. Echo hid behind the barrels again as he approached. She stepped out.

"Remember me?" She said with a grin and drew her daggers.

The man already had his war axe out.

"You wanted to rip me to pieces so bad. How about I slice you into tiny little pieces and throw them in the lake for the slaughter fish?" Echo taunted.

Picking a fight with this guy probably wasn't a good idea but Echo really didn't like being tied up. The man swung at her. Echo ducked and slashed. She hit his armour. Echo dodged and twisted teasingly. She let some of man's strikes glance off her armour but never anything hard enough to hurt her. She sensed he wasn't trying his hardest either. The fight came to an abrupt halt when someone held a cloth over Echo's face. She growled.

"Not again." She hissed and dropped to the ground.

Echo woke tied to a chair facing the wall. She growled.

"You're kidding me!" She yelled.

"He's awake." She heard Broken Nose say.

Footsteps approached. This time it was Broken Nose standing in front of her. He was a bald middle aged man and had definitely had his nose broken a few times.

"What are you doing back down here?" He asked.

"I had an invitation this time. And I did not start that fight!" Echo growled.

"If someone from the guild 'ad given you an invitation, the rest of us would've been told." The man.

"I'm not tryin' to, destroy, take over, cause trouble of the real bad kind, spy or do anythin' of the sort to the guild! Get that through your thick skull! Or is it smashed up bad as your nose?"

Echo was slipping into street cant again. She mentally kicked herself.

"He's telling the truth." Shadows said. Echo heard the door to the Ratway open and shut.

"Who've you got there?" Someone called. Brynjolf.

"Same little boy I told you 'bout that got in 'ere last night. I sent that note to your stand, remember" Broken Nose told him. Brynjolf moved to stand in front of Echo.

"Have you got a name yet?" He asked.

"Not a word on his behalf." Broken Nose told him.

"Take the helmet off." As Broken Nose grabbed her helmet, Echo snapped at his finger's. She drew blood.

"Ow! Nasty little thing ain't he?"

Echo growled.

"Know him?" Shadows asked.

Echo knew her game was up. Brynjolf looked at her carefully.

"I can't say I do."

Echo was shocked into silence. Brynjolf walked off. The other two followed him.

"Has a small khajiit girl, probably eleven or twelve, come by yet? About yea high. Grey fur with patches of brown. Bolts at the first sign of trouble. Timid too. A bit sarcastic but shuts up in a flash. Has a helmet a lot like this one." He said.

Echo grinned at the extreme over estimation of her age. First they take her for a boy, then Brynjolf doesn't recognise her and now this? _This just keeps getting better and better!_

"Can't be that one. Taunted Dirge into attacking him. Doesn't value his own life one bit." Someone new said.

Echo decided to have some fun.

"Oi! Yeah, over here! The prisoner is talking! Don't you it's polite to look at someone when they talk to you?" Echo yelled.

"What now?" Broken nose growled.

"I know the girl you're talkin' 'bout. Lil' Echo. I made that helmet for her. Used to be best friends with her until she decided she'd been caught by the guards one too many times and moved. Never thought I'd see her again. Tiny little thing. Bit of advice. Don't touch her when she's asleep or when she doesn't know you're there. Them claws may be tiny but she knows what she's doing. Not bad with a bow. Probably seven or eight, maybe nine, these days." She described herself.

"That's her alright. Maria was shaking her to wake her up this morning. Echo slashed at her like she'd been awake the whole time." Brynjolf told the others. As they moved away again, Echo couldn't help but laugh quietly and whisper one of her favourite lines.

"Curious people get hurt."

"Echo." She heard Brynjolf murmur.

He grabbed her head. Echo growled a warningly and spat. He tightened his grip. Echo hissed and tried to snap.

"So it is you. Not so timid after all, eh?"

"Only when I'm not bored to the point of kissing a skeever. That was a figure of speech. I wouldn't think of getting that close to one of those rats." She added quickly.

"Why keep who you are a secret?" He asked angrily.

"Dirge tried to kill me, someone knocked me out multiple times and I never trust anyone past the point of trusting them to not kill, hurt or arrest me, all of which someone here has tried to do in some way. I would've gotten away if whoever it is that stands in the shadows where I can't see her hadn't put something over my nose and mouth."

Shadows laughed in her icy way.

"You would've killed Delvin, Dirge or yourself."

She stepped from the shadows. Echo's wary respect for the woman increased instantly. She hadn't been standing at the corner of Echo's sight but right in front of her and Echo still hadn't seen her. The woman cut the ropes around Echo's ankles and chest.

"What about my hands?" Echo asked.

"I think you can get through those binds without a blade. The ones around your ankles were worn enough." Shadows said.

Echo glared at her and cut through the remaining threads with her claws. Echo stood up. She searched for her daggers, bow, arrows and sword but they were gone.

"Weapons?" Echo asked.

It felt strange not to be armed to the teeth.

"Behind the bar." Brynjolf told her and led her towards the tavern area of the room.

The man behind the bar handed Echo a pile of weapons. When Echo was satisfied everything was as it should be she turned back to Brynjolf.

"I trust getting here was easy?"

Echo shrugged.

"I just followed the same path as last night."

"Reliable _and_ headstrong?"

Echo snorted.

"Try stubborn and disobedient." Echo corrected.

"So... Now I've whetted your appetite with our little scheme at the market, how about handling a few deadbeats for me?"

Echo's ears stood up straight.

"Deadbeats? What'd they do?"

"They owe our organisation some serious coin and they've decided not to pay. I want you to explain to them the error of their ways."

Echo grinned.

"Sounds fun. Who are they?"

"Keerava, Bersi Honney-Hand and Haelga. Do this right and I can promise you a permanent place in our organisation."

"How do you want me to handle it?"

"Honestly, the debt is secondary here. What's more important is that you get the message across that we're not to be ignored. A word of warning... I don't want any of them killed. Bad for business. I won't be sending you in alone."

"Why not?"

"I want someone to report back to me on how you go, and after the market... Well, let's just say I'm not completely sure about you. TIAAN!" He yelled voice echoed loudly around The Flagon.

"Brynjolf are you-" The man behind the bar started but was cut off by an angry yell.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT?" Someone thundered from across the flagon.

The voice came from one of the many alcoves.

"I've got a job for you." Brynjolf shouted back.

"I have a bloody hangover!"

"You always have a hangover!"

"A bad one!"

"It's a debt collection..." Brynjolf said enticingly.

The yelling stopped as Tiaan considered.

"No..." She grumbled and yawned loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Three deadbeats. It'll take two minutes lass!"

"NO IS MY FINAL ANSWER! FIND SOMEONE ELSE TO DO IT!" Tiaan roared.

Brynjolf sighed.

"Get over here now Tiaan! It's a quick job! Three deadbeats, easy ones!" He yelled.

"If it's so bloody easy then do it yourself!" She yelled.

Brynjolf looked at Dirge and Delvin. They headed towards the source of the noise. There was the sounds of grunting and a punch or two before the two men came back dragging a female dark elf between the two of them. Tiaan reminded Echo of Kijora. Tiaan's dishevelled long brown hair was falling from it's braid. It wasn't hard to tell she'd been telling the truth about having a hangover. Her glare darkened when she saw Echo.

"What's a kid doing here?" She growled.

"You're going with Echo to watch how she collects the debts."

When Brynjolf said this, Tiaan's glare darkened.

"I am not babysitting. Putting up with You and Delvin is bad enough and you two are grown men."

"HEY!" Delvin yelled.

Brynjolf ignored the insult and waved a piece of paper under her nose.

"Hold it still would you? I can't flippin' read it."

Brynjolf held it still. Tiaan read it and her eyes widened.

"Give me that." She growled.

She freed herself from Delvin and Dirge with two well placed elbows. She snatched at the paper but Brynjolf stepped back.

"Deadbeats first and I give you this one." Brynjolf said.

"I fucking hate you. How old's the kid?"  
"Eight or nine." Brynjolf said.

"Nine." Echo corrected.

It was a lie but Echo sensed it would get her further with this woman than saying she was younger.

"I can put up with that. At least she's old enough to get the meaning of shut up, I have a fricking hangover. Unlike some of you... If she was a year younger I'd dump her in the lake and be done with it." Tiaan said with a scowl.

The shadow of a grin flickered over Echo's face. Delvin threw Tiaan a small bottle. She uncorked it and drained the contents.

"Better. Loose some of the weapons and use the door." Tiaan ordered.

She threw the empty bottle at Brynjolf. He dodged and it shattered against the wall. Echo dropped her bow in the corner and headed for the door. Tiaan followed, grumbling all the while.

"Why'd they send you?" Echo asked.

"Shut up and keep walking. Don't talk to me unless I ask you a question I want answered. Who are your marks?" She demanded.

"Bersi Honey-Hand, Keerava and Haelga."

Tiaan brightened slightly at the mention of the last one.

"Use brute force on Bersi. The only other thing he listened to was threats about this ugly old dwarven urn in his shop and me and Thrynn smashed that last time. See what Keerava does, she can be stubborn. And Haelga, she's had a visit or two from me before. She's got a statue of Dibella she's very attached to. Use it as leverage."

"Where are they?" Echo asked.

"Haelga is at the bunkhouse, Bersi works the Pawned Prawn and Keerava runs the inn."

Tiaan pointed to each location as she said it. Echo headed for the Pawned Prawn. She pushed the door open and walked in. Tiaan went to stand in a darkened corner. She was partly invisible. Bersi would have to look directly at her to know she was there.

"Are you Bersi Honey-Hand?" Echo asked sweetly.

The man looked down at her.

"Why yes, I am. Are you lost or looking for someone?" He said kindly.

"Yeah, I'm looking for you," Echo's voice turned hard. "I have a message from Brynjolf."

"No... No, I'm sorry. I don't know what you mean." He said coldly.

"You know what I mean."

"No, I don't know."

"Pay up."

"Or what?"

"I make a mess."

"What are you going to do? Wet yourself?"

Echo growled and jumped over the counter. She punched Bersi. He punched back. It became a full on brawl in seconds. Echo subdued the man without a problem. She'd have a few bruises in the morning but nothing major.

"I submit. Take your payment and go!" He spat.

Echo took the money and turned back to Tiaan.

"How did I go?" Echo asked happily.

Brawling often put her in a good mood. Tiaan's mood seemed to have improved slightly after watching the fight too.

"Your nose is bleeding." Was all she said.

Echo wiped her nose on the back of her hand and headed for the inn when it stopped. Tiaan stood against the wall behind Echo.

"Hello. Are you Keerava?" Echo said to the argonian behind the bar.

"Yes. What do you want?"

"Brynjolf sends his regards."

"So Brynjolf doesn't even bother to show up anymore?" The woman hissed.

"No. He thinks I can handle it." Echo retorted.

"Why should I pay your lot to protect me when you can't even protect yourselves?"

"Because if you don't, bad things might happen." Echo said knowingly.

"Everybody knows you lot are falling apart at the seams." Keerava scoffed.

"Just pay up and things don't get messy."

"Get out of my inn." Keerava hissed.

"Keerava, I have a hangover. Just pay up." Tiaan said from where she was leaning against the wall.

"What are you doing here?" Keerava spat.

"A bad one." Tiaan growled.

"Or what? You'll send more children after me?"

"Or things turn ugly." Tiaan said quietly.

Keerava handed over payment without another word. Tiaan walked out without a second glance.

"Brynjolf woke her up, didn't he?" Keerava said.

Echo nodded.

"How'd I go this time?" Echo asked, almost afraid of what the answer would be.

Tiaan didn't reply. She just pointed to the bunkhouse. Echo walked towards the building. She went in. Tiaan pointed around a corner. Echo did as she was told and found the statue.

"You and me, we're going to have a little fun." Echo hissed to the statue.

She came back around the front and stood in front of the counter. She started the same way as the first two.

"Are you Haelga?"

"Yes I am. What do you want?" The woman asked with annoyance.

"Is this your statue?"

The woman looked down and her eyes widened.

"Where did you find that? Please! Don't take the statue! It's the only thing of value I have left!" Haelga begged.

Echo was beginning to enjoy this even more than her brawl with Bersi.

"Then pay up! Need I say what happens if you don't? Maybe I should drop it down the well..." Echo said thoughtfully.

"Not Lady Dibella! No, please! I can't loose her!"

Echo grinned, showing her small, pointed teeth.

"Hand over the gold you owe Brynjolf. My hands are getting slippery."

Echo let the statue slide through her fingers until she only held it by the flower the statue held above it's head. Haelga gasped in fear. Echo was enjoying this immensely.

"I get the message. Here, take your gold. I hope you choke on it."

Haelga handed over a pouch of coin. Echo took it and dropped the statue on the counter.

"Don't hold out hope of me choking on the gold because I won't be eating it." Echo said sweetly and left.

Tiaan followed her out. She seemed to be in much better spirits, although she was still in a very bad mood. Echo looked at her for what to do next.

"What now?" Echo asked. Tiaan growled.

"I thought I told you not to talk to me?" Tiaan grumbled.

Echo climbed down to the canal and went through the Ratway to the guild. She yawned. The excitement was taking it's toll on the girl. She was still worried about Aela, which didn't help. She found Brynjolf talking with Delvin and Dirge.

"So, job's done and you even brought the gold. Best of all you did it clean. I like that. Dumping bodies and keeping the guards quiet can be expensive."

Echo handed him the three coin purses.

"How'd she go, Tiaan?" Brynjolf called to the elf.

"Fine. Keerava was a stubborn mule, as always, but she got the message in the end. Now give me that damn job so I can get drunk and go back to sleep." She grumbled.

Brynjolf handed her the piece off paper. Tiaan read it again and chuckled coldly to herself.

"You and me are going to have a little fun Fadril Oren my old friend. What's this... BRYNJOLF! You and me are going to have little chat when I get back..."

Tiaan pulled a small bottle, much like the one Delvin had given her earlier, from a pocket on her belt. She downed the contents and threw the bottle at Brynjolf. This time she didn't miss. The bottle hit him squarely in the chest and fell to the floor, where it shattered. Tiaan gave him a cold smile and disappeared into the Ratway.

"Well done, and it would seem I owe you something in return. Here you go. I think you'll find these quite useful."

Brynjolf gave her three potions.

"What now?" Echo asked with a yawn.

"Judging from how well you handled those shop keepers, I'd say you've done more than simply prove yourself. We need people like you in our outfit."

Echo's ears stood up dead straight.

"If there's more gold and fun where that came from, I'm in." She said with a grin.

"That's the spirit! Larceny's in your blood... The telltale sign of a thief in the making. I think you'll do more than just fit in around here. Or at least you might if people can overlook your age."

"Before we go, I have to ask..."

"What's on your mind?"

"Word is your outfit isn't doing well. True?"

"We've run into a rough patch lately, but it's nothing to be concerned about. Tell you what. You keep making us coin and I'll worry about everything else. Fair enough?"

"Fair enough."

"Now if there are no more questions, how about following me and I'll show you what we're all about." Brynjolf led her down a tunnel.

"So how old are you again? And don't bother lying. You've already proven you can handle as much as any of us." He warned. Echo grinned.

"Nine. How old is the youngest ever guild member?"

"Before you, fourteen or fifteen I think."

"Who was it?"

"Not sure if they'd want me to tell you."

"Why do you keep saying they? Why not call them he or she?" Echo complained.

_Whoever you are, I will find out who you are. You've just been out done by more years than you know. I know you're probably still with the guild at least._ Echo thought with a sly smile.

"You're smart Echo. I know your kind. You can figure things out very fast and keep them hidden for a long time, sometimes forever if need be."

"What happened to this younger guild member?"

"Oh, we treated them same as any other member. Seemed wise beyond their years. You seem to be younger than you are, not in your wisdom but the way you act. Strange, isn't it?"

_Someone who probably had to grow up fast._

"Yeah, strange." Echo agreed.

Brynjolf unlocked a cupboard and pushed the back of it. She followed him into another room filled with water in the centre. In the middle of this pool however, there was a circular dais. A man stood in the middle of it. Brynjolf walked up to him.

"Mercer, this is the girl I was talking about."

The man was somewhere in his fifties. He looked Echo over.  
"Hmm... So this is the new recruit, eh? A little young, don't you think? Listen Brynjolf, the Guild needs real thieves, full grown ones, not little children. Take her back to wherever you picked her up from."

If Brynjolf looked crestfallen, it was nothing compared to Echo.

"Mercer, you don't understand!"

"Don't understand what, Brynjolf? I don't have time for this." Mercer said impatiently.

"The lass stood against Tiaan. Didn't waver once. If anything, Tiaan was happy with the way the debt collection went!" Echo snorted.

"I wouldn't quite say she was impressed with the job or me, more happy to get a better job, be rid of me and to get back to the drink." Echo said sarcastically.

Mercer wasn't impressed by Echo's retort and Brynjolf gave her a warning look.

"Quiet. Get Delvin and Vex to set her up with some jobs. You play by the rules, you walk away rich. Understand?" Mercer said impatiently.

"Rules? Depends. Which rule set are we playing by? The ones where I'm not allowed to cheat and so forth or the ones where I get rich and keep my head long enough to enjoy it?"

"Has she been talking to Delvin?" Someone yelled. Someone else laughed.

"Quiet!" Mercer ordered before turning back to Brynjolf and Echo.

"Don't try to be funny with me, girl. Play by the rules and you walk away rich. I'm not a man you want to cross. Understood?" Mercer warned.

Echo smartened up and nodded.

"Crystal clear, sir." Echo said sharply.

"Good."

"Aren't you forgetting something Mercer?" Brynolf prompted.

"Hmm... Oh, yes. Welcome to the guild. If what Brynjolf says about you proves true, then you can do some of the bigger jobs. Until then, do what Brynjolf tells you." Mercer instructed.

Echo grinned. She hadn't only found the guild, she'd been accepted. And all in less than forty-eight hours after setting foot inside the Riften city walls too!

"Get your armour from Tonilia and go talk to Vex and Delvin. The bed and chest over there is yours. Secret exit's that way and training room is through there. Get something to eat from Vekel. You can sleep here or at Maria's house."

Brynjolf told her and went to talk to Mercer.

"I think I'll stay here tonight."

Echo had no intention of returning to Aela and whatever else would await her there tonight. The thought of Aela brought something else to mind. _The crystal!_ Echo patted one of the secret pockets she'd sewn into her armour. She dug her fingers in and felt the familiar burning shock. She sighed with relief and ran into the Flagon. She sat down at the bar.

"Are you Vekel?

"Vekel the Man, yes, that would be me. You must be Brynjolf's new protege. Hopefully you're not like the last three. What'll it be?" The man asked.

Echo could see why he was called the man, if he worked in a place like this.

"Two salmon steaks and boiled leaks, if you don't have that bread and cheese is fine. The last three?" Echo asked.

"You're easy to please when it comes to food, it would seem. The last three potential thieves Brynjolf brought this way all wound up dead. The first lasted two months. She never was a particularly good thief anyway. Only reason she didn't wind up dead sooner was because she spent most of her time sitting around the Flagon complaining. The second only lasted three days before he wound up in jail. Got killed when he upset his cellmate. The third lasted half a year before he wound up dead. Drowned in the canal running from guards. He was a decent thief too." He told Echo as she ate. Echo's appetite lessened. Vekel saw the look on her face and nodded.

"If you quit, we won't hold it against you. Those three were full grown men and women. You're only a child! I don't know what you can do that they can't." Vekel said.

"I can swim, for starters. And I've had plenty of experience running from and avoiding guards in the last two years." Echo said as she ate.

"You've only been at this two years?"

Echo realised her slip up and mentally kicked herself.

"More really, but two years of real thieving and running. Who are Tonilia, Vex and Delvin? Mercer wants me to get my armour and some jobs from them."

"Tonilia the Redguard in the corner over there." He pointed to a woman wearing a sleeveless, lighter coloured, version of Brynjolf's armour.

"You've already met Vex and Delvin." Vekel said. Delvin must have been the broken nosed older Breton. Vex was the blond Imperial woman who had cut Echo free and, Echo suspected, the one who'd held the cloth over her mouth.

"Who was the last recruit that didn't die?" Echo asked.

"A girl, a fair few years older than yourself. Decided a life of crime wasn't for her after a few months and left."

"Mercer said to talk to you about getting some armour."

Tonilia smiled. It wasn't exactly a friendly smile.

"You must be Echo. I think I have a set just your size."

She handed Echo a set of guild armour Vex and Delvin wore. This one was brown instead of black.

"Try it on." Tonilia ordered.

Echo pulled her old armour off and buckled the new set into place. It was light and flexible. She pulled on the gauntlets and boots. The boots almost made it feel like she was barefoot. Finally Echo pulled the hood on. Echo pushed her hood back to free her ears. She'd have to modify the hood later.

Someone came into the Flagon.

"Where's Brynjolf?"

Echo recognised Maria.

She leant on the railing along the edge of the suspended platform. She winked at Echo. Echo growled.

"In the cistern." Tonilia said.

Echo went to talk to Delvin.

"Brynjolf said you and Vex could set me up with some jobs. What've you got on offer?"

"Delvin Mallory, expert obtainer of goods, at your service. I deal with the numbers, fishing and bedlam jobs. The ones with a more personal touch. If break ins are more your thing, go talk to Vex."

"If it's illegal and involves shiny, round gold things, my claws and hands are in the thick of it." Echo said.

Delvin laughed.

"Now that's what I like to hear! The bedlam jobs are what we do when we want to remind people we're still around. We hit 'em hard and keep hitting them. Sounds easy enough? That's where your wrong. See, if you get caught stealing, it don't count. There's so many people out there carrying their belongings around in there pockets. That'd be the fishing jobs. Most of the business establishments in Skyrim keep records of their transactions. We sneak in a change those numbers so the shortfalls from our other jobs look legit. That's the numbers jobs. So what'll it be?"

"Not numbers jobs. My writing is horrible and most of the numbers are backwards. How about a bedlam job? I do plenty of that kind of thing anyway."

Delvin laughed again.

"Small an' already an experienced thief. I think you an' me could become friends."

He handed Echo a piece of paper. Echo looked at it blankly.

"I can't read."

Delvin's face fell.

"Then you need to learn. Do you know the symbols of the holds?"

"I'm learning and I know the hold symbols. Why?"

"It says here which hold it is. This one 'ere's for Riften. Work hard with the reading. It'll make a life of crime much easier. Trust me, I should know. The bedlam jobs are easy, reading wise anyway. All you need to know is which hold your stealing from. Can you count?" Delvin asked.

"I'm learning fast. I could only count to ten less than a month ago."

"Learn your words. Go talk to Vex." Dlevin advised.

Vex was sitting at a table talking to Tonilia and Maria. Maria got up to leave. Echo glared at her back until she disapeared from view.

"Brynjolf told me you could set me up with some jobs." She said to Vex.

"I handle the burglary, shill, sweep and heist jobs. The ones that involve breaking and entering. Sweep is clearing out a house, burglary is stealing a specific item, shill is planting evidence in your mark's house and heist is reminding shopkeepers we mean business. If that means breaking into their strong boxes then that's what we do. What'll it be?"

"Heist. I can't read." Echo said when Vex offered her a piece of paper.

"Yeah, I know. Take Delvin's advice. Learn. You need to steal a gold emerald ring from the riften stables. This guy's a bit behind on his protection payments, so we decided to help him along."

Echo snickered.

"Why not send someone along to take the debt by force?"

"That's the next stage. Send in Thrynn and then if that doesn't work, Tiaan in to scare it out of him. Collecting debts from the more... _unwilling_ is her speciality." Vex told her and turned back to Tonilia.

Echo sat down at another table. She was tired, very tired, but for some reason sleep felt a long way off. Echo decided to try and read the job contracts. Tiaan came into the Flagon after sometime. Her, Vex, Tonilia, Vekel and Delvin sat in a circle around the tables. Brynjolf and some other thieves Echo didn't know came to join them after a while.

"So, Tiaan, how did that job go?" Brynjolf said cautiously.

"I'm leaving tomorrow and when I get back you and me, we're going to have a talk."

They began to play some kind of game. Echo recognised the game they were playing as man or milk drinker. She moved closer to listen.

"Echo, we can see you behind the railing. Shouldn't you be in bed?" Brynjolf called.

"Your playing man or milk drinker. The Companions play it almost every night. It's funny to listen to. Sometimes I even play."

Echo's eyes widened when she realised how much she'd given away.

"The Companions, eh? So you're that little cat we 'eard about." Delvin said thoughtfully.

"No. I know the girl you mean though. I prefer crime to fighting. She dragged me into the mead hall one night. I supply them with information and pick up jobs from around the hold for a bit of gold and good food." Echo told them.

They decided this was a believable thing for someone like Echo to be doing and let it go.

"The question still stands. Shouldn't you be asleep?" Brynjolf asked.

Echo yawned and blinked in tiredness.

"Yeah, but sometimes sleep won't take me unless I'm not thinking."

"Not thinking, eh..." Brynjolf mused. "Take a seat." He gestured to the spare spaces around him. Echo took one between him and Vex.

"So Vex... What'll it be?"

"Man, but honestly, the name of this game is sexist." She unlaced her glove and pushed the armour up. There was a bite mark near her wrist. Echo recoiled when she realised what it was from. Vex looked at her and nodded.

"Yep. I got bitten by a skeever when I was eight. We were taking our crops up to the town to sell. Papa stopped to talk to some passing guards. A pack of skeevers attacked the wagon."

"Did you catch anything from them?" Echo asked.

"Only a bad infection. Echo?" Vex answered.

"You better have some good stories otherwise take the pass." Tonilia warned.

A grin danced across Echo's face.

"Oh I've got a story alright."

She unbuckled her guild armour and let it drop to the ground. She stood topless in front of the guild, with all her scars plain to see. The entire circle of thieves gasped, even Tiaan leaned in with interest. Echo's grin widened.

"Told you I had something interesting. I was at Helgen when the stupid dragon attacked. I was one of the prisoners that was to be executed, along with Ulfric and his men." Echo told them.

"The dragon attacked just as the headman's axe came for my neck. The dragon made the ground shake and fire rain from the sky. Somehow, I managed to escaped with another prisoner and a soldier. The dragon grabbed me and threw against the wall. We fought our way through the keep, battling soldiers and even a nest of frostbite spiders. All up I nearly died, what? Three? Four times that day. Then I nearly died that night as well. Guess that makes it five." Echo finished with a shrug.

She sat down without pulling her armour back on. The entire guild starred at her in open mouthed shock.

"You really have cheated death. How can that all be true?" Delvin shook his head.

_You'd faint if you knew how old I really am._ Echo thought.

"She's telling the truth Del," Vex said, "every word of it. How could you have nearly died five times though? Once when you were about to be executed, two when the dragon threw you and three that night. What happened that night anyway?"

"The first time was in the ambush. I almost got gutted running past a soldier. They picked me up just as they were about to leave too. The fourth time was when I was bitten by a spider. I've got the mark to prove it." Echo showed them the back of her hand. There was a paler patch of skin, barely visible under the fur, where the spider had bitten her.

"And you don't get nightmares about it?" Tonilia asked.

Echo's mood turned sour as she pulled her armour back on.

"I did once." She muttered bitterly.

That was the fifth time Helgen nearly killed her. Her ribs and shoulder were still healing. She retreated into herself and pulled her feet up onto her chair to rest her chin on her knees.

She listened to the stories and dares. Some were funny, others were sad or scary. Tiaan passed almost every round, becoming darker and darker until she was good and properly drunk. Only then did she brighten up. Something must have happened to make her so grim. Echo could still sense the gloom in the woman, even though she was well and truly drunk. Something struck Echo as strange. _Tiaan has drunk more than enough to kill a grown man, yet she's not even fully drunk. Just... acting. Now I think about it... Farkas, Vilkas and Skjor do that sometimes. And neither them nor Aela ever get properly drunk, no matter how much they drink. _Echo thought. Delvin was drunk now too. Thrynn, an ex-bandit followed and Echo decided it was high time to get out.

"Echo, your turn. Hey, where are you going?" Vekel asked.

"Away from at least three drunk and dangerous people." Echo said and left.

She headed to her bed in the cistern. She tossed and turned for bit. Bad nightmares like the ones from her first few nights at Jorrvaskr would be a very bad thing tonight. She felt in her pockets for the crystal. It was still in her old armour where she'd left it in the Flagon! Echo raced to get it.

"What are you doing back here?" Yelled a drunk Thrynn.

Vekel looked at Dirge. Dirge _convinced_ Thrynn it was bedtime. Tiaan had moved to sit by herself.

"Do you do this every night?" Echo asked Brynjolf.

"No lass. Just on important occasions."

"What's the occasion?" Echo asked.

It was stupid of her not to have spotted the event earlier. She grabbed her armour.

"Cynric's birthday. He got drunk and let it slip last week so we decided to have a party to annoy him." A drunk Delvin yelled roughly.

Echo took her armour back to the Cistern and sat on her bed. She searched the pockets for the crystal. She sighed with relief when she found it. Echo tucked it into a small pocket on her new armour and curled into a tight ball. Sleep not coming had been a warning to Echo that something was wrong. She could hear the noise from the Flagon. Occasionally thieves trying to sleep went to complain to Brynjolf or Vekel. None of them went near Mercer for some reason. Eventually Echo fell asleep.

* * *

**Not sure how good this chapter is. I'd appreticate it if you guys could tell me. And I would LOVE some feedback on what you think of Tiaan.  
**Arrow out!


	24. Chapter 24

**Yipee! Finally it's Friday! Even better: It's a long weekend! I get Monday off school! Maybe if I'm in a good mood on Sunday or Monday I might publish a chapter in addition to the ones on Tuesday and Friday.**

* * *

"What? I'm busy!" Maria yelled.

"Oh, hello Echo," Maria said when she spotted Echo "How was last night? They don't usually get that drunk, except Tiaan and Thrynn."

"It was... interesting. I told a story. Tonilia said it had better be a good story or take the dare. I think their shocked silence meant they were impressed."

"What did you tell about?"

Echo may have remained happy on the outside, but on the inside she turned dark. Her eyes flashed dark blue.

"You'll have to wait for next time." She said mysteriously.

"You want to be careful telling stories more than once."

"I don't think they'd mind hearing that story again. Besides, I left one or two details out. I even had Vex shocked and Tiaan interested. How's my friend?"

Echo still hadn't told them Aela's name. Maria's face fell.

"Not good, I'm afraid. That poison is unlike anything else I've ever come across. It's frostbite spider poison, that's for sure. It's mostly resistant to my magic. Ingun's potions have little affect on it. If I didn't know better, I'd say the spiders you two fought were bred by a mage. Let me take a look at your shoulder. I don't want it getting out of hand like your friend's wounds." Echo pulled her armour off as Maria directed her to a chair and left the room. Echo thought about the battle in the mine.

"I think you might be right about the mage. Their was some crack pot stark raving mad lunatic creep in the same cavern as the bad spiders. There were normal ones in the earlier caverns but these ones were... different. They were the colour of dried blood." Echo told Maria when she came back.

"So they let you into the guild. How old are you?"

"Nine."

_People can be so stupid. I'm seven, for crying out loud! That's two years difference! I wonder how long I can keep it up for? I'll tell them when I find out for sure who the youngest member is. Then I can rub it in real good and hard. _Echo thought smugly.

"All done. Echo, one last thing. I'm surprised your friend isn't dead yet. She's strong to have held out this long. If there's anything you can do yourself, try it." Maria advised.

Echo nodded thoughtfully. _There might be something... Something Maria can't know about._ Echo went downstairs to retrieve her bag of stolen goods. She made sure Maria wasn't watching and pulled out the crystal. The girl pushed it firmly into Aela's hand. It was cold and clammy. It sent a feeling of dread through Echo. A dread Echo had never felt before. The fear that someone other than herself might die. Echo heard Maria coming down and put the crystal in Aela's pocket. It had helped Echo so why couldn't it help Aela?

"Come on Aela. You're a fighter, a survivor. We both are. You can make it. You've got to, otherwise Farkas, Vilkas and Skjor are going to kill me." Echo whispered.

"What are you doing?" Maria asked suspiciously.

"Nothing." Echo said and grabbed her bag.

She took it down to the Flagon. She'd already done the heist job and stared on the bedlam job. It had been going well until one of the guards saw Echo trying to pick a lock. He would have passed her by, except she'd been hanging from the roof. Echo had run across the roof and lost the guards in seconds. As far as she knew the guard hadn't got a good look at her face. She'd decided to wait for darkness for anymore break ins. It was that or pickpocket. Echo still hadn't had a go at Madesi's stall yet either. Grelka's armour stand looked promising too. Echo slipped through the hole in the ground and down into the guild.

"A word of advice, don't go near Tiaan. She's sober and not happy about it." Thrynn advised.

"Wasn't planning on it." Echo said and skipped into the Flagon.

"What's got you in such a good mood?" Vekel asked.

"One job done, another just waiting for darkness to fall and a bag of stolen goods I've been looking to sell for a while now." Echo said and dropped the bag next to Tonilia.

"What'll you give me for these?"

"I've got coin and I've got merchandise. Let's see what we can do." Tonilia said as Echo pulled a bag of gemstones and jewellery out. Tonilia sifted through the items as Echo dumped more on the table.

"I can give you five hundred and sixty all up." Echo tried to figure out how much that was and decided it was a lot.

"Deal. What about these weapons? Know anyone who'll by 'em?" Tonilia pulled out an elven mace.

"Hey, Dirge! I think I've found something you might want!" Tonilia yelled. Dirge came over and examined the mace.

"How much you want for it?" Dirge asked. Tonilia nodded to Echo.

"She found it. It's her choice."

"How much is it worth?" Echo asked.

"At this quality, two hundred and fifty septims to buy from a creditable blacksmith. Delvin could get his hands on one of this for around three, probably four hundred but that's Delvin for you."

"Since I'm trying to get rid of it, I'll give it to you real cheap. Hundred and fifty?" Echo offered. Dirge grinned.

"Deal. In future you might want to get a better deal or you're never going to make any money. Other than those three swords, the rest of that junk is worthless." He said and threw Echo a coin purse.

"I was trying to get rid of it to free up some space to hide more goods. If you want any more of the junk you see here, you know who to ask." Echo said as he took the mace.

"Sure you don't want any of these?" Echo asked Tonilia.

"Go ask Delvin if he wants any of it. Who knows what he's looking for." Echo pushed the weapons back into the bag and went to see Delvin.

"How's the job going? I hear you have goods for me to look at."

"I got busted picking a lock. Guard only took notice because I was hanging upside down from the roof. I lost them by going over the roofs easy enough. Just some junk I picked up around Whiterun." Echo said and opened the bag. Delvin's eye was immediately caught by the enchanted swords. He pulled all three out.

"Three hundred for the lot. They ain't good enchantments but I know someone who would pay a hefty price for these." Delvin said.

"Done and don't tell me to push my prices. I just need to get rid of this junk. If anyone wants it they know who to ask. It's all up for adoption, not quite free to a home. Good or bad, I don't care. I'm chucking it soon."

Delvin laughed.

"You're a smart little thing, to be trading already."

Echo tapped her ears and walked off. She dumped the rest of the goods in her chest to dispose of at later date and went to investigate the training room. A man was in there slashing at the dummies.

"You must be Echo. Name's Rune. Yeah, rune... just like you're thinking. Have no idea what my birth name really is, and I frankly don't care." Echo looked up at him and grinned.

"I know what you mean Rune. I got no idea what my real name is and I don't give a skeever's arse either." Echo took the offered hand cautiously.

She went to take a look at some chests. They were locked.

"Those are the training chests for lockpicking. The locks reset after sometime. There's rewards in each chest, just don't store anything in them. There's one for each skill level." Rune showed Echo which chest was which.

Echo set about picking the novice chest. No challenge. She moved up. Echo only broke one pick on the apprentice chest. The adept one broke three. The expert lock proved to be much more of a challenge. Echo swore when she broke the sixth pick. The lock had budged. Echo swore again when she broke the next pick. She'd been so close.

"Just give up you useless hunk of metal. One of us is going to break and it won't be me." Echo inserted the pick and turned carefully. The lock clicked open.

"Told you it would be you that broke, not me!" Echo taunted and moved on to the master lock. She had her doubts about opening this lock. Her swearing became darker and louder with each broken pick.

"Like I said, one of us has to break!" Echo growled.

Someone snorted in amusement.

"Only Cynric, Vex, Delvin, Mercer, Brynjolf and Tiaan have ever gotten that lock open. Tiaan only ever got it once." Niruin had come into the training room.

"Shut up!" Echo hissed as she broke another pick. She looked at how many she had left and decided to give up.

"Piece of crap! I'll get you sooner or later, mark my words!" Echo threatened. She'd made the lock move twice but hadn't been able to find the spot again. By her count she'd used at least twenty picks. She's need to find more if she was going to try again.

"Who can I get some picks from?" She asked Niruin.

"Tonilia sells them. Some merchants and shopkeepers have one or two on them. How are you finding it down here?"

"A rat hole, but I like it."

"It wasn't always like this. Apparently the guild's been going down hill for a while but they started hitting a really bad patch five, ten years ago. None of the new recruits have succeeded. The last good one left. I don't like your chances either." He told Echo.

"I'll survive. It's what I do. I can do whatever any grown up thief in this guild can do, with a bit of training of course."

"You're not so bad with locks. Come to me if you need marksman training. I hear you've been looking into who the youngest thief to join this guild is."

"How'd you know?"

"Word travels fast." Niruin said and walked off. Echo shrugged and drew her bow. Other members came and went. Thrynn came minutes before Echo was about to leave. He shot the targets.

"Damn it!"

"What happened?" The only thing she'd seen go wrong was Thrynn missing the target. It was the one up in an alcove in wall.

"They were good arrows. It's impossible to get them down from behind that target." He said and swore again.

"Why? If you can get the ones in the target, getting the ones behind should be no problem."

"You can't see a thing and getting a torch up there is almost impossible." He told her. Echo looked up at the target thoughtfully as Thrynn left. She scaled the wall and squeezed in behind the target. There was a variety of different arrows behind it. Echo separated the steel ones Thrynn had been using from the rest. He was right, they were exceptionally good quality. She climbed down, grabbed her bow and ran after Thrynn.

"Thrynn! I got your arrows!" Echo yelled. The bandit turned around in surprise.

"How did you get them?"

"Easy. Khajiit can see in the dark. Getting behind the target was no problem either." Echo handed him the arrows and went to find something to do. She ended up pacing the cistern and Flagon waiting for night to fall. She kept thinking about the odd mark she'd seen on the general goods store in Whiterun.

"Delvin, any idea what this mark means?" Echo traced the mark on the table.

"That would be a shadowmark. The mark for loot. Means there's something worth taking inside. You should learn them. They could save you a lot of trouble." Delvin said and handed her a book. Echo opened it to a mark much like the loot one. The only difference was this one didn't have any lines through the centre.

"I'm guessing this one means the place is empty with nothing of value inside?" Echo asked.

"Correct." Delvin showed her which marks were which and what they meant. There was a mark for the guild. It was in the same shape as the button on the coffin to get into the cistern from the graveyard.

"I saw this mark on a house in Riften this morning. I think Maria's house has it too." It was a diamond with two circles.

"That's protected. The house, it's residents and it's belongings are under the Guild's protection. Best not go breaking in there. The Black-Briar manor has it I think." Delvin added. Echo took the book and went to buy some lock picks from Tonilia.

"I suggest you start amassing a collection of these. You get between five and twenty a week, depending on what type of work you do and how well you do it plus whatever you buy from me. They get put in your chest." Tonilia handed Echo the picks she'd brought. Echo nodded and headed back out into the city. Everyone was asleep. Echo unlocked Madesi's market stall. She stole a necklace and a couple of rings.

"This should satisfy Delvin." Echo murmured as she twirled the necklace through her fingers.

"Hey! You there! What are you doing?" A guard said as Echo stood up.

"Oh... Umm... I was... Running and fell over! Now I've lost my friends! I have to find them!" Echo said and took off. She was gone before the guard could even think of giving chase.

"Hey Delvin! This enough to satisfy that bedlam job?" Echo asked and dropped her finds onto the table.

"That'll do. Did you get caught again?" He asked, taking in Echo's panting.

"Yeah, took off before the guard could even blink. He saw me stand up from behind the stall. I told him I'd tripped over chasing my friends. I told him I had to find him and took off. Didn't even yell to the other guards to give chase. Dumb as donkey dung."

"Here's your pay. Want another job?"

"How about fishing?"

"Got one right 'ere. It's for Grelka's silver ring. Remember, you get caught and we never heard of ya."

"I won't get busted this time." Echo promised.

She walked back into the cistern, ready to call it a night. Rune was hanging around her bed.

"What do you want?" She growled.

"Delvin said you had junk to dispose of and were selling it cheap. I have a client looking for some junk like this." He held up a bundle of iron swords.

"Yours for twenty gold."

"You should lift your prices." Rune said and handed her the gold.

"I stole most of this junk because I was bored. It's sell it cheap and fast or throw it out. Now move along. I'm tired." Echo growled and closed the chest.

"You sound like Tiaan." Thrynn commented.

"Whatever. Just get out of my face."

"Now you sound like Sapphire."

"Piss off before I start making threats."

"Aren't you threatening me now?"

"Just crab off before I put a slaughter fish in your bed next time you get drunk." She warned and fell into the bed.

She heard retreating footsteps and smiled smugly. She curled up and pulled one of the hides over her head. She could hear Tiaan shouting at someone. Echo didn't envy whoever it was. She'd caught the better end of Tiaan's tongue and temper just that morning. She dreaded the day she copped the bad side of Tiaan.

Echo was woken up by two people talking at the end of her bed.

"I hear that Echo kid's been looking into the youngest guild member before her." A man said.

"Oh, has she now? What's she managed to dig up so far?" A female a smooth female voice inquired. Echo hadn't met either of them before.

"Only that whoever it is, is still here. Vekel thinks she suspects Brynjolf and Vex." The man said.

"Well, she's got something right at least. Any idea how good she is?"

"She was in the training room earlier. She can swear. Niruin said she had a go at the master lock. Got it to move twice too. Gave up in the end though. Not a bad pickpocket Brynjolf said. She had Brynjolf fooled about who she was when they had her tied up after she got in the second time."

"Cunning and persistent too." The woman said thoughtfully.

"Yeah, persistent... I bet forty septims she doesn't get the youngest member on first guess." The man said.

The woman chuckled softly.

"Be careful. She's right there. You have yourself a bet though." The pair walked off. _More bets, eh? I wonder how many bets are going on me here and back at Jorrvaskr? I hope the stakes are high. _Echo thought and went back to sleep.

* * *

**As always, review and give me some feedback and I'm a happy person. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Something I'm curious about, who's your favourite character in this story so far? Any character, OC or in-game. Tell me in the reviews.  
**Arrow out


	25. Chapter 25

**Yo! Sorry about the week of not updating. I kept forgetting and getting distracted. I will post another chapter later tonight or tomorrow to make up for it. Here's a simple equation I worked out: 1 day of double lessons=only 3 subjects, 2 test on a day of doubles=minimal homework, two test+day of doubles + my birthday = no homework on my birthday! Sometimes tests can be good thing (And having 2 school days and a weekend between maths lessons...)**

* * *

"Echo! Hit the Flagon. Maria's waiting for you and she isn't patient today!" Someone yelled. Whoever it was sounded drunk.

"Drunks who wake me up by yelling in my ear get a visit from the mudcrab." Echo grumbled.

She rolled over looked up to see Thrynn staring at her. She punched him.

"That's not nice!" The drunk thief yelled. Rune came over and dragged him away.

"This place is even more messed up than Jorrvaskr." Echo muttered.

She pulled on her armour and went into the Flagon. Vekel pointed to the door into the Ratway. Maria was pacing back and forth in front of it.

"Finally! You're up!" She said impatiently.

"Did you have to send a drunk Thrynn? What is it?"

"I think she might be waking up, but..." Maria trailed off.

Echo's face fell.

"What is it? Spit it out!" She growled.

"Sometimes they seem to be getting better but that's just the poison progressing. There's a good chance of her dying. I've done everything I can. You-" Maria never got to finish. Echo shook her head in dismay.

"No... No... She can't!" Echo screamed and ran back into the Cistern. She pushed past a confused Brynjolf.

"Maria? What's with Echo?" Brynjolf asked.

"It's her friend. I told Echo she might die and Echo just ran off. I need to find her Bryn. Before it's too late."

"If you can't help her, what can the lass do? You're a healer, she's... a child." Brynjolf finished.

"Yesterday Echo did something. One of my spells actually had an effect. I tried again this morning but nothing happened. I need her to do it again." Maria said quietly.

"That little lass has far too many secrets. I'll help you find her." Maria smiled up at him.

"She wouldn't be the only one around here with secrets then, would she now?"

They ran after Echo.

"Did you see where Echo went?" Maria asked Rune.

"Into the city."

They climbed out into the graveyard. There was a footprint in the dirt outside. Echo hadn't been wearing any shoes.

"Where could she have gone?" Maria muttered, examining the print.

She'd been an excellent tracker before joining the guild. There was blood on the ground a few steps away where Echo had stepped on a stick. The blood continued up the wall. Maria looked at Brynjolf. Brynjolf nodded. They ran for the gate. If Echo got into the trees they'd never find her until it was too late. They ran to the lake in time to see Echo climb up a tree on one of the small islands in the lake. She'd taken her armour off. They found that at the edge of the lake. Echo flung herself from the tree into the water.

"Ready to get wet?" Maria asked.

"Do I have a choice?"

Brynjolf dived in. Maria followed.

"Echo! Come here lass!" Brynjolf yelled. Echo climbed up the tree again and threw herself into the water, ignoring Brynjolf. Maria swam onto the island. Echo climbed into the tree again but didn't jump.

"Echo, come down now. I need to speak to you." Maria called.

"No." Came the quiet answer.

"Get down here, I need to talk to you and I'm not doing that with you up a tree.

"Leave me alone." The answer was barely audible.

"Do as she says lass. Come down." Brynjolf called.

Echo didn't answer but they heard the muffled sob.

"Your friend only has hours left to live." Maria called.

Echo sobbed again. Blood dripped from the cut on her foot.

"Please come down lass. What's this all about?" Brynjolf asked.

Echo curled into a ball in the fork between the tree's branches. She sobbed again before answering.

"You wouldn't understand." She said quietly.

"Yesterday you did something. I tried a spell on her and it worked. Not as well as I would've liked but it worked all the same." Maria said gently.

"Do it again."

"I did but it was the same as all the other times I've tried. No effect." Maria said as Echo sobbed.

"I didn't do anything."

"You did. I need you to do it again. If you don't, she will die."

Echo sobbed again but this sob was different. Something had changed.

Echo threw herself from the tree. She shot through the water like a fish. Brynjolf and Maria raced after her.

"The lass can swim. Why are you so intent on getting her back to the house and saving her friend?" Brynjolf asked.

"I hate seeing someone under my care die. I know what it feels like to loose a friend you've known since you were children. Echo and her friend... She's something more than just a friend to Echo."

They went into the house through the dock side entrance.

"Echo?" Maria called. The only answer was a sob echoing through the house.

Maria had left the front door unlocked. Echo pushed it open and ran downstairs. She recoiled when she laid eyes on Aela's pale sweating body. The welts had spread. There were dark lines lacing through her skin. Echo almost lost her nerve. Almost. She set herself against the dread and pushed the fear away. She pushed the crystal into Aela's cold hand.

"Wake up. You have to. Vilkas will murder me. Hell! Farkas and Skjor will probably do the same." Echo begged. She watched as the lines spread slowly. Maria stood behind her and Brynjolf leaned against the door frame.

"You still haven't taught me to read properly yet. I gotta learn. Please. I need you." Echo whispered.

"Did you... say... please? Again?" Aela said weakly.

Echo's eyes filled with hope. She nodded. Maria knelt beside her. Golden magic swirled around her hands. The lines darkened and spread even further. Aela's eyes closed again.

"What? No... I don't understand. I felt whatever was blocking my magic shift. It should be working." Maria said in confusion.

Echo didn't even sob. She just ran. Brynjolf got a clear look at Aela's face for the first time. He recognised it even with the smudged war paint.

"Aela." he whispered and went after Echo.

He followed the trail of blood out the dockside door but the trail stopped. He could hear a soft voice whispering something but the words themselves were snatched away by the wind. Brynjolf looked around for Echo but he couldn't find her. He looked up towards the roof but she wasn't there. Brynjolf was about to go back inside when he saw something. He stepped back and looked down. There was an unmistakable patch of light grey between the planks. Brynjolf went down the steps. Echo was hanging upside down with her knees hooked over one of the wooden support beams. Her back was to Brynjolf. She was singing softly. The wavering song finished and Echo began to hum a new tune. Brynjolf recognised the tune as The Drgaonborn Comes.

"Who are you Echo?" Brynjolf whispered to himself.

Echo heard and flipped off the beam to land in a crouch. There were streaks of darker grey in her fur where the tears had run down her cheeks.

"You answered that yourself." Echo hissed.

"How much have you really lied about?"

"Why do you want to know?" Echo growled.

"Why don't you trust us lass?"

"I have my reasons. Now go away before things get ugly." Echo threatened. Brynjolf thought it best not to test her and left.

"Where did she go?" Maria asked. Magic glittered about her hands.

"She's under the porch. Is it working?"

"Slowly. Whatever Echo did worked. Look, the lines are receding. What did you find out?"

"I got a name. Aela the Huntress."

"What? Isn't she a Companion? Did you find out why Echo was in Riften?"

"If that's Aela the Huntress and the rumours about the Companions not answering a lot of jobs from Riften, then I'd say that's what they're here for. Work. Echo's not the little job collecting informant she claims to be."

"The little khajiit that joined up with them, it's her. Get Echo back inside and take her upstairs. I think Aela might just make it."

There was a noise at the door. Echo stood there, her mouth set in a hard line. Her ears quivered.

"I want to help." Echo said clearly.

"I don't know what you can do." Maria said.

"I need something to do."

"Go upstairs with Bryn. I'll call you if there is anything you can do."

Echo followed Brynjolf upstairs. Echo sat down on the floor and thought.

"Vex." She said suddenly.

"What?" Brynjolf asked in confusion.

"Vex is the youngest current member to have joined."

"I owe Delvin a drink."

"That's why you don't bet on me. Why do you want to know who I am so bad?"

"It's my job lass."

"Then you just failed your job. Don't mistake this for friendship or trust. I don't trust anyone and I don't have friends."

"Except Aela and the Companions."

Echo hissed at this.

"Except Aela. She's my only friend. I trust her and the Companions to a point but that's it. The guild is different. I trust them less than a pack of skeevers. Anyone who knows me, knows I _hate_ skeevers. By hate, I mean absolutely despise them. The guild is a lot harder to get to know. They come from all different backgrounds. Thrynn was a bandit. Not sure I can trust him too far. All I know about Tiaan is that she's grumpy, short tempered, always has a hangover and enjoys mead a little too much. I don't know why she's like that. From what I know about you, you've been a thief for a very long time. Vex is the same but she could easily be hiding something. Delvin has been in the business a very long time. Dirge wouldn't hesitate to dump me in the canal if I make trouble for Vekel. Tonilia has her sources, all of them probably illegal. Maria is a healer and a thief. I know nothing about Cynric, Niruin, Sapphire and Rune. Who have forgotten?"

"Vipir the Fleet and Merver Frey."

"Never even heard of Vipir. Mercer doesn't give a damn what happens to me as long as I make money for the guild, play by his rules, whatever they are and don't piss him off which I've already done. The Companions are another story. Vilkas doesn't want me around. Farkas is fine with me around as long as I don't kill anyone or break the law, the second of which I do anyway. Skjor doesn't mind me being around as long as I do my share of the work and train hard. Torvar... Torvar doesn't care as long as I don't touch his mead or make too much noise when he has a hangover. Njada hates my guts but then again, she doesn't like anyone's. Kodlak thinks I'm too troublesome and he's right but I don't give a crap. Athis doesn't mind me too much, as long as I don't get underfoot. Ria likes having someone new around. Hakon is nice enough. Calder and Lydia are fine. The only one I really try to avoid is Kijora. She gives me a bad feeling," Echo looked up at Brynjolf with a scowl. "That's the most you'll ever get from until I decide otherwise." Echo warned.

She folded her arms and stared at the floor. Something told her Aela was going to be just fine. Something had been trying to tell her that all along. Echo just hadn't been listening. _That's what you get for not listening to your instincts. Unnecessary panic._ Echo told herself. She just hadn't been able to sit quietly for a few minutes to listen.

"Not everyone is out to get you, you know." Brynjolf said carefully.

"So?"

"You can trust people."

"I don't need to trust them so I don't. Simple as that."

"You're one difficult lass."

"Difficult, but not stupid. You'd be surprised how much I see and hear. Give me a subject and I could tell you something about it I haven't been told." Echo dared.

"Riften."

"Is corrupt."

"An idiot would know that."

"And I haven't been told. Maven Black-Briar has the guild at her back and the guards in her pocket."

"Delvin." Brynjolf said smugly.

Echo thought hard.

"Is shrewd."

"_Anyone_ could tell you that. Vex."

"Is the best infiltrator the guild has and can tell when people are lying or telling the truth." Brynjolf looked impressed.

"Everyone knows Vex is the best infiltrator. I supposed they used her in your interrogation. Maria."

Echo snorted.

"Couldn't you pick a harder one? She's your girlfriend or something."

"Not bad. I didn't think we were that bad at hiding things."

"You're not. I just know what to look for."  
"What about... Mercer." Brynjolf said as if he knew he'd won.

"You win. Mercer could confuse even Vex... Nope! We're still going. Mercer could give Vex the slip."

"Don't tell Vex that. It's a fact she doesn't like having rubbed in her face. Rune."

"That's a hard one. Rune... Rune... You win. Give me a week and I could tell you something I haven't been told if Rune doesn't told me his life's story." She said in defeat.

"You are strange."

Echo put on an offended look and turned to face him.

"You only just figured that out? I'm personally offended."

"Five minutes ago you were going out of your mind with grief and fear. Now you're back to what you were after we cut you free."  
"That's what you get for not taking the time to listen to your instincts." She said wisely.

Maria came upstairs. SHe was tired but looked as if a weight had been lifted.  
"She's going to live." Maria said tiredly. She grabbed a loaf of bread and a bag of potions.

"I know," Echo said softly. "I always knew."

"How long ago did Tonilia and Vekel get married?" Echo asked.

"Three and a half years ago."  
"How long ago did Maria join the Guild?"

Brynjolf looked at her suspiciously.

"She came over from High Rock ten years ago. Joined up with the guild about six years ago. What are you up to?" He asked.

"Trying not to get too bored. When that happens, I get in trouble."

Brynjolf laughed.

"So there is a little lass under that hard, grown up exterior."

Echo shrugged.

"And who said there isn't? I'm hungry." She hadn't breakfast today and it was almost mid-afternoon. Echo really had gotten up late today. If you considered two hours after the sun comes up late.

"Eat whatever you want." He said and pointed to the table behind him.

Echo grabbed and piece of salmon.

"When did Mercer become guild master?"

"Twenty-five years ago the previous guild master died. I was five at the time. He was good friends with my family."

"When did the guild begin to go downhill?"

"Fifteen years ago was when we first noticed. Then, about ten years ago now I think, it just got worse and worse. We lost thieves, fences and informants. We go to bed one night and the cistern and Flagon is full of merchants and fences. We wake up the next morning and the place is empty. The only new successful members we've had in the last ten years are Thrynn and Sapphire." Brynjolf told her.

"Why didn't everyone leave to find other things?"

"Some of us had no where else to go. Some of us have been with the guild too long. You've come in dark days lass. The darkest are still to come I'm afraid."

"Why did the guild go downhill?"

Brynjolf laughed.

"Depends who you talk to. According to Vex, it's just plain old bad luck. According to Delvin, it's a curse. I don't know what to think."

"I'm bored." Echo grumbled.

"I heard you had a go at the master lock. If you need training in that, go talk to Vex."

"Can you help me with something? I keep getting caught picking locks or after I steal something."

"I might be able to show you a few things. We'll use the lock on the front door for practice. It's harder than the back door. By the sound of it you know how to pick a lock. The problem is you don't take enough care before and after breaking in and obtaining your goods. Ever tried studying where the guards go and when?"

"No. I get bored and give up. I have the attention span of a seven year old."

* * *

**And there we go! A new chapter edited and out! (Finally) I'm currently writing chapter 37 and have been staying up till between 10-11pm on a school night on my laptop typing and then read for another hour or three. And I'm not even tired!  
**Arrow out!


	26. Chapter 26

**I know this chapter is very short (1059 words) but I ended it in what I thought was the best place possible.**

* * *

"She's exhausted." Maria said quietly.

Echo was curled up asleep under the table.

"So are you. Don't hurt yourself." Brynjolf said.

"She's so young. So young and yet she already knows so much. She must have had to grow up fast to survive."

"The lass has potential. She's not half bad with a pick and knows how to stick to the shadows. She can pickpocket, that's for sure." Brynjolf said with some respect.

For someone her age, Echo had excellent thieving skills. Maria yawned.

"Bed." He ordered.

"But-" Maria protested.

"I'll watch your patient."

"Fine. Don't kill yourself." She said teasingly.

Brynjolf raised an eyebrow and went downstairs. Maria shook her head and went into the master bedroom. Twin sparks of blue flashed in the darkness under the table. Echo had been awake the whole time. _So young, yet so tricky._ She joked to herself. Echo was easy to wake up and it had saved her on more than one occasion. The sound of footsteps and talking had put her ears on alert and woken her. Aela was getting better. Much better. She could feel it. Listening so closely to her instincts had given Echo some valuable skills. She could tell things about people she knew well. There had once been another rat who'd wanted Echo dead for stealing something he'd thought as rightfully his. Echo had watched him from the shadows, staying out of sight, for weeks. She'd been planning to kill him herself in the quiet hour before dawn in two days when something had told her to go to the market and climb the wall behind the stalls. She'd found her target meeting with some of his cronies on the other side. They were planning Echo's death. They were going to catch her unawares that very night. Echo waited for the leader to leave. When he was alone, she slit his throat. His three friends met a similar fate. Echo had moved cities that night. Echo went downstairs. She hid in the shadows. She couldn't see Brynjolf himself but she knew he sat in the chair against the wall.

"Nice try lass, but you'll have to do better than that to sneak up on a master thief."

She turned around. Brynjolf stood behind her.  
"How the- You were in the room!"

Brynjolf shook his head.

"My _boots_ were in the room. That's what I was talking about. Check everything." He said.

Echo growled.

"Why are you down here?" He asked.

"I can't sleep. It's too quiet."

"Go back to the Flagon. You can bet it will be loud down there at this time of night." He said with a shrug.

Echo turned and walked out. The Flagon was indeed noisy. Tiaan was having a drinking contest with Thrynn. The two were singing snatches of some drinking song or another. Delvin was drunk. Vex glared at him with disdain. Delvin just kept glancing dreamily at her. He had a black eye. Dirge was sitting with someone Echo hadn't met at another table. Vekel had a bottle in his hand and was drinking from it but didn't seem drunk.

"Where were you?" Vekel asked.

"At Maria's place. It was too quiet so I came back here."

"I was just about to close up for the night. Once Tiaan and Thrynn start, the only company here is drunken louts and Vex. And Vex isn't good company at the best of times unless you like getting your head bitten of. Hey Vex?"

Vex glared at him. So Vekel was drunk after all. He was never so free with his words.

"Vekel, you're drunk. Get out of here before you get a black eye." Vex threatened.

"Whatever you say Vex. I'm a-leaving." _Definitely_ drunk.

"Mind if I join the small circle of sanity?" Echo asked. Vex shrugged. Echo sat on top of the crates she was leaning against.

"What did Delvin do?" Echo asked.

Vex laughed icily.

"He was making certain... unwanted advances. I swear, that man looses it when he gets drunk." She said.

"Is Tiaan really drunk?"

"Not as much as she seems. She has a drinking contest with Thrynn almost every second night. Same result every time. They're not normally this drunk. Vekel hardly ever goes that far."

"What happened tonight?" Vex laughed and this time it wasn't cold.

"Delvin challenged Tiaan to a contest. Delvin lost. Thrynn thought that because Tiaan had already drunk with Delvin he stood a chance. He'll drop any minute now."

Vex watched the pair drinking and singing away. Tiaan winked at Vex. Vex shook her head. Tiaan gave Vex the finger. Tiaan reminded Echo of Torvar like that. Echo gave him the finger or said something sarcastic to annoy him, she got the same back.

"Just hurry up and knock him out already! I have a bet on the line." Vex hissed.

"Got any jobs?" Echo asked.

"Sure. What do you want?"

"Shill."

Vex handed her a silver necklace.

"I need you to plant this in Mjoll the Lioness's house." Vex instructed.

"Sure thing." Echo said and slid off the crates.

She hurried into the sleeping city. She found Mjoll's house and picked the lock. She snuck upstairs to where the woman herself was sleeping and slipped the ring into the chest. She shut it carefully and hurried out. She searched for guards like Brynjolf had told her to do before exiting the house and sneaking back to the Flagon.

"Job done." Vex looked impressed and gave Echo her pay.

"Not bad. Not many thieves I know could have done it that fast."

"Thanks. Oh, and by the way, you just lost your position." Echo said as she climbed onto the crates.

"What?"

"You're no longer the youngest member."  
"Of course I'm not. You're only nine. I was fourteen."

"Yeah, and I was seven." Echo said in triumph.

Thrynn fell from his chair.

"How many rounds?" Vex called to Tiaan.

"Five? No, six!" She called back.

"Three bets in one night from the same person."

"What was the third bet?"

"That you the youngest member question right on first guess. Everyone was placing bets."

"Three is the lucky number."

Echo curled up on top of the crates. This place was just turning out to be too interesting for her to take in all at once. She fell asleep with a smile.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Keep those reviews coming! Reviews make my usually boring dull days intersting and enjoyable! Next time I will try to post chapters on time.  
**Arrow out


	27. Chapter 27

**Whew! Just made the friday post day! I've been reading through this one all day. I didn't read it much after school because the book I am reading (Path of beasts by Lian Tanner, I got it for my birthday) is so good! But here's the chapter! I quite like how this chapter turned out. It stands out very brightly to me for some reason. Read and review!**

* * *

Echo spent the next week running jobs for Vex and Delvin. She'd get up, eat, run jobs, return to the Flagon, eat again and fall exhausted into bed. Sometimes Echo was so tired she fell asleep in the Flagon. Aela had been awake three times from what Maria had told her. Echo had been there the second time. The third had been yesterday evening.

Echo woke to Brynjolf and Tiaan shouting at each other. _Again_.

"Tiaan!" Brynjolf yelled.

"WHAT?" Tiaan screeched back.

"I have a job for you."

"I have a bleedin' hangover!"

"You always have a hangover!"

"A fucking bad one!"

"It's a debt collection. A couple of deadbeats. Easy ones."

"If it's so fucking easy, why the fuck don't you do it your fucking self!"

"She's got a hangover all right." Delvin said and rubbed his temples.

Tiaan wasn't the only one with a hangover it seemed.

"How can you tell?" Echo asked.

"By how much she swears." Delvin answered.

"Delvin! I heard that, you fucking asshole!" Tiaan shouted.

"I was wrong. She has a hangover and is still more drunk than sober." He said and shook his head.

Tiaan threw a bottle at him with a muttered curse. It smashed against the floor near Dlevin's foot.

"Missed!" He yelled.

Tiaan growled and threw another bottle. It hit Delvin's foot. Delvin yelped.

"Watch it!"

"Next time, shut the fucking hell up!" She growled.

"Stop it! Both of you." Brynjolf ordered.

He turned to Echo.

"Cistern, now." He ordered sternly. Echo thought it best not to argue and followed Brynjolf into the cistern. Mercer was waiting for them on dais in the centre of the room.

"Brynjolf tells me you've been rather successful on your jobs so far. I think it's time we put your expertise to the test." Mercer said.

"Wait a moment. You're not talking about Goldenglow are you? Even our little Vex couldn't get in."

"You claim this recruit posses an aptitude for our line of work, if so let her prove it. Goldenglow estate is critically important to one of our largest clients. However, the owner has decided to take matters into his own hands and shut us out. He needs to be taught a lesson. Brynjolf will provide you with the details." Mercer walked off.

Echo turned to Brynjolf.  
"What's Goldenglow?" She asked.

"Goldenglow estate is a bee farm. They raise the wretched little things for honey. It's owned by some smart mouthed wood elf named Aringoth. We need you to teach him a lesson by burning down three of the estate's hives and clearing out the safe in the main house."

Echo sensed a but in all of this.

"What's the catch?"

"The catch, you can't burn the whole place to the ground. That important client Mercer mentioned would be furious if you did."

Echo shrugged.

"Makes sense."

"Aye. The last thing we want to be doing is crossing our clients."

Echo had another question.

"What should I do about Aringoth?"

"Maven prefers that Aringoth remain alive but if he tries to stop you from getting the job done, kill him. The guild has a lot riding on this. Don't make me look foolish by mucking it up."

"I need more about Goldenglow itself."

"Goldenglow estate brought in a mountain of gold for the guild. You could almost call it our sweetest deal. Then, out of the clear blue, Aringoth stops sending us our cut. Mercer was, well, angry to put it kindly. So we send in Vex and find out he's hired a bunch of mercenaries to guard the place."

"Mercenaries? Not Riften guards?"

"Aye. Aringoth sent the city guard packing and fortified the entire island. In fact, Vex barely made it out of there alive. You should talk to her about it before you go."

Echo's eyes widened in fear.  
"_Vex_ barely made it out alive? I'm starting to have second thoughts about this job."

"Aye. That's why we're sending both of you in. On your own there's no way you could make it lass. The same goes for Vex. Maybe a fresh set of eyes will prove helpful."  
"I could probably find a way in." Echo said thoughtfully and went to talk to Vex.

"Vex! What information do you have on Goldenglow? Brynjolf says he's sending you with me." Echo called.

Vex growled.

"Since I don't get a choice in the matter, I want to make something perfectly clear. You follow my lead and do exactly as I say. No questions, no excuses."  
"Clear."

"Then we understand each other. Now, it's time to get your feet wet and I don't want to waste a lot of time talking about anything but business."

"What kind of business?"

"I'm not going to sugar coat it for you. We're in a bad way down here."  
"I know that. Any ideas why?"

"Old Delvin thinks it's a curse. I think he's crazy. If you want my opinion, I say it's just plain old bad luck."

"So what can we do?"

"You can get out there and start making a name for us again. Make them start fearing us like they did long ago. And while you're at it, you could make a little bit of coin on the side. Not a bad deal eh?"

"I heard you ran into trouble at Goldenglow?"

"Yeah, I did. That wood elf's a s'wit. He's a lot smarter than I expected. Can you believe that fetcher had more than tripled the guard? There must have been eight of them in there. It was like he was daring us to come and get him."

"Any tips to get us in?" Echo asked.

Maybe a job with Vex wouldn't be so bad after all. Hopefully Vex was fast enough to keep up.

"Well, there's an old sewer tunnel that dumps into the lake on the Northwest side of the island. That's how I slipped in last time. It should still be unguarded."

"Ever tried just knocking on the door?"

Echo followed Vex back into the Cistern. Vex went to her bed and pulled out a dagger. She strapped it to her hip. She now had one on each. Echo recognised them a elven daggers. They were both deadly sharp.

"Umm... Vex? A word of warning before we hit the road... Try to keep up." Echo said cautiously.

Vex laughed icily.

"It'll be you trying to keep up. I can't wait for a chance to get back at that pesky wood elf. I haven't been out in the field since the incident. That was three or four weeks ago." Vex said with a grin.

Echo followed Vex out of the cistern and into the graveyard. They climbed over the wall. Vex led Echo around the lake.

"Hope you don't mind the water." Vex said and dived in.

Echo followed. She kept up with ease. Echo knew how to swim. Vex climbed out of the water and motioned for Echo to be quiet. She drew her daggers and pulled off the covering of the entrance into the sewer. Echo drew her daggers and slipped in. She immediately heard the scrabbling of skeevers on the stone floor. She scowled and pulled her bow out.

"What'd you bring that for?" Vex whispered.

"I hate skeevers." Echo said and took aim at a moving lump in the darkness.

Vex stepped aside to give Echo more room. The lump moved again and Echo adjusted her aim before shooting. The lump stopped moving. Echo drew her daggers again. Vex shrugged and moved on. They fought more skeevers as they went further. Echo sneezed and covered her nose.

"This reeks." She hissed.

Vex handed her a cloth and told her to tie it over her nose and mouth.

"Better?" She asked.

"It still stinks but it's bearable now." Echo said with a scowl.

The sooner they got out of this crap hole the better. Echo was about to move forward but Vex grabbed her hood and pulled her back. Vex kicked something and jumped back. A clay pot filled with fire dropped to the ground and shattered. There was an explosion as the oil beneath it went up in flames.

"Next time, watch where you're going." Vex said and moved on when the fire had gone out. They came into a larger chamber. Echo heard more scrabbling and readied her weapons.

"Skeevers." She said as the rats came running out to investigate the intruders.

Echo kicked one in the head and stabbed it in the neck. She narrowly avoided a bite. When they were all dead Echo looked up to Vex to lead on. Vex seemed slightly shaken but continued. Echo spotted the ladder and hissed with relief. The exit came out next to the house.

"Hives or safe first?" Echo asked.

"You pick."

"Do you know a flames spell? 'Cause I don't and someone once told me the only way to get at those hives is to burn them."

Vex shook her head.

"Safe first then. We can pick up a torch on the way out."

Echo tried to open the door and found it was locked. She picked it with only four broken picks. Vex laughed quietly.

"I'd have had it open on the first try."

"And how long have you been in the business?" Echo retorted and pushed the door open.

They crept into the first room and were immediately greeted by two mercenaries. Echo took out the first with her bow. Vex stabbed the other in the belly before he could make a move. He doubled over and Vex slit his throat. They continued down the hall. There was a metal gate covering the doorway.

"That's down into the basement." Vex whispered.

Echo picked the lock in seconds.

"If he was scared of thieves you'd think he'd put better locks on this place." Echo said and pushed it open without a sound.

They went through another door into the basement. Echo spotted a coin purse lying on the table and pocketed it. Echo heard the sound of a sword being drawn. Vex looked at her questioningly. _Mercenary. Round the corner._ Echo mouthed. Vex nodded and charged out. There was a crash and an explosion of fire igniting oil.

"Vex!" Echo screamed.

She waited for the fire to die down and sprinted across the still smouldering oil. Vex was kneeling on the ground panting. The mercenary was coming up behind her.

"Oh no you don't!" Echo hissed and leapt.

Her daggers dug into the mercenary's back. She ripped them down either side of his spine. He screamed and fell to the ground. Vex was pulling herself up.

"Are you alright?" Echo asked.

Vex nodded.

"It seems Aringoth has added a few more traps since last time." Vex said and led Echo down a set of stairs. She was limping slightly.

There was a chest next to a safe. Echo set to unlocking the chest while Vex worked on the safe. The chest was painfully easy. It contained a small amount of gold. Echo pocketed it. They could divide it later. Echo grabbed a coin purse and some loose change from the table as Vex opened the safe. She pulled out a piece of paper and some gold. Echo started towards a gate but Vex called her back.

"It leads out into the sewers." Vex told her.

Echo shrugged and followed the Imperial upstairs. They killed another three mercenaries without trouble. Echo grabbed a torch from the wall. Burning things was always fun, especially if you were being paid to do it.

"What was that?" A mercenary called.

Echo heard more coming around the side of the house. She pulled out her bow and began to shoot at the ones coming from the front. Vex took care of the others.

"Where are the hives?" Echo asked. Vex pointed to a spot near the edge of the island. Echo moved towards them cautiously. These mercenaries were dangerous and large in number. Luckily they were all either dead or inside. Echo held the torch to the first hive until it caught. She did the same to the second and third hives. Echo tossed the torch over the wall into the lake. Vex climbed over the low fence and into the water. Echo followed, watching the smoke rise into the sky. It gave her an enormous sense of satisfaction. Echo swam slowly. She was a much faster swimmer than Vex.

"What did I say about keeping up?" She rolled onto her back and looked at Vex with a grin.

"Shut up and keep swimming. I can see why Tiaan hates babysitting you." Vex snapped.

Echo scowled and rolled over. When they reached the shore Vex held her hand out.

"Hand over the gold." She ordered.

Echo reluctantly did as she was told. Vex counted the money out and took a handful before sharing the rest out. She handed Echo her share.

"How come you get more?" Echo complained.

"I don't. The extra is the guild's share." Vex said and climbed over the wall into the graveyard.

Echo followed her over with a scowl. Vex was still limping.

"Vex. You're hurt." Echo called.

"It's just a burn." Vex said with annoyance.

Echo decided to shut up before her ears got boxed in. Brynjolf was waiting for them in the cistern. He was grinning.

"Word on the street is Goldenglow's been hit. Good job."

"Here's what was in the safe." Vex handed Brynjolf the piece of paper.

"Let me take a look at what you found." Brynjolf skimmed through the page. His eyes widened.

"Aringoth _sold_ Goldenglow? What was that idiot thinking! He has no idea of Maven's fury when she's been cut out of a deal and I'm certain she'll find out. If only the papers had the buyer's name on it instead of this odd symbol. Any idea what it might mean?"

The symbol in question was a dagger over a circle.

"Never seen it before." Vex said.

Brynjolf looked at Echo. The girl shook her head.

"Blast. Well, I'll check my sources and speak to Mercer. In the meantime you need to go topside and see Maria. She was looking for you earlier." Brynjolf said to Echo.

Echo dropped her gold in her chest and headed back out into the graveyard. Vex followed her.

"What are you doing?" Echo asked suspiciously.

"Maria is the guild healer. We get hurt, we see her or she gives us a talking to. She even gave Mercer a lecture once."

Echo laughed. That would have been a sight to see. Crotchety old Mercer being lectured by slight, delicate Maria. Vex was right, the little breton did have a stubborn streak. Vex pulled out a key and unlocked the front door.

"Last time I had to pick the lock to get in. Who else has keys? Other than Maria of course."

"The guild second and thirds."

"I'm guessing Brynjolf is the second. Who're the thirds?"

Vex grinned down at her. Echo just blinked in confusion.

"Me and Delvin. Maria! We're back from the job." Vex yelled.

Maria came upstairs. She saw Vex limping and leapt into action.

"Sit. What happened?" She asked sternly.

Vex did as she was told.

"Relax. It's just a burn." Vex pulled her boot off revealing a hole in her trousers were the burn was. It wasn't very deep.

"What was it from? Where's Echo?" Maria asked.

"Oil fire trap and behind you. I caught the very edge of the trap." Vex said.

Maria turned around in surprise.  
"Downstairs." She said briskly and turned back to Vex.

Echo's eyes lit up as she ran downstairs. Aela was sitting on the bed, fully awake. Echo nearly crashed into the door frame on the way in. Aela looked up and smiled. She was still pale but the dark lines had disappeared except for in the centre of the shrinking welts. Echo sat next to her on the bed and Aela put an arm around her. Echo wriggled closer and nudged her with her elbow. Aela coughed. Echo drew back in concern. Aela smiled and shook her head.

"I'm -_cough- _fine. I hear you've been up to quite a lot in the recent week. Tell me about these new adventures. Maria wouldn't say anything other than you've had a few of them."

Echo grinned.

"I couldn't wake you up so I brought you back here. I found the guild hours after setting foot in the city. They didn't take kindly to me getting into their hideout and tied me up. I escaped and did a job for Brynjolf. That's the man that carried you back here. Then he gave me an invitation to the guild. I went down again. Same result."

"Sounds like just the kind of thing that happens to you." Aela laughed.

"Funny that. Brynjolf comes down and they ask him if he knows who I am. He takes my helmet off. And you know what he says?"

"Echo, the annoying kitten from the market." Aela guessed.

"No! He's never seen me before!"

Both Echo and Aela broke into raucous laughter. It ended when Aela began to cough violently.

"Are you sure you're fine?" Echo asked.

"Yes I'm fine. Strange of you to be concerned." Aela teased.

"I'm not. I just make sure if I can tell the really funny bits or if Maria will come in and chew my ears off. So... Where was I? Oh that's right! Brynjolf walks off with the rest of them and asks if someone of my description has come by. Then he says I was wearing a helmet like the one he still had in his hand. So I decide to have some fun. I told them I knew who they were talking about. They thought I was a boy. Lil' Echo, yeah I know her. Made that helmet for her, I told them. Then I described me. Brynjolf said that was who he was talking about. Then I say, curious people get hurt. I'd said it to Maria a few times earlier. Then he _finally _figures out who I am and they cut me loose. I'd already been working at the ropes around my ankles and hands. Vex knew all along. She's upstairs now." Echo said.

"That can't be all." Aela said. Echo grinned.

"It's not and we're only on the first day after they dragged you in here." Echo launched into what had happened from there.

By the end of it Echo was crying with laughter and Aela was trying not to follow her and to another coughing fit. Her week with the guild had been a good one. The story of how she'd put dead a mudcrabs in Thrynn's bed a dead fish from the lake in Rune's was one of the best. She hadn't been able to get hold of any slaughter fish so she'd settled for the next best things. Crabs and dead slimy fish. There'd been a huge fuss as a drunken Thrynn ran around the Cistern trying to find out who the culprit was with a half drunk Rune trying to do the same and calm him down all at once. No one knew it was her but some had their suspicions.

"So... Who won the bet?" Echo asked.

Aela looked down at her innocently.

"No idea what you're talking about."

"Playing stupid is my job. You placed bets on if I would find the guild or not. Who won?" Aela grinned.

"I won both bets. Farkas and Skjor said you couldn't find the guild and you were too young for them to let you join. By the sound of it you had them fooled on that one. You are an incredibly deceptive little kitten."  
"I know." Echo said cheekily. She was glad to have Aela back. "What happens now?"

"I do those jobs we came to do, you can do whatever it is you've been doing or you can come with me. Your choice. I'll be renting a room at the Bee and Barb when I get out of here for the rest of our stay in Riften."

"I'll run with the guild. It's fun listening to Tiaan screaming and swearing at Brynjolf. Hell! It's fun listening to Tiaan screaming and swearing at anyone!" She said with a grin.

Maria came down.  
"Out. I have work to do." She ordered Echo.

Echo pushed the crystal into Aela's handed and obeyed. Aela shook her head and pocketed it. Vex was sitting down upstairs. Her ankle and part of her lower leg was bandaged.

"What else did Maria find wrong with you?" Echo asked. Hiding injuries from Maria was nigh on impossible.

"I twisted my ankle. Now I have to rest it or I get an earful. And just when I was allowed out in the field after last time!" Vex yelled loud enough for Maria to hear.

"Don't even think about it Vex! Stay off it and it'll get better faster. I've lost count of how many times I've said that to you!" Maria yelled back.

"Not that I ever do listen. Someone has to remind this city that we're still around." Vex hissed.

Echo shrugged and walked back to the graveyard. Vex followed her. Echo pushed the button and jumped into the hole. She didn't even bother using the ladder. Rune was hanging around by the entrance. He'd taken Echo under his wing and no matter how many times Echo got away he kept coming back.

"How was Goldenglow? Did you run into any trouble?" He asked.

"Aringoth didn't even know we were there. We swam through the lake, got in by way of the sewers, snuck into the basement, Vex picked the lock on the safe, we went out the front door, killed some mercenaries, burnt three of the hives, climbed the fence, swam back through the lake. Now leave me alone!" She growled and pushed him out of the way. He followed her anyway.

"Do you want more fish in your bed?" She threatened.

"What do you mean? Wait, _you_ did that?" He asked in confusion.

Echo nodded and grinned sarcastically.

"Yeah, that was me. Took you long enough." She said with annoyance.

Rune kept following her. Echo growled and turned around.

"Two words: _Piss_. _Off_." She hissed and ducked past him into the Flagon.

"Rune again?" Delvin asked.

"Yep. Won't piss off. I threatened to put more fish in his bed and he finally figured out it was me." She said and sat down across from the older man.

"Knew it." Delvin said and smacked the table.

"You were seriously placing bets on wether or not that was me?" She asked in disbelief. Delvin shook his head.

"We all knew it was you. Took him long enough though." Delvin laughed thickly.

"Now you know that when I threaten tricks I mean it."

"How did the job go?" Delvin asked.

"Not bad. We went in through the sewers and got into the safe no problems. Vex twisted her ankle on the way down to the safe and burned her leg. We didn't find real trouble until we got outside. You'd be surprised how a few arrows can thin the numbers out. We burnt three of the hives. You can probably still see the smoke." Echo said with a shrug.

"How's Vex?" He asked with concern.

"Do you want another black eye? No? Then don't catch let Vex catch you saying that."

"Too bad for him I already caught him." Vex said and punched Delvin in the arm.

"Ow! Why does everyone keep picking on me today?" He grumbled.

"Maybe because you don't know when to shut up!" Tiaan yelled.

The two had obviously had another go at each other since Echo had left. Echo snorted and went to find something to eat.  
"Got anymore jobs?" Echo asked.

"You're going to Solitude with Vipir. Don't mess it up. These are some big jobs."

Vipir looked over at Delvin and scowled. He sat on the barstool next to Echo.

"What's this all about?" She asked Vipir.

"Delvin gives us a few jobs in a city we need doing. If we do it right we get to do the more rewarding jobs. I botched it last time. We get a supervisor."

"Supervisor?"

"Senior member. They make sure you do it right. Cheating is hard to do. The catch is you can't kill anyone or get caught. It can be either Delvin, Vex, Tiaan or Brynjolf. If Maria is onto Vex again, I'd say we won't be getting her. They make us do it again every year. I had Vex as a supervisor and partner last time. We're partners for this job." He explained at Echo's confused look.

"So we get Tiaan, Delvin or Brynjolf?" Echo confirmed.

"Yeah. Just pray we don't get Tiaan. You know why." Vipir said as Delvin put three strips of paper with writing on them into a tankard.

"Who wants to draw?" He asked the room.

"This bit is always good." Vipir said and went to watch.

"How about I do it since I'm not in? Then nobody can accuse any one of cheating." Vex said with a look at Delvin and Tiaan.

Brynjolf shrugged.

"Sounds fair. Just don't pull me out. I had to do babysitting duty once already." Tiaan grumbled.

Vex stepped up to the table. People placed bets.

"Twenty septims to you if she pulls out Delvin. End up with Tiaan, twenty for me. Get Brynjolf and it's twenty each in the guild chest." Thrynn said to Vipir.

"Any volunteers?" Vex called.

Everyone looked around, knowing the answer already.

"No? In which case..."

She plunged her hand into the tankard. She pulled a name out. She read it and grinned.

"Tiaan gets to babysit!" Vex yelled.

Coin changed hands. Vipir groaned and handed Thrynn the gold.

"Great. We get Tiaan." Echo growled.

The dark elf had made it crystal clear she liked Echo even less than she liked everyone else.

"It's rigged! Delvin put three pieces with my name in!" Tiaan yelled.

"No I didn't. Vex, kindly take the names out would you?" He asked.

Vex pulled out the other two and showed them to Tiaan. Tiaan glared and stormed into the cistern.

"Now for the jobs. You get a bedlam together and this stack here to complete at your leisure. For the Bedlam job you need to steal one thousand five hundred septims worth of items between."

Vex handed Thrynn the jobs and told him to go away.

"This is your first time so you'll be needing the rules. Each two years every thief, bar the guild master, must do this test to for us to get a measure of your skills so we know what you can handle and what you can't unless Mercer says otherwise. You have a week in your designated city to complete the shared bedlam job and the rest. Vipir blotched his last one up. You have a week in Solitude to steal one thousand five hundred gold's worth of items and complete as many of those jobs s you can. The more the better. Clear?"

"Clear. Sounds easy. What's the catch?"

"Usual rules. Get caught and it doesn't count. No killing. The three of you will be staying at the Winking Skeever. You leave tomorrow. Got it?"

"One week, over a thousand gold of goods and a stack of jobs. Sounds fun. Got it."

"Good. Now get out of my sight." Vex ordered.

Echo grinned and ran to Maria's house to tell Aela. She knocked on the door.

"It's open!" Maria yelled. Her and Tonilia were inside.

"She's out on the porch." Maria said.

Echo rushed outside. Aela was sitting outside with a bottle of mead.

"Aela Aela Aela! You're still awake! Don't _ever_ do that again! Only I'm allowed to do that kind of thing!" Echo said as she jumped around.  
She wrapped her arms tightly around Aela. She let go and grinned up at her friend.

"That never ever ever ever happened." She laughed.

"What happened? I have no idea what you're talking about. I saw you just this morning. And I swear, I have _never_ seen you this hyper about _anything_ before. What's got you so excited?" Aela asked.

"I'm going to Solitude for a week on a special job with Vipir and Tiaan. Tiaan is more making sure we do it right and reporting back to Mercer and Brynjolf. If I pass I get to do jobs in other holds and jobs with better pay. I could take some back to Whiterun or something. Only downfall is me and Vipir have to go with Tiaan." Echo said breathlessly.

"You better not cause to much trouble back home if you do." Aela said gruffly.

"What's wrong?"

Aela didn't answer for a while.

"I'm bored staying around here." Aela said finally.

"You sound like me!" Echo laughed.

"I'm jealous that you get to be out doing something. I'm over sitting around. Maria says another week and I can be out of here. That's too long. I need to do something now!"

"A week, eh? Squeezing it down to three or four days shouldn't be a problem for someone like you. I'm sure Maria can give you something to do." Echo teased.

"You never change." Aela sighed.

Echo grinned.

"Only when I need to."

"Come here so I can hit you." Aela growled.

Echo danced out of her reach.

"Nah-ah! I'm gonna steal from the Blue Palace and there ain't nothing you can do to stop me!" She teased.

"Oh yes there is!" Aela said and lunged for her. Echo jumped back.

"What you gonna do 'bout it then?"

"Inform the guards and have you thrown in jail where you belong little thief!" She said and lunged again.

Maria came out to investigate the noise. Aela had Echo by the ankle. Echo turned around to see Maria properly and fell over.

"I thought I said take it easy! And you're not helping." She growled at Echo.

"Meh! Whatever." She said with a shrug.

Maria growled and went back inside. Echo was lying on her back now. She looked up at Aela and they both started laughing.

"What are we going to do with you?" Aela said and shook her head in mock despair.

"I hear they're making preparations for the emperor's cousin's wedding at the same time we're in town. You could sell me as a slave. The wedding itself isn't for another month or something. You could get more money then." She suggested.

Aela snorted as Echo sat up.

"You'd escape as soon as the slave trader blinked. And you know what Skyrim is like about slave trading."

"Good thing too. You could sell me a few times if I kept coming back, make a nice profit." Echo suggested.

"Or I could tell the guards to throw you in the Castle Dour dungeons, put ten of the best locks they have on the door and throw away the keys."

Echo recoiled in mock offence.

"Oh please, I'd still find a way out even if it meant digging a tunnel with my bare hands. I'd probably settle for giving the door a nice bashing or two. Weaken the hinges and knock the door right off."

"Get over here so I can give you the beating you need to put you in your place."

"Not on your life!" Echo said and jumped over the railing into the water.

"You're impossible sometimes! Has anyone ever told you that pup?" Aela yelled.

"Wrong! I'm impossible all the time and I don't need anyone to tell me!" She shouted and rolled onto her back.

She suddenly rolled over again and dived. Something shiny, grey and wet shot onto the balcony. It was a fish.

"What in the nine are you doing that for?" Aela yelled down.

"Would you two please keep it down?" Maria yelled.

Echo came up for breath.

"What _is_ that for?" Maria asked with annoyance, looking at the dead fish.

Echo swam a lazy circle.

"It nipped my toes." She said and dived again.

She climbed out of the water carrying a crab. She dumped it on the deck. Aela raised an eyebrow curiously. Echo rolled her eyes and kicked the crab hard. It had been intended for Aela but the wet crab skidded towards Maria, claws snapping. Maria screamed as the thing scuttled around. Echo fell over in a fit if giggles. Aela killed the crab by plunging a dagger between it's armoured plates.

"Take them down to Vekel if you want to cook them. And make sure they're all dead." Maria warned and went back inside.

"Why would I want to do that?" Echo asked in confusion.

"What are you going to do with those?" Aela asked.

"Nothing." Echo said and kicked the crab into the water.

Echo's wet armour was beginning to itch. She took it off. She'd left her boots, gloves and hood back at the guild.

"What have you got planned for tonight?" Aela asked suspiciously.

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing _at all_." Echo said with a grin.

"Nice try. Does it involve Tiaan by any chance?"

"No way would I pull Tiaan into one of my pranks. Bad for my health. I already have to survive at least a week of her hating me. I don't need a week of her fuming _and_ hating me." Echo said with a snort.

"Tiaan really hates you for some reason."

"Probably because of my age and she had to 'babysit' me on that debt collection."

Aela poked her with a stick she'd found. Echo jabbed back. Aela retaliated by poking her in the side. Echo gasped and curled into a ball.

"Echo? Are you alright?" Aela asked with concern.

Echo nodded and uncurled. Her eyes were moist but she was grinning. Aela poked her in the same spot again. Echo gasped and jumped away.

"That tickles! Stop it!" Echo hissed as Aela did it again.

Echo grabbed the stick and threw it into the water.

"Poke me now." She dared.

Aela sat up and looked at her seriously. Echo's face fell.

"Oh hell." She said as Aela began to tickle her.

Echo looked up at the sun. It was getting late. She'd spent at least half the day mucking around with Aela. Both of them had smudges of dirt and mud on their arms and faces. Echo had pulled up some of the plant that grew on the bottom of the lake after she'd dived into the water to get away from Aela's tickling. Echo was lying on her back watching the clouds pass by when she heard thunder in the distance. She sat up. It came again.

"What was that?" Aela asked and stood up.

Echo climbed onto the roof for a better look. She couldn't see anything and the noise had stopped.

"What do you see?" Aela called.

"Nothing that shouldn't be where it is." Echo said as she climbed down.

"I'm gong back to the guild. I won't see you in the morning." Echo said to Aela.

"I'll probably be staying at the inn by the time you get back. Try not to get yourself killed." Aela advised.

"What happened to doing the opposite of what I'm told?"

"Then try to get yourself killed."

"I'll do my best." Echo said and pulled her armour on.

She was halfway to the market when the thunder came again, much louder this time. A horrified, vicious yell from Aela caught her attention and she turned to run back to the house.

"ECHO! _RUN_!" Aela screamed. Echo ran without a second thought.

* * *

**Now can you see why I like this chapter so much? This is a chapter I ****_REALLY_**** want feedback for. Please make my day and leave a tip, review or something. And something I'm wondering: How are my suspense endings?  
Quiz question (No I haven't forgotten): What is Aela telling Echo to run from?**

**Arrow out!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Sorry this chapter took so long. It required a fair bit of editing and more than a few big changes. The homework and assessments I've had didn't help. Trust me, I've been editing this one since tuesday so it's got nothing to do with me not being bothered to do it or forgetting. I really wanted to get this one out. It actually sets a few important things up. Anyway, it's holidays now! Happy Easter! Onwards!**

* * *

"What happened to you? You look like you've seen a ghost." Niruin said. The elf had been shooting arrows at the targets near Echo's bed.

Echo looked up at him and gulped.

"N-not a ghost," Echo hissed.

"What is it then?"

"D-d-dragon," She panted.

"A dragon? Are you sure?"

Echo swallowed and nodded.

"What's going on?" Brynjolf had come to investigate.

"Dragon attack. Echo stumbled in looking like she'd seen a ghost," Niruin told him and everyone else who had come to see what was going on.

"A dragon? By the nine... Maria!" He gasped and ran for the exit.

Niruin grabbed him.

"Maria will be fine. She's a smart woman. She'll get downstairs with everyone in the house. We need you here." Niruin said firmly.  
"What's going on?" Mercer growled.

Some of the guild members back away.

"A dragon is attacking the city." Brynjolf told him. Tiaan was standing behind Mercer like a body guard wearing her guild armour, with elven gauntlets and boots. She had an enchanted glass sword on her hip and sparks of magic flickered lazily around her hands. Brynjolf saw where Echo was looking. Tiaan shrugged and ran towards the exit, weaving around or jumping over anyone who tried to stop her, pulling a helmet on as she went.

"Let her go. Tiaan can take care of herself. But if you want to get beaten up, go ahead." Brynjolf warned.

This startled some uneasy laughter from a few thieves. Some of them wandered into the Flagon while others wandered into the training room. An uneasy tension settled over the room.

"What are you going to do?" Brynjolf asked Echo.

"Why do you want to know?"

"Your friend is up there. You have as much a reason to go out there as I do. What are you going to do now?"

"What have I been told to do?" Echo said quietly.

"Stay put and out of danger."

"Orders are orders." Echo said and sat on the bed.

Brynjolf smiled.

"That's what I was hoping to hear. Our numbers are dwindling everyday as it is. We need all the members we've got." He told her and walked off.

_Orders are orders. Rules are rules. What's the use of having them if no one tries to break them? I have to see this fight!_ Echo thought fiercely. She pulled on her boots and gloves and pulled her hood up. Echo slung her bow and quiver across her back. No one had noticed what she was up to yet. She slipped through secret entrance and into the small stone building. This was as far as she intended to go. The dragon had landed on the roof of one of the buildings surrounding the graveyard. Tiaan was hurling ice spears at it. Guards stood around her shooting at the beast with bows. Echo did the same whenever she had a clear shot. The dragon took off and circled overhead, breathing fire on it's attackers. The soldiers did their best to avoid the flames but Tiaan didn't even flinch. The dragon landed in front of Tiaan, with it's back to Echo. It wasn't a large dragon. Smaller than the one that had attacked Helgen, that was for sure.

"Bring it on. You just signed a death wish worm!" She heard Tiaan yelled.

The dragon roared abuse. Tiaan screamed more back. The dragon roared and blew fire at Tiaan who laughed and fired a bolt of lightning. Echo continued to shoot at the dragon, staying out of sight at the same time. With the combined damage from the soldiers shooting and attacking with swords and Tiaan's magic the dragon died quickly. Echo saw Tiaan kick the burning head away as the scales and skin burnt away. It left only the bones. Echo watched in open mouthed wonder. Unfortunately, she was too busy looking at the dragon skeleton to see Tiaan coming towards her after the guards left.

"You." Tiaan growled and grabbed Echo by the back of her armour.

She marched the girl into the cistern. An anxious Brynjolf was awaiting news inside. His expression changed to anger when he saw Echo.

"I found _her_ watching the whole thing from the entrance." Tiaan growled and thrust Echo forward roughly.

"Ready to fight too I see."

"Bow was out with an arrow nocked." Tiaan sneered.

"I told you to stay put and you said you would." Brynjolf thundered.

"Orders are orders. Rules are rules. What's the use of having them if no one tries to break them?" Echo said with a shrug.

Brynjolf sighed and threw his hands up in annoyance.

"Doesn't it matter to you lass, that you could have been killed?" He growled.

"I could have been killed at Goldenglow. I could have been killed at Helgen. I could have been killed when the Companions took on a giant camp. I could have been killed almost every single day of my short life!" Echo hissed, her voice dangerously low.

"And you took an unnecessary risk!" Brynjolf countered.

"Tiaan didn't have to go out! I never meant to go further than the entrance. I stayed hidden. If the dragon had so much as looked at me I would have been down that hole and back here in an instant! I don't need you or anyone else to tell me when and when not to put my life in danger!" She yelled and stormed off.

She threw her weapons, boots and gloves on the bed and went out into the Flagon. No one told Echo when she could and couldn't put her own life in danger and _absolutely_ no one pushed her around. If Brynjolf didn't let her go to Solitude tomorrow she'd go anyway. Not even Tiaan could stop her. Echo sat at the edge of the cistern pool in the Flagon.

"What happened out there?" Vex was leaning against the wall a few steps away from Echo. She'd managed to sneak up on Echo again.

"I went out to watch the fight and maybe land a few shots. Tiaan saw me and dragged me to Brynjolf. Brynjolf tried to tell me when I could and couldn't risk my own life." Echo growled.

"I know how you feel. The old guild third and second tried to do that to me. I showed them in time, that I knew how to keep myself alive. Brynjolf's been a bit over protective of some people ever since..." Vex stopped as she realised how much she'd said.

"Since what?" Echo pushed.

"Forget I said that. Don't let it get to you. Tiaan wasn't always the way she is either. You're intelligent, tricky and stubborn. Be careful you don't take your tricks too far."

"You say that as if you have experience. I could use the help."

"I'm surprised nobody told you about the last prank war. I started it years ago, not long after I joined up. It went on for about six months before Mercer got fed up and put a stop to it. If you start another one, keep Mercer, Vekel, Tonilia and Tiaan out of it if you want to keep your head."

"Tiaan just got herself a special invitation she's got no choice but to accept. Mess with me and things _get_ messy. If Tiaan goes to sleep anywhere other than her bed put a handful or two of the waterweed I hid under my bed on her. That should piss her right off."

"It's good having someone new around. Someone who knows how to have fun. If you fall asleep before Tiaan, I'll give her your regards. Why don't you give Brynjolf a little present?" Vex suggested.

Echo grinned. Her and Vex snuck into the cistern. The place was empty. Echo could hear someone slashing at one of the dummies in the training room. She listened closer and picked up the sound of arrows thudding into a target as well. Echo quickly scribbled a note and pulled a handful of weed from under her bed. She scrunched the note into it and followed Vex to Brynjolf's bed.

"What's the note for?" Vex whispered as she unlocked Brynjolf's chest. Echo didn't question how she'd come by the key.

"Brynjolf needs to piss off. I can take care of myself, just like I have been my entire life." She hissed.

Echo placed the note in the chest. Echo shut the chest and made sure it was locked before going back to the Flagon.

"What are you two doing?" Delvin asked.

"Walking into the Flagon." Echo snapped.

Thrynn and Tiaan were having a drinking contest, Cynric was out cold on the floor nearby and Vipir was drunk.

"How many drinking contests has Tiaan had already?" Echo asked and sat across from Delvin.

"This would be her fourth. Vekel 'ad a quick try. Gave up after a few rounds. I might 'ave a chance tonight. Rune is next then Dirge. If she survives I'll challenge her too." Delvin said thoughtfully.

"Thiry septims says you loose." Vex said.

"You 'ave yourself a bet." Delvin said.

"I say you pass out." Echo put in.

"This is a very good day for me ladies." Delvin rubbed his hands together.

Vex looked at Echo and winked when he looked away. Echo winked back. Thrynn passed out and Rune moved in.

"You boys are game tonight. You know I can't be beaten after a good fight. Or ever!" She called.

Delvin laughed.

"You'll be eating those words by the end of then night, you will." He assured her.

"I hope you're sober Delvin. Beating seven sober men in one night. That would be something." She said dreamily. Echo could tell she was beginning to get a bit drunk.

"You didn't take Vekel completely sober, did you?" Echo asked.

"I'd had a few rounds. Ever killed a dragon sober?" Tiaan yelled.

"No, I've never killed a dragon and why would I do it drunk?" Echo replied.

"I killed one. Wasn't drunk. I wasn't completely sober either, now I think on it. Another round it is then!" She said and drank.

Echo looked at Vex and Delvin. Delvin's eyes were filled with hope. He might actually beat Tiaan, the dream of every game drinker in the guild. Echo had to see this. Niruin and Sapphire came in. They took one look at the two beaten men and Delvin's hopeful look and shook their heads.

"She had a few rounds with Vekel. Apparently she wasn't drunk but not completely sober when that dragon attacked." Echo told them.

"All we need now is for us to get beaten, Brynjolf and Tonilia to come down and try their luck and Vex to have turn and this will truly be a night to remember." Sapphire said.

"What about Maria?" Echo asked.

She'd love to see Tiaan take on the wolf twins, Skjor and Torvar. Torvar could knock himself out cold in an hour if he wanted.

"Maria doesn't drink like this very often. Only after a hard day's healing. Although, come to think of it..." Sapphire said and left.

"Queue up if you want a shot. Dirge is next then Delvin." Echo told Niruin.

"Ten septims I win." Niruin said to Vex.

"It's a bet." Vex answered.

"Ten for me you pass out drunk. Would Mercer try?" Echo asked.

"If Tiaan bet enough of us. He's not an idiot, though that would be something." The elf said and shook his head. Rune fell and Dirge moved in.

"Twenty gold I win." Dirge called to Vex.

"I'm going to be making a lot of money tonight." She called back.

"No you won't." Echo laughed.

"We could make a real profit here." Vex said thoughtfully.

"So why don't we? You, they loose and don't pass out, me, they pass out and the challenger gets the gold if they beat Tiaan. What do you think?" Echo proposed.

Vipir walked into a wall and passed out. Dirge gave up and wandered drunkenly off. Echo yawned. Sapphire came back with Tonilia and Vekel.

"I might have another try after this. Who's next?" Vekel asked.

"Delvin's up now, then Niruin and Sapphire. The bet is I get the gold if you loose, Echo gets it if you pass out and you get it if you win. You name the price." Vex told them.

"I'm in for fifteen." Vekel bet.

"Twenty." Sapphire said.

"If that lot don't knock her cold, I'll go for thirty. I'm going back up. Tell me if they loose." Tonnilia said and left. Vekel followed.

Echo climbed onto a pile of crates for a better view. Delvin was putting up a fight but Echo could tell he was slipping. Tiaan was about to down another round when he passed out.

"Next!" Tiaan yelled.

This was getting ridiculous. Niruin took his place. Sapphire dragged Delvin out of the way. Echo went into the cistern where it was quiet for a while. She practiced her lock picking on the training chests. She had a few tries at the master lock but gave up. She went back out into the Flagon in time to see Sapphire quit. Niruin was sitting where Echo had been. Vex was writing out a list of the bets.

"Go get Vekel." She ordered.

Echo obeyed in disbelief. This was just too strange. Tiaan should, by all accounts be out cold, _at least_. This was someone even Farkas would admit as an equal opponent. Echo knocked on the door to Maria's house.

"Keep it down lass. Please don't annoy Maria tonight. She's done a lot of healing today."

Whenever Maria went off at Echo, Echo often made it worse.

"I won't." She promised.

Tonilia, Vekel and Maria were sitting in the kitchen.

"Your friend is asleep. If that's what you're here for get out. If not, what do you want?" Maria growled irritably.

Echo looked at Vekel.

"Niruin and Sapphire are down." She said. Vekel stood up in surprise and left.

"How many is that now?" Brynjolf asked in admiration.

Echo counted them out on her fingers.

"Including her first match with Vekel, eight." Echo said and followed Vekel out.

Niruin, Dirge and Sapphire were drinking against each other.

"Does Tiaan drink like this a lot?" Echo asked.

"I've never seen her drink like this before. Three, maybe four matches at most and any likely challengers get told to get lost. She must really be pissed tonight." Vex told her.

"Do you drink much? Contests, I mean."

"Not like that. Usually just with Niruin and Sapphire."

"What about Maria?"

"Maria doesn't drink much anymore. She never has been a big drinker. She might today. Tiaan could have her down in two rounds." They heard Sapphire and Dirge laughing and looked over to see Niruin passed out. Sapphire followed a minute later.

"What do you mean doesn't drink anymore?" Vex smiled.

"You are curious tonight. Not sure why she stopped. It was a few months ago now." Vekel passed out and Echo went to get Tonilia.

"Vekel hit the floor. You're up." Echo said with a yawn.

Tonilia left. Echo was about to follow when Brynjolf called her name.

"Put me down on your little bet with Vex for twenty gold." He told her. Echo nodded and left.

"Brynjolf's in for twenty." Echo told Vex.

"Are you friends with Maria?" Echo asked.

"Close friends, very close. We both had to work hard to earn people's trust. I earnt the guild's trust while Maria worked hard to earn the city's trust as a healer. Don't tell her I told you any of this. It's not a subject I need her lecturing me about..." Vex stopped as Maria and Brynjolf came in.

"Evening." Vex said edgily.

"Vex? I know exactly what the two of you were talking about. I'm not bothered. Her questions only get more persistent when avoided and Echo hardly has a loose jaw now, does she?" Maria said and sat down. Brynjolf pulled up a chair.

"You do know Tiaan is going to be worse than a dragon tomorrow and you have to travel with her and Vipir who will also have a hangover?" Maria said to Echo.

"Yup. It's Tiaan that's going to have to put up with me." Echo answered.

She yawned and blinked tiredly.

"Just don't get yourself killed lass. You're the most promising recruit we've had in a decade. And the best at running on very little sleep." Brynjolf said and patted Echo gently on the shoulder. Echo flinched.

"You wanna keep your hand?" Echo grumbled and yawned again.  
"Take a nap Echo. You'll be tired tomorrow." Vex advised.

Echo shook her head and sat up straight. The effect was ruined by another yawn.

"You're not fooling anyone kid." Vex agreed.

"No! I don't need to go to bed yet." Echo grumbled.

"Have a catnap-" Brynjolf began.

"Hey!" Echo yelled.

"No pun intended. Take a quick nap. You won't regret it." Brynjolf finished.

"Since you asked then... no." Echo snapped. She still wasn't over the dragon incident.

"Will you go to sleep if we get you if anything exciting happens?" Maria bargained.

"Promise?" Echo grumbled.

"Promise." Maria said with a small smile.

Echo thought about it. She stood up with another grumble and a yawn.

"Fine."

Mercer swayed drunkenly as he drank. Vex turned to Maria and raised an eyebrow.

"Reckon this would classify as interesting?" Vex asked.

"Maybe. Who knows what Echo is up to anyway. For all we know, she could be putting waterweed in your bed. Checking in on her wouldn't be such a bad idea." Maria replied.

"That's just the kind of thing she does." Vex laughed and went into the cistern.

Echo was sleeping spread-eagled in her bed.

"Echo!" Vex called.

"What?" Echo said groggily.

"I said I'd get you if anything interesting happened."

Echo ran over to Vex, any remaining drowsiness gone.

"What happened? Who did Tiaan beat?" Echo said excitedly.

"Better question would be who didn't she beat."

Echo grinned and followed Vex into the Flagon. Mercer put down his tankard.

"I give in. You win." He said drunkly and stood up. He swayed and fell over.

Echo broke into a fit of giggles.

"My turn. Twenty septims I win. Who's game?" Vex bet.

"You're on. I take if you loose." Maria said and poured herself a tankard.

Vex shrugged.

"Hit the floor and the gold is mine." Echo put in as Vex sat down.

"Who's that? Oh! It's Little Fox! You must be my last challenger. Unless Maria wants a try? No? Your loss. Come to try your luck Fox? Round one down the hatch!" Tiaan said and drank.

"Fox? Tiaan is _drunk. _This is mad. If Vex goes Tiaan will have beaten the entire guild. She's easily drunk enough to kill herself thrice over." Maria said and drank.

"I thought ale and mead made you sick or something?" Echo said curiously.

"What is it with you and questions tonight?" Maria countered as she watched Vex and Tiaan drink.

"This is just a little hard to take in. Tiaan has so far beaten all the guild except Vex. Kinda a crazy old traveler who's had one too many knocks to the head story, don't you think? Talking and asking questions is my way of taking it all in."

Echo found it hard to believe the guild didn't drink like this almost every night. Every night she'd been at the guild Tiaan had had at least two challengers. Usually they only tried every few nights, or so Brynjolf and Delvin said.

"I drink tonight for the same reason you ask questions. If it makes me sick then at least I'll be able to believe what I' seeing here when everyone asks me for a hangover cure tomorrow. A hangover cure they won't be getting. I'm all out and I can't be bothered making more." Tiaan was beginning to sway slightly in her seat. Vex was holding up alright but Echo could tell she was feeling it.

"Do you have any family in Skyrim?" Echo asked. She was beginning to like Maria, not that she would admit as much out loud.

"My older sister lives in Solitude. Back in High Rock she was... Not really a spellsword like Tiaan. More of a battle mage. A bloody good one too. She's a master at more than one type of magic. She was a great thief when it came to getting her hands on goods, bit like Delvin, but other than that she was a horrid pickpocket and lockpicker. She's a few years older and a lot taller than me. I'm the shortest in my family." Maria was short. Echo's chin came to just under the top of her hip. In Echo's mind, that made you short.

"Do you see each other much?"

Vex was beginning to get clumsy. It was only a matter of time before one of them lost.

"Looks like you and I will be the only ones without hangovers." Maria joked.

"You're drinking and I thought you didn't have any hangover cure left? I asked a question."

"None that I'm giving these idiots. No more after this one anyway. I've told them time and time again. They never learn to go easy on the drink. You should have seen Tiaan's birthday. They took over the Bee and Barb. Tiaan drank half the city guard under the table when they came to see what was going on and try to kick them out. Eventually they dragged her back down here. It took everyone to keep her down but they did it. I haven't seen my sister in at least four years now. She's been in skyrim for... twelve years I think."

"Why don't you come to Solitude with us? Maybe then Tiaan won't murder me. Maybe." Echo said with a grin.

"My job as a healer will keep me busy after that dragon attack. The only way I could go to Solitude would be as a thief." Maria said darkly.

Vex was beginning to get very drunk now. Tiaan was trying to keep it together. She kept muttering things that both confused and intrigued Echo. There was something more to this very dark Dunmer.

"Surely you're good enough to work outside Riften? It'll be good to get away! What's the purpose of the jobs anyway?" Echo asked.

"One of the three failed recruits before you died because she wasn't used to working outside of Riften. She didn't know how to adapt to her new surroundings or how things worked in the new city so the more experienced members developed a test of sorts. This was a year before I formally joined the guild. I'd been working as a healer for them for around two years thanks to a contact I'd had with Cynric back in High Rock. My sister knew him from her underworld activities back there."

"You never call High Rock home as if you miss it or what you left there." Echo said cautiously. She was getting ready to be told off for asking the wrong questions. Maria sighed.

"I had a falling out with my older brother and my parents. We disagreed. We were one of the more wealthy influential families. My father was a merchant. He made lots of money. My mother was a lady. My brother was in the army. They wanted me to become a lady like mother and my sister. My sister was a lady by day and a crook by night. I wanted to be a healer. I also had some interests in becoming a thief. My sister supported me, but not openly. She would never risk mother catching on to her darker dealings. She and Cynric showed me how to pick pockets, locks and sneak. Then Cynric got imprisoned for a few years.

"To make things worse, my sister got fed up with mother and moved to Skyrim. They were the worst two years of my life. Then she came back to visit us, reluctantly and after more than a few letters from mother. I managed to sneak a few in with mother's. In the end, I think that's what persuaded her to come. She took me with her back to Skyrim. We lived in Markarth for a year. I hated it there so much I joined the college. Most of the other mages and I... We didn't agree on much, so when I found out my sister had moved to solitude, I left. We were there for a few months when Cynric dropped by on a job said he might have some work for me in Riften. I knew it would probably involve the guild so I went. I haven't regretted it. I visited my sister sometimes when I took jobs in Solitude. How many more rounds do you think they take before one of them falls?" Maria asked as she drained her tankard. She put it down and pushed the bottles away.

"Two, three at most, and one of them will crash and burn. Ten gold it's Tiaan." Echo bet.

"You're going to loose."

They moved to a closer table for a better view.

"Come on Fox. Jus' give up! You gonna loose!" Tiaan taunted drunkenly.

"Not a hope!" Vex said and drank.

Tiaan downed another round, spilling half the tankard over herself. Vex followed. Tiaan kept up. Vex tried to fill the tankard but she dropped the bottle. Maria did it for her. Vex drank, swayed and fell off the chair. Echo handed Maria the coin.

"Who nex'?" Tiaan slurred.

"That's everyone. You bet them all." Maria said in disbelief.

"Wha' 'bout you, Maria? Game 'nough?"

Maria considered it. She shook her head.

"No. Not today Tiaan." Maria said carefully.

Maria sat down at the bar, facing Tiaan. Echo sat next to her. She wasn't sure how safe Tiaan was in this state.

"Awww! Come'n! Please? Jus' a quick roun'!" Tiaan begged.

"Fine. Just a friendly drink. Not a competition."

Maria stood up and stretched with a wince. She was about to sit down when a hand flew to her stomach. The other flew to her mouth and she ran off. Echo heard her vomiting into the water. She came back looking pale but otherwise all right.

"Si' 'own an' let's drin'!" Tiaan slurred.

Maria thought about it again and sat down. Tiaan started. Maria cautiously followed. As Tiaan was about to down her second round, Maria clutched her stomach and quit. She threw up again.

"Some people never learn." Echo said and shook her head when Maria came back.

"Shut up. I never could take much drink. Going off the mead altogether hasn't helped." Maria grumbled. She sat down next to Echo again.

"Emp'y, emp'y, emp'y and emp'y. They all emp'y. Wha' da fuck is wrong wid dis place? Where the drink?" Tiaan said drunkly and stood up to find another bottle. She swayed and tried to pull it together.

"So..." She paused as she tried to find the words and say them clearly. "This is wha'... being... drunk... feel like..." She said and passed out.

Echo looked at Maria in shock. Maria's mouth was hanging open in amazement.

"You mean to tell me... Tiaan has _never_ been properly drunk before?" Maria said in shock.

"You're asking me. I've only been here a week!" Echo said in disbelief.

She'd seen Tiaan drink enough to put someone the size of Farkas under the table and she'd been barely even drunk. Maria seemed to be thinking the same thing. She opened a fresh bottle and drank. Echo yawned and leaned back on her stool.

"Come on, let's go up. It's too stuffy down here." Maria said.

Echo stood up, stretched and Followed Maria. She breathed the cool night air and listened to the sounds of owls and crickets. A wolf howled somewhere far away. More howls answered it. Maria led Echo over to the city wall. She took a few steps back, took a run up and climbed up the wall. Maria patted the wall next to her.

"Come up, if you can." Maria teased.

Echo rolled her eyes. She stepped up to the wall and shot up it without a run up.

"I think I'm the better climber. Why are we staying out here?" Echo asked as she settled onto the wall.

"Look at it. It's so quiet and calm at night. Nothing like the city at all. So beautiful." Maria sighed.

Echo looked out across the lake. It was still, bar the gentle sound of waves sloshing against the banks of the lake. Torchbugs and luna moths dotted the darkness.

"It's beautiful. Why are we out here?" Echo asked again.

"I told you about why I came to Skyrim and how I ended up with the guild. Now you need to answer a few questions." Maria said as she pulled out the bottle she'd brought up from the Flagon.

"Depends on the on the questions." Echo said hesitantly.

"It's only a few simple ones. How old are you?"

"Seven. Vex didn't tell you? I told her days ago."

"Are you really that girl who's been hanging around with the Companions?"

Echo hesitated. "Yeah. What of it? Why's it so important?"

"That means your friend, the woman downstairs in my house, is Aela the Huntress. Correct?" "Yeah. Aela is my first friend. My first and only. I trust you and Vex but not like I trust Aela. Why's it so important who she is?" Echo asked fiercely.

"Reasons that aren't mine to tell. Just don't mention it to Bryn or Vex. Don't mention it to anyone." Echo was beginning to get confused.

"Why shouldn't I say anything?"

"Reasons that aren't mine." Maria repeated.

"Why'd you stop drinking?"

"I stopped drinking over half a year ago. Tiaan and Delvin said I was crazy. I told them to shut the hell up.

"Let's go. Tomorrow is going to be a long day." Maria muttered.

She climbed down and dusted herself off. Echo jumped down after her and followed Maria back to the house. Maria unlocked the door and went inside.

"Aela! Get out here!" Echo yelled.

She heard grumbling as Aela came to the bottom of the stairs.

"What?" Aela grumbled.

"You are not going to believe what happened down there!" Echo said happily as Maria went downstairs to check something.

"What happened?" Aela said as she sat down. Echo moved closer to her.

"Tiaan drunk against the _entire_ guild and won. Maria stopped drinking a few months back for some reason. She drank a few tankards when she came down. After Vex hit the deck that was the entire guild. Tiaan got Maria to try her luck. One round and Maria chucked. Then when she comes back, Tiaan says 'So this what it feels to be drunk.' and hits the deck."

"And I'd say that was only the very short out line of what happened version?"

Echo nodded.

"Yup. The full story since the dragon attack is much funnier." Echo said as Maria came back and sat down.

"From the short version of what Echo told me, you've had a rough night." Aela said with a grin.

"You could say that." Maria said in annoyance. Aela laughed.

"You know who you sound like?" She said with a smile.

"Who?" Maria growled.

"Echo, the sarcastic little pup sitting next to you." Aela laughed. Echo growled at her. Maria joined Aela's laughter.

"You're right! She is annoying!" Maria agreed.

"Start from when you left to go back to the Flagon. Dragon attack and all. Don't leave _anything_ out." Aela said in a voice that told Echo any missed details would be picked up immediately.

Echo started from when she'd left Aela. She got up to the part where she had been talking to Vex when Maria put her head in her hands.

"Maria, what's wrong?" Aela asked in concern.

Maria took a shuddering breath before replying.

"It brings up some memories I don't particularly like. Echo, continue the story up to where Vex had a try." Maria said.

Echo grinned and did as she was told.

"What's so special about this bit?" Aela laughed.

"This is where it gets... _complicated_." Maria said and winked at Echo. Echo grinned back.

"More like seriously funny and incredibly hard to believe." Echo said.

"That too." Maria agreed.

"What happened from there?" Aela asked suspiciously, looking pointedly at Echo.

Echo looked up at Maria with a grin. Maria caught her gaze as a smile played across her features.

"Lots." Echo said and continued. Maria took over at points. Echo tried hard not to laugh at the part where Tiaan passed out and failed miserably.

"What happened after Tiaan lost it?" Aela asked, trying not to fall into a laughing fit like Echo.

"We came up. You know the rest. I'm tired" Echo yawned.

"Then go to sleep." Aela told her.

Echo shrugged and made her way downstairs. Aela listened for a moment and grunted in surprise.

"She's actually gone to sleep in a bed for once."

"What do you mean?" Maria asked in confusion.

"Haven't you noticed? She hardly ever falls asleep in a bed or sleeps more than a few hours at a time. Sometimes that's all the sleep she gets for the day."

"How does she do it? I've been thinking about something. Some say drinking is the only thing the Companions do right these days. How do they deal with the hangovers?" Maria asked in disbelief.

"We don't get hangovers often. We find that fine line between drinking a lot and drinking too much." _And because the blood means no hangovers or drunkenness unless we take it too extreme levels._ She added silently.

"That girl is a strange one. From what I've heard she's been through a lot."

"What did she tell you?"

"Brynjolf had a go at her for something and Echo said a few things back to him. Something about Helgen and an attack on a giant camp."

"Helgen? She told you about that?" Aela asked in surprise.

"She told the entire guild in a game of man or milk drinker. Brynjolf said it was a rather impressive story. What was the giant attack about?"

"Something we did instead of training one day. Echo... She played her part. Gods, she's changed from the closed up girl I met little over a month ago."

"How does Echo keep up with you lot? She's not strong, even for her age. She's scrawny and better suited to being a thief."

Aela snorted and grinned.

" You should see her running laps around Jorrvaskr."

"I've seen her running around the cistern. She keeps up with Vipir until she gets bored."

"That sounds like the Echo I know." Aela said with a yawn.

"Agreed. I really don't want to do a single healing tomorrow. That will probably change when the Guild wakes up at noon. I'm catching a nap before that happens."

"I'll go check on Echo. She'll be awake in an hour or two." Aela said.

When Aela went downstairs into the room she'd been sleeping in, Echo was sitting up, awake and alert. Aela shook her head.

"You don't stay asleep for long." She said and sat down.

"Tell me what Tiaan looks like. I might know her." Aela asked.

Echo shrugged.

"She's a dark elf, tall, red-brown hair and her eyes are the colour of fresh blood on pure white snow. It's scary sometimes. She's got the thin, fine boned figure of an elf but also the heavyset strength of you nords. Together, she's well balanced, strong, graceful, and swears. A _lot_. And she's fast. Faster than me."

"That explains it. I bet she could beat the wolf twins." Aela muttered.

Aela could tell Echo was thinking about something.

"How old are Farkas and Vilkas?" Echo asked suddenly.

"Why do you ask?"

"Something Vilkas said to Hakon. He mentioned his father fighting in the great war."

"You're too smart for your own good. The wolf twins are thirty-two." Aela said in a voice that said it was the end of it but Echo wasn't done.

"Isn't Farkas too old for you? That's..." Echo struggled with the numbers. "Ten years difference. You're twenty-three." Echo said, proud of her growing skill with numbers.

"Nine years. I'm not twenty-three. I lied. I'm twenty-seven."

Echo looked up at Aela. Her eyes were filled with distrust, caution and suspicion. It hurt Aela to see Echo looking at her like this.

"Why? Why the hell did you lie about that?" Echo hissed.

"Reasons." Aela growled.

"They better be good ones! Get talking!" Echo snapped.

"Things I'd rather not talk about." Aela hissed, her voice dangerously low.

"I said get talking." Echo spat.

"Things I'd rather forget!" Aela snarled. Echo recoiled in shock and ran upstairs. She sat on the floor in front of the fire and pulled her knees up to chest as silent tears ran slowly down her cheeks.

* * *

**That idea had been buzzing around in my head for too long by the time I got it down and written. And I wasn't making excuses when I said it sets a few things up for later. You think Echo is trouble now? That's nothing. She won't be the only one in trouble sooner or later. Soon the ones she is getting in trouble from now will be getting in trouble with Echo. And yeah, it only gets more dangerous from here on out.  
****Arrow out!**


	29. Chapter 29

**I've been busy and haven't had the chance to edit and post this chapter. The next chapter post will most likely be Wednesday or Thursday.**

* * *

"Echo? What happened?"

Echo whipped around to see Maria standing in the doorway. Echo shook her head. Maria sat next to her.

"If you don't want to talk, I understand, but if you do, I'm all ears. Ask a few questions if you want." Maria offered.

Echo looked across at her. Maria was sitting with her legs crossed, starring into the flames.

"What happened between you and Aela?" She asked.

"I thought you were asleep." Echo said instead. It wasn't said as a question but the curiosity was there, nonetheless.

"I was. I slept for at least two hours before I woke up and couldn't get back to sleep."

"Oh. Are we still going to Solitude?" Echo asked.

"You should be. If you are, you'll need all the sleep you can get." Maria said softly.

"But I'm not tired." Echo protested as a wave of sleepiness washed over her. She fought it back with a yawn.

"Yes you are." Maria said as Echo's eyes closed.

Echo stretched. She'd slept curled up in front of the fire. She slunk silently out the front door and down into the guild. She sat down at a table next with Vex, Maria and Brynjolf.

"I hear you saw the entire incident lass. Must have been quite an... interesting sight. Maria says it was almost unbelievable. That's not the normal around here, I should know." Brynjolf said.

"That's what everyone says. And yeah, it was interesting." Echo said with a grin.

"There was no almost about it. It was unbelievable. How can one person drink that much?" Maria muttered.

"I must have made a lot of money, eh Vex?" Echo said teasingly.

Vex rolled her eyes.

"How high can you count?" She asked.

"One hundred-ish. I always seem to get distracted or stuff up. Why?" Echo asked.

"You're going to need to count a lot higher to know how much you made and how much you owe me."

"How much?" She asked suspiciously.

"You made over a hundred. That's your cash, with all the complicated maths worked out and subtracted or added accordingly." Vex said and handed her a coin pouch.

Echo looked at it in open mouthed awe.

"Holy freaking hell yeah! This is a _lot_ of coin." Echo said in excitement. There was an angry curse.

"Del's awake." Dirge said from where him, Thrynn and Cynric were sitting at a nearby table.

Echo raised an eyebrow.

"Tiaan's the one that swears. How do you know it's not her?" She asked.

Dirge waited for a moment.

"No more cursing. Definitely Del." He said with a nod.

"Definitely Del." Echo agreed.

"Tell me she didn't beat _everyone_." Delvin groaned.

Echo grinned and nodded.

"How do I know you ain't lying?" He demanded.

"I saw the whole thing. So did Maria."

Delvin cursed and went into the cistern.

"Now it's only Tiaan." Echo said quietly.

It brought a strange silence over everyone. Cynric left.

"They have the right idea." Thrynn said and left.

Dirge shrugged and followed. Only Maria, Vex, Brynjolf and a bewildered Echo remained.

"Why's everyone leaving? I'm not that annoying, am I?" She joked.

Brynjolf shook his head.

"It's not you lass. Tiaan can be... _disagreeable_. She's never gone this far so it's hard to say what she'll be like. Stay back and out of the way where you won't get hurt. If Tiaan comes near you, my advice, is run!" He advised.

Echo nodded. Maria got up and grabbed her bag. Tiaan was lying spread eagled in the corner. Maria, Brynjolf and Vex approached her slowly and carefully with Maria a step in front. Maria knelt next to Tiaan's head, while the other two thieves got ready to spring into action.

"Tiaan? Can you hear me." Nothing happened.

Maria pulled something from her bag and waved it under Tiaan's nose.

"Come on Tiaan. Wake up." Maria muttered.

Tiaan's hand moved slightly. They held their breath. Echo scrambled onto a nearby stack of crates to see better. Tiaan's other hand moved. Echo could see her eyes moving slightly under her eyelids. Maria rocked back onto her heels and Brynjolf and Vex relaxed.

"Well, it's a reaction at least. Both hands and eye movement. She should be awake soon." Maria said and stood up.

Brynjolf and Vex turned to go when Maria got her reaction. Tiaan's hand snaked out and grabbed Maria. She held her with one arm against her neck. An elven dagger glittered in her hand. Maria gasped for air against the pressure of Tiaan's strong arm. Echo growled warningly and jumped to another stack of crates, further away. Brynjolf and Vex whirled around, daggers out. Vex's eyes widened in surprise and fear while Brynjolf gasped.

"Keep it down!" Tiaan hissed threateningly. Brynjolf lowered his dagger and stepped forward.

"Get away or I kill the lady." Tiaan threatened. Brynjolf moved back.

"Tiaan? This isn't you." He hissed.

Tiaan laughed icily, not unlike Vex, only Tiaan's laugh was laced with threats and no humour that would bode well for any of them.

"Damn right it isn't. I've never heard of this... _Tiaan_ before. Now, where the bloody hell am I?" She demanded. Brynjolf and Vex looked at each other in confusion. Echo, being somewhat familiar with the situation, recovered much faster.

"Take a look around. You should know this place well. You don't know yourself but you should know where you are." Echo suggested carefully. Maria's eyes were wide with fear. Tiaan looked quickly around.

"I'm... in the Ragged Flagon. But where the hell is that and why the fuck does this place look, smell and sound like a sewer?"

"Because it is a sewer. Now, put Maria DOWN!" Echo yelled the last word, snapping Brynjolf and Vex out of their surprise.

Brynjolf ran at Tiaan. He slashed her arm, leaving a small, shallow gash. He attacked her again and tried to pull Maria free but Tiaan easily battered him away. She laughed coldly.

"Very good cat-girl. Distracting me and snapping your friend back to it. Now stay quiet while I deal with the other one. And who would you be? You... You remind me of a ... A fox. But are you as sly as one?" Tiaan taunted.

Something struck Echo. Tiaan had called Vex little fox last night. Vex stayed silent.

"Hmm? The silent type, are we eh? Do you care about this young lady here as much as your friend?" She drawled.

Brynjolf pulled himself to his feet. Maria tried to say something but Tiaan's arm around her throat cut off the words. Brynjolf threw himself at Tiaan. Tiaan easily knocked him away again. He crashed into a stack of crates and they tumbled down on top of him. Maria gave of a strangled cry. Tiaan shook her.

"Quiet! What are you going to do?" She taunted.

Vex was moving before she finished. Tiaan parried her strikes and pushed her into another stack of crates.

"Fools. Now the little cat... Where are you? Come out come out wherever you are." Tiaan coaxed.

Echo's hand flashed down from the darkness above Tiaan and squeezed the muscle between her shoulder and neck. Tiaan's grip loosened and Maria struggled free. Tiaan growled and pulled Echo from the crates. The girl had crept behind Tiaan and Maria while Vex had kept her distracted. Tiaan held her dagger to Echo's throat and lifted her effortlessly. Echo struggled but Tiaan pressed harder.

"Ah... It seems we have a little snake." Tiaan said coldly.

Any merit, no matter how icy or dangerous was now gone from her voice. Echo spat on her hand and growled.

"Snake! I hate little snakes like you!" Tiaan growled. Echo hissed

"Quiet kitten. Learn your place." Tiaan taunted.

"Let her go Tiaan. What do you even want?" Maria said bravely. She was visibly shaking. She'd managed to pull Brynjolf from the mess.

"What do _I_ want? I want to know who this Tiaan is and what I'm doing here!" She growled.

Echo snarled suddenly and swiped at Tiaan's arms. She cut through guild armour and drew blood but Tiaan didn't flinch.  
"Little snake indeed. You'd best watch yourself cat. _I_ have the dagger." Tiaan threatened.

"Your pig sticker, my claws." Echo hissed and kicked.

Maria leapt into action. Echo twisted free and kicked again, this time at Tiaan's shins. She darted between her legs and onto the crates. Maria caught Tiaan's punches and ducked her dagger. Maria kicked at Tiaan's side. Echo could see Maria was loosing. She had precision and some interesting but effective training, but Tiaan had size and strength. They were evenly matched in speed. Maria put on a burst of power but Tiaan matched it in both speed and strength. She punched through Maria's guard and threw her away. Echo kicked Tiaan in the stomach, as high as she could go. Tiaan was tall. Only Echo's ears touched the bottom of Tiaan's hip. She swiped and Tiaan grabbed her arm and threw her to the ground. Tiaan grabbed a sword from nearby and levelled it at Echo.

"And now the little snake dies!"

Tiaan pressed the sword closer to Echo's bared throat. Echo would have kicked Tiaan in the knee had she not been pointing a sword at her. Tiaan pressed the sword even closer. Maria gasped and Vex whispered something to her.  
"Stay there! Or the snake dies." Tiaan threatened. Just to prove her point, she pressed the sword closer again, making a shallow cut in Echo's neck. Echo felt blood run down her neck.

Echo heard someone coming closer and growled. Tiaan was serious about killing her. Echo laid her head back and closed her eyes to wait for her cold, inevitable death. _Giving up and waiting for death? I really have changed. That's what happens when you break the rules of survival I suppose. If I ever come back I won't make the same mistake twice._ She thought forlornly. Tiaan drew the sword back. The cold metal blade came hurtling down.

* * *

**Mwhahahahahaha! I feel so evil ending the chapter like this! Now I want to start singing an evil little song! I gonna wrap it up before that happens, so...  
****Arrow out!**


	30. Chapter 30

Echo rolled aside and the blade smashed into the ground next to her head. Tiaan slashed again, cutting her arm. Echo screamed and kicked blindly out. Tiaan cackled and sliced again. She nicked the top of Echo's ear. Echo curled into a ball as Tiaan brought the sword up for a final strike. She waited for the cold, rushing death she knew was coming. Blood ran from the rent in her armour and soaked into her fur. Echo waited. And waited. She uncurled and looked up. Tiaan was standing above her, pointing the sword as she had been, but she wasn't looking at Echo. She was blinking in confusion.

"Maria? Vex? Brynjolf? What happened? Why- How? What happened- Echo! What's wrong?"

Tiaan dropped the sword and knelt beside Echo. She tried to gently pull Echo's arm away but Echo screamed and snapped viciously at her hand. She curled into an even tighter ball. Tiaan saw the blood and gasped. She looked at the sword she'd been holding and then at her bloodied hands. Her eyes widened in horror and she shook her head in disbelief.

"No. No! I- No! Please no! Not again! Tell me it wasn't me. Tell me it wasn't!" She begged.

She tried to step closer to Echo but the girl just growled again.

"Vex! Tell me I didn't do that to her!" Tiaan growled. She shook her head again at the silence and fled into the Ratway.

Maria closed in on Echo. Echo flinched and hissed. The blood was soaking into her cheek. Maria pulled her guild armour off, against Echo's fighting and growling.

"Echo! Stop it! You're hurt. Stay still." Maria growled.

Echo's struggling lessened. She uncurled and rolled onto her other side with her injured arm up. Her arm was soaked with blood. The gash in her arm started just below her shoulder. It stopped at her elbow and continued on to end above her wrist. Maria saw the blood on Echo's wrist and grabbed her hand. She wiped the blood roughly away from her wrist and elbow and examined them both. She sighed with relief.

"What?" Echo hissed.

"The gash doesn't reach your wrist and it skips the elbow joint. It stops three quarters of the way down and turns into a small cut, winding around to the other side of your arm in a spiral and onto your palm. Tiaan really is skilled with a sword." Maria muttered.

Echo nodded numbly. Maria began to clean her arm. Echo fought to stay awake. She blacked out briefly for a few seconds.

"Don't fight it." Maria encouraged.

"Sleep. Just go with it." Maria said, sterner this time. Echo tried to fight but she was getting weaker. She tried to push the blackness back with decreasing success.

"Maria! Will she be alright?" Echo heard Brynjolf ask.

Maria answered but Echo couldn't make out the words. Everything was making strange humming noises. Voices were static and the dripping of water was distorted. She saw Vex gasp as she got a good look at Echo's arm. Echo tried to look but her vision was becoming blurry. She heard more speaking and blacked out momentarily.

"You know what to do." Was the last thing Echo heard as the humming reached an unbearable pitch. Echo screamed and slid into the darkness.

"Give up on it Maria. She's not coming back. You're only hurting yourself by prolong the inevitable. She's lost too much blood. The lass is going to die so let her death come." Brynjolf begged.

Maria knelt beside Echo's head, hands on the girl's shoulders. She tried to push her magic into Echo but somehow Echo resisted her efforts. Maria sighed and released her.

"Maybe you're right Bryn. Maybe I am prolonging what is meant to happen. She lost so much blood. It's too easy to overdose someone her size. I've never given that drug to someone so young and small. I'm not prepared to give her anything stronger. Still, I have to try one last time." She said pleadingly.

"Don't. You'll kill yourself. Once leads to twice and twice leads to thrice." He said darkly.

"I have enough energy left for once more before it gets dangerous." She said and grabbed Echo's shoulders.

_Why does she have to be so stubborn? Both of them! Why can't the lass ever listen and do what she's told? _Brynjolf thought.

Both Echo and Maria were stubborn. Maria had never done as she was instructed when Brynjolf first met her over eight years ago. He'd fallen in love with the pretty, brown haired Breton years ago. She'd been wilful, stubborn and headstrong. Nothing much had changed. Echo was both stubborn and disobedient, more so than Maria had ever been.

He came back to the present. Something drew his attention. Echo's eyes flew open. They were dark blue and gold, instead of their usual light blue.

"Maria! Watch out!" He warned and shoved Maria aside. The strike meant for Maria hit him across the chest, knocking the air from his lungs. Echo pushed him away and turned to Maria. Echo swiped at Maria. She missed and jumped to kick at Maria's chest and face. Her claws left three, straight cuts across Maria's cheek. She slashed at Maria's legs and drew more blood. She was about to kick again when her eyes cleared. She fell back onto the bed exhausted.

"Maria? What happened? What did I do?" She whispered. The fear in her voice was clear.

"Tiaan attacked us when she woke up. She sliced your arm open. You lost a lot of blood. Tiaan saw what she'd done and ran. When you woke up you attacked us." Maria explained.

"How long was I out?" She asked.

"Six hours at least." Maria said carefully.

Echo's eyes were shut. She struggled with something. Her eyes opened and she stood up quickly. Her eyes were dark blue again. She hissed and fled. Maria growled and threw up her hands in frustration.

"This is ridiculous! She looses that much blood. The life leaves her and then somehow she miraculously gets up and runs off. How does she recover that bloody damn quick? Then Tiaan, how does she wake up that fast? Tiaan only complained of a hangover twice and kept the swearing to a minimum! What the hell is going on here!" Maria growled.

"Don't know, but I do know this: Both those lasses can hit hard." Brynjolf winced. Maria punched him.

"Make that the three of you." He growled.

Echo stumbled, panting and sweating into the Flagon. Something had taken her over and forced her to run. She tried to remember what had happened but it was taking all her strength to keep whatever had controlled her down.

"Where were you?" Maria asked as Echo sat down in one of the Flagon's many alcoves.

"Dunno. I don't even know what the hell happened. When are we going to Solitude?"

"You're definitely not going. With an injury like that, I am not letting you go anywhere. Someone's been playing with the bandage." Maria unwound it and Echo stared, transfixed at the gaping gash in her arm. There was bone showing through at some points. Her vision flickered as she swayed.

"It's not a pretty sight but give it a few days and most of the muscle and tissue will have knitted back together enough for it to heal on it's own. The magic I put over it is strong but don't play with the bindings. An infection would be a very bad thing." Maria instructed.

"Yep. No fiddling. Got it. Can I go to Solitude? Please! I never say please and when I do I usually don't really mean it! But I do this time!" Echo begged.

"No. From what Aela tells me, she's the only one you'll listen to when she tells you to do something. Maybe you two should sort whatever happened between you out."

"No! I will not trust that bitch! I did that once and then she does exactly what Tiaan usually does to me! Not. Gonna. Happen." Echo growled.

"Why are you so difficult?" Maria sighed.

"Because I can be." Echo snapped.

"What is it with you today? Calm down a bit. If it's about not going to Solitude, there's nothing I can do about it. You're tired, I can tell." Maria said knowingly.

"No I'm not. I heal fast." Echo glared at Maria.

"I know. That welt on your shoulder went down surprisingly quick. Your reckless ways just seem to get you hurt easily."

"Shoes limit the use of claws and slow me down. They make it harder to move unseen. The guild boots are different. They're so light and flexible. Same with the rest of the guild armour. I can move my arms fine in it and the gloves don't pinch my hands." Echo said happily, glad to have something to think about other than the wound on her arm.

"Has anyone shown you how to take the sleeves of your armour yet? It's handy in the warmer cities, especially Solitude and Whiterun in the middle of summer. The damage to your armour wasn't too bad. It only needs the right sleeve either replaced or repaired and that shouldn't take long. Go see Tonilia about it later."

"No one ever showed me. Whiterun can get pretty hot and running in long sleeve armour around Jorrvaskr would get hot."

Maria looked at her in surprise.

"You're going to wear your guild armour back in Whiterun? What about the armour you had on when you came here?"

"Too heavy. I like this better. I don't even know what happened to it. How do you take the sleeves off?"

"I'll show you when you get your armour back. Put that on in the meantime." Maria said and handed her a singlet. Echo realised she wasn't wearing a top and hastily pulled it on.

Someone came into the Flagon from the Ratway.

"Vipir! Get your shit! We're going to Solitude now and I want to put some distance between us and this crap heap before nightfall!" Tiaan yelled.

Echo got up eagerly but Maria grabbed her and shook her head. Echo glared at her but she knew fighting was useless.

"I hate you." She muttered.

Maria pulled Echo around to face her. She was grinning.

"Get your armour and anything else you need. We're going to Solitude."

Echo's eyes lit up.

"You mean I can go? Wait... You said we. Does that mean you're coming too?" Echo said with barely contained excitement. Maybe Tiaan wouldn't get the chance to kill her after all.

"Get your armour." Maria repeated.


	31. Chapter 31

Tiaan didn't tell them to stop until after dark. Echo had fallen asleep hours ago. The strain and excitement of the past few days had taken it's toll on her. Maria and Vipir were ready to put their heads down for the night too. Tiaan was ready to break out a bottle or two.

"There's bread and cheese in the bags. I'll get a fire going." Tiaan growled. She piled some dry sticks together and sent a small bolt of fire at the wood. It ignited instantly. She sat at the edge of the fire light.

Maria shivered as she got off the horse. She pulled Echo off just as the girl was waking up. Echo jerked away from Maria but didn't lash out.

"Where are we?" She mumbled.

"We've stopped for the night. Take your boots and gloves off and pick a bedroll." Maria told her.

"I'm hungry. What's for dinner?" She yawned.

"Bread and cheese." Maria offered her the food.

Echo took it and sat in front of the fire to eat. She finished and curled up in her bedroll. She was asleep before she closed her eyes.

"Someone's tired. She keeps going and going and going, then she just drops." Vipir said with a grin.

"It's not surprising. She's had a lot of action and not much sleep lately. You haven't seen the wound on her arm. When I first looked you could see bone. Now it should be mostly covered but I'm still concerned about infection, among other things. If she wasn't so tired the pain and discomfort might have kept her awake." Maria said as she ate.

"Nasty. How did she survive something like that? She must have lost a lot of blood."

"She did. I gave her a drug to deal with that but the more blood you've lost, the faster and harder it knocks you out. That, coupled with the usual fainting from blood loss, often has them out in pinch. Echo fights unconsciousness to Oblivion sometimes. She'll keep fighting it until it kills her. It's why she's so tired."

"Will she be able to complete the jobs?"

"There's not a lot, short of death of course, that could stop that girl if she sets her mind to it. She wants this badly. She's just like any normal seven year old, wanting to impress and have people that are proud off her. Oh... And Delvin said he's adding another two hundred gold it your bedlam job. You think you can do it?" Maria asked. Vipir grinned and looked at Echo.

"I think we can do it. She's going to be disappointed if she wants the guild to be proud of her. The only things they admire are good skills as a thief and bringing in lots of gold."

"If anything, I think Echo will be glad to have a real challenge. I'm bunking down soon. You?" Maria said with a yawn.

Tiaan had set her bedroll up away from the other three at the very edge of the camp.

"I swear, that woman is a Dunmer with the blood of a Nord! Dunmer are supposed to be resistant to heat, not cold! That's you Nords." Maria sighed.

"She's got to have some Nordic blood somewhere. She has the fire resistance of the Dark elves. She drinks like a blooming Nord though!" Vipir growled. Tiaan had been with the guild since before he joined up. Maria stretched and yawned.

"I'm out." Maria said slid into her bedroll. Vipir shrugged and moved closer to the fire.

"Are we keeping watch tonight?" He asked Tiaan carefully.

"I'll take first, you go second and Maria takes third. I'll wake you when I go to bed." Tiaan said.

Vipir pulled off his gloves and boots. He slid into his bedroll before he could feel the chill night air.

Tiaan made sure both Vipir and Maria were asleep before pulling a satchel from the bag that held her armour and weapons. She opened it and pulled out a bottle of mead. She grinned and popped the cork.

"I refuse to tolerate these intolerable idiots for a two weeks without you drink. It's not bloody well happening." She murmured and drank.

"Why do you drink so much?" Echo asked.

Tiaan growled. Echo was lying in her bedroll, propped up on her elbows.

"Go back to sleep before I smash this fucking bottle over your head. _After_ I've finished it of course. Ah... Fuck. It feels so good to be saying that word again. Twenty-four hours is a long time. Fuck." Tiaan tested the word on her tongue.

Echo scowled.

"You've got problems." She said and rolled over.

"And so do you, fuckwit." Tiaan grumbled to Echo's back.

"Shitface." Echo muttered.

"Annoying pain in the arse."

"Shit munching skeever."

"Asshole."

"Frostbite spider."

"Fucktard."

"S'wit."

"Yellow fur." Tiaan said with an icy grin.

Echo growled at this. A coward was not something she liked being called.

"Grey-skinned bastard." Echo hissed back.

Tiaan snorted.

"Furball." She laughed.

"Bitch!"

"And where did you learn to talk like that, little fleabag?" Tiaan said sweetly. Echo growled. She'd had fleas once, and she hadn't liked it at all. How Tiaan knew about that sore spot, Echo had no idea.

"Sewer scum!" She snarled and punched.

Tiaan caught the punch with ease. She stood up, pulling Echo up with her. She kicked at Echo's head but the girl fell into a crouch and kicked Tiaan's shin. Her claws left small rents in the bare skin. Tiaan kicked Echo's good shoulder as she sprang up. Echo leapt, throwing all her weight onto her hands and arms to push Tiaan down. They fell and rolled around in the dirt. Most of the time Echo was on top, right where Tiaan wanted her. It was easier holding Echo up than holding her down. She could slip out and regain her footing too easily. Tiaan punched Echo across the face. Echo tried to elbow her back but someone grabbed her arm and pulled her off.

Maria stood at Tiaan's feet, holding Echo back. The girl glared pure hate at Tiaan.

"Both of you, grow up! You should know better Tiaan! She's less than a quarter of your size and much younger! And you, watch your language!" Maria scolded and put Echo down.

"What? Do you mean grey-skinned bastard, shitface, shit munching skeever or bitch? That's not the worst I can say." Echo said smartly.

"I don't want to hear anything like that come out of your mouth again!" Maria snapped. She cuffed Echo hard over the back of the head.

"Skeever." Echo growled at Tiaan and went back to bed. Maria glared at her back. Vipir was watching her in disbelief.

"What? She started it." Echo said with a shrug.

"You really don't value your own life, do you? Calling Tiaan that kind of thing." He said. Echo gave him the finger and curled into a ball. Maria sat by the fire.

"What is it with you two? Why can't you just get along, or at the very least leave each other be?" Maria said in annoyance.

"I wonder where she learnt those kinds of words?" Tiaan mused.

"She grew up on the streets. Don't change the subject. Why can't you just behave for a day? By the nine! Now I sounds like I'm talking to Echo! Stop drinking, stop snapping at everyone, be patient, be tolerant, stop fighting everyone for just a day. What is it with you?" Maria sighed. She was getting sick of Tiaan and Echo's constant arguing.

"Fuck off." Tiaan warned. Maria rounded on her.

"Fuck off? _Fuck_ off? Honestly, why are you so angry all the time?" Maria waved her arms in frustration.

"I'm serious Maria. Fuck off." Tiaan growled, her voice dangerously low.

She stared into the flames. She gripped the bottle so tightly her knuckles were turning white. Maria sensed the warning was for her own good and backed down. Tiaan growled and stormed off into the night.

* * *

**And there we have it! Tiaan and Echo are at each other again. And less than a day after the first time. Crazy little cat... Anyway, please review and tell me what you think. All feedback, good and bad, is appreciated as always.  
****Arrow out**


	32. Chapter 32

**Another chapter. I was back at school yesterday. That's a good and bad thing. My mum, brother and step brothers (Thank god I only have to deal with them every second weekend) were driving me nuts after 2 weeks. And I get to see my friends again. It's bad cause it means... Yep! If you said homework, you are correct! My old enemy. I'm thinking of updating once a week instead of twice. Most updates will come on friday instead of tuesday and friday. Enjoy!**

* * *

Echo woke with a yawn. It had taken them six days to reach Solitude due to bad weather. The gates had been closed for the night when they reached the city so they'd had to camp outside the city. The tension between Tiaan and Echo had worsened considerably to the point where Maria and Vipir had been forced to keep Echo on the opposite side of the camp to Tiaan. That hadn't stopped her from making the occasional jab though. Echo crawled out of her bedroll with a yawn. Tiaan was up. Echo glared at her but resisted the urge to say anything.

"Finish the bread and cheese. We're going into the city as soon as the gates open at dawn." Tiaan said groggily.

Echo sat down and ate with a scowl. The week on horse back had bored Echo to her wit's end.

"Morning." Vipir said with a grunt.

Echo waved back. She was too busy eating to say anything.

"Good to see you two up and not dead." Maria joked.  
"Shut it before I do strangle her." Tiaan warned.

They packed up the camp and took the horses down to the stables.

"Echo, go check the gates." Maria ordered. Echo ran to obey. She didn't want to stick around to watch Maria and Vipir argue over the price of leaving the horses at the stables.

She ran up the road until she could see the gates. They were open.

"They're open." Echo announced as she saw the others coming up the road.

"Finally. Don't forget where the horses are Vipir." Tiaan teased.

"Remember the order Tiaan. Do job first, get drunk second." Vipir shot back.

"Don't you start too Vipir." Maria grumbled as they walked through the gates.

They headed for the inn. Echo wandered around the common room while Tiaan, Maria and Vipir rented rooms. The common room was large and comfortable. Echo suspected she'd be falling asleep down here, too tired to go upstairs after dinner, a few times this week. When they finished, Tiaan and Maria were arguing about something.

"And why do I have to sleep in the same room as that moron? He'll wander in half drunk, singing bloody out of tune drinking songs when I have a bleeding hangover!" Tiaan growled.

"You're welcome to share a room with Echo." Maria replied.

"Point taken. I'm going to find the best drinkers in this city." Tiaan said and took her bag into a room. Vipir followed.

"Get your weapons and follow me." Maria ordered. Echo rushed to obey. Maria led her to their room.

"You saw which room Tiaan and Vipir are in. I do, however, suggest you refrain from going in there." Maria warned.

"Why would I want to go in there anyway?" Echo snorted.

Maria laughed.

"Pick a bed and drop your things. Be back here by sundown unless you've arranged otherwise or something else comes up. Need I say what that something else is? I think you already know." Maria said with a wink. Echo grinned slyly.

"Shiny things. Can I get started yet?" Echo begged.

"I'll be here most of the day picking up rumours. Just don't get in any _trouble_." Maria said as if she was speaking to any ordinary child. Echo knew the true meaning of the words. It would be very bad indeed if they were discovered.

Echo grabbed a knapsack and ran downstairs. Tiaan was drinking at the bar. Vipir came down behind Echo.

"You getting an early start?" Echo asked.

"I'm joining Tiaan and seeing what the word is around here." He answered.

"You mean drinking?" Echo said with a grin.

"Get lost." Vipir growled.

Echo shrugged and ran out into the city. She looked around for any wealthy looking citizens. Echo's search for wealth led her towards the Blue Palace. She darted behind a bush as some wealthy looking people came up the hill and entered the palace. She'd have to come back in the evening when they went home. The market would be worth her time later too. Echo decided to start with a break in and plant the evidence in one of her marks' houses. She found the house and picked the lock with ease. She slipped in and made her way to the main bedroom, taking anything of value. She picked the lock on a chest and put a jewelled circlet in, locking the chest when she was done. Echo slipped out again, a grin spreading across her face. She went back to the Winking Skeever to drop off her stolen goods. Tiaan was sitting at a table in a shadowy corner. Vipir talked to an argonian while Maria casually chatted to the Inn's owner, a man by the name of Corpulus Vinius. Echo tapped Maria on the back.

"Umm... What do I do with my... Umm... _Stuff_?" Echo whispered, motioning to the knapsack she carried. Maria excused herself and pulled Echo behind a pillar.

"Put it in our room. Preferably out of sight under something. The door is always locked." Maria told her and handed Echo a key.

Echo ran into their room and emptied her knapsack into a large sack which she shoved under the bed. Maria came upstairs.

"Outside. I need to talk to you where we won't risk being heard." Maria ordered.

Echo shrugged and followed her out.

"Don't go into Tiaan and Vipir's room. I think I made that clear as day. Don't get caught. Also clear as day. Vipir and Tiaan and I are travellers. You're an orphan. Keep the details wide and hazy. First rule of-"

Echo cut her off with a snort.

"First rule of lying: Don't put any icing on the cake. Keep it plain and simple. Yeah, I know. I'm not dumb, I just know how to play dumb." Echo said cheekily.

"Then play dumb. Act like any other kid. Do your jobs though. Don't forget about that. Got it?"

Echo nodded. Maria was about to go back inside when they heard a commotion coming from the square. They could hear people leaving their houses.

"That'll be the execution." Maria said and went to watch. Echo followed cautiously.

Maria stood at the front of the crowd. Echo stood behind her, peering around her at the stage. There was a bound man and guards standing there.

"They can't hurt uncle Roggvir! Tell them he didn't do it!" A girl begged her father. The man told her to go inside and wait.

"You betrayed us!" Someone called.

"Get on with it!" Another yelled.

"Roggvir, you let Ulfric Stormcloak escape the city after he murdered High King Torygg. By opening that gate, you betrayed the people of Solitude." A guard announced. There were more angry yells.

"He doesn't deserve to speak!" Someone called as Roggvir stepped forward.

"There was no murder! He beat the high king in single combat. Such is our way, such is the ancient custom of Skyrim and all Nords!" He yelled.

Angry booing came from the assembled crowd. The guard captain pushed him down onto the block.

"On this day, I go to Sovengard." Roggvir said quietly and looked directly at Echo. Echo tried to move but she was frozen in place.

"I was once where you are today, not so long ago." She whispered.

The guard stepped back as the executioner came forward and drew his axe. Maria reached back and put a hand on Echo's arm. Echo flinched and brushed it away. The axe came up. Echo shivered. Maria put her hand on Echo's arm again and this time Echo didn't push her away. The axe fell. Echo recoiled at the sickening crunch of bone breaking and flesh tearing. She tried to run but Maria grabbed her other arm and held her tight. Echo struggled for a moment before letting Maria pull her back. Echo shivered again as the limp, headless body slumped to the ground.

"Some gate guard you were!" An angry voice yelled as the crowd dispersed.

Maria led Echo back to the inn. Tiaan and Vipir were waiting for them inside.

"A great thing to start a stay in a new city! Now all I need is a bottle of strong mead and it will be perfection." Tiaan said gleefully and went to find something to drink. Vipir shook his head and looked down at Echo. She glared at him.

"What?" She snapped and shook Maria off. Vipir shrugged and went upstairs.

"You sure you're alright?" Maria asked. Echo growled.

"Piss off. Does that answer your question?" Echo stomped out into the city for some more light fingered work.


	33. Chapter 33

**Two weeks tomorrow, no published chapters. Sorry! I know I'm supposed to be publishing once a week on either tuesday or friday (One or the other). I just got so caught up in schoolwork (Bad thing), Homework (Very bad thing), playing my brother's new PS3 game War in the North (Good game), reading (Eragon and now Eldest, some of my favorite books and I've read a hell of a lot of books. First read Eragon, Eldest and Brisingr when I was 10. Scary!) and writing (Very good thing). I also got my first disiplen point for the semester last firday. It was for the same thing I got all the other ones in my past few years of high school for: Not doing Homework, or as I tell the teachers sometimes, leaving my book at home. Three more and it's a detention. Can't say I care. I think I last the rest of this term with only getting two more. I was too busy writing and reading to do homework. But I know you don't really care why I've been a naughty little cat. LET CHAPTER 33 BEGIN!**

* * *

Echo sat atop the roof of the bards college, waiting for one of the bards she was supposed to steal something from to return. She hadn't gone back to the inn after snapping at Maria. She'd barely even stolen a coin to her name. She had been too busy scouting out the best places to rob around the city.

"Felicity! Come here now girl!" Someone yelled. Echo scampered across to another roof to get a better view. An old woman stood outside the doors into the college. A girl came hurrying outside carrying a lute.

"Yes miss Inge?" She said politely.

"Play me the first verse of that song I told you to practice." The old woman ordered.

Felicity took a deep breath and positioned her lute. She began to play a tune.

_"We drink to our youth, to days come and gone.  
For the age of aggression is just about done._

_We'll drive out the Stormcloaks and restore what we own.  
With our blood and our steel we'll take back our home."_

Felicity finished and looked expectantly up at her teacher. The old woman frowned and tutted

"You call that a song girl? You haven't been practicing." The woman scolded and walked briskly inside.

Felicity snorted.

"You want a song? I know more than a few good ones. I like the Age of Oppression better anyway." Felicity muttered and followed her teacher inside, singing a rather sinister song under her breath.

Echo returned to keeping watch. She spotted her mark and slid off the roof into a cluster of bushes beside the path. Someone passed along on the other side and the bard stopped to talk. Echo grinned and reached into the woman's pockets. She pulled out a ruby and a handful of coin. She looked around for guards before standing up and heading back to the inn. Tiaan and Vipir were no where to be seen but Maria was chatting to a bard. Echo went to join her.

"You're back. Nothing happened?" Maria asked.

"No, nothing out of the ordinary. About this morning, I got a fright was all." Echo explained.

"It's alright. I should have let you go, but I didn't want you to get yourself in any trouble." Maria said with a smile. Echo sat down next to her.

"Where are the others?" She asked. The bard got up as more bards from the college wandered in.

"Out in the city. Vipir went to complete one of the jobs. Tiaan is doing a job for Delvin and slightly drunk, or at least the dockworker thinks she is. That woman has no shame." Maria told her.

"It's Tiaan. He'll probably end up with a broken nose, a really bad headache and all his gold gone." Echo said.

She watched as the bards came in. Felicity was the last to enter. She was humming the same sinister song from before, just with more energy and threat. Echo crept up on the older girl.

"Nice song. Did Inge teach it to you?" Echo asked.

Felicity didn't even flinch. _It's as if she knew I was here along._ Echo thought.

"Of course not. Inge Six-Fingers would never teach me a song like that. She'd keel over dead if she knew the words to it anyway. Now _that_ would be exciting. Not a bad job of slipping that ruby from Pantea's pockets. Thinks she's the best bard around and none of us except Aia have any talent. If we don't have talent, then why did Viarmo let us in in the first place? If you asked me, I'd tell you her pockets needed a little lightening anyway. But no one _ever_ asks me." Felicity said with a laugh.

Echo giggled.

"So your name's Felicity? What kind of name is that?" Echo asked.  
"Call me Flick. If you knew the reasoning behind the name... Let's just say there's a reason for it. What's your name? You must be with the guild. It's been a while since I saw that armour."

"Echo. So what if I'm a thief? Doesn't mean I'm going to rob you blind here and now." Echo growled defensively.

"Calm down. There's more than one type of thief. I'd much rather be in with your lot than these pompous little asses. I wouldn't even be here if my parents hadn't dumped me here a a year ago. They were trained at the college I'm told. Apparently dumping me here was faster and easier than chucking me in Honorhall. I heard old Grelod was murdered not long ago. Do you know anything about it?"

"The kids say some elf killed her. Dark brotherhood assassin the guards say. If you don't like being at the Bard's College, then why don't you just run away? You can come back with us and join the guild. Sure, some of them might have some problems with your age. They did with me but you're way older so it won't be that bad. Exactly how old are you?" Echo asked curiously.

"Sixteen. You?" Flick asked.

"Not telling. You'd never believe me if I did." Echo said with a grin. She looked up as someone came in.

"And then... And then he says 'What the hell woman? You just threw a blade at me! Are you trying to kill me or something?' And then I told him 'That would be the suspicious looking Altmer in the corner. I wish he had hit you though!' So then I smash a bottle over his head! He doesn't conk it so what do I do next?" Tiaan asked the group surrounding her and Vipir.

There were mixed answers.  
"All wrong! I kicked the idiot in the balls, smashed another _empty_ bottle over his head and clobbered him over the head with the trusty ol' fist. Then the Atlmer guy buys me a drink! Altogether not a bad night." Tiaan added with a laugh.

She was surrounded by a group of rough looking characters and Vipir. Echo counted six.

"The dark elf is Tiaan. Stay away from her when she's drunk and even further away when she's sober. If she's totally drunk, get out of the room." Echo warned.

"She's with you I take it? And the other thief?" Flick inquired.

"Both with us. I'm bored." Echo complained.

"I'm not. This about the only time of the day when anything funny is even slightly likely to happen. No one plays any pranks or anything at the college. It's all work, practice, practice, study and more practice. No one jokes, no one sings any entertaining or funny songs. I sing any little ditties and someone rips my arms off for it." She said with a sigh.

"You're kidding? You just don't know how to create the fun. With those two back, there'll be plenty of opportunities. Unmovable fun wreckers like those bards of yours are the best for pranking! You do it right and you can have them eating their own tails trying to find out who did it! Act unsuspicious. Maria's coming." Echo warned. Flick just raised a confused eyebrow. Maria sat down next to Echo.

"What are you up to?" She asked Echo suspiciously.

"Talking. Like you have been all day." Echo snapped.

Maria shook her head.

"Okay then. Just stay away from Tiaan. No Echo, I'm not stupid." Maria added with a smile.

Echo waited for her to leave.

"Well? You going?" Echo asked when she didn't.

"No. I'm staying here to make sure you stay out of trouble." Maria replied.  
"I hate you sometimes. Two weeks and you already know me a little too well."

"I spent a week with you on horse back. After your last three run ins with Tiaan, I'd rather be safe than sorry." Maria reminded her. Echo had had another scuffle with Tiaan, this one ending with a dagger pressed against Tiaan's stomach, one against Echo's neck and another ready to be plunged between her ribs.

"Fine. Just don't get in the way of any of our fun." Echo warned. Felicity just looked from one to the other in confusion.

"What happened between you and Tiaan?" She asked.

"From the first day she never liked me. She hates me more than the rest of the guild. She only gets along with the boys when she's had the right amount to drink. Too much and you're in danger of getting your face punched in. Too little and she'll snap your head clean off. The first time she was full as a boot. She hit the deck, then when she wakes up she fills the other boot and hits the deck again, or so the boys said. When she wakes up, with the hangover of the era, she has no idea who she is, where she is or who we are. She grabs Maria and threatens to either slit her throat or choke her to death. Brynjolf tries to free her a few times but Tiaan keeps knocking him away. Then Vex tries. Same result. I crawled across some crates behind Tiaan and squeezed right there." Echo stopped and showed Flick what she'd done. Flick jerked away and rubbed her shoulder.

"Maria gets away so Tiaan grabs me. That ended with me lying on my back and Tiaan holding a sword to my throat. Obviously she didn't succeed or I wouldn't be here. The second time was our first night on the road, a day later. Something came up and we got into a scuffle. Same thing happened two days ago but daggers came out." Echo said with a shrug.  
"You two really hate each other by the sound of it." Flick and shook her head.

"Tiaan hates me, I love annoying her. In fact, I love annoying pretty much any member of the thieves guild. As unbelievable as it sounds, I annoy Tiaan less than the others. She's the one that's most likely to beat the crap out of me." Echo said with a grin.

There was an amused snort behind her.

"How about I do it now? Last time you had _one_ dagger, I had _two_. Before that, Maria pulled you off before I could beat you senseless. Need I remind you of the first time? I thought I left enough reminders." Tiaan said with a warning look.

Echo wiped a hand over her neck. Tiaan smiled coldly and walked off.

Echo rubbed her arm. Maria held her head in her hands and sighed.

"When will the two of you just stop it and leave each other alone?" She sighed.

"Umm... Never in the foreseeable future?" Echo laughed.

"That's exactly what I'm afraid of." Maria groaned.

Echo and Felicity giggled.

"To have fun you only need to know where to look and how to find it." Echo said wisely. Flick immediately stopped laughing and looked at Echo seriously.

"You call the possibility of getting killed _fun_?" She said in disbelief. Echo considered the question before nodding. Flick grinned from ear to ear.

"I like you. I think we're going to get along just fine."

Echo fell off the chair in a fit of unrestrained laughter.

"Next time don't stir her up like that. She's going to bed in half an hour." Maria said.

When Echo heard this, she sat up with a scowl.

"No fair. I'm having fun!" She grumbled.

"Hey Vipir! Have you tried this spiced wine? It's not half bad!" Tiaan yelled and held up a bottle.

"Tiaan's not even a tiny bit drunk yet either!" Echo whined.

"I'll make it now." Maria threatened.

"Fine. When do you have to leave?" Echo asked Felicity. Flick looked around the room. Most of the bards had already left.

"Soon. Classes start early." A sly look crossed Echo's face.

"I get up early. Round dawn. Maybe we could have a little fun..." She said thoughtfully.

"As long as it doesn't get me kicked out of the college I'm in." Flick said with a grin.

"Get arrested and it's on you." Maria warned. Echo rolled her eyes.

"Echo doesn't get arrested."

"Neither do I." The older girl put in.

"Felicity! We're leaving!" Someone yelled. Flick got up to go.

"Bye Echo. I'll see you around." Flick said with a wave. She walked over to the man who had called out to her, the perfect picture of the timid fifteen year old she wasn't.

"See ya Flick! Tomorrow, at the marketplace!" Echo yelled after her.

"Made another friend have we?" Maria asked with a grin.

"Yeah, guess I have. I like Flick." She admitted with a yawn.

"It'll be good for you to have someone closer to your own age to muck around with. You've got work to do tomorrow. Bed." Maria ordered. Echo shook her head and yawned again.

"Go on." Maria urged. Echo shrugged and headed for the stairs. She yawned again and grumbled to herself as she pulled off her armour. _I hate it when people say I'm tired._ She thought as she fell into bed.

"Well, what do you know! Maria got Echo to go upstairs to bed without a fuss." Vipir said to Tiaan and the group gathered at their table. Most were soldiers and city guards. Tiaan looked over at Maria.

"That's a first. And I didn't even get to belt her up."

This drew laughter form the crowd.

"Is she really that bad? She's only a kid after all." A guard said doubtfully. Tiaan looked at Vipir.

"Annoy her enough and you wake up in bed with a crab. I wouldn't put it past her to put a live one in sooner or later. " Vipir growled.

"They really hate each other." Said another guard.

"She's an annoying piece of shit. The little thorn delights in making my damn hangovers as bad as she can." Tiaan growled.

"You sound like my sister. She swears when she drinks, has a hangover, awake before midday or when she's in a bad mood. Which is almost always." Said a mercenary.

Tiaan looked at the Nord woman and grinned.

"Then I would like to meet your sister. Who is she?" Tiaan asked.

"A soldier in the Stormcloak army last I heard. Haven't seen her in years." The mercanary said as the guards and soldiers drifted off.

"Why not? Sounds like a delightful sister. Better than some." Tiaan said darkly. Vipir blinked in surprise.  
"We had some family issues. There was four of us. My sister and two brothers. They joined the Imperial Legion. Then the Stormcloaks came to town so they signed up. I left to seek my fortune. I returned every once in a while but then something came up and I never went back. What's your story? Thief." The warrior said grimly.

"For a noble warrior you don't look down upon us thieves." Tiaan said lightly.

The warrior laughed.

"You're a thief and a warrior. I've seen the real world, I know what it's like. What's your story? It must be an interesting tale."

"That it is. I was born in Morrowind. I left at a young age. Mother begged me to wait another few years, so I did. Then, she kept begging me to wait a few _more_ years. I decided I'd waited enough and left to make my own life. My adventures quickly led me here. I've been a mercenary, an adventurer, a warrior and now a thief. I've never gone back to Morrowind, never regretted leaving, never wanted to return. Skyrim is my home more than Morrowind ever was." Tiaan told her. There was something dark hiding in her voice.

"Are you drunk Tiaan?" Vipir asked in disbelief.

"Not as much as I would like to be. Why do you ask?"

Vipir just shook his head.

"And what's your tale?" The warrior asked.

"Been a thief since I was a boy. I got my first taste at a young age. I've been with the Guild for many a year now. That's all there is to it." He finished.

Tiaan laughed.

"That's it? No tall tales?" She chuckled.

"If you want one I'd be happy to oblige..." He took a deep breath and was about to launch into a story when Tiaan interrupted.

"No! I do not want a tale of some death defying feat!" Tiaan growled.

"Your loss." He shrugged.

"You're Tiaan. What's your name?" The mercenary asked.

"Vipir. You?" Vipir said and held out a hand.

"Gormlaith." The Nord said and shook Vipir's offered hand.

"Gormlaith... You, me and Vip are going to get along just fine. A word of warning: Stay away from the kitten in the morning."

Vipir chuckled.

"_Vip_? You are drunk!" He incredulously.

"Whatever. I'll out drink you any day of your miserable life. I think last time more than proved that." Tiaan grumbled.

"What's Riften like these days? It's been a while since I last visited that part of Skyrim." Gormlaith asked.

"Ripe with thieves and cut throats, corrupt to the core, currently allied with the Stormcloaks and run by the Black-Briars and not the Jarl. The short version: Not the nicest place to live in Skyrim. There's a reason I love the place." Tiaan finished.

Gormlaith nodded thoughtfully.

"Sounds like there might be work there for someone like me. Many other mercenaries, sell-swords or adventurer types there?"

"Marcurio, a battle-mage who sells his skills for coin, some Argonian treasure hunter who's always muttering to herself and Mjoll. She's sworn to wipe the guild out. She's used to be an adventurer before she had an accident in some old dwarven ruin." Tiaan listed off all the adventurer types she knew of.

"Would Mjoll happen to be Mjoll the Lioness by any chance?" Gormliath asked. Tiaan nodded.

"Indeed she would. If you come to Riften, beware this: Whatever stories Mjoll tells you of the Guild, or, more to the point me, are probably true with a few details left out or under exaggerated. Most of the left out details are total truth and very messy." Tiaan said.

And so the three talked long into the night, content to drink and share stories.

* * *

**And there we have it. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review. You do not know how much seeing the words 'New Review' in my emails cheers me up and makes my day.  
**Arrow out!


	34. Chapter 34

**It is Monday! I am updating! I usually update on Tuesday! I had a major plot bunny (Known to me as plot monsters among other things) attack. The idea isn't until a fair while later but something made me publish a day early. Enjoy and please review!**

* * *

"Hey! Flick!" Echo called.

Flick turned around and waved to Echo.

"What took you so long? I've been wandering around town for hours!" Felicity complained.

"Me and Vipir had a robbery to commit. He came in while I was having breakfast and said we were taking care of it right then and there. I didn't have a choice." Echo explained.

"Whatever. You're here, so now we can have some fun. What do you want to do? I can show you the city if you like?" Flick said this as if she had better things to do.

"You don't want to show me around, and I already know my way around fine anyway. I have no idea what to do at all." Echo said with a shrug.

"Well... Kayd does owe me five septims for pointing Minette Vinius the other way in hide and seek two weeks ago. He's been doing everything he can to avoid paying me."

"Then lets go rattle it out of him. Point the way!" Echo said gleefully.

Felicity led Echo away from the market to where three children were chasing each other around a well.

"Oi! Kayd! You owe me. Hand it over." Felicity beckoned with her outstretched hand.

"But Felicity! That was two weeks ago! You told Minette after I ran away anyway!" The boy argued.

Flick bought herself to her full height. She was older than Kayd by at least a few years.

"Stop pushing your weight around. Just because your older doesn't mean you're the boss of us." One of the girls said bravely.

"I'm not pushing my weight around. Kayd owes me and needs to pay up. This hasn't got anything to do with you. And Kayd? I didn't tell her where you were."

"She's right Minette. Kayd should have paid her weeks ago." The other girl said to her friend.

"Listen to Svari Kayd. Hand it over. Don't make this any harder for yourself." Felicity threatened.

"Fine..." Kayd grumbled and handed over five gold coins.

The two girls brightened up now that the trouble had passed.

"So who's your new friend Flick?" Minette asked.

"This is Echo. Echo, this is Kayd, Svari and Minette." Felicity pointed each child out as she said their names.

"Play nice, _all_ of you. What do you want to do today?" Felicity asked.

"How about tag?" Svari piped up.

"Sounds fun. Whose shot is it at being it?"

"Yours." Minette said.

"Echo's younger than you three by a few years at least. Go easy on her." Flick warned.

"It's me that'll need to go easy on them!" Echo laughed.

"Whatever. You have ten seconds to run." Flick said and began to count.

The other three children split up. Echo ran after Svari.

"What are the rules?" Echo asked.

"You can't leave the city or go into Castle Dour. That means the big archway over there. Also don't go into any buildings. If you do go out-of-bounds, you're it. You'll learn. Watch out for Flick. We call her Flick the Quick. Run! She's coming!" Svari yelled.

"Your it." Flick said from behind them.

"No, Echo is." Svari said and tapped Echo's shoulder.

Echo ran after her.

"Missed!" Flick called as Echo lunged at her.

Echo spotted Kayd and Minette trying to get past and ran after them. Echo easily caught Kayd and raced ahead.

"Hey Felicity! She's nearly faster than you!" Minette teased.

It was getting on. People began to drift away from the market stalls.

Felicity ran up beside Kayd. She deliberately let him tag her and tagged Minette.

"Whatever. If you're it at the end of the day, you lose and I ain't going to lose to you babies." She said and ran on in front.

"Whatever Minette says, I'm quicker. Keep that in mind." Flick warned Echo.

"Sure about that?" Echo said and ran in front. Felicity easily caught up.

"Yep." Felicity said and tagged Echo.

"Echo!" Maria yelled as Echo ran past the inn.

"What?"

"Inside. It's getting late. Minette! Your father wants you to come in as well." Maria called as Minette went by.

"See you tonight Flick!" Echo yelled and followed Maria in.

"I see you've made more friends." Maria said.

"Playing tag doesn't make them friends." Echo snapped.

"Have it your way. Go and eat before the place fills up." Maria ordered.

"Hello papa. How has business been today?" Minette asked as the two girls sat down at the bar.

"Business has been slow today. Not a single traveler. I'm sure we'll have more customers later in the evening. Ever since you two showed up with that Dunmer and her friend the drunks have been sticking around much longer in the evening." He said.

"Oh... I hope business picks up." Minette said as Felicity came in.

"I thought you weren't gonna be here till later?" Echo said as Corpulus gave them a plate of food each.

"Kayd had to go home and help his mother. I can't be bothered going back to the college. The teachers will just tell me to practice more and try to give me more useless information I don't need. They'll show up here later anyway. How'd you like playing tag? We'll probably play again tomorrow if the weather is alright, otherwise we'll play hide and seek. That's when Kayd pushes you around."

"It was fun! Hey Maria." Echo said as Maria sat down beside them.

"What were you doing today?" Maria asked.

"Playing tag with Flick, Minette, Kayd and Svari. It was so fun!" Echo said as she ate.

"You can play again tomorrow if you want." Flick offered.

"Really? Don't worry, I haven't forgotten." Echo said to Maria.

"Good. Just don't hurt yourself. I want to take a look later." Maria said and tapped what was visible of the bandage over Echo's hand and arm.

Echo shrugged.

"What's she talking about Echo? What's that on your hand?" Minette asked.

"I'll tell you later." Echo said and ran upstairs after Maria.

Maria began to unwind the bandage around her arm. Echo shut her eyes tight.

"It's healing well. That infection is almost gone." Maria said and bandaged the wound again.

"Is that all? Can I go now?" Echo asked impatiently.

"I'll see you downstairs in a minute."

Echo ran downstairs, ready for another night of joking around with Felicity.

"Morning Echo! It's going to be warm today. Looks like we'll be playing hide and seek." Flick called as she came into the inn.

"Not today. I've got other things to do. Other plans. Tell you when we get outside. Maria! Flick and me are going outside to play!" Echo called and followed Flick out.

"What are these plans? Guild business?"

"Nope. Maria's going to meet someone. Something tells me it's important. I want to find out who it is and why Maria needs to see them so bad. You can come if you want or you can play hide and seek. I'll join you later after I've taken care of some other guild business."

"I'll come. Kayd was getting a little too pissed off with me yesterday. It'll give him a little bit of time to cool it and let Minette give him a talking to without me there to shut her up. Here's Maria now." Flick said.

"What are you two up to?" Maria asked.  
"Looking out for _things_." Echo said cheekily.

"Then good luck finding those _things_. I hope you find lots of shiny ones. I know how much you like them." Maria said with a wink.

She walked off, with Echo and Felicity following at a safe distance. She stopped at a house near the Blue Palace. The two girls ducked into the shadows as Maria knocked on the door. There was angry mutterings and grumblings from inside.

"Who the heck is knocking at this hour! Oh... What are you doing here?"

A woman stepped into the light. She was taller than Maria but had the same brown hair and eyes. A shiver ran down Echo's spine.

"Evalin, I-" Maria began.

"Save it Maria. First you nick off with Cynric to Riften. You tell me, we say goodbye. All well and good. You come back to visit every now and then. I'm still happy. Then you suddenly stop coming. Why did you stay away? You were here, I know. I even saw you a few times and I called out to you. You took one look at me and kept walking!" Evalin said angrily.

"Evalin I'm sorry! I can explain!" Maria pleaded.

"I'm your sister! I came back to High Rick that one time just for you. I came back to take you with me. And this is what happens! You run off and never bother to visit every once in awhile! For all I knew you could have been dead!"

"Evalin!" Maria hissed "I can explain. I have lots of explaining to do, I know, but so do you."

Evalin sighed.

"I guess you're right. Come inside. I don't want anyone catching wind of any of this and taking it back to High Rock." Evalin said and looked up and down the street. Maria looked behind her before going inside.

"Well that was weird!" Felcity said "Who the hell was that? Care to explain?"

"That's Maria's sister. If you were listening you'd have heard that." Echo said.

"You're annoying, I hope you know that." Flick said.

"Yep, I been told once or twice. Now let's go steal some stuff. Then we can think about whatever this is later. Know any good spots?" Echo asked.

"But Echo, I'm not a thief, let alone part of the guild."

"You said you were a thief. Wanna help anyway?"

"Yeah... How brave are you feeling?" Felicity asked with a sly smile.

"Brave enough. What do you have in mind?" Echo asked suspiciously.

"Everyone will be at lessons and the headmaster won't mind me dragging you through the place. I've talked about you some so it wouldn't seem to suspicious if I come in for a little while to show a friend around where I live." Felicity said.

"The Bard's college it is!" Echo said with a grin and pulled her hood up.

"You're it! Flick's it!" Minette yelled.

Echo slowed down to catch her breath. Flick would tag her for sure.

"Gotcha!" Flick announced as if she'd read Echo's thoughts.

Echo tagged her back.

"Who's smart now? Me or Svari?" Echo shot back. It was an ongoing argument between the three of them.

She sprinted off but Felicity easily caught her.

"Svari." Flick said and tagged Echo.

The older girl ran off. They were all tired but Flick still somehow managed to run as fast as she ever had. Echo was feeling it worst of all. She'd been running flat-out as fast as she could all day. Her ribs and shoulders were aching fiercely and her lungs burned. The other children easily caught up to her when they were it and easily got away when she was it. Flick had begun to tease Echo.

"Slow coach!" Felicity called back.

"Shut up!" Echo snapped.

She sprinted forward, the wind blowing against her ears. Flick ran ahead, just out of her reach as always. Her eyes narrowed as she sprinted again.

"She's gaining on you Flick!" Kayd called.

Felcity looked back and her eyes widened in surprise.

"Whatever- She is too!" Flick said and ran faster. "Still not fast enough though!"

Echo growled and kept running. Felicity stumbled and tripped on a rock. Echo leaped over her.

"Tag!" She said as Flick regained her balance.

They were in front of the Blue Palace now. Felicity and Echo squared off. Felicity ran at Echo. The girl ducked under her arms and ran down the hill. Now this was something she'd done many times before. She heard Felicity gaining on her and ran faster. Around people and over rocks and flowerbeds she went.

"I'll get you! You can't out run me Echo!" Flick called.

Echo looked back to see Felicity's hand reaching out to tag her. She leaned forward and executed a forward roll, something Vipir had been teaching her. She sprang up and ran down a side street. She scaled a wall onto a roof, with Flick hot on her heels.

"Bad move Echo!" Flick called.

"You haven't got a hope of getting me up here!" Echo called back.

Echo ran on, ignoring the pain radiating from her chest. Felicity was a guard and she was a thief, running for her life. She jumped to the ground kept going. Across another wall, past the inn, through more side streets and across more roofs. She lost her footing and fell to the ground. She swore and kept running.

"She's given you the slip Flick! You haven't got a hope of catching her!" Minette called.

"She's almost as fast as you!" Svari put in.

"Almost." Flick said and reached out to grab Echo, just as she jumped over a fence.

"Shit!" Flick yelped as she crashed onto the fence, while Echo climbed the wall behind.

"You're _almost_ as fast as me!" Echo called as she climbed.

"Almost." Flick said and tapped Echo's hand. She was standing at the top of the wall.

"How the hell did you get up there?" Echo complained.

"I know this city better than the back of my hand." Felicity said and pulled Echo onto the wall.

Echo took one look at Flick's bright red face and burst into laughter.

"Best game of tag I ever played!" Felicity panted.

"Same!" Echo gasped.

"Echo! Get down here now!" Maria yelled.

"Probably shouldn't have run past the inn like that." Echo winced as Felicity pulled her to her feet.

"How fast were you running just then?" Maria asked when they got down to the ground.

"Not that fast. If I was fresh it would probably be a nice paced sprint." Echo said.

"That's faster than I've ever seen you race Vipir around the cistern."

Echo stared at her in disbelief. She raced Vipir at full sprint, anything less and she couldn't keep up.

"What?"

"You were fast. Get inside. I want to take a look at those." Maria tapped Echo's chest, right on the bruises from a fight she'd gotten into with Kayd. Echo gasped in pain.

"Ow! Don't poke so hard!"

"That wasn't hard. It was only a little tap. This, is a hard poke."

Echo yelped.

"They've definitely taken a beating. In." Maria ordered.

"Great. Now I'm in for it." Echo muttered with a backwards glance at Flick.


	35. Chapter 35

**Hello! I know this update is late. I didn't realise I hadn't updated late tuesday night when I was supposed to be going to sleep (It was about 1am (I blame the ADHD on nights like that. If anyone has seen the some nights I try to go to sleep but then my stupid ADHD keeps me awake and it's one sheep, two sheep, cow, pig, chicken, duck, old McDonald had a farm, hey macarina! picture, It's true.) I was reading Brisingr at the time. Damn good book. I was 10 when I first read it and I still enjoy it as much as I always did. Today I just did my last NAPLAN test! Those of you who live in Australia will probably know what it is, but those of you who don't, it's these reading and numeracy tests every year 3, 5, 7 and 9 student does. I was playing Skyrim on tuesday night and last night I was playing Skyrim and watching Arrow. Enough from me. DAMN AWESOME CHAPTER INCOMING!**

* * *

"Echo! Sorry I'm late. I had to listen to another long lecture about being on time from Inge and Pantea." Felicity said as she sat down with Echo and Maria.

"Hey Flick. I hope they didn't lecture you into old age." Echo joked glumly.

"What's wrong Echo?" Flick asked.

"We're leaving tomorrow. We finished all the jobs we had to do." Echo sighed.

"That's too bad. We didn't even get to play hide and seek in the dark. We do it once a week when we're allowed. We were going to play tomorrow night."

"It was fun here. There's no other kids in Riften except the ones in the orphanage but I can't muck around with them."

Flick's eyes widened as she thought.

"Maybe... Maybe we could play now if the others are allowed out." She suggested.

Echo looked up at Maria with pleading eyes.

"Can we? Can we? Please!" Echo begged.

"Go on. Get lost. Just come back when I call you."

Flick ran out of the inn with Echo hot in her heels.

Echo made sure Maria was asleep before creeping downstairs. She peeked around the corner at the group of assorted mercenaries, soldiers, guards, thieves and drunks.

"So how do you end up with the nickname of Vipir "The Fleet" anyway?" A drunk guard asked.

Tiaan laughed. Vipir scowled at her. Echo's ears stood up a little straighter. Something nagged at the back of her mind.

"Tell 'em Vip! Now this is a tale I can bear to hear!" She laughed.

"Shut it. It was on a job a few years back... it was supposed to be a simple burglary on a house in Windhelm. I was working with Vex and we got inside with no trouble. We found the loot, and made our way out."

"Sounds normal enough. What happened?" Gormlaith asked.

"Well, it was, up until the point we set foot outside. The house was surrounded by the city guard... the client had ratted us out. Vex just tells me to run, so I did. Half of them went after me, the other half went after her. Vex lost them in seconds... once she steps into the shadows, she vanishes. Me? I ran... and I ran... straight through the gates of Windhelm and all the way back to Riften. Vex was waiting for me at the Flagon when I came in. I was drenched in sweat. Everyone just took a look at me and laughed. Well, I had forgotten we had our horses tied up just outside of Windhelm... Vex rode hers back and arrived hours before I did. So, that's how I earned the name." Vipir finished with a scowl.

The mercenaries and soldiers broke out into laughter. Tiaan grinned and joined in. The nagging feeling grew stronger.

"Tell them about the time we took over the Bee and Barb." Vipir called.

Tiaan grinned.

"That was a good night. We took over the tavern in Riften, the Bee and Barb. We drank, we partied, we drank some more. They said you could hear the noise all the way out in the watch towers. The guards came to kick us out. So what do I do? I drink the city guard under the table! Couldn't have done it with out a little help from the boys of course!" Tiaan said and elbowed Vipir.

"That's some drinking boast alright!" Someone yelled.

Tiaan laughed again and the feeling at the back of Echo's mind intensified even more. Echo shook her head.

"That's not the best I can boast of." She snorted.

"Tell them about last time!" Vipir prompted.

Tiaan stood up so suddenly that her chair tipped over.

"Um... Tiaan?' Vipir said cautiously.

Tiaan growled and ran out into the city.

"What's wrong with her? She was laughing and enjoying herself, having a good time, then she just runs off. What happened last week anyway?" A soldier asked.

Echo gasped. _Of course! Tiaan never laughs only because she's happy! Her laugh is always mocking and menacing, never cheerful,_ Echo thought, _I wonder what got to her so bad about last time? Only one way to find out._ Echo crept towards the door.

"If Tiaan doesn't want to tell you, I'm not risking my neck." She heard Vipir grumble as the door closed behind her.

Tiaan was standing in the shadows by a tree, watching something up on the wall. Something caught her eye and she slipped out through the gates. Echo stayed for a moment longer, watching for whatever Tiaan had seen. A shadow flickered across the walls as Echo slid through the gates after Tiaan. Echo ran after her just as Tiaan disappeared around a bend in the path. Echo heard footsteps to her left and looked down. Tiaan was running down the path to the East Empire warehouse. Echo jumped down silently behind her. Tiaan had a dagger in one hand, a sword in the other and a murderous look, more savage and feral than any Echo had ever seen before on her face. She questioned her decision to come after Tiaan for a moment but quickly pushed any doubts aside. Tiaan climbed down onto the docks, with Echo following close behind. Tiaan suddenly stopped. Echo crouched in the shadows as Tiaan looked around. She looked directly at Echo and yelled something in a language Echo couldn't understand. Echo's heart skipped a beat.

"I know you're there. Come out. Hiding only prolongs inevitable." Tiaan called.

Pure rage and menace burned in her eyes. Surely Tiaan didn't hate Echo that much? No, the rage was not for her. Tiaan whirled around and threw her dagger with inhuman speed. Tiaan had a goal, a goal she would kill to achieve.

"Wonderful throw. You killed an innocent plank of wood." A voice ripe with sarcasm drawled.

Tiaan laughed. There was no joy in her laugh, only a fire burning for revenge. A fire with the ferocity of a wolf howling for blood.

"If I wanted to hit you, you would be dead by now. Or at least bleeding to death. Yes, I'd much rather you die in pain." Tiaan hissed. She gasped suddenly and swore loudly and vilely.

"Why all this anger and hate? Surely you don't hate me that much?" The voice teased.

"Come out into the light so I won't miss a second time!" Tiaan yelled back and began to mutter a stream of curses. Most of them were words Echo had never heard before. Whoever Tiaan was talking to called a reply in the same language. Tiaan gasped as if stung. She growled menacingly. She gasped again and her swearing doubled.

"You've become an animal Tiaan. I can smell the drink on you from here. I've heard the vile words flowing from your lips, mutterings of broken promises!" The voice yelled another insult, much like the ones still flowing from Tiaan's lips. Tiaan roared and jumped onto the walkway with a speed and power Echo had never seen before from the drunken Dunmer.

"Oath breaker!" She yelled.

"What have you become? Not the woman I knew! The Tiaan I knew would never attack-" The taunting voice was cut off as Tiaan's sword slashed through the air.

"You still can't touch me! You never could!" Tiaan slashed her sword through the air again, "Too slow! I could run right now and you would never ever catch me!"

Tiaan's head jerked towards where the voice had come from.

"Betrayer..." She hissed. She leaped at the shadow with a roar more brutal and feral than any Echo had ever heard. Suddenly, the shadows darkened and deepened into the silhouette of a masked and hooded figure. The figure was armed with two daggers, with a bow on its back and sword glittering from a belt.

"MURDERER!" Tiaan roared.

Tiaan and the shadow moved too fast for Echo to follow. The sound of blade on blade rang through the air.

"Too slow!" The shadows taunted.

The shadowy figure was a dark whirlwind. It sent Tiaan sprawling across the ground. Tiaan sprang up and fended off the shadow's onslaught of attacks. She hissed and pushed forward. Now it was the shadow fending of Tiaan's murderous attacks.

"DIE!" Tiaan thundered.

The shadows laughed and disappeared.

"What's wrong? Lost your prey?" It said mockingly. There was another laugh.

Echo watched the spot the laugh had come from. The shadows were deeper there.

"Run like the fucking coward you are! I could take you in a duel in my sleep! Come out and face me, or are you too scared? You always were the coward."

A shadow broke away from the larger patch and buried itself in Tiaan's armour. Tiaan's swearing and cursing intensified. Tiaan snapped the end of an arrow off with a grunt.

"Where are you? You're still here. I can smell you. Cowering in the shadows like the little coward you are." Tiaan muttered.

She searched the spot the arrow had flown from but found nothing.

"Run all you want, I will hunt you down. Our paths will cross again and our next meeting will be the last." Tiaan called into the darkness.

Tiaan gasped in pain as another arrow hit her.

"Then we are all wrong." The voice said ominously and disappeared into the night.

Tiaan looked down at the whatever had hit her and pulled it out. It was the dagger Tiaan had thrown. She fingered the hilt.

"Traitor..." The dagger slid from her hand as she swayed and fell to the ground. Blood pooled around her.

* * *

**Mwhahahahaha! I love this chapter. It makes me feel completely... evil isn't the exact word. It's more a scheming, tricky kind of feeling. Who is this mysterious attacker? What do they want with Tiaan? Why does Tiaan hate them? Tell me what you think of this chapter. I'm interested to see how you feel about this chapter and your thoughts and opinions on it are much appreciated. Please review!**


	36. Chapter 36

**Sorry for the lack of updates but on tuesday I forgot and my internet has been playing up every time I tried to publish this chapter. I know this bit may seem boring, but bear with me. Please review. Here's the chapter.**

* * *

"Tiaan..." Echo hissed.

"Echo!" Maria yelled, "Where are you? Get over here now!"

Echo stared at Tiaan's unmoving body, frozen in place.

"Tiaan..." She whispered again.

Tiaan was dead. Echo hadn't thrown the blade, but she was dead.

"Face it Maria. She's gone... And so is Tiaan!" Vipir added in fear.

There was silence for a moment.

"This is the last straw! If Tiaan has killed her, if they so much as said one insulting word to each other, I will tie their hands and feet together and throw _both_ of them in the lake and leave them for the slaughter fish!" Maria threatened.

Echo tired to move, to run to Maria and Vipir, to tell them everything. She wanted to curl into a ball and cry, but she was frozen in place, unable to do anything but stare at Tiaan's lifeless body.

"Echo! What are you doing down here?" Maria called in relief, "Where's Tiaan? Did you two fight again?"

"Divines and Daedra..." Vipir muttered.

Maria stood up and followed Vipir and Echo's horrified gazes.

"Divines and Daedra..." She echoed.

Echo shivered as tears began to run down her cheeks.

"What did you do?" Maria growled.

Echo snapped out of her shock and began to sob.

"I didn't do anything! It wasn't me!" Echo cried.

She pulled her knees up and rested her chin on them.

"Why are you out here?" Maria asked, softer this time.

"I didn't touch her!" Echo snapped.

Maria put a hand on Echo's shoulder.

"What did _Tiaan_ do? How did she die?"

"She didn't even know I was here!"

"Maria! Tiaan is alive! Not by much, but she's alive." Vipir called.

Echo lifted her head from her knees. Tiaan was alive? But Echo had seen both the arrow and the dagger strike. She'd seen Tiaan fall. Her chest had stopped moving as her life drained away.

"I can feel her pulse, but it's weak." Maria said.

"That's Tiaan's sword... And that's her dagger! The one she saved for only her most hated enemies. What happened here Echo? Tiaan wasn't drunk when she left. Who did this?" Vipir asked angrily.

Echo just shook her head. She began to shiver, but it wasn't the cold wind blowing in from the water.

"She's terrified Vipir. Whatever happened here frightened her." Maria called from Tiaan's side.

"Well she's not helping by sitting there and crying!"

"And neither are you by yelling at her!"

"I'm not the only one yelling! Listen to yourself!"

Maria sighed, "You're right. Now shut up! I need quiet. Tiaan's got less than an hour left. This is too much for me to handle on my own. There's only one person who can help. Echo, run back to the city and fetch Evalin." Maria ordered.

Echo flinched, "Who?" She asked in false surprise.

"Don't you know it's rude to listen in on other people's conversations? Now run!" Maria growled.

Echo ran. The gates were still unlocked. Echo ran up the hill without a backwards glance. She knocked on the door. Evalin stepped into view.

"Who the heck are you? Can't whoever has a little splinter wait till morning?" She growled.

She was about to slam the door but Echo caught the door with her foot.

"Maria wants you down at the East Empire warehouse." Echo said with no trace of emotion in her voice.

"Maria? I have no idea who Maria is. Now go away before I call the guards."

"Maria, your sister, wants you down at the East Empire warehouse." Echo repeated impatiently.

"I don't have a sister, nor do I know anyone called Maria." Evalin said irritably.

"Just get down to the East Empire warehouse Evalin!"

"And how do I know this isn't a trap?"

"A _trap_? There's no time for stupid paranoid ideas! She could be dead by now because of you!" Echo said, her voice deadly quiet.

Evalin just started at her in annoyance.

"Please, she needs you. Maria can't do it on her own." Echo repeated in a quiet whisper.

"How just like Maria to bite off more than she can chew." Evalin said and closed the door. She reappeared moments later.

"Lead the way." She commanded but Echo was already running.

Evalin had to sprint to keep the girl in sight.

"Did you get her?" Maria called as Echo ran into view.

"Yep." Echo panted and slid to the ground.

"What happened here? That girl knocked on my door saying you needed me down at the warehouse. I said it could be a trap and she snapped. What's going on?" Evalin asked.

"Take a look for yourself." Maria said.

Echo heard Evalin gasp.

"How the hell did this happen? You mean to tell me that scrawny little kitten did _this_?" Evalin said in disbelief.

"It wasn't her. Echo's the only one that knows but whatever she saw scared her. Tiaan's heartbeat is weakening by the minute." Maria said.

"We need to get her back to my house. You, I have no idea who you are and frankly, I don't care, but Maria trusts you and that's enough for me for the moment. I need you to help us carry her back to the city." Evalin began to order everyone about.

"Come on Echo. We're going up." Maria called.

"I'm staying here for a while." Echo answered dully.

She watched them disappear from view.

"Echo? What happened to Tiaan?" A voice asked.

Echo whirled around. Felicity was sitting on top of a rock.

"What are you doing out here?" Felicity asked as she jumped noiselessly to the ground. Echo hadn't noticed before now just how silently Felicity could move.

"I could ask you the same thing." Echo shot back.

"Good point. Still, care to tell me what happened?"

"It was horrible Flick! Tiaan was _laughing_ and then Vipir said 'Tell them about last time!' Tiaan went all quiet and stormed out. I followed her down here. Then this happened!" Echo sobbed.

"_What_ happened?" Felicity pushed but Echo kept sobbing.

Flick sighed.

"Come on, let's go back up. It's obvious you're not going to talk."

Felicity stood up and began to walk up the track. Echo numbly followed. Her fear vanished with every step. Cold, hard dread and determination replaced it.

"Tiaan was following someone. She saw them moving on the wall," Echo said suddenly. "She followed whoever it was down to the warehouse. Tiaan told whoever it was to come out and threw her dagger. She missed and the voice taunted her. Tiaan called the taunter a coward. Then she attacked. She missed again and the voice shot her. There was more taunting. The voice- i-it threw Tiaan's dagger and- and- it-" Echo's fear returned in a crushing wave, cutting off her voice.

"It's alright. You don't have to say anything. None of that matters now. While Tiaan's still alive, there's a chance." Felicity said quietly.

While she's alive, there's a chance, however small." Echo repeated in a fierce growl.

"That's the spirit!" Felicity said and knocked on Evalin's door.

"Who the hell is it now? Vipir! Answer the door and tell them to go away! Tell them I'm busy!" Evalin bellowed.

Vipir opened the door.

"Go away, Evalin is- It's only Echo and Felicity." He called inside.

"Who the heck is Felicity?" Evalin yelled.

"Echo's friend. Tell Echo I want her down here now." Came Maria's answer.

"You heard them. They're downstairs." Vipir said and pointed to a set of stairs.

Echo hurried down them with a nervous glance over her shoulder to make sure Felicity was following.

"I'm here. I'm with you all the way." Flick whispered.

Tiaan was lying in the middle of a table. Maria and Evalin were bent over her, shielding her from Echo's view. Maria seemed to be holding part of Tiaan's back off the table for some reason.

"Echo, get over here!" Maria ordered.

Echo shrank back as an agonised moan rose from Tiaan.

"Echo!" Maria growled.

Echo shrank back further up the steps.

"Come here!" Maria ordered impatiently.

Tiaan's back arched as another groan tore through her.

"NOW!"

Maria's voice reverberated through Echo's very being, right through to her soul. She automatically stepped forward. Echo hissed when she saw Tiaan's injuries. Her guild armour had numerous rents, the snapped off head of an arrow protruded just below her heart and three more arrows pierced the back of her lower leg, just above her knee and another in her shoulder. Maria held part of her back off the table. Echo could make out another arrow between her hands. Tiaan's face was covered in bruises and cuts. Her skin was a pale washed-out blue-grey.

"Tiaan..." Echo whispered.

Tiaan's whole body tensed as her back arched. A silent scream tore through her.

"We need to get this arrow out now! If we get this one out that leaves us both free to get the rest out without holding her up. The rest can wait!" Maria growled.

Evalin moved closer to Maria. She replaced Maria's hands with her own.

"Thank the gods it's not in deep. I need a knife." Evalin ordered.

Maria ran to a table and pulled a small, thin knife from where it was sitting in bowl of hot water. Maria dried the blade and put it beside Evalin. Evalin moved her hands apart slightly.

"Put your hands over mine. Be careful! We're trying to get it out, not push it deeper!" Evalin growled.

Maria ignored her and put her hands over Evalin's. Evalin slid her own hands out and picked up the knife. Echo watched on in numb shock.

"Shouldn't we have drugged her? If she moves again and you still have the knife, that could be bad." Maria said cautiously.

"Too dangerous. Her heartbeat's weak as it is. Any drugs will most likely stop her heart. She's about to move!" Evalin yelled suddenly.

Maria muttered something as yellow light glowed around her hands. The light flowed up into Tiaan, tracing white lines across her skin.

"Hold it, hold it... relax. Be ready to do that again." Evalin warned as she worked.

"I need one of you girls to get me another knife and the other to come here. One of the longer knives." Evalin ordered.

Echo went to stand by Evalin while Flick fetched a knife.

"Hold the arrowhead in place. You can't let it move, even a little bit. I need that other knife! Maria, there's another spasm coming! Three, two, one... NOW!" Evalin yelled.

Maria's shoulders tensed as her magic raced over Tiaan. Sweat gathered on her brow. It seemed like an age before she relaxed again,

"Take the arrowhead now Echo. Knife."

Echo slid her hands onto the arrow as Evalin slid hers off. Felicity handed her the knife.

"Better. You've got smaller hands, meaning, I now have more room to work." Evalin said as she worked around the arrowhead.

"How's it going? I don't know how many more times I can stop her. I can't hold her much longer. No Felicity, you're not strong enough. Vipir! Help me hold her up. Take her shoulder." Maria called to Vipir.

"Come on, come on... Another spasm coming! A big one! Keep her dead still!" Evalin yelled to the group.

Maria sent more magic blazing through Tiaan. Evalin worked the arrowhead out. She pulled it out with a triumphant yell.

"Got it! Step back Echo. You've done your part." She said softly.

"I still wanna help." Echo said stubbornly.

"Same. I've seen some pretty gross things. I can stomach it." Felicity put in.

She stepped up beside Echo and drew herself up to her full height. Echo did the same but it only emphasised her age and shortness. Instead she folded her arms and puffed out her chest stubbornly.

"You can help by getting out of the way. I need to take a look at this wound." Evalin growled.

The girls stepped back to let Evalin take a better look.

"Echo, you're tired. Go upstairs and get some rest. Vipir show her the room. I can hold Tiaan. Felicity, go with her. You could use the rest too." Maria said. Echo nodded, too tired to argue. Vipir guided them up the stairs and into a room with one bed. Echo fell onto the mattress and was immediately asleep.

"Hmm... I thought as much. Maria, I need you here." Evalin said.

"What is it?" Maria asked as she went to stand by Evalin.

"Look. See that odd patch? That's bone. And see here, it's uneven."

'You want me to check. Just admit it Ev, I can do the spell better. Both of them." Maria said.

"No you can't. I had to concentrate on the arrowhead. And it's Evalin, Ria." Evalin snapped.

"Ria? No idea who you're talking about."

"Just do it Maria! You can sort out any differences another time when Tiaan isn't about to die!" Vipir growled.

Maria set her mouth in a hard line as magic gathered around her hands. She closed her eyes and the light flowed into Tiaan.

"The rib is snapped clean off here," Maria indicated a spot not far from the hole the arrow had left. "The gap is tiny. That's not what worries me. It's the splinters. They broke off here," Maria pointed to another spot, not far from the first. "Now they're here, here and here."

Maria opened her eyes and stepped back.

"Can you put them together now and have the strength to take the other arrows out and deal with the worst of the wounds?" Evalin asked softly.

"No." Maria said bluntly and set to work.

"Another spasm coming!" Evalin said.

"No! Not now! Not now of all times! Use the spell Ev, use it!" Maria hissed.

Vipir grunted as Tiaan shivered.

"How much longer? I honestly don't know how you do it." Evalin growled.

"The splinters are in place..." Maria closed her eyes in concentration for a moment. "Seal the wound."

Maria walked over to the tables with Evalin's various instruments and tools. She grabbed some things and gave them to Evalin.

"Take a break. This is something I can do with no problems." Evalin said with a small smile.

Maria sat down in a chair. She looked completely drained. Evalin worked steadily, stitching what she could of the wound back together, muttering spells every so often under her breath.

"Roll her slowly down. If we can get the arrow under her heart out, Tiaan might just survive." Evalin said to Vipir.

"You know what we forgot to do?" Maria said.

"Nothing..." Evalin said suspicously.

"We forgot to check her other injuries." Maria said in disappointment.

"Blast it!" Evalin growled.

When she saw Tiaan's wounds from the other side, she gasped. A long gash ran from just below her shoulder, stopped before her elbow and continued on down her forearm, wound around over the back of her hand to end in a bloody mess on her palm. Maria looked at Tiaan's neck. Sure enough, there was a shallow cut there as well. She leaned around to check the side of Tiaan's neck. Another cut. There was a rip in her guild armour right where Echo had held the dagger to Tiaan's stomach. Maria moved around to Tiaan's other side to check for the last dagger. She saw the gash and shook her head.

"Whoever did this has a sick sense of humour." Vipir said.

"And inside information. Look here. Right where Echo pinched her when she was going to strangle me. The bruise looks like someone pinched her and stuck their fingernails in hard. The bruising on her neck looks a lot like someone has tried to strangle her." Maria said.

"Get her armour off." Evalin ordered.

There was a knock from the door.

"Why does everyone keep calling in the middle of the night or before dawn?" Evalin grumbled.

"Dawn was over two hours ago." Vipir said.

"That'll be Marcus then. Late, as usual. My apprentice." Evalin explained.

She went upstairs to let him in.

"You're late. _Again_." Evalin grumbled.

"I know. I over slept. I'm sorry! I'll be on time from now on! No more being late! I'll stay late tonight to make up for it!" Marcus grovelled.

"You'll be staying late tonight, that's for certain. The answer to any question you're about to ask is downstairs." Evalin sighed.

Evalin came back down, followed by an Altmer a few years older than Felicity.

"Marcus? Weird name name for a High elf. More an imperial name." Vipir said.

"I was born in the Imperial city. My parents and older brother and sister fought for the Legion in the Great War. I was too young to fight."

"Vipir. Odd family by the sound of it." Vipir said.

"Echo, go back to bed!" Maria said. There was a sharp intake of breath from behind the door.

"I know you're there." Maria called. Echo came into the room and stepped up to the tall elf. She was tiny next to him. She held wiped a bloody hand on her armour and held it out.

"Echo." She chirped.

The elf looked at her oddly. Echo raised an eyebrow.

"You're small." He said bluntly.

"And you're tall." She snapped and went to stand by Maria.

"Where did you find that one Evalin? I like her." Marcus said with grin.

"Ask Maria. Now get back to work! Check her other injuries. Echo, stay out of the way." Evalin ordered.

"Yes ma'am. What happened? What has been done to this point in time?" Marcus asked.

"The only one who knows what happened here is Echo and whatever it was scared her shitless. We can't get a word out of her. So far we've removed an arrow from her back and stitched the wound over to be properly dealt with when we have the time, energy and less pressing things to deal with." Evalin said tiredly.

"What about the arrow under her heart? Wouldn't that be the one causing the most- ma'am, you need to see this." Marcus said quietly.

He was holding the arm with the gash similar to Echo's up. Echo stepped forward curiously for a better look. She immediately wished she hadn't. Tiaan's body was covered in bruises, cuts and gashes of varying size and severity bur none of these were by far the worst. The side of Tiaan's guild armour had been ripped apart, showing the long, jagged, deep wound beneath. Tiaan's ribs showed through the wound. Most were broken.

"Holy shit. The blood loss should be massive. How the hell is she able to live this long with that kind of injury?" Evalin hissed.

Her and Maria exchanged fearful glances. Marcus's face turned to stone. Vipir muttered something and swore. Echo watched them in confusion.

"Poison. Get the armour off!" Evalin yelled.

Evalin pulled a dagger from her belt and tore the armour off. What lay beneath was even more horrifying. Cuts and gashes of varying size and depth laced Tiaan's torso, each careful slice deliberately and precisely inflicted. Evalin looked up at her apprentice.

"Go put a notice on the door. We're going to be very busy today."


	37. Chapter 37

**No, I am not dead. My internet was just being difficult. Add to that the tests and assessments I've had to do... I had to do them when our internet was working. Finally I got a spare moment in class to upload this chapter. Read and enjoy. Please review! Good and bad criticism welcome.**

* * *

"Who's keeping watch first?" Evalin asked tiredly.

It had been a long night. Echo had woken up briefly and crawled under an unused table before going back to sleep.

"I'll do it." Marcus volunteered.

"You three have been using magic all night. If you keep watch you'll be exhausted in the morning." Vipir argued.

"Do it together. Tiaan's still not out of danger yet. If anything happens you'll only kill her. Marcus, don't do anything _stupid_. And something needs to be done about the cat. I don't want her sleeping down here." Evalin grumbled.

"Leave her be. This is the longest I've ever seen Echo sleep. She sleeps for a couple of hours and naps but I have _never_ seen her sleep for a whole night." Maria argued.

"She's right. Echo never sleeps for the whole night. Usually only a few hours between midnight and dawn. I don't know how she does it." Vipir put in.

"No where near enough sleep for a seven year old. Night then." Evalin said and went upstairs.

"A word of warning; Don't touch her if you want to keep your fingers." Maria warned Marcus and followed Evalin up.

Marcus looked at Vipir in confusion. Vipir just shrugged.

"Echo bites." Was the only explanation he offered.

"So... How did you end up with the Thieves Guild?" Marcus asked.

"I've been with them for years. Since before they started to go down hill. How did you end up working for Evalin? Woman doesn't strike me as the teaching sort." This comment seemed to break an invisible wall between them.

"She's not. But Evalin is a great healer. If it were anyone else, I would give up on your friend's survival. I still have much to learn." And Marcus launched into the story of how he had wound up as Evalin's apprentice.

Vipir yawned and leaned back in his chair. Marcus stretched and stood up.

"Should we wake Maria or Evalin yet?" Vipir asked tiredly.

"No, I can stay awake for a few more hours. Evalin is a monster when she's tired. You go on up. I'll be right." Marcus assured him.

Vipir took a last look at Tiaan before heading for the door. He got to the door and turned back to Marcus and Tiaan.

"You know, I always thought I'd be glad to be rid of that drunken nuisance. But now she's actually going to die, I don't want her gone as much as I thought. The Flagon just won't be the same." He said and left.

Marcus smiled slightly. Sometimes he just wished Evalin would just leave him to his work and stop picking up every little mistake he made, but when she did leave, he felt completely lost and unsure of what to do next. There was movement under the table as a small, fury grey body shifted in the shadows.

"You can come out now." Marcus called softly.

There was a quiet, startled yelp and Echo crawled out from under the table, ears and tail twitching. She stood up, stretched and yawned. She blinked sleepily and sat on the table, leaning against the wall.

"Sleep well? Maria says that's the longest she's ever seen you sleep and you never sleep the whole night." Marcus told her.

Echo yawned and nodded.

"Longest I've slept since... The longest since... since-since-" The words froze in her throat.

"Since what? What is it?"

Echo shook her head as she tried to find her voice.

"N-n-n-nothing. I d-don't want to talk about it." Echo mumbled.

She forced the painful thoughts down and out of her mind. _It's the longest since a lot of things. Helgen, the Companions, the Guild, Tiaan almost killing me, Aela... _Tears welled at the corners of he eyes at the thought of the proud Huntress. _She lied for no good reason! She could have stuck with her story! She didn't have to growl at me like that!_ Echo thought fiercely, wiping tears away. The memory of those shining silver-grey eyes, cold and hard, the way Aela growled at her, almost like an animal, the sight of the light reflecting off her bared teeth, so... _wolfish_. Echo sobbed silently and wiped away fresh tears. Marcus noticed but said nothing. Echo slipped off the table and grabbed hold of Tiaan's hand. Marcus studied the girl without a word. There was something different about her, something that hadn't been there earlier. A drop of blood fell from Echo's fingers and splattered against her knee. He looked at Tiaan's arm in concern. If it was bleeding, it would need to be dealt with immediately. Finding nothing, he went back to watching Echo. The candlelight flickered across her tear streaked face. Was it a trick of the light or was that blood smudged and matted into the fur on her cheek? Another sob shook silently through Echo. She readjusted her grip on Tiaan's hand and something flashed in the firelight. A line shone down Tiaan's arm and onto Echo's. Marcus blinked and the lines became two deep gashes. Tiaan's was fresh, while Echo's was at least a few weeks old and healing.

"That's a nice cut. How long have you had it?" Marcus asked.

Echo let go of Tiaan's hand and whipped around suddenly as if she had forgotten the apprentice was still there.

"A few weeks." She said quickly.

"Shouldn't you have left the bandage on?"  
"Yes."

"How did it happen?" Marcus asked and Echo flinched.

"A fight."

"What gave you the wound?"

_And I thought my questions were annoying! These are just plain pointless!_ Echo thought.

"A sword."

Then Marcus asked the question Echo had been dreading. Echo recalled that horrible night.

_Tiaan seized her arm and threw her to the ground. She grabbed a sword and levelled it at Echo._

_"And now the brave little kitten dies!"_

_Tiaan pressed the sword closer to Echo's throat. Maria gasped and Vex whispered something to her.  
"Don't move! Or your friend dies." Tiaan threatened._

_Just to prove her point, Tiaan pressed the sword closer again, making a shallow cut in Echo's neck. Echo felt blood run down her neck. Echo heard someone coming closer and growled. She laid her head back and closed her eyes to wait for her cold, inevitable death. Tiaan drew the sword back and stabbed._

Echo dragged herself back to the present. Marcus waited for an answer, oblivious to what was happening in Echo's head.

"Who did it? Who cut you?" He asked again.

"Some drunk." Echo said with a shudder.

She rubbed her arm. When she stopped, blood was smeared down her hand.

"It's bleeding. Come here, if you want, I can..." Marcus's voice died in his throat

"Do I want you to what? Stop the bleeding? Heal it without scars? No thanks." Echo growled as she wound the bandage around her arm. Three small dots flashed on her hand where her claws had cut into the skin.

Marcus stood up and knelt beside Echo. He gently twisted Tiaan's arm around so the underside of her arm was visible.

"Take that bandage off." He murmured.

Echo froze in surprise, "What?"

"Take the bandage off." Marcus repeated.

Echo shrugged and obeyed. Marcus reached out to grab her arm but Echo snatched it away and snapped at his fingers warningly.

"You do bite. May I?" He asked and held out his hand.

Echo grunted and let him reach for her arm, her eyes never leaving his. Something tingled in the air around her arm, making her fur stand on end. _Magic!_ Echo thought with a start and snapped again. This time, she did bite. The marks her small, needle sharp teeth left in Marcus's fingers welled with blood as he recoiled in fright. Echo glared at him threateningly.

"You said it was alright for me to touch you! I'm not trying to hurt you!" He complained.

"Magic changes things like that completely. I said I didn't want magic used on me!" Echo growled.

"Fine! Sorry! No magic. Just give me your arm." He growled.

Echo let him take hold of her arm.

"Can you roll your arm over so I can see the wound better?" He asked.

"What are you looking at?" Echo asked. She was getting curious now.

"The wounds are both _exactly_ same. Roll your arm so I can see the other side. See? Even the part that spirals around your wrist is the same. Was it Tiaan who cut you?" Marcus asked.

"No." Echo lied.

Marcus yawned suddenly. He stood up and walked over to a small window set high in the wall close to the ceiling. Echo watched warily as he pulled the heavy curtain back. A thin shaft of weak light filtered through the window. Marcus closed the curtain and sat down again. He yawned and closed his eyes.

"Why don't you get Maria or Evalin?" Echo asked.

"They've only been gone a few hours. Maria was asleep on her feet. Evalin will be in a really bad mood."

Echo shivered at the thought of Evalin's temper.

"I-I could watch her. I can get one of you if something happens and I won't go to sleep." Echo suggested.

"No, Evalin will... You know what? I'm so tired I don't care. Just get one of us if something happens. Don't fall asleep."

"Not much chance of that happening!" Echo hissed.

She felt more awake than ever after her long night of sleep, more awake than the time Farkas had accidentally given her coffee instead of milk.

Echo leaned against the wall and thought. Her month with the companions had been fun but challenging. Echo was the runt. She was the smallest, the weakest and the youngest. She couldn't lift as much weight as most of the other whelps could. The Guild was another story. The week and a half spent doing jobs for Vex and Delvin had shown her that her size was not always a bad thing. Vex had taught her how to slip into tight places. Brynjolf had begun to teach her how to use her age to fool and con people. There were certain disadvantages to being smaller and younger, but they were easily worked around.

A sigh jolted Echo from her thoughts. The sigh came again. Echo thought she could hear words on it.

"Huh? Who's there?" Echo whispered.

There was another sigh. This one sounded like a surprised gasp. Echo watched Tiaan. She was the same as she had been when Marcus left.

"What are you doing?" Echo called in a quite whisper.

Another sigh, this one almost like a laugh. A shiver of a memory ran through Echo, a very recent memory. She blinked and shook it off.

"What do you want? Show yourself!"

The sigh laughed again.

_You can hear me?_ It seemed to say.

"Y-y-yes." Echo said, shivering.

_You are a clever little one. Very clever indeed._

"What do you want? Who are you?" Echo demanded.

_You are a strange child. Strong of mind and strong of will. So young. Yet... You grew up fast, didn't you? Yes... I can tell..._

The voice sighed again and faded. Echo shivered and turned back to watching Tiaan. Tiaan's eyes moved under her eyelids. Echo gently held her hand. Echo felt Tiaan squeeze her hand, her touch lighter than a feather, but Echo felt it nonetheless. Tiaan moaned and squeezed Echo's hand again, harder this time. Echo rocked back onto her heels and looked up at Tiaan's face. Her eyes were open a tiny crack, thin slivers of red showing between grey eyelids. Tiaan freed her hand from Echo's and reached out to her. Tiaan's eyes opened fully and Echo instinctively shrank back. Tiaan's hand dropped limply to her side

"E-Echo?" Tiaan croaked.

Echo crept warily back to Tiaan's side.

"It's me, the annoying little cat." Echo whispered.

Something told her not to call anyone.

"You sure... it's Echo? I've never known that little... smart ass of a kitten to call herself the annoying... little cat." Tiaan said horsely, pausing for breath every few words.

"Yes it's me! You forgot sarcastic." Echo added

Tiaan made a sound that could have been a laugh but it quickly turned into a cough.

"It's you all right. What happened? Last I... remember, I was down at the docks... then I wake up to you holding my hand like you... actually give a shit."

Echo grinned. "It's you all right." She parroted.

"Don't make me regret not killing you the first time." Tiaan warned.

"I thought you already did regret not killing me the first _few_ times. If memory serves you've had at least two opportunities to kill me. If you weren't around, who would knock me about?"

Tiaan laughed again. She stopped and broke into a coughing fit. Echo quickly suppressed a grin.

"Where are we? Where's Vipir and Maria?" Tiaan asked suspiciously.

"Turns out Maria's got a sister who lives in Solitude. This is Evalin's place, or at least the basement of it. She's a healer like Maria but I get the feeling she can do more than heal. She's scary. You still haven't answered my question. Where is Vipir?"

"Upstairs, probably asleep."

Suddenly Tiaan's eyes moved around the room, as if she was listening for something.

"Explain to me why I've been poisoned."

Echo hesitated before answering.

"We dunno what happened down at the docks. Maria and Evalin think you were attacked. Why were you down at the docks?"

Tiaan's eyes hardened. She shook her head warningly and closed her eyes. She breathed as deeply as she could manage. Echo watched as a pained look crossed her face.

"Why do... my lungs burn... as if they're... on fire?" Tiaan asked weakly. Her face was paling again.

"You got hurt real bad. A few arrows, a few nasty cuts what look like they came from a blade and hundreds of bruises to pick from." Echo said vaguely.

Tiaan's eyes said it all. She knew Echo was hiding something.

"No, not... like that. Almost as if someone drove... a burning knife through my chest. It feels like an iron band is... tightening around my lungs. Gods, I'm tired." Tiaan said weakly.

She began to cough again. Echo was amazed no one had heard and come running yet. When the fit subsided, Tiaan fixed Echo with an intense stare. The question tumbled from Echo's lips. She couldn't help it, Tiaan's fiery eyes forced it from her.

"Who was the person that attacked you?"

Tiaan's lips twitched in a smile, but it held no love or happiness.

"Someone I swore kill a long time ago. Someone who also swore to kill me. The coward..." Tiaan struggled to get the words out.

"Who? Who was a coward?" Echo whispered but Tiaan had already fallen back into unconsciousness.

Someone came down the stairs, grumbling irritably. Echo stumbled back against the wall and acted as if nothing had happened as Evalin came into the room. She took one look at Echo and her frown deepened.

"I am going to kill Marcus when we finish here. Then I will kill him again and slice him into the smallest pieces imaginable. Then do you know what I'm going to do with the pieces?" Evalin asked.

"Chop them up into even smaller pieces?" Echo suggested.

"No. I will sew him back together and feed him to a dragon." Evalin growled.

"Remind me not to get on your bad side." Echo muttered.

"You better remember it! Out." Evalin ordered.

Echo scrambled to obey.

"Personally, I would have gone for feeding the pieces to a skeever. Then I would have killed the skeever and burned it to ashes. Then I would have incinerated the ashes" Echo said as she walked into the kitchen

"Hm?" Felicity said absently.

She had her back to Echo. Echo tried to see what she was doing but Felicity put whatever it was in a satchel.

"What are you doing?" Echo asked.

"Nothing. I was just about to leave." Flick said quickly.

"Where are you going?"

"The Bard's College. I went back this morning. Inge said if I set foot outside the college... I think she decided on hanging me. She's going to be pissed, to put it lightly, when she finds out I gave her the slip again. How's Tiaan?"

"No different. What do you mean gave her the slip?"

"She still doesn't know how I get out of the college." Felicity said as she opened the door and went outside. Maria and Vipir came upstairs and sat down.

"Who were you talking to?" Maria asked.

"Flick. She's in trouble with Inge for skipping classes yesterday."

"And she won't be the only one when Marcus gets up. Unless you want to join him, sit your backside down in that chair and tell me why Marcus has teeth marks that look like they came from a cat on his hand." Maria growled.

"It's simple really..." Echo began and told Maria why she had bitten Marcus.

Maria rolled her eyes when Echo finished.

"That fool. Although... Now I come to think of it the cut on your arm looks remarkably similar to Tiaan's." Maria looked at Vipir.

"Identical almost. Let's hope Tiaan killed or at least badly wounded her attacker." Vipir said sourly.

"Why? What am I missing?" Echo asked in confusion.

"Nothing you need to know." Maria said coldly.

"I hate it when people say that!" Echo grumbled.

"Did Tiaan do anything after Marcus left?"

_Nothing you need to know about. _"I could have been babysitting a rock for all that happened."

"I'll be sure to tell her that when she wakes up." Maria laughed.

Echo rolled her eyes and leaned back in her chair.

"Now what? It better be something exciting, 'cause I am seriously bored!" Echo complained.

"I am going downstairs to help my snappy sister. You are staying here with Vipir and praying to the Divines and Daedra that I come back with my head still attached. Behave." Maria warned and went downstairs.

Echo shrugged and turned to Vipir.

"What are we gonna do? Like I said, I'm bored." She said mischievously.

"Nothing. Amuse yourself. I'm going back to sleep." Vipir said grumpily.

"Well that's nice! See if you like it when I drop a handful of mud down your pants! I'm going to find Svari, Minette and Kayd." Echo grumbled.

As soon as she set foot outside, a gust of cold wind hit her. Echo growled in disgust. No one would be out with the wind blowing the way it was.

"And back to being bored." Echo said to herself.

It began to rain. Echo mumbled a curse.

"Now that is just..." The words died in her throat and Echo grinned, "very nice of you, weather. Can't waste beautiful weather like this being bored!" She flicked her hood up and pulled out her lock picks.


	38. Chapter 38

**Longest bloody chapter by over a thousand words. It's 8784 words on my word processor. I have three more days of school left. Then I get two weeks off! YIPPEE! I'm jumping for joy and not being sarcastic for once! Anyway! Here's the chapter, please enjoy (That was not sarcasm) and review to tell me what you think of it. If you think it's a piece of complete and utter trash, then say so. If you think it's awesome, the say so. ONWARDS!**

* * *

_Aela,  
Your absence is troubling, as is your continued silence. You have been gone for over four weeks, far longer than necessary. Please reply with all haste possible. If we hear no word from you, I will send someone to bring you back._

Aela didn't read any further. She expected it to contain much the same as the first letter from Kodlak. This was the second she had received in just as many weeks. The only difference in this one was the threat of someone being sent to bring her back. Instead, she unfolded the second letter.

_Aela,  
We are worried sick about you! You've been gone nearly four weeks! You had better reply to this letter or I will personally drag you back to Jorrvaskr myself. I will drag you by the hair if that's what it takes! You have a week. If you are not back or I do not hear from you by next Mondas, I will come to Riften myself!  
Farkas_

Aela scrunched both letters up and threw them into the fire. The courier looked at her, waiting.

"What?" Aela demanded.

"They both asked for a reply. The old man said to wait until I got one and the other one said to beat one out of you if I must." The courier said nervously.

Aela threw back her head and laughed, "I'd like to see a milk-drinker like you try!" She turned back to her tankard. Ignoring the courier. The man left at a run.

Aela sighed. She was tired of sitting around. She'd finished all the jobs days ago. Now she was waiting on Echo to get back. The truth was, she was worried about the little Khajiit. _Why did I have to loose my temper with her?_ Aela thought.

"Where have you been? Just look at you! Soaked to the bone! You must be frozen! You better have a good explanation!"

"Um... The Blue Palace was nice and toasty?" Echo said as she tossed a pouch full of jewels in the air, catching it in a hand covered in rings.

"Hmm... Well, that's an explanation, at least for now. Still, you are soaked. Wet clothes off and in front of the fire before your short attention span gets stolen." Maria told her.

"Ooh! A bird!" Echo said sarcastically and put her boots, gloves and hood in front of the fire.

She went into her room to get changed. Vipir was staring at her.

"What? I'm not _that_ good looking." Echo said as she pulled her armour off.

"How much did you steal?" He asked pointing to the pouch and the rings on her fingers.

"Dunno. A thousand or so worth of gold. The guards were lazy." Echo said and went back out into the kitchen.

She pulled the rings off and put them in the pouch and gave it to Maria. Maria weighed the pouch in her hand.

"It's not light. How long did it take you and where did you get this much gold?"

"About an hour. Once I found Elisf's personal safe it took me two minutes to stuff that pouch full. The lock was fun." Echo said.

"_Elisf's personal safe_? And you thought the lock was fun? How many picks did it take you to open it?" Maria asked incredulously.

"Six? Seven? Only took a minute to crack. It was fun. There's still plenty in there. Really, it was a blast." Echo said with a shrug.

"A minute to crack? Seven picks? Fun? _Fun?_" Maria confirmed.

"Yeah..." Echo said cautiously.

A grin spread across Maria's face.

"Vex is going to be miffed. She used to try to open that monster every time she came here. She only got it three times. She gave up years ago."

"I found some other interesting information too. Some maps and documents that looked interesting. I could be wrong. I can't read much after all."

Echo handed Maria a large waterproof satchel. Maria opened it and examined one of the documents.

"Delvin, Vex and Bryn will have a field day with some of 've tried to break into some of these buildings numerous times. Is this the floor plan for the Thalmor embassy? All of these were supposed to be kept in Alinor! This one has secret tunnels and all! You will be in Mercer's good books for sure after this."

"Um... I was thinking... maybe if we didn't tell anyone I got the documents. And we didn't say exactly how much gold I got or where from? I was thinking, maybe The Blue Palace would suffice? I don't want to be golden child or anything. The guards were a lazy bunch today too." Echo added.

Maria considered before nodding.

"Between us then." Maria agreed.

"You have to tell Vex you broke into Elisf's safe though."

"Maybe. You know how much I _love_ to be annoying. I'm going back out. There's something I want to take a look at." Echo said.

"Put your wet gear on then. I'm not even going to ask what you're investigating." Maria said and gave the documents back to Echo.

Echo put them in her room and pulled her armour on. She pulled her hood up and went back out into the pouring rain. She ran down the hill, careful not slip, and turned into a side street. She climbed onto a roof and ran past another street. She climbed down in front of the inn. She looked around and went in. She ducked behind someone as Minette came out of the back room.

"Hello Echo. Weren't you supposed be gone already?" Gormlaith called.

"We got delayed." Echo said vaguely.

She stood on a chair and tried to see over people's heads. She cursed and climbed onto the table. She found who she was looking for and made her way to a table in the corner. Hakon was looking around the crowed room for someone too.

"Fancy seeing you here, hey Hakon?" Echo said.

The Dragonborn glanced down at her and went back to searching the room.

"Not now Echo. I'm... Wait. Echo? What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in Riften with Aela? What happened? Is everything alright? Where's Alea?" He asked.

"Relax. Slow down and I'll try to answer all your questions if I can. Yep, it's me. I'm not going to tell you what happened because it would take too long. I'm not going to tell you what I'm doing because it would also take too long. Everything's alright, at least now. Yes I should be in Riften with Alea. Aela is in Riften and knows I'm here." Echo said bitterly.

"What are you doing here?" Hakon asked again.

"I could ask the same of you."

Hakon sighed and sat down. Echo sat across from him.

"After you left... Kijora, Calder, Lydia and I went after the Horn of Jurgen Windcaller. Then things really began to move. Now we need information from here." Now he had Echo intrigued.

"What information? Where is here exactly? What are you going to do?" She asked.

"Sometimes I forget how young you are. Then I forget why people think you're older. The horn wasn't there. Someone had already taken it to test me. They turned out to be on our side. Now..." Hakon leaned in closer to whisper something to Echo. "Now we're investigating the Thalmor. We want to know what they know about the dragons' return to Tamriel. I'm infiltrating the Thalmor embassy tonight-"

Echo stood up suddenly, "Hold that thought." She said and ran out of the inn.

Echo sprinted through the rain, which now was pouring down heavier than ever. She burst through the door, surprising Maria who was still in the kitchen.

"Wet clothes off!" Maria yelled as Echo ran past.

Echo riffled through the documents and pulled out the embassy plans. She ran back downstairs and down to the inn, slipping and sliding on the wet stones. She ran over to the table Hakon was sitting at and found him talking to Gormlaith. Both turned to face Echo and the girl froze in shock. She tried to say something but no words came out. She was a fool not to see the similarities between the two.

"What do you want Echo? This is my-" Gormlaith began.

"Brother. Hakon. I know.

"You know Echo?" Hakon said in surprise.  
"Not well but I know her. From what I've been told she thinks after dawn is late to rise. How do you know each other?" Gormlaith asked.

"She does have a ridiculous sense of late. Somehow Echo found her way into the Companions."

"Two brothers and a sister. That means... Tiaan wants to meet... Kijora?" Echo muttered.

"Have you met Kijora?" Gormlaith asked.

"A few times. Is Kijora here?" Echo asked.

"In the room. Don't look so disappointed. Why did you run off?" Hakon asked.

Echo scowled at him and pulled out the floor plans. She laid them on the table and sat down. Gormlaith read something on the documents and quickly covered them with her hands.

"I have no idea what's going on here. I want to know, but here is not the place. Your room, where we won't be disturbed." Gormlaith hissed.

Echo nodded and folded the plans. She followed Hakon and Gormlaith into a room. Calder was cleaning a sword inside. Hakon went out into the hallway and knocked on a door.

"What?" Kijora grumbled.

"Get up Ki. We've got something we need to discuss in my room." Hakon told her.

Lydia came into the room. She saw Echo and Gormlaith and looked at Calder in surprise.

"It's not noon yet. Now get out before I run you through." Kijora groaned.

"So she still sleeps with a dagger." Gormlaith said with a smile.

"Hasn't she always?" Calder said.

"Noon has been and gone. And would this be your dagger?" Hakon said.

There was the sound of rustling and Hakon yelped.

"I'm no fool, dragon boy. Now get out before I gut you like a fish." Kijora growled.

"By Talos! Get dressed and get into my room now!" Hakon snapped.

"No." Was the smug reply.

"Sounds like Kijora has grown even more stubborn." Gormlaith said and went to help Hakon.

"Just the way I remember you little Ki. Trying to be so much like your big sister. I see you added in your own personal touches. Guess how many daggers I sleep with?" Gormlaith teased.

"Dunno. None?" Kijora grumbled.

"Four. And under the pillow? That's original."

"Wrong. And you don't sleep with four. You're a shitty liar. You know why I only ever slept with one dagger, sister?"

"Why? Do you trust in-" There was a thud and the rest of what Gormlaith had been about to say was cut off.

"Because I know how to defend myself and cause a lot of pain in the process. Now get out!" Kijora growled.

Gormlaith came back into the room rubbing her neck.

"So she doesn't take off after me." Gormlaith said with a smile.

"You of all people should know, the only person Kijora takes off after is herself." Calder said.

"Get up! In my room now! It's about _you know what_." Hakon said.

"Out!" Kijora growled.

Hakon came in, grinning.

"She's coming. As you can see, little Ki... Well she's still Ki but not so little any more." Hakon said with a shrug.

Kijora came into the room, pulling on a shirt. Only one arm was in the sleeve. The other was in a sling. Kijora took a gulp from a bottle lying on the floor. She saw Echo and stopped.

"What's she doing here? That git is meant to be in Riften. Another words, a long, _long_ way from here."

"She found something that she thought might be useful to our mission." Hakon told her.

"You told her about _what!_" Kijora shouted.

Hakon winced and looked at Gormlaith. The elder sister shook her head sympathetically.

"Echo has just as much reason to hate _them_ as we do. I said we were infiltrating the embassy and she ran off somewhere and came back with something that might be very useful." Hakon said.

"Why do you hate the Thal-" Lydia clamped a hand over Echo's mouth.

Echo tried to bite her hand but Lydia didn't release her.

"Do not say _that_ word. They have ears in the most unlikely of places." She warned.

Echo nodded and Lydia let her go. She had a number of small punctures in her hand from Echo's teeth.

"Why do you hate them exactly? Why would you hate them like I do, besides Ulfric being your uncle and all?" Echo asked.

Kijora stood up suddenly and took a step towards Echo but Gormlaith put a hand on her arm and shook her head. Kijora sat back down with a growl and a curse.

"We all have good reason to hate them. Now is not the time. Why do you hate them?" Gormlaith asked.

"I have my own reasons to hate the legion and them. I have reasons to want to cause as much trouble as I can. And hands up who doesn't know what I do best." Echo said. Everyone but Kijora raised a hand.

"I was being sarcastic. Causing trouble is what I do. That and being sarcastic and annoying in my spare time." Echo said with a grin.

"All this joking around and wasting time is great and all but if you don't give me a good reason why I was woken up I will go back to sleep. Then I will go to Castle Dour and kill every Imperial soldier there with my bare hands. Then I will torture general Tullius until his screams can be heard all the way over in Windhelm in whatever way I see fit. Then I will kill him too and hang his body above the gates." Kijora growled.

"And I do not doubt you could do it if you were uninjured. Show them the plans." Hakon said to Echo.

Echo spread the documents out on the floor. Kijora moved closer for a better look.

"Secret tunnels, back ways, the lot." Echo said with a grin.

"Where did you get these exactly?" Gormlaith said.

"The who, where, how, why and what isn't important. The only important thing is I got them, no one but us and one other person know these even exist and I didn't steal them." Echo lied.

"I'd say most of this isn't on the official plans. I doubt even Elenwen herself knows about most of these. Why would they build a way in from the roof? It makes no sense. They aren't _that_ stupid." Kijora said in amazement.

"In the roof? Where? I wonder what they keep locked up in there?" Echo mused.

Gormlaith and Hakon looked at her. The two looked so similar yet so different.

"I didn't kill anyone, if that's what you're thinking. To date, the only people I killed were ones that wanted to kill me! Besides, they owe me big time." Echo protested.

"Read my mind." Hakon said and went back studying the plans.

"I better be careful then." Kijora muttered.

Calder whispered something to her. Kijora hit him lightly with annoyance. Calder hit her back and Kijora elbowed him hard in the stomach. He doubled over, winded. When he recovered he hit Kijora in the arm. Kijora swore and grabbed her shoulder.

"Watch it! Or do you want a knife in the gut?" She hissed.

"Stop it, both of you." Hakon warned.

"She hasn't changed much. You have though, brother. What is going on?" Gormlaith said.

Kijora glared at her sister and continued her whispered argument with Calder.

"The stories about the Dragonborn, the Nord hero with the power to absorb a dragon's life force. The one who would defeat Aduin the World Eater. It's true." Hakon said.

Gormlaith looked at him in confusion. Echo watched on in amusement, keeping a careful eye on Kijora and Calder's argument in case it turned nasty.

"So? Wait. You mean... _You're the Dragonborn?_ Does uncle know?" She said in disbelief.

"Not that I know of. We've been careful to cover our tracks, although sooner or later he'll find out."

"Why did you leave Windhelm? Have you ever killed a dragon?"

"Kijora had an argument with uncle. He didn't want her to stay in the army. As to killing dragons, I'm the Dragonborn. I've killed dragons." He said.

"Next time, I'm coming with you. You still haven't told me why you are in Solitude. What are you up to?"

"We plan to infiltrate the Embassy tomorrow night. Elenwen is throwing a party for the rich and powerful. We need to get in there, find out what they know about the dragon's return to Tamriel and get out again. We have a contact who has a contact inside. A bartender of some sort. He can smuggle my armour and weapons in but only mine. Our contact got hold of an invitation. They can only get me in and that's it. Once I'm in, I'm on my own." Hakon told her.

"On your own? Maybe I could help there?" Echo suggested.

"My contact definitely said her informant can get only one person in."

"In which case, not even I want anything do with this. Even I know getting mixed up with them. is a bad idea. They're more dangerous than skeevers." Echo said.

"Are you scared?" Kijora said mockingly.

"Of that lot? I'd be a fool not to. So would you. I am not going through that again. Nah-ah!" Echo said and shook her head.

"Good. Echo, thank you for these. They will be a great help. Maybe, because of you assistance, I will not tell the Harbinger where you are." Hakon said.

"You better not!" Echo snapped.

"I do believe what my brother meant to say is; get out!" Kijora growled. Echo happily obeyed. She preferred not to be any where near Kijora. Something about her still wasn't quite trustworthy. Echo shivered and went to find something illegal to do.

Echo sat up and stretched. She crawled out of her bedroll, careful not to wake the snoring Vipir, and made her way to the kitchen. A tired looking Maria was eating breakfast.

"Morning. What did you find yesterday?"

"Some old... Acquaintances. Difficult night?"

Echo grabbed some bread and cheese and began to eat.

"We've dealt with most of Tiaan's major injuries well enough for them to be less worrying. Given time and care they should heal. I'm still concerned about the knife wound and the gash on her stomach. What have you got planned for today?" Maria asked.

"A very late night that will probably turn into an early morning. Don't be suspicious. It's just a break in. I've had my eye on this place for a few days. Some old hermit is rumoured to... Fine! I'm breaking into the East empire ware- you still don't believe me, do you?"

"Not one word of it. What are you really up to?" Maria said with a smile.

"Let's just say it's going to be a long night, there is a possibility that I may die but it ain't likely and I may or may not come back with any goods."

"What? Why? You better come back in one piece because I don't want to explain to Bryn and Mercer why two of the Guild's better thieves came back in shreds." Maria warned.

"Relax! It's only Castle Dour. I want to have a proper sniff around there. I'm going down to the inn to see Minette." Echo giggled and pulled on her armour from where it had been drying by the fire. She flicked her hood up and ran outside.

The rain had slowed to a light drizzle overnight. Echo skidded down the hill on the slippery cobblestones.

She slid into the inn. It was almost empty except for a few off duty guards who were about to leave, a drunk mercenary and Kijora. She was sitting at a table in the corner in nothing but a breast band and trousers, glaring at anyone who so much as glanced at her. Echo sat down.

"You're up early. It's barely even dawn yet. That's way before noon." Echo said.

"Don't push it kid. I got absolutely no sleep at all last night. Three bloody guesses why." Kijora growled.

"Um... Because Hakon won't let you come?" Echo guessed.

"And you wonder why I hate you. I'm a soldier. You learn to sleep past that kind of thing. Pain, when there's enough of it, you can't ignore it." Kijora said with a grimace.

"Why? What happened? Forgot how to kill things?" Echo teased.

"No. I fell of my stupid bloody horse out hunting and dislocated my shoulder." Kijora growled, massaging her right shoulder. It was covered in a collection of dark blue and black bruises, some fading to grey or green.

"Where's Hakon?"

"Asleep, like most of Skyrim."

"Did he find anything useful on the plans?"

"Not a lot." The idiot still won't let me come. Now, if you insist on sticking around, shut up."

Echo decided not to stick around and went to find Felicity.

Vipir was spinning a silver coin. He hadn't heard Echo come in. She crept up behind him and put a hand over the coin. She flipped it up in the air and caught it.

"Heads or tails?" She asked.

"Tails." Vipir grunted.

Echo opened her fist. On the coin was a strange symbol. Echo looked at the other side. It showed a wolf howling at the full moon. She tossed it back to Vipir.

"Nice coin. We'd you find it?" She asked.

"Just a little trinket I pick pocketed." He said.

"Hello Echo. Did you steal much last night?" Maria asked as she came downstairs.

"Nope. Too risky. I ended up getting bored and chasing my own tail."

"Really?"

"No, but a guard was chasing his." Echo snickered.

"I'm not even going to ask. Is Evalin still down there?"

Vipir nodded.

"I'll be back." Maria sighed and went downstairs.

"Get upstairs now Evalin! You've been down here far too long. When did you last eat?" Maria said.

Echo couldn't make out Evalin's muffled reply.

"I thought so! Get upstairs and eat something or I will force feed you. Then you can go to bed. You're asleep on your feet. Healing while falling asleep? Now that's a recipe for a mistake and in this business, mistakes can be fatal. I thought you knew that."

Evalin said something and Maria stopped her telling off for a moment. She said something in reply.

"Then I'm taking over. Agreed?" Maria said quietly. Echo could tell by the look on Vipir's face that he hadn't heard the rest of it.

"Agreed." Evalin said tiredly.

"Maria and Evalin are just confusing." Echo said and shook her head.

Vipir nodded and went back to spinning his coin. Echo tried to snatch it again but Vipir whipped it out of her reach. Marcus came running up the stairs.

"You're both wanted downstairs." He said and ran back down.

Echo pushed ahead of Vipir. She hadn't been downstairs since Tiaan had spoken to her almost three days ago. Evalin, happy with Tiaan's condition after all the arrows had been removed, had moved Tiaan onto a bed.

"Amazing. Absolutely amazing." Muttered Maria.

"Where- where am I? And who the hell are you?" Tiaan said weakly. She shot a quick glance at Echo. Her eyes sharpened for a moment.

"I'm Evalin. You were in a fight down at the warehouse. Maria bought you here. You've been out for nearly a week, Tiaan." Evalin said and moved aside to let Maria closer.

"Wait... You mean... I haven't had a drop of ale, mead... or wine for a week? That has to be... a record." Tiaan said weakly. She tried to sit up. Maria helped her. Tiaan shook her off with a grunt.

Evalin nodded to Marcus and he moved back. Something prickled down Echo's spine. There was tension in the air but everyone in the room was at ease.

Tiaan began to cough. Maria gave her a glass of water. Tiaan tried to raise it to her lips but her hands shook too much. She let Maria help her. Vipir smiled slightly and Tiaan glared at him.

"What happened?" Tiaan asked.

"We think you were attacked. The injuries looked like a sword or knife fight. You also had a few poisoned arrows in you." Maria said. Echo felt the tension growing and shifted uneasily. The hair on the back of her neck stood on end.

Tiaan breathed in deeply and gasped. She put a hand over her bandaged ribs.

"You cracked a fair few ribs. We set most of them enough for them to heal on their own but some are proving a little more tricky. Take it easy." Maria advised.

Echo gasped suddenly and staggered back. Vipir caught her before she fell. Maria looked at them in alarm.

"Let go of her Vipir!" Maria warned but it was too late. Echo pulled herself from Vipir's grasp and turned to face him. Her eyes were amber. She kicked Vipir in the stomach, sending him flying back. She shook her head as if trying to get rid of a fly. She looked at Tiaan and her eyes flickered back to normal for a second before returning to amber, brighter than before. Evalin moved to grab her but Maria held her sister back. Echo gasped again and fell to her hands and knees panting. Evalin went to help Vipir up while Maria watched Echo.  
"Are you alright? Can you hear me Echo?" Maria said clearly. Echo nodded and shivered.

Evalin came back to stand beside Maria. Tiaan muttered something. Echo looked up at Evalin and Maria. Her eyes were piercing ice blue. When she spoke, the voice that flowed from her lips wasn't her own. It was ageless, neither young nor old, male nor female.

"She'll never win. The only reason she's not already dead is because I like to play. It's fun toying with her. Oh! No no no! Not this little girl! She was just the easiest to take right now. What a strong mind she has for one so young! Already she begins to fight!" Whatever was speaking through Echo laughed coldly and stepped closer to Tiaan.

"You were lucky your friends were there to save you this time. Next time you may not be so fortunate." The voice said with annoyance. Tiaan kicked out at Echo but the girl jumped out of the way with unnatural speed and balance.

"Cowardly, as usual. Doing your dirty work through others. You never change." Tiaan growled.

"I change when it's needed of me." The words were strange coming from Echo's mouth. It made them even more chilling. Tiaan swore.

"Let go of her. You want to kill me, then do it." Tiaan sighed.

"Hm... While the offer is enticing... I would much prefer to defeat you when you are at your best and I would like to do it myself, not through a child. But there is something I will do now." Echo darted forward and touched Tiaan's chest with a finger. Tiaan gasped in pain. She grasped her ribs in pain as her breathing became sharp and ragged. A fiery, blood red rune glowed where Echo had touched her. Tiaan's fists clenched as she began to shake. The thing controlling Echo laughed. The laugh was cut off by an annoyed snake-like hiss.

"She is almost strong enough to force me out. But I must say, this girl is an interesting one. Whatever it was that took her over and then deserted her, leaving her mind weak and undefended enough for me to control with ease, I would very much like to know what it is. I warn you, find it before it is too late." The voice said and faded away.

Echo crumpled to the ground shivering. Evalin and Maria rushed forward as if a spell had been broken. Evalin moved to help Tiaan while Maria tried to coaxed Echo to sit up. Echo just kept shivering. Tiaan grunted in pain again.

"Maria! What's happening? What did that girl do?" Evalin yelled.

"I- I don't know! I don't think it was Echo that did it." Maria said.

One of Tiaan's hands flew to the rune burned into the skin on her chest. It was no bigger than a thumbnail but it glowed as if someone had set fire to it. Tiaan groaned again. Echo's head jerked up, as alert as she'd ever been. She shot to Tiaan's side and crouched between Maria and Evalin. She looked up at Maria expectantly with emerald green eyes. They were full of curiosity shadowed by fear. A spark of amber flashed through them and Echo shivered. Echo looked from Maria to Tiaan and back to Maria again. Maria just looked at her in confusion. Echo held her hands up and looked at Tiaan again. Her eyes shone with frustration.

"Go ahead. Do what you must." Maria said.

A feral growl tore through Tiaan. Echo's eyes narrowed to a determined glare. She hissed in answer to Tiaan's growl, as if it were a challenge. She placed one hand over the rune and grabbed Tiaan's hand with the other. Her eyes closed as a storm of memories broke through. That first night with the companions, waking to two strangers standing over her, man or milk drinker on that second night. Then the next lot of nightmares and the crystal someone had pushed into her hand. Who was it? Echo pushed through the haze and the name came to her. _Aela_. Echo latched onto those two thoughts. She summoned every memory she had of Aela and her strange crystal with the wolf tooth suspended inside.

Aela woke with a start. She grabbed her knife and sat up. A strange pulsing glow illuminated the room. A wave of heat pulsed across her chest. Aela looked down, squinting against the glare. She untangled the silver chain from her hair and drew the crystal on the end up to eye level. The chain was glowing with an eerie silvery light. The crystal itself glowed green. A spark of amber light shot through it and a wave of uncertainty and fear that wasn't her own hit Aela. The amber disappeared and the fear was replaced by a raw curiosity Aela knew all to well. Blue sparked through the light and a wave of anger and hate hit her. An arrow whistled through the air. Angry yells sent fear through Aela. Another arrow sailed through the air. A girl screamed. A wolf snarled. Aela felt the thrill of tracking her prey. Someone screamed again, the bloodcurdling scream of an animal that knew it's death was staring it in the eyes.. Aela tasted blood. A pair of pale blue eyes stared up at her, filled with cation and distrust. A wave of searing fire burned down her back and a fiery red glow lit up the room.

"What have you gotten yourself into this time, pup?" She murmured. Aela closed her eyes and let the memories come.

A wave of emotion and memories hit Echo in a tidal wave of fear, anger, hate, desperation and a desire for revenge.

_What have you gotten yourself into pup?_ A familiar voice said. Echo wanted to run towards the owner of the voice and curl up by a warm fire, surrounded by familiar voices laughing and joking. At the same time she wanted to hate the speaker. She pushed all personal disputes from her mind and focused on the raw emotion. She felt her finger tips begin to burn. Someone grabbed her shoulder and tried to pull her away.

"No! Not now! Not when I am so close!" The thing screamed. Vipir tugged harder and harder at her arms. He managed to pull her fingers away from the mark on Tiaan's chest and the voice yelled in triumph. The green glow in Echo's eyes intensified and she wrenched her hand away from Vipir and back to Tiaan. She maintained the contact for a second longer before falling to the ground exhausted. The light in her eyes flickered from green to sapphire blue. She stood up and hissed at Vipir. Her eyes burned with pure anger, fear and hate. She ran at him and kicked. Vipir leaped back out of the way with an unnatural grace. Echo hissed and ran forward. She slashed. No matter how many times Vipir avoided her she just kept going, punching, kicking and scratching with wild ferocity. Suddenly Vipir snapped around to watch Tiaan, momentarily shocking Echo into stopping her murderous onslaught.

"It is done." The thing possessing Vipir sighed. Vipir slumped to the ground. Something fell from his pocket. Echo snatched it up before it could hit the floor. She swayed but remained upright as the dark blue faded from here eyes, leaving her tired and weak. She shook her head and rubbed her eyes. She staggered over to Tiaan. Maria rushed to grab her before she fell. Echo sat beside the bed while Maria dealt with the shivering Tiaan.

"Water." Tiaan croaked.

Maria helped her sit up. This time she was somehow able to hold the cup herself. She put it down.

"I'm taking Vipir upstairs. He's fine. I think Echo hit him on the head a little too hard. Will you be all right down here?" Evalin said.

Maria looked at Echo.

"We'll be fine. Echo's just a bit shaken." Maria said.

Maria turned back to Tiaan.

"Do you know who or what it was that possessed Echo and Vipir a minute ago? Could it possibly have been the same person who attacked you down at the warehouse?" Maria asked.

Tiaan was about to answer when she subsided into a coughing fit. She doubled over clutching her sides in pain. Blood had soaked through the bandages in a few spots. The coughing faded and Tiaan sat there, gasping for breath.

"That... wasn't the... same person who... attacked at... the warehouse. If it was... I would have been dead by now. As would... you..." Tiaan wheezed.

"What happened when Echo touched you? You began to shake. Then Echo did something and it stopped. Both of you have a few questions to answer." Maria said with a glance down at Echo.

"I'd love to answer your questions Maria, but I have no idea what just happened as it is. You were talking to Tiaan, asking her what happened and then Vipir's lying on the ground and something big has happened that I know nothing about when I was right in the middle of it." Echo said.

"You do know this isn't the first time I've seen you do something like this before. After Tiaan-"

"Got drunk. Yeah, I remember when I woke up and you said I attacked you." Echo growled.

"The you ran off. Do you remember that?" Maria said.

"No... I don't remember that." Echo said quietly.

"We'll figure this out later then. How do you feel, Tiaan?" Maria asked.

"Tired and weak. I'll be fine with a good rest. Echo... I- Maria, get lost. I have an apology to make to Echo." Tiaan said as if it was taking her great effort to get the words out.

Maria smiled and left with asking any questions.

"Close the door and lock it." Tiaan handed Echo a key.

"Never too weak or tired to steal, huh?" Echo muttered.

"And you're any different? Just lock the door! When I said I felt weak, I didn't mean I don't have the strength to belt the crap out of you." Tiaan snapped.

Echo shrugged and locked the door.

"If you can beat me up, why can't you lock a door?"

"How the hell else am I supposed to make you do something I tell you to do if you know I can't hit you? Sit. I can tell you're tired too, and this might take a while." Tiaan sighed.

Echo sat cross-legged on the end of the bed. She tossed the key to Tiaan who caught it and slid it under the mattress.

"How long can saying sorry take? All you have to say is sorry and what you're saying sorry for. You don't even have to say what for! Sometimes, things are just too confusing." Echo grumbled.  
Tiaan snorted.

"I quit apologising years ago, along with a few other things," Tiaan said darkly, "Everyone knows apologising is one of the things I don't do. The few times I've done it, I've taken my time. It's not an apology I have for you, although you probably think you deserve a few-" Tiaan stopped as Echo began to giggle.

"I know what you mean. Why say sorry if you don't regret anything? You say to people, I'm sorry to hear that, but you got no control over whatever happened in the first place. Why say something if you don't mean it? It's strange how much of what we think is so alike." Echo said.

"Don't push it. We are very different. I told Maria I was giving you an apology because she knows I won't give one if there's other people around. It's not an apology I have for you but an explanation. The full story is a long one I am not prepared to tell and one you are not ready to hear. Where to start..." Tiaan whispered.

"How about the start?" Echo suggested.

"No. That is something you do not need to know about. Only four people know of it. One is dead. One doesn't know it all. Two know only what they saw and heard, but they know far more than the first. I lied. The thing that possessed you and Vipir and attacked me down at the warehouse, they are the same." Tiaan paused to rest for a minute. She took another drink and pushed herself into a more comfortable position.

"It was someone I knew from my time back in Morrowind. We were close friends, very close. We grew up together. Then, something happened. The coward killed someone and framed another person for it! The coward lied to me! Betrayed us! Betrayed me!" Tiaan snarled.

Echo scrambled back in shock from the anger and hate in Tiaan's voice. Her eyes flashed dark blue. She slowly began to move closer to Tiaan, claws out. Tiaan reached out to touch her arm but Echo shrank back with a hiss. The blue flickered and wavered between dark and light like a candle flame. Echo swayed as amber and green sparked through the blue. The blue quickly began to fade. She inched closer to Tiaan. She swiped weakly at Tiaan's leg but Tiaan caught her arm. Echo hissed and wrenched her arm free. Specks of ice blue flickered through the green and amber. The colours wavered like a weak flame. Echo swiped again. Tiaan blocked her strike easily. Echo pulled free and the ice blue died. The green quickly followed and the amber dulled. Blood red and silver flashed and burned bright. Tiaan stared transfixed into Echo's eyes. The green and blue returned briefly but quickly died. Echo tried to scratch Tiaan again but she swayed and grabbed the edge of the bed for support. The red began to fade and the silver with it. Suddenly her eyes flared bright with sapphire blue, emerald green, amber, blood red, silver and ice blue. Echo swayed again and fell. Tiaan pulled her away from the edge of the bed as the light in her eyes died completely. She curled into a loose ball and drew in a shaking breath.

"Why... do you hate this coward so much?" Echo whispered. Tiaan had to lean down to hear her.

"The coward is a traitor and a betrayer. An oath breaker that never breaks a promise. If the coward vows to kill you, it's either you or them. Every time we meet, it always ends in a fight." Tiaan said, her voice dangerously low. Echo's eyes sparked but their colour didn't change. Even if they had, she didn't have the strength to attack. Tiaan broke into a coughing fit.

"Why do you say _was_? Is the person dead? Was it their ghost trying to get revenge?" Echo asked weakly when Tiaan recovered.

"After the last time we met as friends, after I discovered the betrayal, among other things. Some of the things I did because of it... It hurts to think about them even now. Echo, you- Argh!" Tiaan growled. Her hands flew to the mark on her chest. Tiaan tensed and began to shake as she struggled with something. She grabbed the leather cord around her neck. On it was a wooden bead and a piece of some purple shell. Tiaan felt on it for something.

"No... Where is it! No! Shit shit shit! This is bad! Where is it?" Tiaan felt around for something. Echo's eyes flashed green. She reached into her pocket and pulled out the silver coin.

"You... mean... this..." She said faintly. Tiaan snatched the coin from Echo's hand and put it on the cord. Echo fell back, her strength utterly spent.

_"So you found it..."_ The voice hissed.

"You." Tiaan growled.

An icy wind blew through her matted hair. Echo shivered.

_"You were lucky. I had hoped that oaf would be smart or greedy enough to hide it, or at least put it somewhere he wouldn't loose it. The power of the coin had not yet caught him in it's trap. Unfortunately the girl is very curious. Then again, curious people do get hurt..."_ The voice trailed off into a laugh and the room suddenly grew warmer.

"That moron. I'll get you some day." Tiaan sighed. She gripped the coin so hard her knuckles were white. She turned to Echo.

"Echo, you have something inside you. Something dangerous, something powerful. Do you remember what you did?"

"No. I don't even know what you mean. I don't even remember what the ghost did to me. All I remember is falling to the ground. There was all this buzzing inside my head. Then it felt like someone put ice down my back. After that, nothing." Echo said tiredly.

"Is that all?"

"Um... There was a lot of tension in the room but everyone seemed happy enough. It kept getting worse and then I blacked out or something."

Tiaan sighed and put her head in her hands. Echo watched on in confusion. She wasn't used to seeing Tiaan like this. Tiaan was always annoyed, irritable, throwing empty bottles, drinking, yelling, growling, swearing and, above all else, _always_ angry.

"The coward is right. You do have a strong mind. Unusually so for someone your age. I wonder why..." Tiaan muttered.

"I... dunno..." Echo mumbled sleepily. She wriggled into a more comfortable position and curled into a ball with her tail over her nose and her head on her hands.

"The coward is dangerous. Never- Are you even listening cat?" Tiaan looked at Echo curled near her feet. Her breathing was deep and even and her eyes were closed.

"Count yourself lucky. Not all of us can fall asleep so easily." Tiaan muttered.

Someone tried to open the door. Maria grumbled something. There was silence for a moment. Maria muttered something else and there was more silence before the door opened.

"Locking a door in a house full of thieves isn't going to achieve much, Echo. How did you get the key anyway?" Maria asked. Tiaan held a finger to her lips.

"Echo had more than a few chances to get the key, none of which she took. I'd say she was too tired to get it anyway. Catch." Tiaan tossed the key to Maria.

"I'm amazed she was so relaxed with only you in the room. After the last few times she's been too close to you, it hasn't exactly turned out well for her. She must be tired. Did Echo accept your apology?" Maria said.

"Not sure. She was half asleep through most of it. That's her problem though. The little thorn isn't getting another one." Tiaan said irritably.

"I'll take her up when I'm done with you. Drink this. It's for the poison." Maria gave Tiaan a cup with a mouthful of evil looking purple liquid. Tiaan swallowed it with a shudder. She gaged on the taste.

"Are you trying to kill me or something?" Tiaan growled.

"No, the opposite. Unfortunately that's not the last of it. Just be thankful Evalin is good enough with medicine to concentrate that sludge from a full cup to a mouthful." Maria poured something from a small bottle into the cup. Tiaan drank it and forced herself not to spit it out. It was worse than the first.

"Too bad she can't change the bloody taste." Tiaan growled as Maria refiled the cup. Tiaan drank it and choked on the taste. She forced it to stay down.

"That, is fucking foul. What does the woman put in that crap? My first guess would be skeever shit." Tiaan grumbled.

"I've never asked. It's probably the concentration that makes it taste horrible. Can you stand up? I need to redress some of those wounds."

Tiaan swung her legs over the edge of the bed with a grunt.

"Give me a hand." Tiaan grumbled.

"Stay there. This may hurt a lot." Maria warned.

"Tell Vipir about any of this, and I _will_ kill you. _Anyone_, for that matter. It's bad enough I had to apologise to that twit." Tiaan growled as Maria unwound the bandage on her arm. Tiaan raised an eyebrow when she saw it.

"I recall giving the kitten a similar wound. Now I mention it... Our last knife fight. There's knife wounds in the exact same spots I held the daggers. There's also a long gash running vertically down my back from a sword." It wasn't a question.

"Yes. How did you know? Did Echo tell you?"

"I know that bastard well. It's just the thing I would expect." Tiaan said.

"Who was it that attacked you? Both earlier and down at the docks."

"Dunno." Tiaan grunted as Maria put another of Evalin's potions on the wound on her arm. Maria put a clean bandage on the wound and unwound the bandage around her chest and stomach. This one was soaked with blood in many places.

"Whoever did this is skilled with a blade. Almost as skilled as you. The wound is identical to Echo's." Maria muttered.

Tiaan laughed but it was cut short by a gasp of pain.

"Fast, yes. Skilled? In a very different way. There are more ways than one to be skilled with a blade. You once said there was no one faster than me in fight." Tiaan said darkly.

Maria pulled the bandage off and whistled. Tiaan caught sight of herself in the mirror on the wall across the room and her face paled. She looked down at her side.

"That bastard..." Tiaan muttered.

"You should see the one on your back. It looks like a burn as well as a sword wound." Maria said.

Tiaan traced the stitches under her heart in silence. She murmured something in another language. Maria assumed it was Dunmeris. Tiaan often swore or said things in it when she was drunk enough. Tiaan ran a finger over the stitches on her side and stomach. She ran a finger over the two rapidly healing cuts on her neck and traced an old scar running across her cheek bone and another going over her eye. Maria had never noticed them before. Maria pushed them away as unimportant and began to bandage Tiaan's abdomen.

"No. Don't cover them." Tiaan said.

"What? Tiaan, I have too. You'll bleed to-"

"I said don't cover them!" Tiaan growled. Maria flinched but put the clean bandage down all the same. Tiaan rubbed the mark Echo had left on her chest.

"What did Echo do to you when she left that strange mark?" Maria asked. Tiaan just shook her head and muttered something in Dunmeris.

"Dunmeris?" Maria inquired. Tiaan nodded and said something else. Maria went to the other side of the room. She picked up another bottle and poured some of it into the cup. She gave it to Tiaan who looked at it suspiciously.

"What's it for?" She asked.

"A very powerful sleeping draught. Evalin didn't make it, I did." Maria said. Tiaan shrugged and drank it.

"Still foul, but not as bad as the taste of skeever piss." Tiaan grumbled. She lay back down.

"Evalin is going to send her apprentice, Marcus, down in a minute but you should be out before that. I'll take her up." Maria gently shook Echo's shoulder but all Echo did was flick her tail. Maria picked the girl up. Tiaan was already fighting sleep. Maria shook her head and carried Echo out. Echo stirred and blinked sleepily. She yawned and settled her head next to Maria's neck. Maria carried her into the kitchen. Echo purred sleepily when Maria walked past the fire. Maria smiled in surprise. It was the first time she'd ever heard Echo purr. Maria put Echo down on her bedroll. Echo wriggled into it and curled up with her tail over her nose.

"How is Tiaan? Did she take that medicine I gave you?" Evalin asked from the doorway.

"Yes. She said, and I quote, "This, is fucking foul." She thought it tasted of skeever droppings." Maria said. The two sisters sat at the kitchen table. Evalin had a scroll and some books in front of her.

"What are you reading about?" Maria asked.

"Possession and mind control. I want to know what happened down there. From what I've read, Echo should have been taken much faster than she was. Whatever attacked, it was after her as soon as she entered the room. I was a fool not to notice. Everything I've read also says that because of Echo's age, she should have crumbled immediately. A child of her age should have absolutely no defence against any kind of mental attack. With so many different beings fighting for control of her mind, Echo should have dropped from the sheer exhaustion of it all within minutes. Four forces trying to control a nine year old. It's too much for her." Evalin said.

"Echo is seven." Maria muttered.

"What? That's right. She's seven. Divines, I really need more sleep. Still... Seven! That is just... ridiculous! There is no argument what so ever against her standing that long against four different minds." Evalin said in disbelief.

Maria bit her lip in thought. She shook her head, "Only one person was trying to control Echo. The other three... I don't know what they were doing but they weren't outsiders to Echo's mind."

"Oh? And how exactly do you work that out, little sister?"

"I've seen it once or twice before in her. The green being did something to Tiaan that stopped whatever the ice blue did. What she did... She focused on something! Or _someone!_ There's only one person I can think of that Echo knows anywhere near well enough." Maria said.

"She's had no training what so ever. I can tell. How close is she to this person? How long have they known each other?"

"Two months from what I can gather. They were close for about a week or two, very close. Then Aela, her friend, did or said something and now Echo hates the woman. Hm... Evalin... She focused on both a person _and_ an object. It wasn't anything she knew well either. She- Oh Ev! What is going on here? You're the master of magic, not me. You know more about this than I do." Maria said.

"I'm just as blind as you here. We need to ask Echo, Tiaan and Vipir about it when they wake up."

"Impossible. Echo never remembers anything after this type of thing happens. Tiaan won't tell you. I will bet my sleeping draught recipe on that. If either of them tell us anything you can have it. Vipir won't remember much, if anything, either." Maria said.

"Then I dearly hope you are wrong sister. I want that recipe. Is there anyone you know who may be able to give us any clues at all?"

"No one. This is just-" Maria stopped as an earsplitting shriek rent the air. She looked at Evalin. Evalin was about to say something when an even louder scream ripped through the air. It was followed by a yell and another shriek.

* * *

**I think we can all guess who is doing all the shrieking. Does anyone have any guesses as to who this mysterious ghost could be? I am very interested to see what you think. Please review! Yes, I am hyper right now and no, I have not had any lollies or soft drink for the last five hours. See you lot sometime that will probably be before next tuesday. Yes, I will update early, as well as on tuesday. Or at least I'll try. LATER!  
**ARROW OUT!


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter 39! Our internet has been stuffing up a bit the past few days, so I was happy it was working tonight. I went to see World War Z today with some friends. It was scary as shit, but still a good movie. Have I mentioned that I'm off school for 2 whole weeks? I probably have. I'm still having trouble believing it. NOT that I want holidays to end anytime soon, although I will probably be ready to get out of the house and away from my family by the end of it, as always. Tomorrow we are going to see mum's family. Not my first choice. There's other things I'd rather be doing, like writing. Enjoy this chapter, it's not my favourite and if you don't like it, that's your problemo, but it's a means to an end.**

* * *

"Echo! I was afraid this might happen!" Maria yelled as she ran into Echo and Vipir's room. Evalin followed her as Echo screamed again. Vipir was kneeling on the floor trying to wake Echo. She yelled something and thrashed.

"Get off her Vipir. It's not helping! You're making it worse!" Maria yelled.

Vipir stepped back. Echo thrashed again and screamed in pain.

"What do we do? We need to wake her. Get her downstairs where she won't wake the city!" Evalin ordered.

"Tiaan-" Vipir began to protest but Maria cut him off.

"Won't be waking up after the sedative I gave her. She-" Maria snapped.

"-Is awake." Tiaan said behind them. She stood in the doorway, arms folded across her chest. Marcus charged into the room behind her.

Echo began to scream again and Vipir slapped his hand over her mouth. Echo woke with a start and another strangled scream. Vipir relaxed and released her. Maria hovered over her in concern. Echo's eyes darted nervously around the room. She wriggled up against the wall. Evalin gestured to Marcus and stepped back. The apprentice did the same. Echo's fevered eyes darted from place to place. They hovered over the gap between Maria and Vipir a moment longer before resuming the usual motion. Vipir instinctively moved closer to Maria to cover Echo's escape. The girl darted through the space Vipir had left between the wall. Evalin lunged for Echo with surprising speed but Echo dodged and shot through her legs. Marcus reached out to grab her but Echo skidded around him with ease. Tiaan watched her intently.

"Don't lunge directly at her. She can see it coming a mile off." Maria yelled. Echo flinched and shot to the other side of the room... towards the door.

"Don't yell. Speak calmly and soothingly. If it comes to fight or flight, she will flee." Evalin said. She slowly edged closer to Echo, backing the girl into a corner. Echo blinked and her eyes darted from one corner to the next, from face to face. Evalin took the moment of distraction and lunged again. Echo gave a strangled yelp and jumped. Her claws found gaps in the stone walls. She vaulted over the tall Breton's head and landed in the middle of the room and made a dash for the nearest wall.

"Surround her. Push her into a corner but keep her on this side of the room, away from the door." Vipir said. Echo stood stock still as he closed in, her eyes and tail the only thing moving. Marcus moved in beside him. Evalin took the door while Maria moved in between the two men. They slowly closed in on Echo and her movements became more agitated.

"She's getting bolder." Evalin warned. Echo stepped towards Marcus and the elf darted in, but Echo was faster. She leapt for the gap between Maria and Vipir but Maria grabbed her wrist. Vipir made to grab her other arm but Echo suddenly became a dead weight and fell to the ground, forcing Maria to drop her. Echo wriggled past her.

"Use magic, Evalin." Maria said. Echo became even more nervous at the word 'magic'. She was about to make another run for the door when Tiaan reached out and tapped her back. Echo's body suddenly went rigid. Tiaan grabbed her before she could hit the ground. Echo looked around the room, bewildered and still nervous, but the fevered alertness was gone. She leaned against the wall, trying to take everything in.

"None of you know how to hunt. I used to think you were a good tracker, Maria." Tiaan said.

"What did you do to her?" Maria said. She crouched beside Echo and laid a hand on the girl's forehead. Echo jerked away with a warning hiss.

"Leave off!" She snapped.

"What happened there Echo?" Evalin asked.

"I dunno! How the hell do you expect me to know that kind of thing?" She hissed.

"Hey! Calm down a notch. I can deal with her, Evalin. She'll get snappy if you stick around." Maria said to her sister. Evalin walked out with a _humph. _Marucs followed her out. Maria looked pointedly at Vipir. If there was one thing she'd learnt dealing with Echo, it was make sure the room was either empty, or large. Vipir grumbled something and left.

"You need a good, solid few hours of sleep. It's obvious you won't sleep on your own." Maria said.

Echo glared up at her. Her face was set in a stubborn mask but her eyes swam with questions.

"Sleeping potions are off the list." Echo growled.

"Then how else are you going to get to sleep and stay asleep? We all need to rest and can do without you mucking about and screaming." Maria said sternly. Echo crossed her arms in a challenge.

"Good luck with her Maria. She didn't start screaming until you took her upstairs." Tiaan said cryptically. The message in words was clear. _I know what Echo was screaming about. I may hate the kid, but she won't talk to someone who doesn't know._ Tiaan raised an eyebrow. Maria nodded curtly and put a small bottle on the floor.

"That's a sleeping potion. How you resisted the last one, I have no idea." Maria said and left. Tiaan muttered something and turned to Echo.

"Some people are too easy to fool. I don't care one wit what happened just then." Tiaan said with a shrug and made herself more comfortable leaning against the wall.

"What are you talking about? I think the poison went to your head." Echo said irritably.

"Bloody defensive today, aren't you? I have news you aren't going to like." Tiaan warned.

Echo sighed and made a face.

"Let me guess. I have to take that dumb sleeping junk." Echo grumbled.

"No. You need to leave Solitude. I would if I was strong enough. A few days and I will. It's too dangerous here. Go back to Riften, or Whiterun. I don't give a shit. Just leave." Tiaan said.

Echo looked taken aback. Tiaan readied herself for a fight. Then Echo began to giggle quietly. The giggles turned into full on laughter.

Maria banged a fist against the door. Echo pulled herself together.

"Is that it? That's not bad news. I was getting bored around here. If I hurry I may be able to catch some friends on the way out." Echo said.

Tiaan nodded. Echo's face transformed into a smirk.

"I'm going to have to hurry if I want to catch them."

"Then go. Traveling in a group is safer than traveling alone. Hurry. Don't let Maria stop you. I can keep her away from you for a few hours maybe. Move your arse!" Tiaan snapped. Echo grinned and began to pack, excited to be leaving. Packing was not hard. She only had her few weapons, bedroll, some jewellery and gold and the documents. Her sword she put in her belt and her bow and quiver across her back. She'd probably have to go to Whiterun and answer more than a few questions, but she was ready.

"What are you doing?" Maria asked Tiaan when Tiaan shut the door.

"She's asleep." Was all Tiaan said.

Echo pulled her boots and gloves on and shouldered her pack. Making sure no one was coming, Echo flicked up her hood and climbed out the window. There was no time to say goodbye to Flick but she didn't mind. She hurried to the inn and went inside. The common room was empty. She was about to check the rooms when Minette found her.

"Your friends left a few minutes ago. Where are you going?" The older girl asked.

"Leaving. Tell Flick and the others I said bye. I'd do it myself, but I can't stick around!" Echo said as she left. She slipped through the gate and ran down the path to the stables. She skidded to a halt as a party of five riders rounded the bend.

"Watch it! You nearly got trod on there boy! Be more careful in future!" Hakon growled. Echo grinned and pushed back her hood. She looked up at the Nord warrior and smirked.

"Echo? What are you doing here?" Gormlaith asked.

"Leaving. Lets just say stuff happened and I obeyed for once. The command really just gave me an excuse to do what I wanted." Echo said.

Hakon dismounted his horse. Echo handed him her bow and pack and he tied it to his horse. He went to lift Echo into the saddle but she ducked under his arms and climbed up herself, flicking Hakon's nose with her tail for good measure.

"That one took awhile to perfect but the rewards aren't all that bad." Echo said to Calder and Lydia. The Housecarls laughed. Hakon climbed up behind her with a sigh.

"This is going to be an interesting few days." He kicked the horse into a gallop and the others followed. Echo gripped the front of the saddle with white knuckled hands, but she was laughing nonetheless.

"Are you going back to Whiterun?" Echo asked.

"No but we go past. We can take you back to Jorrvaskr." Hakon offered.

"I'm going through to Riften. I'll take her from Riverwood." Gormlaith put in.

"You ride with us until Riverwood, then you go with Gorm to Riften. Acceptable?" Hakon said.

"Hm... Yeah... I guess so. It's just... Nah! It's nothing!" Echo said quickly. Hakon wasn't buying it.

"What's wrong with it? Do you want to go to Riften or Whiterun? We are not taking a longer route." He growled.

"Exactly what I said. Nothing at all is wrong with that plan. I wanna go to Riften, and that's where I'm going. Someone told me some people are easy to fool. What she forgot to mention is how fun it can be."

The Housecarls and Gormlaith laughed, Kijora snorted with derision but a small smile playing at the edge of her eyes gave her away. Hakon just grumbled something. A dog barked.

"Roam nearby." Kijora ordered. There were three answering barks and Kijora's hounds ran ahead of the party.

* * *

**Echo is finally out of Solitude and heading back to Riften. Please review and tell me what you think of this chapter.**


	40. Chapter 40

**Yeah, yeah, it's only saturday. Well guess what? I'm in a good mood. Do I need a reason to post a chapter early? It's not a very long chapter anyway. Only 702 words. Don't forget to drop me a review and tell me what you think. Enjoy!**

* * *

Something eventually woke Echo from her uneasy sleep to full alertness. She lay there, listening. Someone groaned and muttered something. Echo recognised the mutterer as Calder. Someone grunted again as Calder whispered something. Echo rolled over to see better. She peered through her lashes at Calder. He was kneeling over Kijora, shaking her shoulder. Kijora grumbled something and shifted uneasily. She suddenly shot into a sitting position, dagger in hand. Calder stumbled back. Kijora blinked in confusion and mumbled. Calder carefully pushed her hand down.

"What happened? I didn't stab you, did I?" Kijora said tiredly.

"No. I'm fine. You were having a nightmare. Do you know what it was about?" Calder questioned.

Kijora got up and sat back down in front of the fire. Calder followed her. Echo rolled over again and pretended to be asleep.

"What was it about?" Calder said again.

Kijora was silent for a moment longer as she thought.

"The night he was taken." She whispered.

"Who was taken? By who?" Calder asked.

"The Thalmor took him," Kijora hissed, "They beat him like a criminal, right in front of everyone. Then they dragged him away."

"You saw that? But you were in the yard with Gormlaith." Calder said.

"She heard the noise and went to investigate. She told me to stay put. I-" Kijora broke off into a sob.

"You followed Gormlaith. Then when Jarl Ulfric told her to take us and run, we couldn't find you. Ki... We thought they'd taken you as well. We searched the bodies but you and him were the only ones unaccounted for. We searched everywhere. Where did you go?" Calder asked softly.

Kijora drew in a shaking breath before answering, "I ran. They came towards my hiding place so I ran. I ran back to where Gormlaith told me to wait but she was already gone. I ran past the gates and into the wilderness. I didn't look back once. No matter how tired I became, I didn't stop. When I fell, I didn't know where I was anymore. It was well into the night, closer to dawn." Kijora stopped to let it all sink in.

"You must have been so scared. Lost out there on your own." Calder said softly.

"I was too tired to be scared. I wandered until a guard patrol found me. I asked them how to get back to Windhelm."

"Then one night you stumbled, half dead, into the Palace of the Kings. What a surprise Galmar got when he staggered in that morning. He thought you were a ghost. Although he was drunk." This elicited a quiet laugh from Kijora, "Why didn't you just tell the guards who you were? They would have taken you straight back without a question."

"Tell them I was Jarl Ulfric's niece? The same one who had been gone for Talos knew how long, either dead or captured by the Thalmor? They never release their prisoners. It's either the torture or they out live their usefulness..." Kijora shuddered, "Either way, they die. Even if I hadn't been captured, I still should have died out there. Killed by wolves, bears, sabre cats, skeevers, the cold, hunger, bandits... They would have written me off as mad. Even if one of the guards had seen me around Windhelm before, I didn't exactly look the way I had."

"How _did_ you survive?"

"I don't really know. I only remember that first day and night of running and hiding and then asking the guards for directions and waking up in my bed. Everything in between... Your guess is as good as mine." Kijora said.

"And you've never told anyone?"

"Never." Kijora began to rub her shoulder uneasily.

"Sore?" Calder inquired.

"A bit." Kijora said defensively. Calder moved behind her and Kijora leaned away.

"Don't you dare." She warned.

"Why not?"

"_Don't._"

Calder shrugged and sat down. Echo curled up again and tried to get back to sleep. Kijora's story whirled around her mind, keeping sleep at bay.

"I miss him Cal." She heard Kijora whisper as she drifted off to sleep.


	41. Chapter 41

**Hello! I can't remember the last time I uploaded a chapter. It was probably over a week ago. If it wasn't, then blame monday of the second week back at school, my stupid cold and everything else I hate I don't care to mention. Trust me, it's a BIG list. Anyway! It's a pretty short chapter only 700 and something words. Enjoy!**

* * *

Brynjolf was walking through the graveyard after a particularly slow day of work in the markets when he felt a hand gently sifting through the contents of his pocket. The touch was light as a breath of air, a sure sign of a practiced thief. He clamped down on the arm and pulled the thief around to face him. You can imagine his surprise when he found himself staring at a child. The child lowered it's head so Brynjolf couldn't see who he or she was. _A child with a few tricks. Echo might get along with this one. _The thought of the sarcastic little cat brought Maria to mind. He missed her. He returned his attention to the would-be pickpocket before him.

"And what," he said, doing his best to sound angry, "do you think you were doing with your hand in my pocket? Were you trying to pickpocket me?"

The scrawny child shrunk back.

"Do I hate skeevers?" A familiar voice retorted. The child lifted its head and looked up at him, a grin spreading across the sharp feline face.

Brynjolf let Echo go. She stood up and dusted herself off. She held out her hand and gave him the handful of coins she had been about to steal.

"You took your time getting back. Is Maria back out at the house? Let me guess, Tiaan went to the Bee and Barb to get drunk and Vipir followed her?" Brynjolf said. Echo looked at the ground and began to fiddle with something in her hands.

"Um... No... I didn't come back with them..." Echo said nervously. Brynjolf put a firm hand between her shoulders and steered the girl towards Maria's house. He told her to sit at the table and went to fetch some food. He came back with bread and cheese. Echo tore into a piece of bread hungrily.

"Why are you alone?" Brynjolf asked.

"I didn't come back alone. I came back with some people I knew from Whiterun. We split up somewhere along the way and I came here with one of them." Echo explained.

"Where are Maria, Vipir and Tiaan?"

"Still in Solitude when I left. They're all alive and well," _more or less,_ Echo added silently.

"What happened? Did you get the jobs done?"

"We got them done alright. Look, Brynjolf..." Echo shifted uncomfortably in her chair, "Something happened back in Solitude that I don't really want to talk about. Maria's fine. Nothing happened to her. I don't know what it was, but... Ugh! Something happened but I don't know what it was! I don't want to talk about it either, so don't ask!"

"Is everyone alright? Do they know you're here? That's all I need to know."

"Everyone's fine. Maria and Vipir probably don't know where I am yet. Tiaan knows, sorta."

"What do you mean sort of?"

"I said don't ask." Echo said bluntly.

"One last question. Why did you take so long getting back? We were expecting you over a week ago."

"We got delayed. Don't ask. Just don't ask." Echo begged. She put her head in her hands. She felt a warm hand on her shoulder. She shook it off with a halfhearted growl.

"I wasn't going to. Come down to The Guild. You need to sleep. I'll tell the others what you said so they won't ask questions when you wake up. How does that sound?" Brynjolf said softly. Echo nodded silently and stood up.

She followed Brynjolf through the graveyard and down into the cistern. She was greeted by Thrynn. Surprisingly, considering the time of night, he was sober.

"You lot took your time getting back. I've been waiting for Vipir to drag his lazy arse through that hole for a week!" The ex-bandit grumbled.

"Go away Thrynn. I'm tired." Echo grumbled. She pulled off her boots and gloves and fell onto her bed.

"You? Tired? That's a first." The Nord scoffed.

Echo threw a boot at his chest. Thrynn shrugged and walked off. She rolled onto her front and wrapped her arms around her head. She was asleep in minutes.


	42. Chapter 42

**It occurred to me this morning in science that I haven't posted in a little while. I would have posted this chapter in the middle of science, but I was too busy putting whiteout tape on my laptop. Yeah, sometimes I get distracted very easily sometimes. Now I have to do my science report at home. Can't say I care. It gives me something to do tonight and over the weekend. This is a pretty slow chapter. That's why I'm gonna publish 43 in a few minutes, maybe an hour.**

* * *

By the end of the first day Echo and the rest of the guild had gone back to as normal as they could. Tiaan arived back on the second day. The elf hardly said a word to anyone, prefering to spend her time collecting debts up in the city. Everyone knew not to go near her. It was on the third day that something happened.

When Echo woke, she judged it to be mid-evening. There was no chance of getting back to sleep so she went into the training room and took off her boots, gloves and weapons belt. Standing in nothing but her guild armour, she closed her eyes and breathed deeply, summoning images of things to mind. She opened her eyes and five guards stood in front of her. They attacked and Echo sprang into motion, kicking, punching and elbowing. She felt two guards grab her upper arms. She pulled her elbows forward, almost touching, and slammed them back into the guards. She whirled around and knocked one guard out cold with a well placed punch. She bit down on a hand trying to grab her head.

"Not bad," Said a smooth voice, shattering the image. Echo stood there, drenched in sweat. She turned around to find Sapphire leaning against the wall watching her.

"I can show you some tricks for taking down men much larger than you with only dagger." Sapphire said. Echo cocked her head to the side. Sapphire was one of the few Guild members she still hadn't gotten to know. Everyone else taught her helpful skills or she talked to in the Flagon of an evening. Echo shrugged and retrieved one of her daggers.

"Do you know the most vulnerable spots on a man?" Sapphire asked, not bothering to draw her dagger.

"The throat, stomach and nuts?" Echo guessed.

"There are many others. The lower back is a good spot to target for the kidneys. A good punch or jab can do damage. If you don't have a blade, where can you cause serious harm?"

Echo shrugged.

"Eyes. Claw them out. I know it sounds disgusting but it works. Kick the back of the knee to make them fall over. I've seen you doing that before. Just be careful, sometimes it doesn't work. Hit someone hard on the bridge of the nose to make their eyes water. Stamping on the top of a person's foot can beak bone or at least hurt. The shins hurt too. If you're wearing boots with a hard heel, drag your foot down the shin. It _hurts_." Sapphire said. Echo took in the information like a sponge. Maybe Sapphire wasn't so bad.


	43. Chapter 43

**It is Monday! I am updating! I usually update on Tuesday! I had a major plot bunny (Known to me as plot monsters among other things) attack. The idea isn't until a fair while later but something made me publish a day early. Enjoy and please review!**

* * *

"Hey! Flick!" Echo called.

Flick turned around and waved to Echo.

"What took you so long? I've been wandering around town for hours!" Felicity complained.

"Me and Vipir had a robbery to commit. He came in while I was having breakfast and said we were taking care of it right then and there. I didn't have a choice." Echo explained.

"Whatever. You're here, so now we can have some fun. What do you want to do? I can show you the city if you like?" Flick said this as if she had better things to do.

"You don't want to show me around, and I already know my way around fine anyway. I have no idea what to do at all." Echo said with a shrug.

"Well... Kayd does owe me five septims for pointing Minette Vinius the other way in hide and seek two weeks ago. He's been doing everything he can to avoid paying me."

"Then lets go rattle it out of him. Point the way!" Echo said gleefully.

Felicity led Echo away from the market to where three children were chasing each other around a well.

"Oi! Kayd! You owe me. Hand it over." Felicity beckoned with her outstretched hand.

"But Felicity! That was two weeks ago! You told Minette after I ran away anyway!" The boy argued.

Flick bought herself to her full height. She was older than Kayd by at least a few years.

"Stop pushing your weight around. Just because your older doesn't mean you're the boss of us." One of the girls said bravely.

"I'm not pushing my weight around. Kayd owes me and needs to pay up. This hasn't got anything to do with you. And Kayd? I didn't tell her where you were."

"She's right Minette. Kayd should have paid her weeks ago." The other girl said to her friend.

"Listen to Svari Kayd. Hand it over. Don't make this any harder for yourself." Felicity threatened.

"Fine..." Kayd grumbled and handed over five gold coins.

The two girls brightened up now that the trouble had passed.

"So who's your new friend Flick?" Minette asked.

"This is Echo. Echo, this is Kayd, Svari and Minette." Felicity pointed each child out as she said their names.

"Play nice, _all_ of you. What do you want to do today?" Felicity asked.

"How about tag?" Svari piped up.

"Sounds fun. Whose shot is it at being it?"

"Yours." Minette said.

"Echo's younger than you three by a few years at least. Go easy on her." Flick warned.

"It's me that'll need to go easy on them!" Echo laughed.

"Whatever. You have ten seconds to run." Flick said and began to count.

The other three children split up. Echo ran after Svari.

"What are the rules?" Echo asked.

"You can't leave the city or go into Castle Dour. That means the big archway over there. Also don't go into any buildings. If you do go out-of-bounds, you're it. You'll learn. Watch out for Flick. We call her Flick the Quick. Run! She's coming!" Svari yelled.

"Your it." Flick said from behind them.

"No, Echo is." Svari said and tapped Echo's shoulder.

Echo ran after her.

"Missed!" Flick called as Echo lunged at her.

Echo spotted Kayd and Minette trying to get past and ran after them. Echo easily caught Kayd and raced ahead.

"Hey Felicity! She's nearly faster than you!" Minette teased.

It was getting on. People began to drift away from the market stalls.

Felicity ran up beside Kayd. She deliberately let him tag her and tagged Minette.

"Whatever. If you're it at the end of the day, you lose and I ain't going to lose to you babies." She said and ran on in front.

"Whatever Minette says, I'm quicker. Keep that in mind." Flick warned Echo.

"Sure about that?" Echo said and ran in front. Felicity easily caught up.

"Yep." Felicity said and tagged Echo.

"Echo!" Maria yelled as Echo ran past the inn.

"What?"

"Inside. It's getting late. Minette! Your father wants you to come in as well." Maria called as Minette went by.

"See you tonight Flick!" Echo yelled and followed Maria in.

"I see you've made more friends." Maria said.

"Playing tag doesn't make them friends." Echo snapped.

"Have it your way. Go and eat before the place fills up." Maria ordered.

"Hello papa. How has business been today?" Minette asked as the two girls sat down at the bar.

"Business has been slow today. Not a single traveler. I'm sure we'll have more customers later in the evening. Ever since you two showed up with that Dunmer and her friend the drunks have been sticking around much longer in the evening." He said.

"Oh... I hope business picks up." Minette said as Felicity came in.

"I thought you weren't gonna be here till later?" Echo said as Corpulus gave them a plate of food each.

"Kayd had to go home and help his mother. I can't be bothered going back to the college. The teachers will just tell me to practice more and try to give me more useless information I don't need. They'll show up here later anyway. How'd you like playing tag? We'll probably play again tomorrow if the weather is alright, otherwise we'll play hide and seek. That's when Kayd pushes you around."

"It was fun! Hey Maria." Echo said as Maria sat down beside them.

"What were you doing today?" Maria asked.

"Playing tag with Flick, Minette, Kayd and Svari. It was so fun!" Echo said as she ate.

"You can play again tomorrow if you want." Flick offered.

"Really? Don't worry, I haven't forgotten." Echo said to Maria.

"Good. Just don't hurt yourself. I want to take a look later." Maria said and tapped what was visible of the bandage over Echo's hand and arm.

Echo shrugged.

"What's she talking about Echo? What's that on your hand?" Minette asked.

"I'll tell you later." Echo said and ran upstairs after Maria.

Maria began to unwind the bandage around her arm. Echo shut her eyes tight.

"It's healing well. That infection is almost gone." Maria said and bandaged the wound again.

"Is that all? Can I go now?" Echo asked impatiently.

"I'll see you downstairs in a minute."

Echo ran downstairs, ready for another night of joking around with Felicity.

"Morning Echo! It's going to be warm today. Looks like we'll be playing hide and seek." Flick called as she came into the inn.

"Not today. I've got other things to do. Other plans. Tell you when we get outside. Maria! Flick and me are going outside to play!" Echo called and followed Flick out.

"What are these plans? Guild business?"

"Nope. Maria's going to meet someone. Something tells me it's important. I want to find out who it is and why Maria needs to see them so bad. You can come if you want or you can play hide and seek. I'll join you later after I've taken care of some other guild business."

"I'll come. Kayd was getting a little too pissed off with me yesterday. It'll give him a little bit of time to cool it and let Minette give him a talking to without me there to shut her up. Here's Maria now." Flick said.

"What are you two up to?" Maria asked.  
"Looking out for _things_." Echo said cheekily.

"Then good luck finding those _things_. I hope you find lots of shiny ones. I know how much you like them." Maria said with a wink.

She walked off, with Echo and Felicity following at a safe distance. She stopped at a house near the Blue Palace. The two girls ducked into the shadows as Maria knocked on the door. There was angry mutterings and grumblings from inside.

"Who the heck is knocking at this hour! Oh... What are you doing here?"

A woman stepped into the light. She was taller than Maria but had the same brown hair and eyes. A shiver ran down Echo's spine.

"Evalin, I-" Maria began.

"Save it Maria. First you nick off with Cynric to Riften. You tell me, we say goodbye. All well and good. You come back to visit every now and then. I'm still happy. Then you suddenly stop coming. Why did you stay away? You were here, I know. I even saw you a few times and I called out to you. You took one look at me and kept walking!" Evalin said angrily.

"Evalin I'm sorry! I can explain!" Maria pleaded.

"I'm your sister! I came back to High Rick that one time just for you. I came back to take you with me. And this is what happens! You run off and never bother to visit every once in awhile! For all I knew you could have been dead!"

"Evalin!" Maria hissed "I can explain. I have lots of explaining to do, I know, but so do you."

Evalin sighed.

"I guess you're right. Come inside. I don't want anyone catching wind of any of this and taking it back to High Rock." Evalin said and looked up and down the street. Maria looked behind her before going inside.

"Well that was weird!" Felcity said "Who the hell was that? Care to explain?"

"That's Maria's sister. If you were listening you'd have heard that." Echo said.

"You're annoying, I hope you know that." Flick said.

"Yep, I been told once or twice. Now let's go steal some stuff. Then we can think about whatever this is later. Know any good spots?" Echo asked.

"But Echo, I'm not a thief, let alone part of the guild."

"You said you were a thief. Wanna help anyway?"

"Yeah... How brave are you feeling?" Felicity asked with a sly smile.

"Brave enough. What do you have in mind?" Echo asked suspiciously.

"Everyone will be at lessons and the headmaster won't mind me dragging you through the place. I've talked about you some so it wouldn't seem to suspicious if I come in for a little while to show a friend around where I live." Felicity said.

"The Bard's college it is!" Echo said with a grin and pulled her hood up.

"You're it! Flick's it!" Minette yelled.

Echo slowed down to catch her breath. Flick would tag her for sure.

"Gotcha!" Flick announced as if she'd read Echo's thoughts.

Echo tagged her back.

"Who's smart now? Me or Svari?" Echo shot back. It was an ongoing argument between the three of them.

She sprinted off but Felicity easily caught her.

"Svari." Flick said and tagged Echo.

The older girl ran off. They were all tired but Flick still somehow managed to run as fast as she ever had. Echo was feeling it worst of all. She'd been running flat-out as fast as she could all day. Her ribs and shoulders were aching fiercely and her lungs burned. The other children easily caught up to her when they were it and easily got away when she was it. Flick had begun to tease Echo.

"Slow coach!" Felicity called back.

"Shut up!" Echo snapped.

She sprinted forward, the wind blowing against her ears. Flick ran ahead, just out of her reach as always. Her eyes narrowed as she sprinted again.

"She's gaining on you Flick!" Kayd called.

Felcity looked back and her eyes widened in surprise.

"Whatever- She is too!" Flick said and ran faster. "Still not fast enough though!"

Echo growled and kept running. Felicity stumbled and tripped on a rock. Echo leaped over her.

"Tag!" She said as Flick regained her balance.

They were in front of the Blue Palace now. Felicity and Echo squared off. Felicity ran at Echo. The girl ducked under her arms and ran down the hill. Now this was something she'd done many times before. She heard Felicity gaining on her and ran faster. Around people and over rocks and flowerbeds she went.

"I'll get you! You can't out run me Echo!" Flick called.

Echo looked back to see Felicity's hand reaching out to tag her. She leaned forward and executed a forward roll, something Vipir had been teaching her. She sprang up and ran down a side street. She scaled a wall onto a roof, with Flick hot on her heels.

"Bad move Echo!" Flick called.

"You haven't got a hope of getting me up here!" Echo called back.

Echo ran on, ignoring the pain radiating from her chest. Felicity was a guard and she was a thief, running for her life. She jumped to the ground kept going. Across another wall, past the inn, through more side streets and across more roofs. She lost her footing and fell to the ground. She swore and kept running.

"She's given you the slip Flick! You haven't got a hope of catching her!" Minette called.

"She's almost as fast as you!" Svari put in.

"Almost." Flick said and reached out to grab Echo, just as she jumped over a fence.

"Shit!" Flick yelped as she crashed onto the fence, while Echo climbed the wall behind.

"You're _almost_ as fast as me!" Echo called as she climbed.

"Almost." Flick said and tapped Echo's hand. She was standing at the top of the wall.

"How the hell did you get up there?" Echo complained.

"I know this city better than the back of my hand." Felicity said and pulled Echo onto the wall.

Echo took one look at Flick's bright red face and burst into laughter.

"Best game of tag I ever played!" Felicity panted.

"Same!" Echo gasped.

"Echo! Get down here now!" Maria yelled.

"Probably shouldn't have run past the inn like that." Echo winced as Felicity pulled her to her feet.

"How fast were you running just then?" Maria asked when they got down to the ground.

"Not that fast. If I was fresh it would probably be a nice paced sprint." Echo said.

"That's faster than I've ever seen you race Vipir around the cistern."

Echo stared at her in disbelief. She raced Vipir at full sprint, anything less and she couldn't keep up.

"What?"

"You were fast. Get inside. I want to take a look at those." Maria tapped Echo's chest, right on the bruises from a fight she'd gotten into with Kayd. Echo gasped in pain.

"Ow! Don't poke so hard!"

"That wasn't hard. It was only a little tap. This, is a hard poke."

Echo yelped.

"They've definitely taken a beating. In." Maria ordered.

"Great. Now I'm in for it." Echo muttered with a backwards glance at Flick.


	44. Chapter 44

**Science work or post a new chapter? Not a hard question to answer.**

* * *

They'd been riding nonstop since dawn. Both Echo and Aela had been silent for most of the day.

"Echo, there's something I've been meaning to talk to you about." Aela said.

"What?" Echo said curiously.

"Most of the Companions don't like thieves overly much. Maybe it would be better if you didn't say anything about the guild. Just go with whatever I say about Riften. Don't mention anything about Solitude. The part about the spiders and what happened after is fine. If anyone asks why we stayed so long, just say even after I recovered, I still wasn't at my best. We couldn't do as many jobs as quickly. Clear?" Aela said.

"There's a few problems with that story. Hakon, Calder, Lydia and Kijora were in Solitude on Dragonborn business. They saw me. I helped them with something." Echo said.

"Kijora was the one who suggested keeping your involvement with the Guild a secret."

"I never told them anything about that! The only one who could have told them was Gormlaith. Some mercenary who knows them." Echo explained.

"Kijora figured it out. Apparently Hakon also has a hatred of thieves."

"Really? Then- Hang on a minute! Kijora wasn't even in Riften! How could she have said anything?" Echo hissed.

"She arrived a few hours before we left. Hakon was off killing a dragon with that mercenary you mentioned, Calder and Lydia."

"Who else knows?"

"Calder and Gormlaith. Kijora said her and Calder agreed not to say anything. Kijora talked to Gormlaith about it. She says Gormlaith won't say anything. Kijora and Calder also made sure Hakon and Lydia don't know anything." Alea told her. Echo sighed in relief.

"I won't give anything away if I can help it. Does that mean I can't wear my Guild armour? I don't even know what happened to my old armour."

"It's been a long time since the Thieves Guild had any influence in Whiterun. I think you might be safe. I'm sure you can come up with something if you get found out."

"Already on it! Hm... I found it on a job! Clearing out a bandit camp! How's that sound?"

"Convincing enough." Aela said. Echo mumbled something rude.

"What was that?"

"I just said it better be! Honest!" Echo said cheekily.

"Just remember, you're all mine in training." Aela warned.

Echo hesitated before the gates of Whiterun.

"What's the matter, pup?" Aela said softly. The moment passed and Echo shook her head.

"Nothing." She said and followed Aela into the city.

Aela walked quickly through the city. She was running by the time they reached the steps in front of Jorrvaskr. She pushed the doors open.

"Miss me?" She yelled to Farkas and Skjor. They stood up in surprise.

"Of course we did! You had us worried sick!" Farkas said and enveloped Aela in a bear hug.  
"Careful! You're crushing me! Since when do you worry, anyway?" Aela laughed. Farkas released her.

"Good to see you back Aela. Took your time though." Skjor said.

"We got delayed. Later, over a good bottle of mead. Speaking of mead, I believe that's my debt cleared." Aela handed Farkas a bottle.

"Good to see you didn't forget." The large Nord said.

"Of course I didn't! Where's Vilkas?"

"Out on a job. Same with most of the whelps." Farkas answered.

"Tell us how your jobs went. Echo, get lost." Skjor ordered.

Echo grabbed her bag and ran off, giggling. Njada was in the whelp's room.

"You're back! Although I wish you weren't." Njada said, only half joking.

"Oh come on Njada! I'm not _that_ easy to get rid of!" Echo rolled her eyes and kicked her bag under her bed.

"So, how did it go?" The woman asked.

"Fine. We did the jobs and I got a new pair of daggers. Elven, nice and light." Echo said.

"And new armour too." Njada gestured to Echo's Guild armour.

"Yeah, not bad, is it? We found it in some bandit camp." Echo said.

"It's not like any other leather armour I've seen before." Njada said. Echo shrugged, grabbed her bow and ran upstairs.

"I thought I told you to get lost!" Skjor yelled.

"I'm going out into the training yard!" Echo called back.

Outside an elf Echo didn't recognise was eating at a table. Echo strung her bow and began to shoot. She emptied her quiver and retrieved her arrows. She heard the elf go inside as she began to shoot again. Someone came out again and Echo looked up from her shooting. Vilkas was standing on the steps, the wood elf behind him. The elf had brown eyes and the usual pointed elvish ears but they were smaller than most. His face was softer and more rounded than the usual elf's. Echo shrugged and let it pass.

"That's Echo, the other whelp. Don't even ask about her age. Echo, this is our newest whelp. Play nice." Vilkas warned when Echo smirked.

"What? I'm not going to eat him." She retorted.

Vilkas grumbled something and went back inside. Echo rolled her eyes and went back to shooting.

"Let me guess, you thought I was some trouble-causing little kid and went and told the Circle?" Echo said as she emptied her quiver.

"Something like that. They said the other whelp was young, but not as young as you are. Sorry about that."

"Nah, it's fine. I get it all the time. How long have you been here?"

"Coming up to three weeks. It's strange here. Up at dawn everyday, training, breakfast, jobs, punishment if you muck up in training, dinner and then sleep. How did you get used to it?"

"It was different for me. I wake up an hour, often more, before dawn. I don't know why, it's just what I do. I eat, watch the Circle wake the other whelps, train, eat again, do jobs, and come back to train some more or eat again. Then all the other whelps go to sleep and I stay out in the mead hall with the Circle and Torvar, who you probably know by now likes to drink. I go to bed after the rest of you. Sometimes I fall asleep out in the mead hall. Have you met the other whelps? Kijora, Hakon and Calder I mean. Hakon's Housecarl, Lydia, often trains with us."

"I met them. They left a few days after I arrived. They say Hakon is the Dragonborn. Is it true?"

"That's what they say. I've never seen him shout but people claim to have seen it. What's your name?" Echo said quickly.

"Lief. Who is the other person inside? Farkas, Vilkas and Skjor seem familiar with her."

"Aela the Huntress. Aela and me were in Riften. What made you wanna join the Companions?" Echo asked.

"I came to Skyrim a few years back. I've been wandering around the country as an adventurer and treasure hunter. It was the Dark Brotherhood, the Thieves Guild," Echo's ears flicked at the mention of the Guild, "the Companions or the College. Frankly, I'm no good at anything but basic illusion and restoration. I know a few other spells handy for adventuring but that's it. I'm good at archery and an all right sneak. I ruled the Guild out pretty quick. I'm an alright sneak, but other than that, a shabby thief. I'm no good at killing people for no reason. So I came here. Why did you join?"

"I'm not exactly sure. Kodlak said I had something inside me. Can't say Vilkas was happy about it. Simple as I liked it here, so I stuck around." Echo said and retrieved her arrows. She began to shoot again. Lief laid a careful hand on Echo's bow arm. Echo released her arrow and snapped around with lightning speed. Lief found a clawed hand at his throat faster than he could blink.

"Touching me like that again would be against you best interests. For starters, you're still a stranger. If I knew you a little better, I wouldn't have my claws at your throat. Let me make a few things clear. You are not my friend. I do not trust you. I do not know you enough for you to be more than a stranger. Are we clear?" Echo hissed.

"Very." Lief said calmly. Echo sheathed her claws and let Lief go.

"Caution of that sort can only come from running for your life, for most of it." Lief said thoughtfully. Echo flinched.

"What do you want?" She snapped.

"I was going to say you are holding your bow too hard. Loosen your grip. It will help keep the bow level and improve your accuracy." Lief said.

"Maybe then I will finally be able to shoot every fool I see." Echo muttered and loosened her grip.

"I believe you owe us a story." Vilkas said once only the Circle was still in the mead hall.

Aela yawned and leaned back.

"Tomorrow night. I'm exhausted right now." Aela said.

"You're not getting out of it that easily. Tell us." Skjor said.

"Tomorrow night. I don't know some of it myself. I'll need Echo for that." Aela said. The Circle looked alarmed. Aela shot the twins a look and they had the sense to keep their mouths shut.

"You better tell us tomorrow. We need to discuss tomorrow's training. What should we do with the whelps tomorrow?" Skjor said.

"They haven't done any much on hunting, tracking or archery lately. Aela's back and they could use a lesson or two on it." Vilkas suggested.

"I agree. Their archery skills need some work." Farkas put in.

"It's decided. Aela will take charge of training tomorrow. Agreed?" Skjor said. Their were three affirmative nods. Aela stood up and yawned again.

"I'll see you lot in the morning." Aela said and left. She peered into the whelps' room as she went by.

"You're still awake, pup." Aela said quietly. Echo hissed in surprise.

"Yeah." She whispered.

"What are you up to?"

"Nothing. Just lying here." Echo said innocently.

"Go to sleep." Aela said sternly and continued on down the hallway. She pulled off her boots and fell into bed.

Echo yawned and sat up. Her stomach grumbled. She looked around at the rest of the whelps. They were still asleep. Echo rolled out of bed and landed in a crouch. She pulled on her boots and gloves and grabbed her helmet. It was the only part of her old armour she still had. She slung her bow across her back and strapped her daggers and sword to her belt. The girl crept upstairs, careful not to wake anyone. She pulled her boots and gloves off again and dropped them in a corner with her bow and helmet.

"You're up early. Dawn is a way off yet. Don't they still teach you whelps to get all the sleep you can?" Said one of the last people Echo expected to hear in the mead hall of Jorrvaskr.

* * *

**I wonder who Echo never expected to find in the mead hall of Jorrvaskr? I really do wonder...**


	45. Chapter 45

**Ladies and gentlemen! Boys and girls! We have a wonderful show lined up for you tonight! One pretty big chapter coming your way! 5074 words, to be exact! We have arguments, tensions surfacing, tensions heating, old arguments shaking off the dust, and more! And did I mention our mysterious figure in the mead hall? Oh, yes. Believe me when I say this chapter is just the beginning. It may have taken 45 chapters for me to catch, but I did! Soon, things will be turned upside-down, inside-out, and mashed around in ways I never would have suspected possible eight months ago when I first opened my laptop on that one, ****_life changing, _****December evening. And for the record, I don't think I'm high. Just excited. Very, ****_very_**** excited. Enjoy the show!**

* * *

Echo started at the Dunmer woman standing in the shadows on the other side of the mead hall in shock.

"What? Thought you'd left me back in Riften? I'm not that easy to get rid of!" The woman scoffed.

"Hey! That's my line!" Echo said indignantly.

"Yeah, whatever. Now close your mouth before a pigeon shits in it."

Farkas and Vilkas trudged up the stairs to the mead hall. Echo was already up. She was watching something in the corner closely. Vilkas followed her gaze and found someone standing in the shadows. The dim light made it impossible to make out who it was. The figure stepped into the light, revealing skin the colour of storm clouds. The figure was clad in leather armour, face hidden by a hood.

"Guess who's back!" The Dunmer called.

"Come back later and speak to Kodlak if you're looking to join. If it's a job you have for us, make it quick. I don't have time for jokes." Vilkas said. The elf laughed.

"Vilkas, if I needed to teach someone a lesson I'd do it myself instead of paying the Companions to do it. Farkas! Has anyone else bested you in a drinking contest yet?"

Farkas ran at the elf with a surprised yell.

"Is that really you?" He said.

The figure pushed back its hood, revealing pointed elvish ears, a scar across from eyebrow to opposite cheek, dark brown hair pulled back into a tight braid and fiery blood red eyes, brighter than those of any other dark elf.

"Who the hell else could it be, shit head?" Tiaan laughed.

"It is you!" Farkas said as he wrapped Tiaan in a crushing bear hug. Tiaan gasped and swore explosively. Vilkas looked impressed.

"Watch it! You're crushing me!" Tiaan growled. Farkas let go and Tiaan sat down. She took in short, rapid breaths and rubbed her ribs.

"Are you alright?" Vilkas said in concern.

"Just a bit bruised. Ran into some bandits along the road. They gave me a challenge. I killed them end." Tiaan added with a vicious smile. Echo muttered something rude. Vilkas shot her a warning glance. Echo gave him the finger.

"We thought you weren't coming back, you were gone for so long!" Farkas said.

"Of course I came back! Don't I always?"

"You never stay away for this long." Farkas argued.

"I would have returned sooner, but I was _busy_."

"And I'm sure you won't tell us most of it. Echo, this is the sixth member of the Circle, Tiaan. Tiaan, this is our youngest whelp, Echo. Don't ask about her age. I still don't know why Kodlak accepted her myself." Vilkas said.

Echo feigned curiosity before nodding and returning to her food.

"Did you say there are six members of the Circle? Who's the new one?" Tiaan said.

"Aela the Huntress became Circle a few years back. Youngest in quite a few years." Vilkas said. Tiaan raised an eyebrow.

"Interesting. Why didn't I find out about it last time I cam back?

"She wasn't here and you only stayed a few nights. Although, it was long enough for Torvar to fall in love with you. He'll be pleased you're back." Vilkas said.

"Of course he will. Do you still rouse the whelps at dawn?"

"Why wouldn't we? The Circle have been waking the whelps with the sun since before we were here."

"True. What's happening in training today?"

"Aela is brushing up on their hunting, tracking and archery."

"Maybe you can help. You're a good shot with a bow." Farkas suggested.

"Maybe I could. Vilkas, duck." Tiaan warned and flicked her wrist. A grey blur shot out of her hand and embed itself in the table. Tiaan went over to the table and examined the dagger. It was buried almost to the hilt. On closer inspection, it was in the centre of a circle carved into the wood. Tiaan pulled the dagger out with a grunt.

"I don't think any of you can throw like that. I'd juggle if I had three in my belt." Tiaan said and tossed her dagger in the air. She caught it and flipped it again. This time the very tip of the blade landed on the end of her finger. Tiaan balanced it there for a moment before flipping it to her other hand and putting it in her belt.

"You still remember where all those targets are? I'm impressed." Farkas said.

"Maybe we could see if any of the whelps have a hand for blade throwing one day." Vilkas suggested.

"Maybe. What else have I missed?"

"We have more than a few new whelps. Hakon, also the Dragonborn, his sister Kijora, their friend Calder, an Argonian called Shadow-Killer and a wood elf by the name of Lief are our newest whelps. Hakon, Kijora and Calder don't sleep here. There's not enough room. Athis became a Companion a few months ago. He still sleeps and trains with the whelps though. We will fill you in on the rest _later_." Vilkas said.

"Whatever you say. Has anyone been near my collection?"

"Tilma to dust the room but she hasn't touched your collection."

"You better not have touched it either Vilkas!" Tiaan said and went downstairs.

"This is a very strange day indeed. Tiaan is back, and this time it would seem she is intent on staying." Vilkas sighed and sat down.

"Finally! Someone who can keep up with me drink for drink!" Farkas said happily.

"Drink you under the table more like!" Skjor said as he came up, "That was Tiaan I passed in the hallway. Back for more weapons?"

"Staying this time, I reckon. Her skill with a knife isn't any worse. If anything, it's better. She balanced the point of a dagger on her fingertip and threw the dagger directly in the centre of that circle." Vilkas said. Skjor whistled. Aela came up, blinking in confusion.

"Was that Tiaan in the living quarters just now?" She yawned.

"It was her alright. She's staying this time too." Farkas said. Aela's face fell. She slumped into a chair between Farkas and Skjor.

"I still think that woman is completely messed up. She started yelling in some kind of jibberish when she saw that some of her collection was missing. She was too drunk to remember she'd moved already." Aela grumbled.

"That was years ago. And I'd watch yourself, Aela. Her knife skills are as good as ever, probably better." Skjor warned. Aela grumbled something and went out into the training yard.

"Reckon we should let Tiaan wake the whelps up?" Farkas said to Skjor.

"That could be trouble if we let her do it alone. She would drag them all out here by the ankles if they refused to get up." Skjor said.

"Talking about me, are we?" Tiaan said and sat down next to Vilkas.

"Just saying how you would drag the whelps out by their ankles if it came to that." Skjor said.

Tiaan snorted, "Of course I would."

"Speaking of waking the whelps..." Vilkas said.

"Vilkas and Tiaan, come with me. Farkas, make sure they don't try anything. Yes Tiaan, Torvar is all yours." Skjor said. He led them downstairs. Tiaan began to bellow in Dunmeris. She stopped as suddenly as she'd begun. Echo muttered something and gathered up her weapons. She went outside.

"They're getting the whelps up and Tiaan is in the thick of it." Aela guessed when she saw Echo. She was shooting arrows at a target.

"Yep. How'd you know?"

"I can hear the Dunmeris and Daedric. After being around a drunk or annoyed Tiaan enough, you learn to recognise it. Especially when it gets Athis' attention." Aela said with a small smile.

Athis was first out. Torvar stumbled out behind him, on time for once. He was grinning like an idiot.

"Seriously Torvar? Drunk already?" Echo teased. Torvar gave her the finger.

"Tiaan is back! That woman can drink Farkas under the table! And he's more than three times her size!" Torvar said happily.

"They say she did once out drink him years back." Athis supplied.

"That's just the rumour." Aela scoffed as she pulled her arrows from the target. Echo watched her closely. Her hands were shaking slightly. Aela put her bow down on a table and leaned against a post. Njada came running out, followed by Ria and Lief. Farkas and Tiaan came out after them. Tiaan was glaring around the yard, her previous excitement all but forgotten. Her armour was normal leather but her boots and gloves were Guild.

"Shadow-Killer is late, as usual." Farkas said.

It wasn't long before Skjor started yelling at the Argonian. Njada muttered something to Athis who nodded in agreement as Shadow-Killer stumbled outside.

"Now everyone is here, line up!" Vilkas ordered. The whelps and Athis hurried to form a line. Echo ended up between Njada and Lief.

"Whelps, this is Tiaan. Most of you know her. For those of you who don't, she's a part of the Circle. Treat her as you would one of us. They're all yours Aela." Skjor said and stepped back. Aela stepped forward and surveyed the line of whelps.

"Hunting and archery. I'm told you haven't had much practice and your skills are becoming worn as of late." Aela announced. Torvar gave his customary groan as Aela told them to get their bows.

"Stories abound tonight, eh brother?" Farkas said, clapping Vilkas on the shoulder. He sat on a bench next to his brother. They were outside in the training yard.

"Mm... Yes..." Vilkas said absently.

"Something bothering you?"

"Tiaan won't take the news on Kodlak's fight against the blood well. We have to tell her before the old man does."

"That's why you're the smart one. Where is Tiaan anyway?"

"I think Skjor sent her on a job. We'll tell her when she comes back."

"You mean you tell her and I keep her away from Kodlak's throat?" Farkas joked.

"Isn't that how it usually-" A dagger thudded into the wood of the table in front of him, cutting of the rest of his sentence.

"I think Kodlak got her first." Farkas whispered. Tiaan slid onto the bench next to him with an angry growl and more than a few choice curses.

"That man is a _fool!_" She hissed, "A complete idiot! Old age has messed with his head!"

"What did Kodlak tell you?" Vilkas asked.

"What do you think he damn well fucking told me!" Tiaan spat "He's trying to find a cure for the blood!"

"Tiaan, Kodlak has been having dreams of previous Harbingers going to the Hunting Grounds. He knows his own death approaches. Kodlak is a Nord, down to the last hairs in his beard. He wants to go to Sovngarde. Who can blame him? It's the dream of every Nord warrior." Vilkas said calmly.

"I wouldn't be so pissed off if he wasn't trying to eradicate it _completely!_ He'll force us to give up the blood. All of us! No more running free on the plains, no more hunting as a beast, no more wolf."

"Keep it down before someone hears you. Maybe the old man is right, Tiaan, maybe the blood is more curse than blessing. Do you really want to hunt forever? Sovngarde, everything a Nord dreams of, drinking, singing songs of praise, brawling, feats of honour and strength. That's what he longs for. What more could you want?" Vilkas said softly.

"You agree with him! You think we should all give it up! He said to resist the call of the beast, to not give in to the wolf! Farkas? You... You think it's a fucking curse. Then you are all complete and utter idiots!" Tiaan began to growl a particularly violent stream of curses as she yanked her dagger out of the table. She stormed back into the mead hall.

"Taking Kodlak's side like that? Not the best move." Farkas said.

Tiaan stormed though the mead hall and down into the living quarters. Lief looked at Ria.

"What's got her so angry?" Lief asked.

"Since it's Tiaan, it could be anything. Stay out of her way. When that woman gets angry, she likes to hit things. That's what Njada and Athis say anyway." Ria warned.

"Who is she? Why was she away?" Lief asked.

"I don't know. I've never met her before either. I only know what she's like from what Torvar, Athis and Njada told me. That was mainly don't drink against her and expect to win, and stay out of her way when she's in a temper. The latter I only learnt this morning."

"So the other whelps you told me about and Echo haven't met her before?"

"No, although Echo does seem to dislike her already."

"I don't think she likes anyone much. She put her claws to my throat when I touched her arm to help her when she was shooting targets yesterday!"

"She does that to everyone. Never touch her when she's asleep. She levelled a sword at Aela for calling her 'friend' before she joined." Ria said. Lief whistled.

"That is some kind of paranoid."

"Not paranoid, far from it. Before coming here, she was on her own. She didn't have any friends and that was the way she liked it. She doesn't trust easily."

"Are you talking about me?" Echo said as she dropped her sword in a corner.

"Yes. Lief was telling me how you put a claw to his throat yesterday."

Echo giggled and sat down next to Ria.

"He was the one who tried to touch me without warning. I was very absorbed in my shooting after all. Don't take it personally. It happens to everyone. Aela, Shadow-Killer, the healer from the temple, you..." Echo said.

Lief shot Ria a questioning look.

"She's just mucking around. She's great fun to be around once you get to know her." Ria whispered to him. Echo overheard and snorted indignantly.

"_Fun_ _to be around?_ Oh, come on Ria! I _am_ fun. I mean, boredom is just so... _boring!_" Echo said. Lief watched her warily.

"What? Do I have a skeever on my head or something? If there is one, it's about to go from ugly to dead ugly." She giggled again,

"No skeever. Echo, have you ever been possessed?"

Echo tensed at the question, "By what?"

"Daedra, specifically a Daedric Prince." Lief said. Echo relaxed.

"No, why?"

"Years back, when I was living in Valenwood, a friend of mine started saying some strange things. They said one of the Daedric Princes had possessed him."

"Which Prince was it?" Echo asked.

"Sheogorath, Prince of Madness. It wasn't much of a surprise really when we found out it was the Mad God. We all suspected he was more than a bit loose in the head." Lief said with a shrug.

"That must have been frightening. They say the Princes are less than merciful towards mortals." Ria said with a shiver.

"I think it would have been funny! Not _all_ Princes are _that_ bad. Sheogorath is just mad. That's his only problem." Echo said.

"True. Most aren't completely evil. You just don't want to cross them. If it's information on Daedra you want, ask a Dunmer." Lief advised.

"I'm not quite sure I want to know." Ria muttered.

"Me neither. It sounds too complicated." Echo said.

"It-" Lief was cut off as Tiaan came into the mead hall, buckling a quiver across her back. In her hand was an elven bow. Echo sat up straighter. She fingered the hilt of her dagger nervously.

Vilkas was standing in front of Tiaan, arms folded across his chest. Farkas warily watched the two.

"Where are you going?" They heard Vilkas demand.

"To kill a few things, drink myself to Oblivion and back and then kill a few more things. Divines and Daedra help you if either of you get in my way." Tiaan growl.

"One day she'll get herself killed." Vilkas sighed.

"You say that every time, and she still comes back." Farkas laughed. The wolf twins came into the mead hall and saw the three whelps.

"New blood, Aela was looking for you. She wants to give your hunting skills a real test. You'll find her in the living quarters." Farkas said and went back outside.

"Ria and Echo, I have a job for you. A bear has made a den near Whiterun. It's aggressive and comes very close to some of the farms. Two days ago it attacked a farmer. Now the farmer wants the bear killed. It's not a small bear on any account. Both of you are junior whelps. Usually I would send one of you with a more experienced shield-brother. Ria, if you pull this off, I may consider sending you further away from the city alone. Don't mess it up. The bear is east of the city. The cave should be easily visible from the river. You should easily be back before dark." Vilkas said.

"How do we know if it's our bear?" Ria said.

"The bear has a gash on its side from the farmer and is missing most of one ear. From what we know, it's big, aggressive and very territorial. It will most likely attack you on sight."

"Consider it done." Ria said.

Tiaan came into the mead hall, her armour spattered in blood.

"What happened to you?" Skjor said.

"You should see the bandits. Either dead or run off with their tails between their legs. I'll finish them off another day." Tiaan said.

"Why are any of them still alive? That's not your usual bandit killing style."

"Skjor, sometimes scaring the milk drinkers off is more entertaining than obliterating the lot of them. Besides, I'm still sore from those bandits on the way here." Tiaan said with a shrug. She winced and massaged her shoulder.

"Are you sure you aren't hurt?" Skjor said.

"I'm fine. Now, unless you want your head ripped off, _drop it!_" Tiaan snapped.

"Sober?"

"What the hell do you think?" Tiaan said and disappeared into the living quarters.

"Remind me to stay out of her way in the morning." Echo whispered to Ria and Athis.

"Its when she's drunk you want to stay away from her." Athis said. Echo snorted.

"What do you classify as drunk?" Echo asked.

"Just stay out of her way." Athis warned. Echo shrugged and returned to her food. Tiaan came back up and Skjor tossed her a bottle of mead and glanced at Torvar. Tiaan smirked.

"Just what I need. Torvar!" Tiaan called, "Feeling lucky?"

"Very!" Torvar answered and seated himself next to Tiaan.

"I'm not sticking around to watch this. See you tomorrow." Athis said and left.

"If all she does is drink, I'm not interested." Ria said and followed. Echo didn't say anything. She was busy watching Vilkas and Kodlak. They seemed to be having a heated discussion about something. It ended abruptly when Vilkas saw Echo watching. Echo quickly looked away. Aela came in and sat next to Echo.

"I don't know why he even bothers. What did you get up to today?" Aela asked.

"Ria and I killed a bear. It's been getting too close to the farms. Then it attacked a farmer a few days ago."

"Vilkas told me about that one. He said it was a dangerous one. I'm surprised he sent the two of you out."

"He thought Ria could handle it. What did you do?"

"I put Lief's hunting skills to the test on the plains. He's not bad. I hear he made the mistake of touching your arm and ended up with your claws at his throat."

Echo shrugged. Aela shook her head.

"I sent Lief back and went hunting on my own. Didn't catch more than a few rabbits." Aela said.

Echo returned to watching Tiaan and Torvar. Torvar swayed and fell off his chair. Tiaan put her tankard down.

"Torvar, you are already drunk and I don't even feel thing. Get lost." Tiaan said. Torvar saluted drunkenly and wandered off.

The circle moved chairs so they were all sitting next to each other. Echo sat on the end next to Aela.

"Now the rest of the whelps are gone and Torvar is drunk, why not tell us about your trip to the Rift?" Vilkas said.

"Echo, don't fall asleep on me." Aela said.

"One condition." Echo said.

"What is it?"

"I tell the part about the mad mage."

"Be my guest." Aela laughed.

Echo wriggled in her chair, trying to get comfortable. Aela told her story and Kodlak retired for the night.

The rest of the story were exchanging stories and bringing Aela, Echo and Tiaan up to date.

"What did you do while Aela was out, Echo?" Tiaan asked. Echo glared at her.

"I tried to find the Thieves Guild! I explored around the city. What else would I do?" Echo snapped.

"Did you find the Guild?" Vilkas said suspiciously.

"No. I searched the Ratway but there were too many skeevers." Echo said in disappointment. The Circle sighed in relief. Tiaan gave the slightest of nods. _She's testing me!_

"Are you aware that the armour you are wearing is Thieves Guild armour?" TIaan said.

"No it's not! I got it from a bandit camp we cleared!" Echo protested. Another nod from Tiaan.

"Tiaan... You were wearing similar armour when you came back," Vilkas said, "Does that mean you are with the Guild?"

"Why would I be? My old leather armour was wrecked and I need something to wear until I forged a new set. It suits me though, don't you think? I was drunk most nights. I spent three days in Riften. Every morning I woke up lying somewhere in the city with a pounding headache. As soon as I woke up, I went back to the inn to get drunk again. On the third morning I woke up floating in the canal."

Vilkas whistled.

"There's word that old Grelod was killed. Know anything?" Skjor said.

"The guards were saying it was the Brotherhood. I managed to get a description from a group of drunk guards. They said it was some Altmer. Male, wielding a sword and war-axe with a crossbow on his back. If any of you meet him, tell him I want a word." Tiaan said.

"Why? So you can kill him and claim the reward for killing such a dangerous criminal for yourself?" Vilkas asked.

"No. So I can have a little talk with him and teach him how to kill without being caught." Tiaan snapped.

"Back barely even a day and already at each others throats." Skjor shook his head.

"Shut it or you'll be next." Tiaan threatened.

Echo yawned and wriggled again. She rested her chin on her knees and sighed contentedly. She closed her eyes and began to hum quietly.

"Come on, pup. Time for bed." Aela said and pulled Echo to her feet. Echo went down to the living quarters without a fuss.

"Not an argument, you didn't even have to follow her down. That's an improvement." Vilkas said.

"She was already half asleep." Aela said with a shrug.

"Now Kodlak and Echo are gone, it's only the Circle left. Tiaan, tell us." Skjor said.

"Tell you what? There is nothing to tell. I spent my time doing a mercenary's work." Tiaan said.

"Tell us the truth. You did much more than that." Vilkas said.

"What I've told you is the truth. A mercenary's work and one drunken adventure." Tiaan said, deceptively calm. Skjor backed off, but Vilkas wasn't so easily shaken.

"What are you hiding Tiaan? What really happened in these last few years?" He asked.

"Nothing at all. Now, back off." Tiaan snarled and stood up. She went out into the city, hands shaking.

"Good work Vilkas. That's twice today you pissed her off." Farkas said.

"What else happened today?" Skjor asked.

"Kodlak told her about his quest for a cure to the Beast Blood." Vilkas told them. At the mention of the Blood, the air in the mead hall became tense.

"And you tried to calm her?" Skjor sighed.

"I did. I tried to show her how Kodlak saw it." Vilkas defended.

"More like tried to force it into her head!" Farkas snapped. Skjor and Aela looked at Farkas in amazement. Farkas was _angry_ with Vilkas. Farkas began to shift uncomfortably. He got up and left with a mumbled excuse.

Skjor turned back to Vilkas.

"Use your damn head! They say you have the smarts of Ysgramor for a reason! Think about it!" Skjor growled.

"What else was I supposed to do! Kodlak is right about the Blood. It's a curse, not a damn blessing! It was the first and only opportunity we were going to get to make Tiaan see that!" Vilkas argued.

"You know Tiaan will never willingly give up the Beast Blood! She will fight tooth and claw before she lets anyone take it from her!" Skjor said, trying not to yell.

"You're a Nord, Skjor. Sovngarde is the place all Nords should rightfully go. Aela, where do you stand on this?" Vilkas said with an angry growl at Skjor. Aela seemed surprised by the question. She was looking at something in her hands. She considered the question for a minute.

"Some of us took to the blood better than others, but every one of us had some problems, at least to start with. Even me," Aela said quietly, "All of us except Tiaan."

Aela hadn't been a whelp for more than a year when Tiaan became a member of the Circle. She only knew what she did from Skjor. He'd been a member of the Circle since before she was born.

"She took to the Blood as if she was born with it. She called on her beast and the transformations came, smooth as water. It's a part of her. Without the blood Tiaan wouldn't be who she is. She can stay a wolf longer than any of us without beginning to loose herself." Skjor said.

"And that makes her all the more dangerous." Vilkas spat.

"You don't get it, do you? Some of us don't see the Blood as a damn curse! To some of us it's a blessing! Without it, we wouldn't be the same! Not all of us want to purge ourselves of it!" Skjor roared. Aela suddenly looked up. She listened for a moment and stood up.

"She's awake." Was all the explanation she offered and went down into the living quarters. She found Echo curled in a ball on her bed. Echo looked up as Aela entered the room. None of the other whelps were awake.

"What's happening out there?" Echo whispered.

"Vilkas said somethings to Tiaan and now Skjor and Vilkas are arguing. Come on." Aela said and led Echo to her room. Echo curled up on the bed while Aela pulled a quiver of arrows off a shelf and sat on the floor. She went through them, pulling out all the ones in need of new fletchings.

"Aela?" Echo said quietly.

"Yes?"

"What was the argument between Tiaan and Vilkas and Skjor and Vilkas about?"

Aela put down the arrows and sighed.

"Vilkas said some things to Tiaan he knew would get to her. She's changed since she was here last and he got under her skin more so than he would have before. There was an argument between them and Tiaan stormed off. After she left, he got into another argument with Skjor over it. Go to sleep." Aela said softly.

Echo nodded and closed her eyes. It wasn't long before her breathing evened out.

Aela went through her arrows, removing damaged fletches and putting the arrows in need of repair in a pile. She heard Vilkas come down and go into his room and Skjor went into his own a few minutes later. Aela made sure Echo was asleep before gathering what she needed to repair her arrows and going up to the mead hall. She went out into the training yard and set her things down on a table and set to work repairing the arrows.

"I thought you would be out here."

Aela turned around, dagger drawn. Tiaan was sitting atop the city wall.

"What do you want?" Aela said flatly.

"To talk to you." Tiaan said. Aela laughed darkly.

"Tiaan, the one who hardly says more than a few words to me, hates me, wants to talk. Did you hit your head?"

"No I haven't, but I will hit you over the damn head in a minute. I wanted to talk about this dispute over the blood. I know Kodlak thinks of it as a curse and wants to find a cure, but why exactly?" Tiaan asked.

"Little more than a year ago, the old man contracted the rot. He has deteriorated rapidly since. He says he began to have dreams of previous Harbingers. It was something to do with the beast blood. I wasn't listening to most of it after he said that we had to fight the blood and not to give in to the wolf." Aela said grimly.

"The old man is a fool! The Blood isn't a curse. To some, it's a blessing!" Tiaan hissed as her dagger thudded into the table. There were many blade marks on the table from over the years. Drunken clumsiness, enraged stabbing and blade throwing were to name but a few. The inside of the mead hall wasn't much different.

Aela pulled the blade out. It was of Daedric make. The blade itself was curved and jagged.

"Vilkas agrees with him. Who else?" Tiaan asked.

"Farkas, as always, agrees with him. Skjor is against him. It's not something we like to talk about. Every time it comes up, there's an argument. Farkas hates it."

"And you?"

"The old man is a fool, but I stay out of it where I can. The quarrels are between Skjor, and Vilkas and Kodlak." Aela said defensively.

"Throw my knife back would you?" Tiaan said after a long silence.

Aela hesitated. Tiaan snorted.

"I can catch it."

Aela shrugged and threw the knife hard. Tiaan's hand snaked out and snatched the blade out of the air as it flew past, her arm jerking back with the impact. Tiaan swore and sheathed the knife.

"Why did you come back, Tiaan?" Aela asked, but Tiaan was gone.

* * *

**And there you have it! Chapter 45! If anyone wants to know, Tiaan being a Companion was an idea I had about a day after my over-active mind created the bones of her character. By the time she was dropped into the story, it was a definite part of the story. However, I always intended for her to first appear with the Guild. I gotta say, her and Flick of my imagination's better schemes. Flick will have an extremly important part to play later on and so will a few other OC's and in-game characters. One might be our war-axe, sword and cross-bow wielding assassin. *Evil giggle* Not dropping any names! Anyway, Drop me some feedback, what you like, what you don't like and what you downright hate. Don't worry. I can take it!  
And to all a goodnight! Arrow out!**


End file.
